Kingdom Hearts III: The New Crisis
by Linkinpark30101
Summary: Two years later after KH2, Sora, Riku and the King have vanished, the Keyblade now has more chosen weilders, and Neo Orginization XIII is revealed. Now it's Kenji, Saburo, and Roxas's turn to help out as they gain new friends in their fight...R&R people!
1. Default Chapter

KINGDOM HEARTS III

THE NEW CRISIS

Summary: Two years after what occurred in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora went missing with Riku and the King on a mission and are no where to be found. At the same time, a boy named Kenji and his brother, Saburo, live peacefully on Radiant Garden as the leaders of the organization: Heart Defenders. The Heart Defenders are a group of fighters that protect the worlds from the remaining Heartless.

Not too long ago, Nobodies started to appear again and started to attack Radiant Garden. Kenji and Saburo lead an assault to protect Radiant Garden. Kenji met up with the lead commander of the attackers who was the leader of Neo Organization XIII, Saexma. He almost lost the battle until he was chosen by the Keyblade along with his brother. Kenji and Saburo seek answers from their friend, Roxas, as to why the Key chose them.

Before them could ask any questions, their home was attacked again by Organization XIII. Saburo bravely followed the intruder and vanished. Now Roxas and Kenji are on a mission to find Saburo, Sora, Riku, and the King by traveling to new worlds with the help of the Heart Defenders….

Chapter one coming soon…..


	2. Chapter 1: Dive into the Heart

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER ONE: DIVE INTO THE HEART

(I only own Kenji and the Forbidden Dragon)

Falling, that's how Kenji remembered his dream beginning. He was falling to the bottom of what seemed like an ocean or some large body of water. He slowly regained consciousness as he fell closer to the ground.

"Wha- where…." Those where the only words he could get out as he started to stop falling head first and begin pushing his legs under him. Slowly, he met the black endless surface. "Where am I?" He looked around to see if there was anything else other than him down there. Nothing, nothing but darkness. Kenji began to progress forward one step and once he did the whole ground began to move and lift up.

The dark figures lifted to reveal a large lit up surface. The figures where like hundreds of birds. Kenji covered his eyes since his eyes where already adjusted to the dark and became sensitive to the light. The birds lifted off the ground all around him and as they did, the lit ground grew. His eyes readjusted to the light as the last of the birds flew off into the darkness.

"Birds? Down here?" he asked himself. He also began to wonder how he was breathing now that he was far below the surface of the water. He set that aside in his mind and concentrated on the large, stained glass image he was standing on. It was circular in shape and depicted many people.

The largest and most noticeable person on the image was Sora, who was in the middle of the whole thing next to a person that looked exactly like him only with blonde hair and in a different hair style. Kenji identified him as his friend, Roxas, who works with him on Radiant Garden. It showed both Sora and Roxas holding hands with each other in the picture, which Kenji found disturbing. Other than Roxas and Sora, there where other people there too. He saw Riku sitting in the upper right hand corner looking down in Sora's direction with his eyes closed. Riku was also holding his Keyblade. Kenji saw a girl in the upper left hand corner in the same sitting position as Riku who was looking down at Roxas. Her eyes where also closed. Kenji did not know who she was, but she had light red hair that reached just below her shoulders and a gentle expression. Kenji thought it was Namine, Roxas's 'stalker' Kenji called her, but she was also on the image just above Roxas and Sora. She wasn't wearing anything, but everything below her collar was covered by Roxas and Sora. At the bottom of the picture, behind Kenji, where pictures of other people. Kenji recognized them as Sora's other friends, Donald and Goofy. Plus there was a mouse with big ears between them with a Keyblade. King Mickey was the first name that came to his mind.

"Who made this thing?" he asked himself. The whole picture, other than the people depicted on it, was black and silver. Kenji's attire consisted of a red t-shirt under a white jacket with its sleeves rolled up and a pair of white jeans that fell over the tops of his black shoes. "Where am I!?"

_Do not be afraid…_

"What!?" said Kenji to the sudden voice in the area. He has never heard this voice before but it sounded so familiar. It sounded like a woman. "Who-who's there!?"

_There is nothing to fear…_

_You are protected by the light…_

"What do you mean!?" he asked to the disembodied voice.

All of the sudden three pedestals appeared with different armaments on them. A sword, a staff, and a shield.

_Chose your path…_

Kenji didn't know if he had a choice or not. He approached the weapons and examined them. First he looked at the shield. He did not like to use shields since they just get in the way. Kenji decided not to take the shield. Then he looked at the staff. He wasn't a fan of magic; the staff looked like it could not do much damage anyways. Finally, he examined the sword. The sword looked like it was of good quality, like the ones his brother, Saburo, trained with. Kenji touched the sword and all of the weapons vanished, even the sword.

_You have chosen the path of the warrior…What will you surrender…?_

Surrender? Kenji believed it meant he had to give up something. He did not know exactly. He looked at the two weapons that remained. After a quick thought, he shrugged and touched the shield, which vanished instantly.

Suddenly, a large, key-like, sword appeared in his hands. "This is…….the Keyblade…" he said.

_This will be your weapon…_

The weapon he gained was the basic form of the Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. Kenji started waving it through the air to test its weight and balance. "Why am I chosen…?"

_Because of your Heart…_

Then a creature appeared before Kenji. It was a Heartless. It was small with antenna and big glowing yellow eyes.

_This is a Heartless…_

_You will encounter a large amount of these on your quest…_

_...destroy it!_

The Heartless jumped forward at Kenji. He quickly reacted and cut it in two. He quickly looked to see if any more where there before a new enemy appeared. It had no eyes at all and was very slim. The mouth of it was lined with a zipper and small lights ran down the sides of its body and its legs. It also had a cross-like emblem on its head.

The white creature just seemed to stand and sway its shoulders back and fourth and wasn't attacking.

_This is a Nobody…_

_These are what are left over when people lose their heart and become a Heartless…_

_Nobodies may fight against the heartless, but they are still your enemy…_

_This is a basic Nobody called Dusk…_

"A Nobody…" said Kenji. He studied the creature as it stood there.

_Look out!_

Kenji almost jumped when he heard that. Then the Dusk started to slowly walk towards him. Kenji got ready.

_You must be ready whenever you come across one of these…_

_They attack without warning; they are smarter and stronger than the Heartless…_

The Dusk jumped at Kenji. Kenji quickly moved out of the way and attacked it. The Dusk vanished. "That was too close."

_Very good…_

Then a door appeared in front of Kenji at the end of the picture. "Is that the way out?"

_Be careful…_

_Beyond this door, there is no light to protect you…_

_You must fight to protect yourself…_

Kenji took a deep breath and advanced towards the door. He looked behind it and saw nothing. He faced the door and opened it. When he did, a blinding light appeared.

Kenji found himself on the same mural as before, only it was blue and white, other than black and silver. He looked around at the surrounding area. It was pitch black. "I thought the door lead out of here!"

_I never said that was the exit…_

"Now that's a load of spineless crap!" he said. "How long must I be here?"

_That is depended on how long you take…_

"Stop speaking in riddles!" he yelled. "Who the hell are you!?"

_You're wasting time…_

Kenji gave up. He knew he was not going to get an answer and progressed to the center of the mural. Then four of the little Heartless appeared surrounding him. Kenji quickly reproduced the Keyblade in his hand and got ready for battle. He was not paying very much attention to his back allowing one of them to attack him. The pain was a really sharp sting in his back. "Ah!"

He regained focus and sliced that one in two first. Then he finished off the other ones. "I thought…this was…a dream…"

_The dangers here are very real, Kenji…_

"Great…" he said. Suddenly, a path appeared which lead to another platform. Kenji had a gut feeling that he needed to go that way. He started walking up it. After a short walk up he made it to, yet, another mural. This one was black and silver like last time. "Great, back to where I started…"

Then, Dusks started to appear out of nowhere. Kenji automatically summoned the Keyblade and took action. He avoided their attacks and took them out one by one. "That wasn't so tough."

_There are more things that lurk in the darkness…_

Kenji started walking up to a light from above the platform and stood under it.

_The more you go into the light, the bigger your shadow becomes…_

…_and your shadow is darkness…_

"What!?" said Kenji turning around just in time to see his shadow rise up from the ground. The shadow no longer looked like Kenji, but like a large dragon. "Holy, Shit!" he yelled as he ran away from it, but was halted at the edge of the platform. The dragon grew to about three stories and spread out its wings. It was a large black dragon covered in what looked like chains and restraints head to toe, and it was breathing purple smoke out of its mouth. "Hmmm…this complicates things a bit…" said Kenji.

_This is the Forbidden Dragon; it is your greatest rival…_

"That doesn't help very much…" said Kenji.

_You must defeat it…_

"Ya' know what? I hate you very much!" said Kenji summoning the Keyblade while the dragon approached.

_I'm not very fond of you either…_

The dragon brought down a large claw in an attempt to crush Kenji, but he jumped onto it and used it as a ramp up to the dragon's head and attacked it.

The dragon vanished quickly after that. Kenji looked around and saw no sign of it before a bunch of chains from the ground appeared and restrained him high in the air by his left arm and his legs, then the dragon appeared again. It opened its mouth and started to charge up an attack.

"This day couldn't suck more…" he said. Then he had an idea and threw the Keyblade into its mouth. The attack damaged the dragon and canceled the attack, but he was still in the chains. "I guess that would suffice."

Kenji looked around again to see if the dragon was anywhere close by. Then he looked up to see it flying above him. The dragon came down creating a huge tremor. Then it grabbed Kenji with its mouth and threw him up into the air. "Oh, crap!" yelled Kenji as he looked down to see that he was going to fall straight into its mouth. Kenji came down holding the Keyblade out and it stopped the dragon from closing its mouth on him.

Kenji pulled out the Keyblade after he put his feet on the top and bottom jaws of the dragon. Then he jumped off of them. Kenji came down pointing the Keyblade at the dragon's head. He stabbed the dragon and jumped to the ground.

The dragon screeched and vanished again. Kenji looked around again and spotted the dragon flying down at him. "Now you're mine!" he said running up to it.

The dragon came close to the ground and opened his mouth to eat Kenji, but Kenji quickly jumped over it and came down with a powerful slash at the dragon's neck, cutting the head off.

"There…I won!" said Kenji.

Then the ground became covered in darkness and started putting him in. Kenji tried to get out, but it was hopeless. He could only reach out his hand and hope for someone to grab it. Amazingly, someone did grab it. He looked up to see a girl with blue hair; he couldn't make out the face, let alone see it.

"Don't be afraid…" she said in the same mysterious voice. "You have a special gift…it is very powerful…"

"Wh-who are you!?" he said while still being pulled in.

"My name is…"

"Kenji! Kenji, wake up!" said a familiar voice.

Kenji opened his eyes to see himself in the cockpit of Leon's gummi ship. "Wha…what?" Waking up made him remember everything that just happened on Radiant Garden, the attack, Saexma, his brother vanishing, and when he was chosen by the Keyblade. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep, man." said the boy in front of him. The boy had blonde, messy hair with blue eyes, and an outfit similar to Kenji's only the jacket's sleeves where shorter and he had belts on his pants.

"Sorry, Roxas." said Kenji. "I had a weird dream…"

"Tell me about it." said Roxas. "No really, though."

Kenji looked out the cockpit window. "Where are we?"

"We're approaching Planet Freedom, the closest world to Radiant Garden." said Roxas steering the ship. "Someone we're looking for maybe there."

"Cool, let's go…" said Kenji.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 2: Planet Freedom Pt 1

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWO: PLANET FREEDOM (SONIC THE HEDGHOGE) Part: 1

(I only own Kenji, Shrax, Lane, and Kristian are owned by my friend, Reiffer5, Saexma belongs to Vain138, another Deviantart friend)

The two brave Key bearers headed towards a new world that was never seen until now. Roxas took the ship in steady as he navigated through the thick clouds over the world. Once they where through the clouds, they found themselves over a bright, blue, endless sea with an island in the middle of it. The sea wasn't exactly endless, they could see land, but it was very far away.

"Where are we?" asked Kenji. "Is this all Planet Freedom is?"

"No, the computer says there is a large civilization beyond those water." said Roxas trying to get the ship to land on the island. The whole island was surrounded in a beach and large amounts of vegetation. In the middle of it looked like a large volcano with a crashed plane and multiple other large electronic structures built into the large land mass. "I think someone lives here."

"On this tiny spit of land?" said Kenji. "Wonder how they manage to survive if they did."

"We'll find…hey, what's that?" asked Roxas pointing to a small amount of smoke coming from the island.

"I think the islanders are native people beginning to eat the white people they found on their island." said Kenji.

"You have a weird imagination." said Roxas. He leaned over for a better look as they got closer. "It's a….gummi ship."

"What?" asked Kenji. He looked to see if it was true. Sure enough, it was a gummi ship that crash landed on the island with a large rock jammed into the side of it. "I wonder who was driving that thing." He said before he spotted someone signaling them to land. "Hey, I think that person is a survivor of the crash."

"Looks that way." said Roxas steering the ship so it would land safely onto the island next to the damaged gummi ship. "Let's see if we can help."

Kenji and Roxas landed about six yards away from the ship and opened the hatch to see the signaler jump for joy. "Hey, it's a girl." said Kenji jumping out of the ship. He landed in the dry sand and walked up to the girl. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, thank god you came!" she said. "I didn't think anyone would come!" The girl was blonde with blue eyes like Roxas with hair that reached the back of her black, sleeveless shirt. She was also wearing a black skirt with a chain on it. On her back was a quiver filled with black, sharp arrows. "We crashed on this island about two hours ago and we don't know how to fix it."

Roxas examined the damage slowly and came to a conclusion. "I can fix it, I just need some help."

"Sora?"

Roxas was shocked when he heard that. He looked around to find the source of the unfamiliar voice and looked up to see a person in a black jacket and pants with a chain hanging off of them, and a white shirt. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you Sora?" asked the boy again. Roxas felt a chill go down his spine when he looked at the fangs showing from his mouth.

"Not really-close-but no." said Roxas. "I'm Roxas, Sora's Nobody, and that's Kenji, my friend." He said pointing to Kenji, who was in a conversation with the girl.

"Right, sure." said the boy before he spread out a pair of bat wings and floated down to the ground. "I'm Shrax, the Vampire." He looked to his left and pointed in that direction. "That's Lane, he's a fire demon."

Roxas turned to see a boy with red eyes and hair, and black clothing standing next to him. "Oh, hi…"

"He doesn't speak very much, and the girl talking to your friend is Kristian." said Shrax. "We are all from Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?" said Roxas. "Then why are you all the way out here!"

"Cuz' I'm the new wielder of the Keyblade!" said Shrax summoning the Kingdom Key to his hand.

"There's no 'the key bearer' any more." said Roxas also summoning the Keyblade. "There's more than one, Kenji is also one."

"When did this happen?" asked Shrax.

"Dunno, I have a gut feeling that it has to do with the reorganizing of Organization XIII." said Roxas.

"What's Organization XIII?" asked Kristian.

"It's a group of powerful Nobodies that want to take control over every world and turn everyone into a Nobody." said Kenji. "Roxas was a member of the Organization, but he turned on them."

"What's a Nobody?" asked Shrax.

"You're looking at one." said Roxas. "Like I said before, I'm Sora's Nobody."

"But you look human." said Kristian.

"Well, I'm not one of the ugly ones." said Roxas.

"So that's why I mistaken you for Sora." said Shrax. "You're resemblance is amazing."

"Hey, what the heck is that?" asked Kenji pointing behind Shrax. Everyone turned around to see a small yellow fox flying through the air with some kind of propeller.

"Don't see that every day." said Roxas.

"A flying fox!" said Kristian.

"If you look closely, you can see that it's spinning a pair of tails on its rear to make him fly around like a helicopter." said Lane.

"Help! Help!" cried the fox. "Please help!"

"Whoa, calm down!" said Kenji running up to the fox once it touched ground. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tails!" said the fox.

"Figures." said Shrax.

"Please help me save Sonic!" said Tails. "He's in trouble!"

"Who's Sonic?" asked Roxas.

"He's my friend, he's being attacked by a girl in a black cloak!" he said.

"Organization XIII!" said Roxas.

"Crap, are they following us!" said Kenji.

"Let's help him!" said Shrax.

"You'll need our help, you can't fight Organization XIII alone!" said Kenji. "Roxas and I are coming too!"

All of them started running and following Tails to what seemed like the other side of the island. They got there just in time to see Sonic being held in the air by his neck by a girl in a black cloak. She had blue hair that goes to her jaw line and part of it covered her left eye, her eyes where also blue.

"Oh no…" said Kenji. He recognized her as the new leader of Organization XIII, Saexma.

(A/N: Pronounced: Saizma)

"Tell me where the Key bearer is, pathetic animal." said Saexma applying more force.

"I…don't know what you're talking about!" said Sonic trying to release himself.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails.

"Let him go, Saexma!" yelled Kenji.

Saexma immediately spun her head around and came in eye contact with Kenji. She slowly released Sonic and he fell to the ground. Saexma turned and faced Kenji and the others. "So it was you."

"And I thought I was rid of you!" said Kenji.

"You underestimate me too much, key bearer." said Saexma. Her eye caught a glimpse of Roxas and immediately turned to him. "YOU!"

Roxas jumped when he saw her point to him and yell at him. "Huh?"

"You're the traitor!" she said. "Number XIII, Roxas, The Key of Destiny!"

"How do you know me?" asked Roxas.

"Everyone in the Neo-Organization XIII knows of your treason!" she said. She raised her hand and the blue/green bracelet on her wrist started to glow. Then crystals appeared from her finger tips as sharp as razors. "And the only punishment for treason is death!"

"I don't think so!" said Sonic and he got up and ran straight at Saexma, tripping her. But instead of falling to the ground, she started hovering about three feet above the sand. Sonic stopped in front of Kenji and faced Saexma. "Hey thanks for coming, I don't know how much longer I could last!"

"No problem!" said Kenji summoning Star Dust. That was the name of the Keyblade he obtained. It was stronger than the ones Shrax and Roxas used and it increases his magic powers.

Roxas and Shrax summoned their Keyblades and got ready for battle. Kristian pulled out an arrow and placed it in her hands as if she was holding it in a bow, which magically produced a bow.

Lane got ready for combat by creating fire balls in his hands. Lane went ahead and threw them at Saexma. The shots where quickly deflected by a crystal wall in front of her. "Damn…"

"So you all want to fight?" she said. "I have no problems with that!" Then she created more crystals which pieced together to create several crystallized copies of Saexma.

"Crap…" said Kenji. "And I thought one Saexma was hard enough."

"They're just cheap copies!" said Shrax charging ahead and cutting through one of the arms of the closest one. It fell the ground and the shards pieced back together to recreate the arm. "Scratch that…"

Kristian shot an arrow at one of them and it made it explode. That one came back together.

Lane blasted another copy with a flame thrower attack. That one burned down, fell over, and then pieced itself back together.

Sonic tripped one; that shattered and pieced itself back together.

When Roxas cut the head off of one of them it fell over and never got up. "I found their weakness!" he said. "Without their heads their powerless!"

"Oh, Duh!" said Kenji slapping his head. "Why didn't we do that before!"

Kristian pulled out another arrow and took aim, but a crystal flew at her and cut her arm. "Ah!"

Lane stopped what he was doing and looked at Kristian with fear. "Kristian!" he called out before a crystal sliced open his leg. "Gah!"

Kenji avoided the attacks of the copies and the flying crystal and headed to Saexma. He jumped into the air and made a vertical slash at her with his Keyblade. The attack was blocked with a crystallized sword Saexma made. "Surely you can do better than that!"

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises!" said Kenji attacking again.

Saexma countered his attacks. She seems to know a form of swordsmanship similar to wushu and fencing put together. Kenji was struggling in his fight since he could only stay air-born for barely five seconds. Saexma threw her sword at him and it pinned him to the ground by his jacket. "You're pathetic!"

"Crap…" said Kenji. He pulled out the sword and moved away from the incoming crystals only to find himself surrounded by the crystal copies. "Crap in a hat…"

"This was too easy…" said Saexma raising her hand, which was the signal for the copies to attack.

"Kenji!" yelled Roxas as he ran towards him.

Kenji covered his eyes and waited for his destiny, but instead of death, Kenji and Roxas dived into Kenji's Heart. "What!"

"I'm here again!" said Kenji.

"This is your Heart." said Roxas.

"My heart has a Heartless infestation and a freaky voice telling me what to do?" asked Kenji.

"Ummmm…yeah, same here." said Roxas.

_There is not much time…_

"Crap, she's back!" said Kenji looking around.

"Who's that?" asked Roxas.

"The bitch." said Kenji.

_That's not a very nice thing to say about your Heart…_

"What do you want me to fight now!" said Kenji.

_I don't expect you to fight…_

"Good, can I go?" asked Kenji.

_I expect you to Drive with Roxas in the short time you have…_

"Drive a car with Roxas?" asked Kenji.

Roxas remained silent and watched Kenji fight with his heart. "Umm, she means you and me merge into one person."

"Oh, I have nothing against that." said Kenji leaning on his Keyblade. Then an orb appeared in front of Kenji. "What the?"

_This is your Drive uniform…_

…_touch it._

Kenji touched it and he started glowing with light. Roxas covered his eyes. When the light faded away Kenji was wearing white pants with a white shirt, both had black designs on them. "Whoa…" said Kenji.

_This will allow you to Drive with Roxas…_

"Will this hurt?" asked Roxas.

_Dunno, it depends…_

"It depends!" said Kenji. Then another orb appeared in front of him. It was black and silver. "What is this?"

_This is your first form, it is known as Secret Form…_

…_each form will give you special abilities…_

"Okay…" said Kenji. "So I just touch it and me and Roxas will become one person, then we can leave?"

_sigh yes…_

"Good!" said Kenji as he grabbed it. Then Roxas becomes a bunch of small particles and flew into Kenji. Then a shield appeared around Kenji as he found himself back on the island still surrounded by the copies. Next, a blinding light came from Kenji and his clothes change from black and white to black and silver. Finally, he gained the ability to use both his and Roxas's Keyblade. Then the shield around him shattered and the shards destroyed the copies around him.

"Kenji!" said Shrax.

"Where's Roxas!" said Kristian.

"What happened to him!" asked Sonic.

Saexma covered her eyes from the light that was produced by the process as her copies where destroyed. "What just-!"

The light faded away and Kenji stood there with Star Dust and Kingdom Key in his hands and he was still wearing the Drive uniform. "Whoa…"

"Impressive!" said Saexma shooting a bunch of crystals at him.

Kenji was quick to react and started running twice his full speed.

(A/N: Kenji's running is similar to Sora's Valor Form in terms of how he holds the Keyblades.)

Kenji was now running around cutting away the other copies fighting Shrax's group, Sonic, and Tails. He finished in about three and a half seconds and went after Saexma.

Saexma flew up higher to get away from him and summoned a bunch of Dusks to attack him. "What is he!"

Kenji started running through the Dusks causing massive destruction as he did so. Then Saexma shot a rain of sharp crystals down at Kenji. 'Shit, how do I get to her!'

_Fly, Kenji…fly…_

"Guess my Heart isn't all that bad!" said Kenji making a large leap into the air. Then he concentrated on getting higher and he started flying! Kenji flew through the middle of the shower and slices Saexma in the side.

"Uhhhh!" yelled Saexma as she felt the pain spread through her body.

Kenji came down with another slash.

"Aaaaaah!"

Then he made the finishing blow by throwing Roxas's Kingdom Key at her. It hit he head on and she fell to the ground, bleeding badly.

Kenji jumped to the ground and pointed his Keyblade at her face. "Too easy, huh?" he said in a voice which was a combination of his and Roxas's voice.

"Uhhhh….go on…do your worst…" she said holding her side.

'Yes, I can kill her now!' said Kenji in his head.

'No, I-I can't!' said Roxas.

'What! Why not!' said Kenji in his head.

'It just doesn't seem right.' said Roxas.

'Well I'm in control Roxas, I'll decide her fate!' said Kenji putting a smile on his face. Then he raised the Keyblade.

'NOOOO!' yelled Roxas in Kenji's Mind.

Kenji brought it down just for it to be blocked by a strange weapon. "What the!" Kenji turned to see a hooded man. "Organization XIII!"

Saexma looked up. "Ah!"

The man turned to her and opened a portal. "Go Now!"

"What!" said Saexma.

Kenji looked down at the man's weapon. It was…..a Keyblade. It was like a sword with the Nobody's symbol on the end of it. "What!"

The man lifted his Keyblade up and knocked Kenji's out of his hand. Then he grabbed Saexma and ran to the portal making a small laughing sound. "We will meet again…" Then it closed.

Kenji and Roxas separated at that moment. "That was cool!" said Kenji. He was wearing his original clothes now.

"You almost killed her!" said Roxas.

"So?" asked Kenji.

"Why would you do that!" said Roxas.

"She was the enemy, Roxas." said Kenji.

"What's going on?" asked Sonic walking up to them.

"Where you two just fighting as one person!" asked Kristian.

"Yes." said Roxas. "It was called Driving."

"Hmmmm…" said Shrax looking at the two. "You two are full of surprises."

"What now?" asked Kristian.

"Hey, you guys are strong, how about you help us beat Eggman!" said Tails.

"Who?" asked Shrax.

"Dr. Eggman is a scientist that makes robots to take over Planet Freedom." said Sonic. "He lives in the inner dimension of Planet Freedom."

"The what?" asked Roxas.

"Look," started Tails. "Planet Freedom is made of two separate dimensions, the outer one, the one we're on is known as the Land of the Sky."

"Keep going." said Kenji.

"Well, the inner dimension is known as the Land of Darkness." said Sonic.

"So we just need to find a way to get to the Land of Darkness." said Kenji.

"We've never been there before, so we don't know how to get there." said Sonic.

They thought for a moment until they heard a whistle coming from the old plane. They turned to see a man in all black with a pair of sun glasses standing there. "Who's that?" asked Tails.

"Never seen him before." said Kenji.

The man turned and faced the plane. He reached out his right hand and created a black portal in front of him. Then he turned to them, made a sly smile and, vanished.

"What was that about?" asked Kristian.

Roxas approached the portal and looked into it. "This must lead into the Land of Darkness."

"Really?" asked Shrax.

"We'll find out." said Lane jumping in.

"Lane, wait!" shouted Kristian.

"Let's go!" said Kenji jumping in. Shrax, Sonic, Tails, Roxas, and Kristian jumped in one by one after Kenji before it closed.

At Castle Oblivion, The man came out of a portal with Saexma and set her down on the ground. "You are still not ready to fight the Key bearer…"

"…don't you dare talk to me like that!" said Saexma. "I am the new leader of Organization XIII!"

"Girl, what are you 15, 16?" he asked with his hands on his sides.

"I was 16 when I lost my heart…" she said before the pain started acting up again. "Ah…get me an elixir…" she said holding her side.

"Right." He said walking away.

Saexma got up and sat in Xemnas's throne, trailing a lot of blood. She looked at the injuries that Kenji inflicted and nearly passed out. Then a tear fell from her eye. "Damn you…Key bearer…damn you…Roxas……" Then she passed out from the loss of blood.

On Planet Freedom, in the Land of Darkness, a red echidna with a hat, gloves, and shoes looks through his bag of findings. It contained many jewels of different colors and shapes. "Yeah, now I'm on top!"

All of the sudden a portal opened up over him and Lane came down on top of him. Then Kenji, and Shrax, Sonic, Tails, and finally Kristian in one big pile up with the echidna on the bottom. "That sucked!" said Shrax.

"Uhhh… I think I landed on a quill!" said Roxas. He got up and off.

"What the Hell!" said the echidna.

"Hi, Knuckles!" said Tails.

"Get off of me!" he said forcing his way out from below Lane. "What the heck, Sonic!"

"Hey, Knuckles." said Sonic. "It's a long story, man."

"Who are these people?" asked Knuckles as he dusted himself off.

"These are our new friends." said Tails. "This is Lane, Kristian, Shrax, Kenji, and Roxas."

"They're here to help defeat Eggman." said Sonic.

"Can they do that?" asked Knuckles.

"Sure." said Roxas.

"How bad can it be?" asked Shrax before a bunch of Heartless appeared from the ground. "I stand corrected."

They took out the Heartless quickly and headed down a street. The Land of Darkness looked like New York City in the distant future, since it's practically abandoned and covered with vines and other plants. They made it to a large building after a long walk.

"What is that thing?" asked Roxas.

"That's Robotropolis." said Knuckles. "That's where Eggman makes his robots."

"Why is his name Eggman?" asked Kristian.

"Cuz' he's about 60 pounds over weight." said Tails. "And he's shaped like an egg."

"Of course." said Kenji rolling his eyes.

"Let's go and defeat Eggman!" said Sonic running towards the large mechanical structure.

"Hey, Sonic!" yelled Roxas trying to stop him.

"Crap…" said Shrax. "I guess we better follow him."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 3: Planet Freedom Pt 2

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER THREE: PLANET FREEDOM: PART 2

(I only own Kenji)

The team ran to Robotropolis while avoiding many traps and robots that came after them. They made it in and started to look for Sonic. They took the elevator to the top floor to see if they'd find him. There where also many traps inside Robotropolis too and they had much difficulties in getting away.

"Where is he?" asked Tails. "I hope he's alright."

"He shouldn't have run off like that." said Kristian.

They progressed through a long hallway to a metal door way that lead into a room with two large pods in the middle of it. "Where are we?" asked Kenji.

"I've seen something like this before." said Roxas.

Tails approached one of the pods and saw Sonic in one of them. "Oh no, Sonic's in this pod!"

"That fool got himself captured!" said Knuckles. He jumped up to the pod and punched it. No affect. "Damn, I don't know what these things are made of, but I can't get through them!"

"Welcome to my pad!" said a voice in the background. Everyone turned to see who it was. A large man with goggles over his eyes and a long mustache stood next to the other pod.

"Dr. Eggman!" said Tails.

"When they said he looked like an egg, they weren't kidding!" said Lane getting into battle ready position.

"Let Sonic Go!" said Knuckles.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, I don't think so." said Eggman. "Sonic is now a part of my greatest experiment ever, and it is almost complete!"

"Experiment?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, I have been experimenting with the Heartless ever since they appeared on this planet, and I found a way to control them." said Eggman. "And in this experiment, I can use the power of the Heartless in one of my own creations for me to command!"

"You can control the Heartless!" said Shrax.

"What are you planning, Fat ass!" said Kenji.

"I'm planning to create a robot of Sonic which will be powered by the Heartless's power and use it to control Planet Freedom." He said before a bell that sounded like a microwave was heard. "Oh, the pod's done."

Sonic's pod opened up and he fell out of it. Kristian was quick to catch him before he hit the ground. "What did you do to him!"

"Sonic has been drugged so that he wouldn't struggle during the experiment." said Dr. Eggman. "What the pod did was transfer his mind data into my new robot."

"I ain't afraid of any robot!" said Shrax summoning his Keyblade to his hand.

"Ah but you soon will, Key bearer!" said Eggman as the pod opened and ejected a whole mess of smoke out of it. Then a figure in the exact shape and size as Sonic stepped out onto the floor. "Behold my greatest creation yet!"

Sonic regained consciousness and looked up to see a blue robot that looked similar to him. "What is this!"

"That, my friend, is the Hyper Metal Sonic." stated Eggman. "It is designed to terminate you and the wretched Key bearers, and then help me destroy the Land of the Sky!"

"You'll never get away with this Eggman, we'll stop you like we always do!" yelled Tails.

"Ah, but first, you must fight him!" Eggman said. Then he turned to Hyper Metal Sonic. "Go get them, Hyper Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic's red eyes lit up as he registered his new commands.

"Everybody stand back, no one try to help me! I must destroy this imposter!" said Sonic bravely.

"He's practically begging for our help." whispered Kristian into Lane's ear.

"I estimate your chances of victory at 43092284 to 1." said Metal Sonic.

"That thing speaks?" asked Roxas.

Metal Sonic's back jet started up and he jetted towards Sonic. Sonic was barely able to dodge it and come around for an attack, but Metal Sonic was just as fast as Sonic and he flew up into the air.

"Dang he's fast, I've never seen anything that can keep up with Sonic!" said Knuckles moving away from the battle.

"How can Sonic win!" said Shrax. "That thing has all of Sonic's data, remember!"

Kenji and Roxas saw Eggman head out a back door. "The fat man's getting away!" said Roxas.

"Knuckles, you come with Roxas and me to catch Eggman!" said Kenji.

"Got it!" said Knuckles following them through the door.

Kristian fired an arrow at Metal Sonic and missed by twelve meters. "He's too fast for me to hit!"

"We need to slow him down!" said Shrax.

Roxas, Kenji and Knuckles followed Eggman down the halls. "We're getting closer!" said Roxas.

"Curse my liking to donuts!" said Eggman as he struggled to run down the halls.

"We almost have him!" said Knuckles. "Then we can beat the crap out of him!"

Eggman opened a door and ran in to it before shutting it behind him.

"Open up, you tub of lard!" yelled Knuckles banging on the door.

"Nobody home!" said Eggman.

"Stay back!" said Roxas when he pointed the Keyblade at the door and opened it.

"How did you do that?" asked Knuckles.

"Long story!" said Kenji running into the room.

They found themselves in a room filled with Heartless. "Aww, man!" said Roxas.

Kenji, Roxas, and Knuckles took the time to fight the Heartless before searching for Eggman. They finished quickly and started looking again. "Where could he be?" asked Kenji. "We can't let him destroy the land of the Sky!"

Back in the pod room, Sonic is still fighting against Hyper Metal Sonic, and losing. Metal Sonic has all of Sonic's data, so he knows what Sonic's going to do next after every move he makes. Shrax and his friends can't find a way to help him, but if they don't soon, Sonic's going to be ripped to pieces.

"Shoot!" said Kristian. "Is there anything we can do?"

"We need to get him close to the ground or have him stop in one place." said Tails.

Then Shrax came up with an idea. "I've got it!" he said. Shrax ran up to Sonic and called to him. "Sonic! Grab on to me!" Shrax reached his hand out. Sonic did so and ran up to Shrax and grabbed hold of him. Shrax turned to face Metal Sonic, who was trailing behind him. "Okay, let go of me now!"

"I hope you know what you're doing!" said Sonic letting go of Shrax.

Shrax summoned his Keyblade and slashed at Metal Sonic. The attack made him fall to the ground where Lane started showering him in fire balls. Kristian fired an arrow at Metal Sonic and blew his arm off. "I got him!"

Metal Sonic got up with sparks of electricity escaping from what was left of his shoulder joint. "Tis' but a scratch!" He launched himself into the air again.

"A scratch?" asked Shrax. Sonic started attacking Metal this time. Sonic was now following Metal Sonic.

Now we turn back with Roxas and the others who are currently looking for Eggman. "This sucks." said Roxas. "He's probably making his way to the Land of the Sky right now!"

Then a hole in the ground opened up and a gigantic, fat robot came up from within it. It was covered in a cape but you could tell it was fat and the only thing you can actually see is its stubby head.

"What the hell is that?" asked Knuckles.

"This is my back up machine, Metal Eggman!" said Eggman from within the machine. "I will use it to crush you!"

"We'll crack that thing open like an egg!" said Roxas. "Then show you not to mess with us!"

"Heh, it's not going to be that easy!" he said moving the cape away and transforming the hand into a machine gun.

"Crap…" said Kenji running from the bullets.

Knuckles got around the shots and kicked the head. The hit had little effect. Roxas got behind what looked like a computer to hide. Then Metal Eggman grabbed Kenji and brought him to the face. "Ha! I've got you, Key bearer, now I will crush you!"

"Not so fast!" said Knuckles trying to open the hand. "Uh! No good!"

Roxas jumped out and ran to the giant machine and up the cape. Then he jumped to the head and slashed at it. The cut made a gash in it and Kenji fell from the loosened grip. "Alright!"

"Curse you, Roxas!" said Eggman. Then he attempted to step on Knuckles, which he missed.

"Looks like things are starting to look up!" said Kenji.

Later with Sonic and the others, the first attempt with Shrax and Sonic worked, but the other tries failed since Metal Sonic caught on to it. Kristian was getting low on arrows and Lane's attacks are missing Metal Sonic. Tails can't fight so he hid in a corner.

Metal Sonic caught up with Sonic and kicked him to the ground. Now he is trying to choke him. "You are inferior to me."

"choke …that's what you think!" said Sonic trying to keep him from breaking his neck.

"Sonic!" said Kristian aiming an arrow at Metal Sonic.

"If you fire that." started Metal. "I will move Sonic into the path of the arrow and he'll be the one to die."

"Oh-no!" said Shrax. He knew if he tried to strike too, he will use Sonic as a shield.

Suddenly, someone threw a spinning disk of fire at Metal Sonic and it made him drop Sonic. "Who threw that!" said Shrax looking around, but the person was already gone.

Sonic got up and tripped Metal Sonic. Metal fell down and Sonic grabbed hold of his head. Sonic twisted it once and sparks came from his neck joint. Then he twisted it once more and his eyes shut down and he pulled out his head and about a foot of circuitry that held his head on. "It's over…"

Shrax and the others ran up to Sonic. "Sonic, are you okay!" asked Tails.

"Yeah, where's Kenji, Roxas and Knuckles?" asked Sonic looking around.

"They went after Eggman." said Lane pointing to the doorway.

"Let's go then!" said Sonic running to the door.

"Looks like he still has enough energy." said Kristian.

Roxas made another attack at the head and got blocked by the arm. Then Metal Eggman captured Knuckles. "Gah, he got me!"

"I'm going to squish you!" said Eggman. Knuckles was trying his best to fight off the grip, but it was still crushing his body. Suddenly, Sonic can in just in time to cut Knuckles free. "What! Sonic survived!"

Knuckles got down next to Sonic. "Thanks a lot, Sonic."

"Let's get him!" said Shrax entering the room. Lane, Tails, and Kristian came in after him.

Kenji and Roxas got into position for the next attack as the others came for support. The whole group was now ready to fight the final battle with Eggman and his giant robot. "You feeling luck, Eggman?"

"You can't defeat me!" said Eggman. "The Heartless will defeat you and your little friends!"

"Think again, Eggman!" said Sonic jumping to the head and cutting it off with his spin attack. The head fell to the ground almost crushing Tails.

"Gaaah!" yelled Eggman. "I can't see!"

"Now Roxas!" said Kenji. He jumped into Roxas's hands and got propelled into the air. Then Roxas jumped up with him. Both of them attacked with Trinity Limit, which required two people to use their Keyblades to create a large spinning disk. The disk flew towards Metal Eggman and cut it in two. Then it exploded.

"Unreal!" said Knuckles.

"How did they do that!" said Tails.

Kenji and Roxas came down and watched the machine catch fire and burn down. Eggman got out and started running around since his pants and his mustache was on fire. "Well, you don't see that every day…" said Roxas.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" yelled Eggman running away. "You haven't seen that last of meeeee!" He ran out the door way and the room started to explode.

"This place is going to explode!" said Tails running to the group.

"What do we do!" said Kristian grabbing onto Lane.

Then a dark portal was created. Shrax notices it and turns to the group. "That way!" he said leading them to the portal. Everyone went into the portal one by one as the place started collapsing. Heartless came out of nowhere to try and stop them, but the flames and falling debris stopped them from getting close.

They came out from the portal all pilled up on each other, again. They where back on Sonic's island.

"That was close!" said Roxas getting up from under Shrax and Lane.

Knuckles crawled out from under Kristian and Tails. "That was awesome!"

"We defeated Eggman!" said Tails jumping up and down. "Thank you so much guys!"

"He'll be back like he said." said Sonic crossing his arms. "But we'll be ready…"

"Yeah." said Knuckles giving a thumb up. "You guys aren't that bad."

"You're welcome." said Roxas. "We need to leave now."

"You guys will come back and visit, right?" asked Tails to Shrax.

"Sure, but it don't think we'll be leaving any time soon." said Shrax looking at his ship.

"I can fix that." said Tails. "I'm good with my hands; I even build my own plane."

Tails, Roxas, Lane, and Shrax got to work on the damaged gummi ship a.s.a.p. and it went by fast. The hard part was getting the asteroid out of the side of it. No one ever thought that Sonic had gummi blocks stored away in the garage they keep their plane in. After two hours or so, the gummi ship was ready to go. "There all finished." said Tails.

"Guess it's time to go." said Kristian. Everyone boarded their gummi ships and waved good bye to Sonic and the others as hey left Planet Freedom. Shrax's group and Kenji's group parted and headed their separate ways.

"Where to now?" asked Kenji.

"Well, we know the people we where looking for weren't there." said Roxas.

"Where the next place to go to?" asked Kenji looking out the window to the space around them. "They have to be some where."

"Well the closest world to this one is Radian Garden or Tokyo." said Roxas. "Strange name."

"We'll go there then." said Kenji flying the ship to Tokyo.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 4: Prologe from KH2: Pt 1

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER FOUR: PROLOGE FROM KH2 PT. 1

(I only own Yurei; Suika and Trinity are owned by ChiakiDragon Deviantart)

It was cold that night. He couldn't sleep at all. He liked the cold, but thoughts always danced in his head. He lies there on his bed thinking about the past and what might happen to him in the future. He didn't even know if he even had a future.

Yurei slept in the next morning and got up at nine o'clock to meet his friends on Market Street. Twilight Town was Yurei's home for two years and he was still trying learning how to get around it. He has a few friends there. Suika Amika was his best friend. She was actually the first friend he ever gained when he arrived in Twilight town. Yurei always came to her when he needed help going around the town. Next to Suika is Trinity. She met Yurei in school while he met Suika on the streets. Trinity has an unusual name like Yurei since his is Japanese for ghost. Then there's Hayner and his group. They are also friends with Yurei. They are Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

Yurei was going to the sand lot where he always meets up with Suika and Trinity. Yurei always seems to wear a long sleeved, black under armor shirt under a white tank top and black pants with silver shoes that have red straps on them. The outfit actually fit Yurei's appearance very much since he has silver hair and two different color eyes, the left out was white and the right was black. Yurei was a fast runner and could out run most of the people in Twilight Town, probably all of them. He got to the sand lot just in time to see them waiting for him on the bench. Trinity was wearing a black shirt, a grey skirt and her black hat, which she is never seen without. She was lying on the bench next to Suika. Suika was wearing the exact same outfit as Trinity, only you could see her silver hair from under her hat since it was longer than Trinity's. They looked so much like twins. He knew he was late.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." said Yurei coming to a stop. Trinity opened her ice blue eyes once she heard him and got up to make room for him on the bench.

"You sleep in?" asked Suika. She had the same color eyes as Trinity but her hair was a whiter silver than Trinity's. All of them had silver, that's why they're friends in the first place.

"Yeah…" said Yurei lying on the bench from exhaustion.

"Well, that's okay." said Suika running her fingers through his messy silver hair. "You really need to do something about this hair style." She said giggling.

"Oh, right." said Yurei. Unlike Trinity' or Suika's hair, his actually reflects light off of it. People sometimes think it's real silver when they see the light off of it.

Suika pulled out a comb and started fixing his hair for him. "Anything new?"

"Not really." answered Yurei. He turned his attention to Trinity, who was watching someone. Yurei turned in that direction and saw Seifer and his group coming in their direction.

"Here they come, right on time…" said Trinity pulling her hat over her eyes.

Seifer walked up to them and looked down at Yurei. "Well hello, loser."

"Shut up!" said Yurei jumping up. Suika's comb was still in his hair so it pulled out a few stands from his head. "Can you just leave us alone!"

"This is our turf, people like you don't deserve to show their face here." said Seifer with his arms crossed.

"He's right, y'know?" said Rai. He could get thrown in jail for the over use of 'y'know'. He uses it in every sentence.

"You don't own the sand lot." said Trinity. She was sitting down with her legs crossed and her arms crossed while her hat covered her face.

"Ah, Trinity." said Seifer walking up to her and pulling her face up so he could look at her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with a piece of shit like Yurei?" he said. "Why don't you and I go some where nice?"

"Don't touch me!" she said slapping his hand off of her. "You're pathetic."

"Hey, you shouldn't hit Seifer, y'know!" said Rai.

Suika laughed at the action Trinity took against Seifer. "Good move."

"No one says no to me." he said with a sly smile. "Or are you playing hard to get?"

"You leave her alone!" said Yurei in Seifer's face.

Seifer grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his face. "Beat it, punk!" he said before throwing him into the sand right in front of Vivi. Yurei spat sand out of his mouth and looked to Vivi.

"Don't worry." said Vivi. "I don't think you're a loser like Seifer says."

"Thanks, Vivi." said Yurei.

Suika ran over to help him up. "What did you do that for!"

"What a wimp." said Seifer before turning to his group. "Let's leave these losers!" They turned and started walking away. Only Vivi waved good bye while walking away.

Trinity jumped down to help Yurei out. "Don't let him push you around like that."

"He's head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee." said Yurei getting onto his rear and sitting in the sand. "I don't stand a chance against him."

"You haven't even tried." said Suika. She pointed at the rack of Struggle Swords. "Go get him."

Yurei smiled at her and nodded. He got up and dusted himself off before going to get a struggle sword. He grabbed one on the right side of the rack and pointed it at Seifer. "Hey, ass hole!"

Seifer stopped and turned around to see Yurei holding out the sword at him. "So you want a fight?" He grabbed one himself and held it at the end of the hilt pointing it towards Yurei. "Fine, I accept!"

Yurei got into a fighting stance which showed him holding the sword near his chest pointed at the opponent like he was going to thrust it at Seifer. He watched as Seifer swayed the weapon back and forth as he pointed it at Yurei. "I can do this…"

Seifer slowly walked up to Yurei swaying the weapon. Yurei decided to change his stance. He held the weapon in his right still only he was holding it next to his face and he was holding his left hand out pointing two fingers out at Seifer. It was a defensive stance. "C'mon, are you already afraid of me?"

Seifer made the first strike at Yurei. Yurei was quick to block it and get around for a hit. Seifer blocked that one. Yurei and Seifer where into the fight and didn't show and signs of fear of one another.

"C'mon, Yurei!" said Suika watching them fight each other.

"You still owe me ten bucks!" said Trinity to Yurei.

Seifer attacked Yurei with a vertical attack. Yurei blocked that attack and stabbed Seifer in the gut. 'One hit!' he thought. Then the fight got more and more and more violent. Seifer was kicking Yurei, slapping him, pushing him, anything to make him look bad.

"That guy fights dirty!" said Suika.

Then Seifer pushed him to the ground. "Ha, you're too easy." Yurei stood still until he decided to bring his foot up between Seifer's legs and hit him where it hurts the most. Seifer dropped his weapon and grabbed himself. "Cheap shot…" he said before falling to the ground unable to get up and fight, let alone move his hands from that position.

"YES!" said Suika jumping up and down for joy.

Hayner and his gang ran over to Yurei. "Hey man we saw the whole thing!"

"You did?" asked Yurei.

"Yeah, you where great!" said Pence.

"Congradulations!" said Olette.

Trinity smiled and walked over to Seifer. He looked up at her still holding his balls. "I guess we've decided who the real man here is." she said.

Rai ran up to Yurei. "Th-that was a fluke, y'know!" he said.

"How?" asked Suika. "He won fair and square!"

"No, ummm…his hair got sun in Seifer's eyes, y'know!" he said. Fuu and Vivi didn't say anything; they just stood and watched the conversation.

"Oh, shut up." said Olette.

"C'mon Yurei, we should celebrate." said Pence.

"Sure." said Yurei walking out of the sand lot with the others.

All of them went to the beach to celebrate. There where more people than just Hayner and Yurei's friends there. The weather was perfect for going to the beach, especially in the morning. Yurei sat under the umbrella he brought and watched everyone play in the water and get hit by the incoming waves.

"Why not join?" asked Trinity. Yurei turned around to see her behind him. Her swim suit was a blue bikini and she was still wearing her hat. "They're celebrating because you showed Seifer who's boss."

"Yeah well, I just thought I'd sit and think a bit." said Yurei. Trinity sat down next to him and looked at the others.

"We would be together forever, right?" she asked wrapping her arms around her legs. "Might as well enjoy the time we have together now."

"You're right." said Yurei. Then he felt something fall on his head. He took it off and looked at it. It was Trinity's hat. "Hey, what's this for?"

"You're hair's going to blind everyone." She said. "If you're going to just sit here, you might as well keep that on."

"Thanks, Trinity…" said Yurei before looking back at the others. "I'm sure we'll stay friends…" he said holding her hand.

"You still owe me ten bucks…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 5: A Forgotten Past

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER FIVE: A FORGOTTEN PAST(KIKAIDER)

(I only own Kenji and the hooded man; Saexma is owned by Vain138, Suika is owned by ChiakiDragon, Valyx is owned by SoraShadowX111)

Kenji wanted to find Sora and the others more and more every time they find a new opponent. Roxas and he are still going around world to world to find them. If the Heartless are back, then they have a whole new challenge other than the Organization. But the good new is that the Heartless and the Nobodies are against each other so that helps out a bit.

"So Tokyo, huh?" said Kenji.

"I've never heard of this place." said Roxas taking the ship into the atmosphere. "I hope there's some help as to where we can find the others." Roxas flew the ship into the forest so that it wouldn't be seen. They already screwed up in Planet Freedom by messing that world's affairs too much, the last thing they need is someone seeing the gummi ship.

"Let's check this place out." said Kenji.

"Hey, it's you guys!" said a familiar voice from behind them. They turned to see who called to them. "What a coincidence."

"Tifa Lockhart?" said Roxas finding her from behind a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd help out by searching for some clues here." said Tifa. "This whole world is a big city."

"Well, I guess you could use our help." said Kenji. "Let's search together."

"Well, I guess I could come with you." she said following them into the city.

Before they got across the street, Kenji bumped into a girl wearing a black shirt, grey skirt, and a black hat. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." said Kenji before he walked away.

The girl was about to walk away before she looked at his face again. "What?" she said to herself. "Who was he? Could he have been?"

The city was packed with people and stores and restaurants. Roxas and Tifa couldn't even read the signs. "I can't read the signs here." said Roxas.

"I can." said Kenji looking around. "It's all in Japanese."

"It's Japanese?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah, it is." He said.

"Can you speak it?" asked Roxas.

"No." said Kenji. "Just read it."

"Well so much for asking for directions." said Tifa putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, do you three need help?" asked a man from behind them. They turned to see a man dressed in a blue jacket and pants, a yellow shirt, a red guitar on his back, and goggles on his head. "You lost?"

"You speak English?" asked Roxas.

"Well, of course." said the man.

"Yes, we are a bit lost here." said Tifa. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jiro." said the man.

"Nice to meet you, Jiro." said Kenji. "Can you help us get around here?"

"Sure, just let me get my brothers." he said pointing to a store. "They're in there."

"You have brothers?" asked Tifa. Everyone followed Jiro to the store, which read: Blockbusters in Japanese. Even the girl from before followed him, but it was more like following Kenji.

They entered the video store and saw two people in the horror movie section. One of them had a yellow jacket with red shirt and the other with a red jacket and blue shirt.

"Are they your brothers?" asked Tifa.

"Yes, that's Rei and Ichiro." said Jiro walking up to them.

"Yo bro!" said the one in the red. "Do ya want to get Saw 2 or Freddy verses Jason?"

"Neither, I'm introducing you to my new friends." said Jiro pointing to Kenji and the others.

"Aww man, more humans!" he said.

"Calm down, they're good people and they need our help." said Jiro bringing his brothers with him. "Everyone, this is Ichiro and Rei." said Jiro pointing to them. "Brothers, these are ummm…"

"I'm Roxas."

"Kenji Ishikawa."

"I'm Tifa."

"Yes, that's right." said Jiro.

"They look weird." said Rei in his low and uncaring voice.

"They're humans, duh!" said Ichiro.

"Hey, what do you mean by that!" said Roxas.

"Well it's hard to explain." said Jiro. "But even if I do explain, you probably won't believe me."

"I see." said Tifa before turning to look at Rei.

Rei didn't pay any attention; instead he was looking at the girl spying on them. "Spy on isle 4…"

"What!" said Ichiro turning to look at the girl.

"Oh-no!" said the girl moving back. She saw Ichiro jump over three isles and get in front of her. She tried to get away but she was restrained by Rei. "Help! Help!"

"Hold her, Rei!" said Ichiro.

"No stop!" then she turned to Kenji and looked straight into his eyes. "Yurei, help me!"

Kenji raised an eye brow. "Excuse me?"

"Yurei it's me, Suika! Please!" she said struggling in Rei's restraint.

"Suika?" said Roxas. "You know her?"

"N-no…" said Kenji. He looked at her for a while to see if he's seen her before. "Hey, this is the girl we saw earlier!"

"Will she shut up?" said Ichiro getting ready to punch her in the face.

"No!" said Jiro holding him back. "She probably knows Kenji! Rei let her go!"

Rei rolled the only eye that wasn't covered by his hair and let her go. She immediately ran over to Kenji and wrapped her arms around him. "Who are these people?"

"Umm…who are you?" said Kenji.

"Huh?" she looked up at Kenji and studied his face. "Yurei don't you recognize me? I'm Suika."

"Why are you calling me Yurei?" he said. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yurei stop trying to pretend you don't know me, you and me lived in Twilight Town with each other for as long as I can remember!" she said.

"Twilight Town!" said Roxas.

"I'm not this Yurei, I'm Kenji Ishikawa. I was born on Radiant Garden and I've never been to Twilight Town in my life!" he said.

"But…you're Yurei…aren't you?" she asked faintly. "You have the same face, the same eyes, and the same feeling I get from being around him…"

"I do?" said Kenji.

Suika looked down in sadness. "I've been looking for him for years…"

Jiro seemed sad for her. "I'm sure you'll find him, don't give up."

"I say give up." said Ichiro. "He's probably history now."

"Ichiro! Don't say that!" said Tifa.

"No…he's probably right…" said Suika walking to the door.

"Hold on!" said Roxas stopping her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, we'll help you look for him."

"Huh?" she said looking up at him. She took one glimpse of him and registered him as Sora. She once saw him come to Twilight Town one before and he was with Hayner's gang.

"Yeah, we're looking for our friends too, but we can help you too." said Roxas.

"You will?" she said. Suika pulled her hat off and wiped the tears off of her before putting it back on. "I appreciate it…"

"Someone's here…" said Rei looking out the window. Everyone gathered around to see what Rei meant. Rei was known in his world to make very few sentences with very few words, but they still meant something. They saw Saexma, another Organization member, and seven Dusks outside attacking people.

"Oh-on!" said Jiro. "Who is that?"

"That's Saexma, she's uber evil!" said Roxas.

"Alright! A fight!" said Ichiro running out the door.

"Crap…" said Jiro.

"Saw it coming…" said Rei.

Tifa ran after him. "Let's go!"

"Right!" said Roxas running out the door after Tifa. Rei ran out too and Kenji was left with Suika.

Kenji turned to her. "You go hide some where."

"No way, I can fight too!" she said creating a bow and arrow in her hands.

Kenji groaned at the fact that no one ever listens to him when he tells them to do something. "Okay fine, you can help!" he said running out the door with Suika.

Ichiro got near Saexma and stopped. "Hey, fight someone worth fighting!"

Saexma turned around to look at Ichiro and the others at the same time as her partner. Her new partner was number II of Organization XIII, Valyx. He looked no older than Kenji. He had red hair and blood red eyes. "Is that the Key bearer?"

(A/N: pronounced: Val-ix)

"No." said Saexma. "Just some fool who wishes to get in our way."

"I'll show you!" said Ichiro.

Kenji and Suika caught up with the others. Suika took one look at Saexma and remembered something. "Oh my god…it's her…"

Kenji looked at Suika as she shivered at the sight of Saexma. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" she said.

Saexma looked at Suika too. "Hmmm, so she survived?"

"What, leader?" asked Valyx.

"Nothing, have the Dusks retreat, we've go the Key bearer's attention…" she said. Valyx waved his hand and the Dusks vanished. Then she turned to Kenji. "Now, where do I begin?"

"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight!" said Ichiro.

"Shut your mouth while my leader is talking!" said Valyx.

"Bite me!" said Ichiro.

"Shall I get rid of him?" asked Valyx.

"Let him talk, we'll deal with him in due time…" she said. Then she returned her attention to Kenji. "You know what happens when a Heartless is born?"

"Yeah! What, you don't!" said Kenji summoning his Keyblade.

Saexma motioned with her hand for him to put his Keyblade down. "I know, because I'm a result of that process." she said.

"Tell me, do you recall becoming a Heartless?" asked Saexma.

Everyone turned their attention to Kenji after that line. "Ummmm…no…"

"Are you sure?" asked Saexma.

"What are you trying to find out!" said Roxas.

"Relax, Roxas." said Kenji. "Yes, I have…" He remembers, he became a Heartless for a split second two years ago in Radian Garden. He never thought much about it and he had forgotten over the time, now he just remembered.

"Good, that's the answer I wanted to hear…" said Saexma. Then she opened a portal behind her. "Now I must take my leave…"

"Oh-no, you don't!" said Ichiro running after Saexma, but the portal closed before he got to her and he jumped into a mail box. "Shit, so close too!"

"Yeah, right." said Tifa.

"What was that all about?" asked Jiro.

"She was asking if I had a Nobody." said Kenji.

"What's a Nobody?" asked Suika.

"Well, I'm a Nobody of Sora." said Roxas.

"Oh, so a Nobody is like a twin of someone!" said Suika.

"Sorta like that." said Roxas scratching the back of his head.

"We should go." said Kenji. "We've caused enough trouble enough."

"Okay, be careful if you see that person again." said Jiro.

"We will." said Tifa. She turned to Rei and smiled at him even though she knew he wouldn't care. She and the others started walking away. "Good, bye."

"See ya!" said Jiro.

"If you come back, bring that bitch so I can kick her ass!" said Ichiro.

Rei said nothing. He stood there and watched them walk away out of sight.

Suika didn't stand around and watch them walk away. She ran up to Kenji and got in front of him. "Wait, Kenji."

"Huh, yes?" he said.

Suika reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture that she had and gave it to Kenji. "This is a picture of my friends, Trinity and Yurei. This will help you identify them if you find them."

Kenji looked at the picture and back to Suika. "Sure, I'll do my best."

Suika smiled at him, and before she left, she kissed him on his cheek and ran away. Kenji stood there dumbfound.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 6: Prologe Pt 2

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER SIX: PROLOGE PT. 2

(Still own Yurei and the Nothingness Dragon, and that's it, Trinity, SuikaChiakiDragon, Axel is owned by Kingdom Hearts 2)

Yurei had a dream last night; he was falling, through water. He landed on the bottom and took one step, and then the floor started moving and rising off the surface he stood on and a light shined through. Yurei covered his eyes as the figures turned out to be birds and they flew away into the darkness. The ground that was covered was a large round stained glass picture with black and silver designs. It depicted some people on it that he didn't know.

(A/N: same picture from Chapter One: Dive into the Heart, only Kenji is in the back ground instead of Namine)

"Who are these people?" he asked himself. He studied their faces and names started to pop into his head. "This is…Sora…Roxas…Riku…Kairi…Donald…Goofy…King Mickey…and…Kenji?"

Yurei was stunned that he knew these people, even though he's never seen them before in his life. "Where are these memories coming from?" he asked himself.

_These are your other's memories…_

"What who?" said Yurei jumping back away from where he thought the voice was coming from. "Who's there?" He didn't get his answer; instead, three different weapons appeared from the ground, a sword, a shield, and a wand.

_Choose your path…_

Yurei didn't know what to do or if he had a choice. Like Kenji, he took the sword and was left with the Keyblade. "What is this?"

_Do you know what this is called…?_

"Yeah, it's the Keyblade…" he said examining it. He wondered why he was even here, why he knew those people, and why he has the Keyblade…

Then, a Dusk appeared in front of him. "What is that?"

_This is a Dusk, a Nobody minion…_

…_destroy it, for it will do you harm…_

Yurei didn't want to destroy something, but once it jumped at him, he had no choice and he cut it in half. "That was close!"

Then a door way appeared in front of him. He looked as if he had seen it before.

_Be careful…_

_There are many dangers beyond that door… _

…_and no light will protect you this time…_

Yurei did as expected and went through the door to find himself on another platform. This one had Sora on it with the Keyblade looking into the bottom left section of the image and there where circles with his friends in them next to his head. The whole image was blue other than Sora.

_Beware of the darkness…_

Then a whole bunch of Neo Heartless appeared from the ground and surrounded Yurei. "Heartless!" he said. He didn't even know he knew that name. He sprang into action and cut through all of then after constant dodging and jumping. Yurei stopped and let himself rest after that, but his rest was cut short when a new path was created leading to the top of a black tower with stained glass windows on the sides.

_Go forth…Yurei…and help Axel…_

Yurei did as told and headed up the path way to find a man with long red hair wearing a white coat and attacking Heartless with large disks of fire. "Who are you?"

The man turned around and glimpsed at him. "Oh good help, can you give me a hand here, I would much appreciate it!"

"Huh? O-okay!" said Yurei summoning the Keyblade and helping the man destroy the Heartless. The man was quick in attacking. He would use the weapon as a blade and cut through them or threw them and they'd come back to him after hitting its target. After a long fight, the Heartless where no more.

"That was a good work out." said the man pulling his hair back. Then he turned to Yurei who was trying to catch his breath. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said supporting himself with the Keyblade.

The man walked up to him and grabbed the Keyblade. "Well I'll be damned; it's been a while since I laid eyes on this weapon."

"You've seen someone with that?" asked Yurei.

"Yup, it's very faint, but I believe that's the last person I saw before I died…" said the man looking up and rubbing his chin.

"Who are you?" asked Yurei taking the Keyblade back after the man handed it to him.

"Oh, Name's Axel." He said before pointing to his head. "Got it memorized?"

"Umm, yeah." He said. "My name is Yurei."

"Sounds like yuri." said Axel laughing.

"Hey, don't make fun of my name! It's japanese for ghost!" said Yurei.

"I don't' know japanese." said Axel looking around. "Where are we?"

"I think this is my dream." said Yurei.

"Naw, it's only a dream if you see a man coming at you in a brown hat with knives on his fingers." said Axel. "It seems pretty real to me, anyways."

"Well, we need to get out of here." said Yurei.

"Yeah, after we stop that thing!" said Axel pointing behind Yurei.

Yurei turned around and saw a large dragon-like creature. It was all white with a lot of thorn-like ends on parts of its body. It didn't have any eyes, but there was a large symbol that looked like a cross on it. "What is that!"

"A Nobody, like you and me." said Axel summoning his weapons out of flames again.

"A Nobody?" asked Yurei.

_This is the Nothingness Dragon…_

…_you must defeat it…_

"Get ready, kid." said Axel. "It wants us for brunch."

"What?" asked Yurei.

"Sorry, it's a meal between breakfast and lunch." said Axel looking at his watch. "Not even morning yet."

The Dragon put one foot down and spread two different sets of wings outward and roared. The Dragon attempted to bite Axel but he jumped away throwing one of his weapons at its nose. The dragon raised its head after the hit.

"Not much effect!" said Axel. He and Yurei stood close together. "Hey kid, do you know how to use Trinity?"

"What?" asked Yurei thinking that Axel was talking about his friend.

"Didn't think so." said Axle scratching his head.

The Dragon opened its mouth and got ready to fire a large bolt of lighting at them. "Look out!" said Yurei pushing Axel out of its path just in time. The bolt cam down and stuck the ground.

"Well, that sucks." said Axel getting up.

_Hurry Yurei! Drive with Axel!_

_Yeah Yurei, Drive now!_

"What?" said Yurei looking around to see who produced those voices. "Suika? Trinity?"

"Who's that?" asked Axel.

"My friends." responded Yurei.

"Well we don't have time to sit and talk, just do as they say and Drive with me!" said Axel.

"How!" asked Yurei before his clothes changed into a Drive uniform and a red orb of light appeared in front of him. "What just happened, what's this orb?"

"That's your drive form!" said Axel keeping the Dragon away with his attacks. "Hurry up and use it!"

_This orb will help you reach Inferno Form…_

"Right!" said Yurei grabbing the orb before the dragon came down to bite him and Axel. A shield was created around them and Axel was broken down into small particles that entered Yurei's body. Then the white part of Yurei's uniform became a crimson red and the shield exploded, doing damage to the Dragon.

Yurei emerged in a red and black uniform and two Keyblades that looked like Axel's weapons.

(A/N: Both Keyblades are the Bond of Flames)

Yurei summoned both of them and started spinning them in his hands. "Time to take care of business!" he said in a combination of his and Axel's voice.

The Dragon came down ready to slice into him with its claws. Yurei jumped into the claw and held it open with open with one of the Keyblades. Then he pulled it out, jumped onto the dragon's arm and ran up it to make a direct hit on the dragon's head.

The dragon fell to the ground and got up again. The Dragon grabbed Yurei and hurled him into the air. Yurei looked down to see the dragon charging up another shot to blast him. Yurei regained balance in the air and hurled a Keyblade into the Dragon's mouth. The shot exploded in its mouth and the Keyblade came back to Yurei before he landed on the ground.

Then the Dragon took flight again and stared coming down at Yurei from above with another shot. Yurei span both Keyblades in his hands and put them together to create one Keyblade. Then he jumped in the air at the Dragons head. "This is The End!" said Axel and Yurei at once as he came up to the head and dug the Keyblade into its nose. Then he ran up the dragon heading to its tail while pulling the Keyblade up its back. Once he reached the end of the tail, he pulled it out and found himself flying in the air as the dragon came crashing down in two halves and vanish into bright shards.

Once Yurei got to the ground, he and Axel separated. Yurei was wearing his original clothes now as he got on the ground to catch his breath big time. "Huff…huff…huff…huff…" Yurei stopped once he heard clapping behind him. He turned around to see Axel clapping.

"Yurei, not bad." said Axel approaching him. He squat down next to Yurei. "You and I got to do that more often.

"Yeah, right…" said Yurei smiling.

Axel smiled and turned to where the dragon fell. "Hey, what's that?"

Yurei turned his head and looked at what Axel saw. The dust from the dragon was piecing itself together. When it was finished, the pieces flashed into a Keyblade floating in the air. The handle along with the hand guard was black with a cross like Key chain at the bottom. The hand guard didn't come all the way down to the end and attach to the end like the Kingdom Key, instead both sides ended with two spikes pointing down. The blade had a black jewel near the handle and from there it was a blade like a sword with the insignia of the Nobodies at the end of it sticking out like the head of a key. "What is that?"

"It's the Nothingness Blade, it's a weapon formed of the emptiness in you." said Axel in a serious tone. "It's a blade of pure evil…"

Yurei got up still looking at it and walked up to it. It was as if he was under a spell of some sort.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" said Axel in fear. "What ever you do, don't accept the Nothingness!"

Yurei didn't listen; his shaking hand was raised to grab the handle. He eyes where both white now, concentrating on the blade. His hand was getting closer still shaking.

"Yurei! Don't do it!" said Axel. "Think about what you're doing! Don't turn to the darkness like I did when I lost my heart, you'll end up like me!"

It was too late, Yurei grabbed the handle and a flash of light came from it. The last thing he heard was Axel's voice calling out his name. His vision was now filled with white. "Wha-what happened?"

_You have chosen your destiny…_

"What's going to happen to Axel?"

_He will be saved…_

"Yurei! Yurei, wake up!"

Yurei opened his eyes to see Suika and Trinity looking down at him. "Hey, you sleeping in again today?"

Yurei got up to find himself in his room. "Huh?"

"Your folks where gone and your door was open, so we thought we'd let ourselves in." said Trinity.

"Wait, what happened to Axel?" asked Yurei.

"Axel?" asked Suika. "Who's Axel?"

"He's…oh right' it was a dream…" said Yurei looking down.

"You want to eat something?" asked Suika. "We helped ourselves to your kitchen and mad you some food."

"Huh? Yeah, sure…" said Yurei getting out of bed.

"When are you going to pay me back?" asked Trinity.

TO BE CONTIUED…


	8. Chapter 7: Saburo Meets Sephiroth

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER SEVEN: SABURO MEETS SEPHIROTH

(I only own Saburo, Sephiroth is owned by Final Fantasy or KH1&2, and I don't own anyone from Inuyasha)

Far away from Kenji's position, yet another Key bearer wonders around defeating the Heartless. Saburo is the twin brother of Kenji, he was chosen by the Keyblade with Kenji at the same time. Kenji was chosen by the Star Dust Keyblade as his first Keyblade, but Saburo was chosen by the Darkness Blade. This black Keyblade has a reasonable amount of power and it increases his strength. Saburo also gained his Drive uniform too. His is different from Kenji's and allows different Drive forms.

The last time Saburo was seen was when he went after an invading Organization XIII member by following him through his dark portal before it closed. Saburo exited into another world and is now still finding a way off of it.

Saburo heads down a path to see if it leads to someone that could help. He finds a village and heads to it. "Finally, someone actually lives out here." He heads down to the village and before he gets close to it a beam of light came from the sky and touched down onto the earth. "What the?"

Once the light vanished, a tall man with long silver hair, with one wing one his back wearing a strange coat appeared and stood up. He turned around to face Saburo. "Such power comes from you. I mistook you for Cloud."

"Cloud's not that powerful, I know where he is and I don't think he wants you to see him." said Saburo.

"That's too bad." said the man. "And for once I thought that this would be the day we settle everything." he said. "Why don't you take me to him?"

"Can't, I don't have a way to get off of this world." said Saburo. "And even if I do have a way, you don't look like a very trustworthy person."

"That's true." said the man. "But I can be very convincing."

"Really?" asked Saburo doubting him. "Who exactly are you, anyways?"

"I am Lord Sephiroth." He said. "I plan on seeking revenge on Cloud."

"Okay then, Lord Sephiroth." said Saburo. "What do you have in mind?"

"Take me too Cloud, or die." said Sephiroth summoning up his destructive masamune.

"Well guess what Lord Sephiroth, I refuse." said Saburo summoning his Darkness Blade.

"So, you have been chosen by the Keyblade as well?" he said. "I wonder how easy you will be to defeat."

"I must warn you, I'm not an easy opponent." said Saburo.

Both Saburo and Sephiroth took fighting stances and stood there for a second keeping in eye contact. Both of them never let their guards down as they stayed ready to see who would make the first attack. Sephiroth smiled and lowered his sword. "I don't have time to fight against you."

"Huh?" said Saburo. He lowered his guard and Sephiroth didn't attack.

"I have business in that village down there." He said pointing to it. "A man I met here named Naraku said he'd give me what I wanted for a simple piece of jewelry."

"Why's that?" asked Saburo putting his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"He didn't say." said Sephiroth. "I can tell by looking at him that he's lying, he thinks he can manipulate me like he does with the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" said Saburo.

"I'll get him his trinket, but I will kill him when I get to him." said Sephiroth walking towards the village.

"Hey, I'll come with you." said Saburo following him and walking by his side. "So, who is it your after for this Naraku guy?"

"A so called 'half-demon' named Inuyasha." said Sephiroth. "If you're going to join me, then stay out of my way."

"What ever." said Saburo putting his hands behind his head.

Saburo and Sephiroth entered the village and headed down one of the pathways that had small bodies of water on both sides. The villagers stared at them as they walked by. They even said stuff about them.

"Look at those people!"

"Are they demons?"

"The man looks like a demon, but the boy seems human."

"He must have spiritual powers by the looks of his clothes."

"That man has beautiful silver hair!"

"He has a wing!"

"Who is that boy walking with him?"

Sephiroth gave each of them a death glare and they shut up one by one. "Foolish mortals…"

"When we are going to talk to someone, let me do the talking since I look less threatening than you, okay?" said Saburo. They came to a villager and asked her for help. "Excuse me, miss?"

The young girl in the bright colored kimono and long black hair looked up from picking herbs. "Yes, what is it?" she asked before looking at Sephiroth and wishing she didn't answer.

"Do you know where we can find a Mister Inuyasha?" asked Saburo. Saburo studied her and looked at the large boomerang-like weapon she had next to her.

"Well yes, I believe he's back by now." she said. She looked at both of them. "Who are you?"

"Ummmm…we're…ummm…demons." said Saburo. "Yeah that's right, we're demons, and this is my master, Lord Sephiroth."

"Oh, hello there Lord Sephiroth and ummm…"

"Saburo."

"Saburo." she said bowing. "You're not here to attack the village are you?"

"Ummm-" stared Saburo.

"Yes." said Sephiroth.

"No! Of course not, we just need to ask for a favor from Inuyasha." said Saburo covering up from what Sephiroth said.

"Oh well, he's in Kaede's hut." She said pointing to a hut near the steps to a shrine. "Just to tell you, he's not very friendly."

"Sure, and may I ask for your name?" said Saburo. "I'm sure my master would like to know."

"So I can kill you later." said Sephiroth.

The woman flinched.

"No! Umm, so he can thank you for your help." said Saburo covering up form what Sephiroth said again.

"Sure, my name is Sango." she said.

"Thanks." said Saburo signaling Sephiroth to keep moving. "We need to keep a low profile; we're not of this world so we can't go around meddling with its affairs."

"You call walking through those people keeping a low profile?" asked Sephiroth.

"Let's just get what we need and get it to Naraku so we can kill him." said Saburo walking up to the hut and knocking. "Again, let me do the talking."

A woman in a modern time Japanese school outfit answered the knocking and came out with a small kid with a big head and a tail. "Ummm, can I help you?"

"Yes, by dying!" said Sephiroth making the little one shiver with fear and start smelling like rotten eggs.

"Okay, remember what I said about the 'leave that talking to me'?" asked Saburo turning to Sephiroth.

"Sorry, I just like to say that."

"Do really mean it when you do say it?" asked Saburo.

"Yes." said Sephiroth.

"Again, let me do the talking." said Saburo tuning to the girl. "Umm, is Inuyasha here?"

"Yes, let me get-" she was cut off when a man with long silver hair and dog ears sticking out of it wearing a red kimono walked out.

"Hey Kagome, who is it?" he asked before turning to Sephiroth. "Who is this?"

"Are you Inuyasha?" asked Sephiroth.

"Depends on who's asking!" he said.

"Ummm, Inuyasha that's not very nice to say to that man." said Kagome.

"Yep, it's him." said Saburo.

"Give me your Jewel Shard or I'll hack you into bloody ribbons." said Sephiroth pulling out his sword.

"What! Hell no!" said Inuyasha pulling out his sword which looked like a giant fang.

"No! No! No! No!" said Saburo getting Inuyasha's attention. "Ummm, sorry about my master, he's very angry today."

"I'll say." said Kagome hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Look, we need your Jewel Shard so we can bring it to this guy, Naraku, betray him, and kill him." said Saburo.

"You're going after Naraku?" asked a monk coming out of the hut that looked like he was wearing a sheet.

"Yep." said Saburo.

"Hey guys, did Inuyasha agree?" asked Sango walking back to the hut with a basket of herbs.

"This guy wants our Jewel Shards!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh." said Sango.

"Look, we need it so that Naraku can trust us that we really aren't going to stab him in the back when Sephiroth returns to him." said Saburo pointing to Sephiroth.

"I see." said Kagome. "We'll come with you."

"Yes." said the monk. "We have a score to settle with him anyways."

"Sure." said Saburo. Then he turned to Sephiroth. "How about it?"

"They'll just get in the way." said Sephiroth.

"Just give them a chance." said Saburo.

"Fine, but I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" said Sephiroth.

"I guess we have a deal." said the monk. "Isn't this nice Sango?" he asked as he started rubbing her rear.

Sango grabbed his hand and broke two of his fingers. "Stop touching my ass, Miroku!"

Little did they know, that one of Naraku's Siamyosho insects where watching them and flew back to his cave to report on what it discovered. Once it got there it immediately told him about Sephiroth.

"So, Sephiroth is going to stab me in the back?" said Naraku sitting down in his chair. "I knew I couldn't trust him."

"Why don't you kill him?" asked a woman leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Fool Kagura, I don't stand a chance against Lord Sephiroth!" said Naraku. "If he didn't show up on this world them we would have won, but now he's joined up with Inuyasha! Fuck!"

Then someone knocked on the doorway of the cave. Naraku looked to it ands saw a man in a black coat wearing a FedEx hat over his hood and holding a clip board with paper on it. "FedEx delivery from Mexico for a Senor Naraku."

"What! I never ordered anything"! said Naraku. "And what is a name like FedEx?"

"But you'll need this!" said the man before he turned to his right. "Okay, wheel it in, boys!" Then the light shining into the cave was blocked out by a large box on wheels covered in chains, locks, tape, air holes, and the words: Store in dark areas on it. It was being pulled in by two other men dressed like the first one. "What do ya think?"

"What the hell is in this thing?" asked Naraku approaching it.

"Well…" said the man looking to the letters branded on it that read: La Choopracabra. Then the box started rocking back and forth and Naraku backed away. Then the man in black grabbed a long metal pole with a tazer at the end of it and shoved it into one of the holes. "Down! Down boy! Down!" he said as sparks flew from the hole and loud screeches and sounds of electricity came from within.

"What the!" said Naraku.

"Crazy lil' bastard." said the man. "It's a Heartless."

"A Heartless that size could eat Sephiroth for lunch!" said Naraku rubbing his chin.

The man in the coat looked at his watch. "But it's almost five, lunch was at noon."

"I'll take it!" said Naraku.

"Great!" said the man holding out the clip board. "Just sign here."

"I don't think this is a good idea." said Kagura.

"Please, Kagura." said Naraku. "What could go wrong?" Then Hakudoshi, who was riding on Entei, approached the box. Then a large arm forced its way out and grabbed Hakudoshi and Entei. Next, a series of gobbling sounds where heard and Hakudoshi's bones where spat out, horse and all. "Other than that…"

Kagura was shocked and scared at the same time. "Ummm…I'm leaving…" she said running away.

Naraku signed the paper and gave it to the man. "There!"

"Thanks for doing business with us." said the man walking out. Then once he was out of the cave he turned to the other two. "Quick, let's get out of here before he opens the box!" he said creating a portal in which they all entered and closed.

Later, Inuyasha's gang, along with Sephiroth and Saburo, headed in the direction of the weird new scent that Inuyasha picked up. "What is this new scent?"

"Smells like darkness." said the man next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took one look at him and jumped back. "Sesshomaru!"

"Who is this guy?" asked Saburo.

"That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." said Shippo.

"He looks like he's gay." said Saburo. Sesshomaru turned to Saburo. "It's true, you wear a lot of make up, you stand straight up, you wear white, and your clothes don't look dirty like you've been doing a lot of traveling.

"Don't ever talk that way to my Lord!" said the Imp next to Sesshomaru.

"Holy shit!" said Saburo looking at the imp.

"Stay out of this, Jaken." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, m'Lord." said Jaken.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha.

"I'm following the scent of darkness, and it probably leads to the source of the little black creatures." said Sesshomaru. "But Naraku's scent is mixed with this one."

"Because Naraku is the one controlling the Heartless." said Saburo.

"The Heartless?" asked Miroku with a bandage over his broken fingers.

"They're what are created after a person on any living being loses their heart." said Saburo. "They're the least of our worries."

"What's Naraku going to do with the Heartless?" asked Kagome.

"Well if you're his main enemy, so he might need them to get rid of you." said Saburo.

"What do you mean by the least of our worries?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, there's another creature that is created that is left over from the Body, it's called a Nobody and they are dangerous." explained Saburo. "Luckily they're with Organization XIII, so they'd be going against Naraku."

"Organization XIII?" asked Sango. "They're bad too, right?"

"Yep." said Saburo. "But let's not worry about them and concentrate on Naraku."

"Right." said Inuyasha before turning to Sesshomaru. "You stay out of this."

"Make me." said Sesshomaru.

"I hate having to work with this many people." said Sephiroth.

"You'll get use to it." said Saburo. "Let's keep going."

And now Saburo, Sephiroth, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin join forces to hunt down Naraku and stop his control over the Heartless once and for all. And get the Shikon Jewel back.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N: What's in the box? Will Sephiroth kill Naraku and the others? Who gave Naraku that box in the first place? Is this considered a cliff hanger? Find out on the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts III: The… I'm not going to spoil it with the chapter title)


	9. Chapter 8: The Return of Kurt Ziza

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE RETURN OF KURT ZIZA

(I only own Saburo.)

The group continued to follow Naraku's scent thanks to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They didn't know if they where going to find Naraku or one of his reincarnations. Well Saburo wasn't worried, he and Sephiroth just wanted to go in there and kick some ass. Sephiroth wanted to face Naraku alone and that got on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's nerves. "I am obviously the strongest here, I can take care of this fool my self."

"Oh no you don't!" said Inuyasha. "We have reasons to take out Naraku too."

"I will be the one to destroy him." said Sesshomaru.

"You and what army?" said Sephiroth. "That one foot nothing imp and your seven year old?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"Is he talking about me, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

"They sure like to argue." said Sango to Kagome.

"I've never seen so many silver haired people." said Shippo.

"I have." said Saburo.

The group found their selves at a cave where the scent came from. "This must be it!" said Inuyasha. "We found his hiding place."

Just then, Kagura, Kana, and a team of Heartless appeared in front of the cave. "This is as far as you go, Inuyasha." she said. "I don't know about Sephiroth, but you won't go any further."

"It's Kagura!" said Kagome. "Inuyasha, be careful!"

"Don't worry about it." said Inuyasha putting his hand on his sword. "I'll take her out with one shot from my Wind Scar!"

"You're what?" asked Saburo.

"Ha, Heartless attack!" said Kagura. The Heartless around her sprang into action and attacked the group. The plan was for her to attack Inuyasha and the others while they are distracted by the Heartless.

Inuyasha sliced through three of then and looked to Kagura. "Now I can finally destroy you!"

"Wait Inuyasha, Kana's here!" warned Kagome after shooting an arrow at a group of Heartless. Sango and Kirara seemed to be making the greatest progress.

"Damn, I can't use my Wind Scar if she's here!" said Inuyasha. Then Sesshomaru cut through a bunch of Heartless, passed up Inuyasha, got around Kagura and Kana, and ran into the cave. "Hey, get back here!"

"Where's the boy?" asked Kana in her slow sounding voice. "The one with the Key…."

"What?" said Kagura to Kana. "The Keyblade?"

Sephiroth sliced through a whole row of Heartless in one swing of his sword and took flight. "I have business with Naraku, you will not interfere!" He flew at Kagura and Kana.

"Dance of the Blades!" she said using her fan to create blades and hurled them at Sephiroth. Sephiroth simply cut throw them and went into the cave. "Crap…"

Saburo, who went around the Heartless army, came over to Kana and cut her in half with his Keyblade. "Take that!" Then he went into the cave. Saburo met up with Sesshomaru and Sephiroth, who were arguing in the tunnel. "Hey, aren't we supposed to get Naraku?"

"This man thinks he can destroy Naraku." said Sesshomaru.

"And I, for one, believe him." said Saburo. "Let's go you two." He said walking past them.

They walked down a dark tunnel and it seemed endless. The place was crawling with Heartless, but since Sesshomaru, Sephiroth, and Saburo are very strong, they where nothing. They came to a large metal door. "What the hell?"

"Naraku must live here." said Saburo. "Sephiroth, can you blow this thing away?"

"I can, but you will perish too." said Sephiroth.

"Oh, right." said Saburo looking at the door. "Let's try knocking."

Sesshomaru knocked on the metal door two times and waited for an answer.

"Intrude!"

"What did he say?" asked Saburo.

"He said go in." said Sesshomaru.

Saburo stepped up and pushed open the door to see a large room filled with torches and stalagmites. "Okay…."

Naraku appeared with an incredibly large box. "Greetings, Key bearer, Lord Sephiroth, and Sesshomaru."

"I've got your pieces of glass." said Sephiroth holding out the Jewel shards he stole from Kagome during the walk. "Now tell me where Cloud is."

"But Sephiroth, I have news that you want to stab me in the back." said Naraku.

Saburo raised an eye brow.

"So?" asked Sephiroth.

"Because of your betrayal, I will terminate you, Lord Sesshomaru, and the Key bearer all at once!" he said using his hand to signal to the box.

"You're going to put us in a box?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No you fool!" said Naraku. "The thing that is going to destroy you is in the box!"

"Oh, that makes sense." said Saburo. "What is it, who gave it to you, and when did you get it?"

"I got it in the last chapter of this stupid story." said Naraku. "As for who gave it to me, I don't know. Some people from Mexico."

"Mexico?" asked Sephiroth.

"I don't know anyone from Mexico, but at least I have this!" said Naraku.

"What is it?" asked Saburo.

"Allow me to introduce you to…" started Naraku holding out his hand. "…the Big Mochacho!" Then a blade came out of the box and cut it open. Then the box was ripped apart, chains and all as the indestructible Kurt Ziza came out.

(A/N: big Mochacho is Spanish for big boy)

"Holy Shit!" said Saburo.

"At last, a formidable opponent!" said Sephiroth.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's a giant Heartless!" said Saburo summoning the Keyblade.

"Yes!" said Naraku. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a gummi ship to catch!" he said grabbing a bunch of suitcases and running out the back door.

"Not so fast!" said Sephiroth taking his masamune out and slicing at Naraku with it, but he only cut his clothes and the Shikon Jewel fell out onto the ground. "Crap, I missed!"

"But you got the Jewel from him!" said Saburo.

"Who cares about the stupid Jewel!" said Sephiroth.

Then Kurt Ziza bent over, grabbed the jewel, and swallowed it. "Oh no!" said Saburo. "Now that he has the jewel, his power will increase!"

"So that's why it's so important?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Duh." said Saburo.

Kurt Ziza pulled out his two large swords and started spinning then in his hands. Then he attacked Sephiroth with one of them and Sesshomaru with the other.

Outside, Miroku finally got the thought of using his Wind Tunnel and sucking up all of the Heartless. "Now then, I believe that's over."

"Now alls that's left is Kagura!" said Inuyasha pointing his sword at her.

"Crap." said Kagura looking at the remains of Kana. Then she heard the sound of a gummi ship engine as Naraku's gummi ship flew over head. "Naraku, you bastard!"

Inuyasha took that opportunity to use is Wind Scar and turn Kagura into a heap of ash and blow up most of the cave's entrance. "Yes, now let's get my brother and that kid!" Everyone headed into the cave.

Inside a massive sword fight was taking place as Sephiroth and Sesshomaru join up to battle against the mighty Kurt Ziza. While that was happening, Saburo was making his way to the back of Kurt Ziza to take a wack out of Kurt Ziza's head. He took one slice which made Kurt Ziza miss blocking Sephiroth's attack and his arm was cut off. Lucky for him, he had five more. So he grabbed his sword and continued the fight.

"This will take forever!" said Saburo. He mad another attack and missed Sesshomaru's attack. He lost another arm. Then Inuyasha and the others appeared to see the fight. "Oh good, what took you so long"

"The Heartless, where endless." said Kagome before looking at Kurt Ziza. "Oh my dear God!"

"What is that!" said Miroku.

"Tis Kurt Ziza." said Saburo. "A Key bearer named Sora once got rid of it, but now it looks like it's back."

"How do we stop that thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, the sword fight that Sesshomaru and Sephiroth are having with it will get them no where, we need an attack that can totally destroy it." said Saburo.

Then Sephiroth got an idea. "I've got it!" he said. "If you value your life, then I ask that you leave this cave." Everyone dashed to the door. Outside Rin was picking flowers while Jaken sat on Ah-Un.

"Get out of here!" said Miroku running out of the cave.

Saburo stopped and saw what Sephiroth meant. In the sky, a large meteor was falling straight at the cave. "Saw it coming." The meteor touched down and completely destroyed the cave.

"What was that!" said Inuyasha.

"A large rock just came down from the heavens and destroyed Naraku's cave!" said Sango.

Sephiroth walked out of the rubble unharmed tossing the Shikon Jewel up and down in his left hand. "That was too easy." Sephiroth tossed the jewel to Kagome. "I don't need it."

"He got the jewel!" said Kagome. "I thought Naraku got away with it!"

"So Naraku got away?" said Inuyasha. "Figures."

"We'll get him." said Saburo. "Sephiroth and I are a pretty good team."

"So you're leaving?" asked Shippo.

"We're from another world." said Saburo. "We can't hang around here forever, it's called meddling."

"Alright." said Kagome. "Be sure to visit us when ever you get the chance."

"Sure." said Saburo before Sephiroth started floating into the air and vanishing with Saburo.

"Thank god we have the jewel back." said Kagome.

"Give it to me!" said Inuyasha. "I want to become a full demon!"

"What? You still want too?" asked Sango.

"No way, Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

"C'mon, I won't kill you!" said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" she yelled and Inuyasha was sent plunging into the ground.

"What an idiot…" said Shippo.

Inuyasha finally had it with Shippo, so he grabbed him and twisted his head off. Then he dropped his body and kicked his head into the forest like a foot ball. "Finally! He's dead!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 9: Hyrule

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER NINE: HYRULE

(I only own Kenji, all Zelda characters are owned by Nintendo, all heartless and nobodies are owned by kingdom hearts along with Roxas, and Vex by GutiGuts)

Roxas fell asleep on Tifa's lap during the ride. Tifa also fell asleep in the couch she was sitting in inside the lounge of the ship. Kenji kept driving the ship slowly down through the area. He, himself, was starting to fall asleep. He would have if Leon didn't keep so much Cherry Coke in the refrigerator in the ship's cockpit. "Man…how long have we been out here?"

Roxas walked in yawning. "Hey Kenji, you should go rest and let me take over."

"No thanks, I'll be fine." said Kenji. Roxas sat in the seat to the right of Kenji and looked out the window. "You sleep at all?"

"Yep, I fell asleep on something soft." He said leaning back. Kenji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Kenji pointing to another world.

"That's Hyrule, it's a medieval world." said Roxas. "Y'know, knights, castles and kings?"

"Cool!" said Kenji. "It sounds like a place Saburo would be!" said Kenji.

"Sounds like a place for Sora." said Roxas putting his hands behind his back.

Kenji flew the ship down towards the world slowly so he wouldn't land into the mountains. "Oh no, there's no place to lands the ship so it wouldn't be seen or damaged."

"We'll just need to land in an open field." said Roxas pinpointing a landing point. "I found one, just keep going straight."

Kenji flew through the clouds and landed flat on the ground with a little tremor. "There, another happy landing."

They both exited the ship to find themselves in the magical land of Hyrule. "Where is this place?" asked Kenji.

"Ummm, well I guess this is Hyrule." said Roxas. He looked at the ship and thought about Tifa. "Should we tell here we're here?"

"Naw, let her sleep." said Kenji walking forth in the wondrous land. They came to a high point and saw a well built castle surrounded by a mote. "Wow, nice place."

"Yep that's Hyrule Castle, the one in charge is Princess Zelda." said the man next to them on a horse.

Roxas looked to his left and jumped back. "Whoa, who are you!"

The man looked down at Roxas. He was a tall and thin man wearing a green tunic, silver pants, brown boots and gauntlets, a shield and sword on his back, and a green hat on his head that resembled a sock. "Oh right, I'm the protector of Hyrule, Link."

"Link? How did you get your name?" asked Kenji scratching his head.

"Dunno, but I like it." he said getting off his horse. "Who are you two? I've never seen you around Hyrule and I've been everywhere, literally."

"We're from…another land." said Roxas. He didn't want to tell Link they where from another world, he might freak out. "I'm Roxas and this is Kenji."

"Okay, welcome then." He said.

"Thanks, have there been any strange things going on here?" asked Roxas.

"Well, other than the occasional monster attacks, no." he said rubbing his chin. Then he looked behind Roxas and Kenji and pointed. "You mean them?"

Kenji and Roxas spun around to see a bunch of Nobodies being lead by a man in a black hood. "Crap, Nobodies!"

"It's Organization XIII!" said Roxas.

The man looked to Roxas and took off his hood to reveal himself. He had black hair that covered one of his grey eyes and a blank expression on his face. "Roxas the traitor and the Keyblade master."

"Saexma must have sent him here!" said Kenji.

"I don't know who he is." said Link pulling out his sword. "But he won't be welcome in Hyrule if he's as bad as you say he is."

"Thanks Link." said Kenji summoning his Star Dust Blade. Roxas did the same as Kenji and summoned his Oathkeeper instead of his Kingdom Key.

"My master, Saexma, wants you two out of the way." said the man.

"Identify yourself!" demanded Roxas.

"I go by Vex, number 7 of the Organization." He said.

"And I thought my name was weird." said Link.

Vex turned to Link. "I heard that, Elf!" he said before turning his attention to the others. "Nobodies, destroy them!"

The Dusks around him sprang into action and ran towards Kenji, Roxas, and Link. They attacked the Nobodies through hacking and slicing. Link wasn't all that bad of a fighter. He was making a lot of progress with his word and shield. Roxas got through the Dusks attacking him and ran after Vex.

"You die now!" said Roxas running up to him.

"Hm." Vex unsheathed a katana from under his coat faster than you could say Sora and blocked Roxas's attack holding it in reverse hand. "You're very persistent."

"He's fast…" said Roxas applying more and more strength to break his lock. Vex kept his guard and was able to keep Roxas from over powering him, then he unsheathed another katana just as fast as the first and swung it at Roxas's side. Roxas summoned Oblivion and blocked that attack.

Kenji and Link fought the Nobodies as Roxas entered a heated sword fight with Vex. They finished off the Nobodies and turned to Roxas and Vex. "Roxas…" said Kenji.

Vex was obviously faster and more skilled than Roxas. He shows a mastery of what ever swordsman ship he knows with his lightning fast attacks. Vex blocked every strike Roxas made and had room to attack, but because Roxas had two Keyblades he was able to defend against those attacks. Vex showed no signs of slowing down, but Roxas was getting tired.

Vex paused for a moment. "Are you already tired?"

"I'm…not going…to let…myself…be defeated…by you!" said Roxas on one knee.

"So sad." said Vex putting his katanas back in the sheaths hidden under his coat. "You're lucky I have other business to attend to, or I would gladly hack you to pieces."

Link and Kenji came to Roxas's side. "You going to run away?" said Link.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you three, I have some important matters to attend to." He said. And with that, he was engulfed in darkness and vanished.

"Well, he's gone now." said Kenji. "How ya doing Roxas?"

"That guy is fast…" said Roxas getting to his feet.

"I saw him fight." said Link. "He might be very dangerous to us later on."

"Yeah." said Kenji.

"But what kind of sword where you using?" asked Link. "It looked like a large key."

"That's the Keyblade, it's a weapon used to stop creatures like the Nobodies." said Kenji. "Roxas and I aren't the only people that can use it."

"You're weapon may come in handy here." said Link.

"Let's head to the castle." said Roxas. He got up and joined Kenji and Link as they headed to the castle. They came to the gates and headed into the Market where people where playing music and buying items from stores.

"There." said Link pointing beyond the market. "There's the princess's castle, we should tell her about these enemies of yours that are here."

"Sounds like a plan." said Kenji following Link.

They all headed through the front gate of the castle and entered a well decorated castle. There where many pieces of art work and well preserved furniture. The inside of the castle was mostly white and gold everywhere you looked. We came to a garden with sculptures in it and many bushes. It lead to the court yard where a blonde woman in a white dress was picking flowers.

"Who's that?" asked Kenji.

"That's Princess Zelda." said Link.

The Princess turned around to face Link and the others. She had a tiara around her head and pink eye shadowing on her face. "Oh, Link."

"Hi, Princess." said Link. "I'm back."

"I'm glad you are." She said smiling with her hands held together in front of her chest. She looked at Roxas and Kenji and looked confused. "Ummm, are these friends of yours?"

"Oh yes." said Link. "This is Roxas and Kenji; they are here from another kingdom and are allies. They can use a weapon called the Keyblade to fight against evil."

"The Keyblade?" she asked. "I've heard of such a weapon before, it is a very powerful tool to fight evil with."

"That's why we have it." said Roxas.

"Well, we don't come across people like them very often do we?" she said. "You two are welcome to Hyrule if you can help Link defend it."

"Sure." said Kenji.

"Actually, you two came at the perfect time." She said. "We've been attacked constantly by these new creatures that seem to steal the hearts of others."

"The Heartless." said Roxas.

"Is that what they're called?" asked Link.

"Yeah, they steal the hearts of others and that creates more and more Heartless." said Kenji.

"So who ever is controlling the Heartless wants to turn everyone in Hyrule into Heartless." said Roxas. "Do you know anyone that who would want to do that?"

"Ganondorf." said Link. "He's the Evil King and he's been trying to take over Hyrule for years, but he was sealed in the Evil Realm for five years." said Link.

"You think someone might have released him?" asked Kenji.

"If someone did, then Hyrule is in grave danger." said Zelda.

"Don't worry, Your Highness." said Kenji. "Roxas and I will take care of it."

"You can?" she asked.

"Well, with Link's help." said Kenji.

"I'm in." said Link.

"Okay, I'll leave Hyrule in your hands Key bearers." said Zelda.

With that, Link, Roxas, and Kenji headed to the Gerudo fortress. That is where Ganondorf's followers reside. Go for Link, he has a special membership to go in and out of the fortress as one of the Gerudos. They came to the fortress in secret by sidling across the walls.

Roxas peaked over into the central grounds of the fortress where a bunch of women wearing the same uniform were kneeling to a large muscular man with green skin. "Who is that?"

"Holy shit, it's Ganondorf, he actually escaped!" said Link. They pulled away before anyone could see them.

"What do we do?" asked Kenji.

"We could fight him." said Roxas.

"Fighting Ganondorf and winning is difficult, even for me." said Link. "But now that you guys are here, I think we have a better chance of winning."

"Alright." said Roxas. "We'll charge in on the count of three."

"Right." said Link and Kenji.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three?" said a man behind them. They all jumped and spun around to find Ganondorf surrounding them with Heartless.

"Ummmm…crap…" said Kenji.

"We're screwed…" said Roxas.

"Damn right you are." said Ganondorf. "You really think you could sneak into my fortress unnoticed, Link?"

"I hate you, old man." said Link.

Kenji, Roxas, and Link where thrown into the dungeon of the fortress and the opening Link usually escaped from was sealed off. "Great, we're trapped." said Roxas.

"I don't get it, who would release Ganon from the Evil Realm?" said Link.

"Let's worry about that later and find a way to get out of this dungeon." said Kenji.

"I have a hook shot, but it can't go that high." said Link.

Roxas looked down and groaned "Great, it's like we need to…"

"Sprout wings and fly?" said a woman's voice.

"Huh!" said Kenji looking around.

"Who was that!" said Link.

"Are we going paranoid?" asked Roxas.

"No, you just can't see me." said the voice.

"Hey, this is the same voice I hear every time I go into my heart!" said Kenji.

"Really?" said the voice. "This is ht first time I've spoken to you."

"Show yourself!" said Kenji.

"Okay, look up." She said.

Everyone looked up to see a girl with jeans, a white tank top, a Green Day cap, blue hair, and blue eyes sitting in the hole they fell through to get in the dungeon.

"Oh…my…god…" said Kenji.

The girl jumped down and started flying through the air laughing as if she finally got what she wanted for Christmas. "Kenji!"

"You know-!" said Kenji before she flew into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe I can finally see you in person!" she said.

"Kenji's famous?" asked Link.

"Wait! Who the hell are you?" said Kenji.

"I'm Luna, your guardian angel." she said proudly.

"My…guardian angel….?" He said out of disbelief.

"You have an angel?" asked Roxas. Link stood there looking at Luna as if he's never seen such an amazing sight. "Umm, Link?"

"An…angel…" said Link. "Amazing…"

"Why are you here!" said Kenji.

"To get you out of here, I'm a chosen one by the Keyblade too, and we need to stick together." said Luna.

"Angels are chosen by the Keyblade too?" asked Roxas.

"Sure, but it only happens after about every five thousand years or so." said Luna.

"Can you get us out of here?" asked Link.

"Sure, I'm sure you're all easy to carry." She said.

Luna took them all out one by one starting with Kenji, then Roxas, and finally Link, who kept making a big deal about coming in contact with an angel. "See? No problem."

"Great, now we need to find Ganondorf." said Roxas.

"You mean the ugly green guy?" asked Luna.

"Yes." said Link.

"He's heading towards the castle with an army of Heartless." she said.

"Fuck, we need to stop him!" said Link.

"Hey, watch your language around me!" said Luna pointing to Link.

"Then let's head to Hyrule Castle!" said Kenji.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Will Kenji and the others get to the castle on time? Is Ganondorf going to turn everyone into a Heartless? Who'd bothered to set that ugly man who smells like a bowel movement free in the first place? Find out in chapter eleven)


	11. Chapter 10: Prologe Pt 3

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

PROLOGE PT. 3

(I still own only Yurei, Suika and Trinity by ChiakiDragon)

Today was colder than usual. Yurei liked the cold, which was a good thing for him. Yurei's parents were gone for a long time and he once forgot he had parents. They weren't his real parents, they were his adoption parents. He never met his real parents at all; he just has these really strange memories of being around a bunch of nice girls in a large fortress-like town. He didn't even know who they where.

Because Yurei's parents have been gone for so long, Trinity suggested that he stayed over at her house for a bit; she could trust Suika looking after him. Trinity was older than Suika. Yurei was 16, Suika is 14, and Trinity was 14, but she is older that Suika by six months so she feels that she is more responsible than Suika.

Yurei packed some of the things he might need to take with him if he was going to be at Trinity's place. He packed up his bag and locked the doors. Yurei kept a key with him so he could go back in and he climbed out his room window onto the roof and down a ladder that he made and placed there so he could sneak out of his house when he felt like it, in this situation, he wanted to keep the doors locked with the dead bolts.

Yurei ran down to the station to get onto the train to get to the part of Twilight Town where Trinity lived. Once he got to the station, he was stopped by a man in a black coat with his hood up over his face. "Huh, can I help you?"

"Yurei Ningen?" asked the man in a deep voice.

"Y-yeah?" said Yurei.

The man pulled of his hood to reveal his face. He had silver hair that went over his face a bit, but he had evil-looking eyes that showed a sense of darkness. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Xemnas."

"Xemnas?" said Yurei. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why yes, you see; I'm part of a special organization that needs your support." said Xemnas. "That is why I'm asking you to join."

"Why is that?" asked Yurei. He was now unsure about him.

"Because you have access to the Keyblade."

"The…Keyblade…?" said Yurei. He remembered the Keyblade. It was in his dream he had the other day. How could this man know about it? He asked himself that over and over again. "How do you…?"

"Organization XIII knows many things, even things that others don't know." said Xemnas. "We are a group of Nobodies that wish to exist."

"Nobodies? Exist? What do you mean?" asked Yurei. He was confused beyond any time before. Then he remembered his dream. The voice told him that the creatures he was fighting against were Nobodies. And Axel said that he and Yurei were both Nobodies too. But he didn't understand.

"I don't expect you to understand nor understand that you, as well, are a Nobody." said Xemnas. "You don't know what value you have to the Organization…yet."

"What does the Organization do?" asked Yurei.

"We live among the existing and collect hearts to complete our plan to fully exist!" said Xemnas raising his arms. "And you are going to help me."

"No, I'm not a Nobody." said Yurei. "And everything you're saying is from my dream, it doesn't make sense!"

Xemnas laughed. "Everything I'm saying…is very real…"

"Look, we can talk later." said Yurei walking past Xemnas only to be stopped by three Dusks. "What? These were from my dream…"

"Join the Organization, to be with your own kind." said Xemnas.

Yurei was getting angry. "Look, I need to be somewhere, my friends…"

"Your friends…will be terminated unless you join Organization XIII." said Xemnas.

Yurei was shocked at what he said. He said his friends will die if he didn't join the organization. "You're lying!"

"It's true." said Xemnas. "I have Nobodies far stronger than the ones that surround you now all over this small world."

"I won't let you!" said Yurei.

"The only thing you can do to save your friends is join the Organization." said Xemnas. "Refuse and they will die."

Yurei was stunned. He didn't know how he could get out of this one.

"You have twenty-four hours to think about it, but I assure you, my Nobodies will always be keeping an eye on you…" and with that. Xemnas and the Dusks vanished from the station just as Yurei's made a last call for passengers.

"He's gone…" said Yurei with relief. "Xemnas…"

Yurei came to Trinity's house a few hours later. He knew he was late. Trinity always expects him to come to expected locations on time or early. He snuck in through a back window hoping she won't think he came late. "There, she won't think I was here late because I was in here the whole time."

"You where here the whole time?" said the girl behind him. Yurei turned around to find himself in the bathroom with Trinity, who was wearing a wet towel over her.

Yurei felt a chill down his spine. "…wrong place…wrong time…"

Yurei was forgiven since he finally paid Trinity back for the money she lent him. They went to her living room to relax and talk about things. Yurei keep the meeting with Xemnas and the story about the Nobodies a secret. Yurei didn't believe he was a Nobody; he didn't look anything like the Dusks or the Dragon he fought in his dream. They spoke about other things like the last year of school they had and what they plan to do next summer.

"How about we all go on a vacation with all of our families?" asked Yurei. "I'm sure my folks will be back soon."

"Maybe, I'll check with my parents and Suika's family." said Trinity pulling her hat over her eyes. "But, where can we go?"

"Ummm…well…I haven't given the vacation idea any real thought until now…" he said scratching his head.

"Heh…you need to think ahead when it comes to this kind of thing." She said.

"Yeah…" said Yurei. Then he noticed the window. It reminded him that the Nobodies were watching him, or that's what Xemnas said. He didn't see anything out it or in the room, and he didn't think they could become invisible.

"What are you looking for?" asked Trinity.

"Huh? Umm…nothing…" he said.

"Right…" said Trinity. "You started acting really weird after you woke up from that so-called dream of yours. Who was in it again?"

"What? Oh, you mean Axel?" said Yurei.

"Yeah, is he, like, bothering you some how?" she asked.

"Well, me and him did a lot of weird things in my dream." He said.

"Really, like what?"

"Well, we had to fight this giant dragon together." He said.

Trinity lifted her hat. "A dragon?"

"Yeah." said Yurei.

"What dream world were you in? Camelot?" she said sarcastically.

"No, we where on this big glass picture with Sora, Riku, and Roxas, and Kenji and…"

"Whoa, hold on!" she said getting onto her rear on the couch. "Who are Sora Riku and the other guys?"

"I…I don't know…" said Yurei looking down. "I just remember seeing them from somewhere."

"Which drug are you on?" she asked.

"Drugs? I'm not on drugs." He said.

"Then how do you know these people you never me before?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

Trinity took a couple sheets of paper and a pencil. "Here." She said giving them to Yurei. "Draw them out so we can identify them."

Yurei took the paper and pencil and started drawing them. He started with Axel, since he remembers his face the best. Then he went to the others like Kenji, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, and the King.

When he was finished Trinity looked at them. "Okay…"

"Do you know any of them?" he asked.

"Well, that's Sora." She said pointing to him. "I saw him walking around town a few times with that duck and that…umm…goofy looking thing." She said pointing to them too.

"So Sora's a real person." said Yurei studying the picture. "Then who are the others?"

"Umm…no idea…you probably made them up in your head." she said.

"You mean like Axel?"

"Which one is Axel?" she asked. Yurei pointed to the drawing of Axel. "He looks weird."

"And…Kenji?" asked Yurei.

"Who's Kenji." She asked. Yurei pointed to Kenji, or how he remembered him. She squinted her eyes looking at him. "That's you."

"What?" said Yurei.

"That's you with your hair black." She said.

"But…I know him as Kenji…" said Yurei.

"Is he your brother?" she asked. "You two where probably separated at birth."

"I never had a brother." He said. Ever since he and Trinity looked over the picture things started to make no sense to him. Axel, Kenji, Xemnas, Sora, the Nobodies, being called a Nobody, Organization XIII, his past, nothing made any sense! He wanted answers, and he thinks Xemnas might have those answers. "Maybe Xemnas knows."

"Who?" she asked.

"The guy I met at the station that made me late." He said. "He might have something to do with this."

"Okay, now I'm sure you're on drugs." She said.

"Let's go back to the station!" he said getting up. Trinity groaned and followed him out the door. They made their way to the station so they can go to the part of Twilight Town Yurei lived in. They took the train and came off where they met him.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"He has long silver hair and a black coat." said Yurei looking around.

"There's no one here." she said pulling her hat over her eyes.

"Well…he was here…" he said.

Trinity grabbed his arm. "Let's go home now and search later."

Yurei nodded and they headed home. They decided to invite Suika and Hayner's gang over to have fun. They played a game of three on three basket ball. Hayner's group was doing well, but Yurei and Trinity had more experience. Hayner had just as much, but Olette wasn't very good and Pence was a little slow. The game ended with a score of 7 to 6, Hayner's group won.

"Yeah! We won again!" said Hayner jumping up and down.

"Crap we lost." said Suika wiping the sweat off her head.

"How about another game?" asked Pence.

"Fine, one more." said Trinity.

The next game started out with Hayner's team in the lead by two points, but Yurei scored two points after that and Suika scored one. Then in the last few minutes, Hayner scored one for his team and Trinity scored the last point. The game ended 4 to 3 with Yurei's team winning.

Yurei and Trinity went inside as the others went home. It was late now. Yurei was going to spend the night there and go home the next morning, but then he remembered what Xemnas said. He had twenty-four hours to decide or his friends die. Yurei didn't have a choice now, he was going to go to Xemnas and tell him that he would join. Just too keep his friends safe.

"Are you asleep?" asked Trinity looking down at Yurei. From her top bunk bed.

"No…I think that I might have another dream with Axel in it…" said Yurei. "The first one really creeped me out."

Trinity groaned and pulled her head back up. Then she jumped down and onto the ground on her feet. She jumped into the same bed as Yurei and faced the other direction. She even sleeps with her hat on. "I'll sleep right here if you don't touch me anywhere I won't appreciate." She said pulling her hat over her eyes.

"Umm…sure…" he said. His face started becoming red at the thought of her next to him. Trinity closed the curtain of the window next to her bed because Yurei's hair was reflecting the moon's light off of it. Yurei stopped sweating after that. He took a second to look at Trinity when he believed she was asleep. He didn't want her to die at all. Yurei looked at the window and opened it to see if any Nobodies where watching. Sure enough, they where watching. There was a Sniper Nobody in the tree outside. Yurei quickly closed the curtain and lied back down.

The next morning it was colder than before. Yurei loved this kind of temperature, it was perfect to him. Yurei awoke at six in the morning and started getting dressed. No one was awake yet, not even Trinity. She was still lying in bed with her hat over her eyes. Yurei finished showering and dressing and packing up. Before he left he came into Trinity's room. He put a note he wrote into an envelope and put it next to her on the pillow he slept on. Then he took her hat off and kissed her on her cheek. "Good bye Trinity, tell Suika that I'm sorry…" and he left.

Twilight Town was covered with a fog as he headed to the station. No one was on the streets yet and it was quiet. Yurei was heading to the station and got attacked by the Nobodies. "What!"

The Nobodies surrounded him. Yurei was starting to back up into a wall until he heard a voice call out to him.

_Use the Keyblade!_

"Huh?" he said surprised to hear that certain voice.

_That thing can take out the Nobodies!_

"Axel!"

_You are the Nobody of Kenji Ishikawa, got it memorized?_

Yurei still didn't know who Kenji was or if he can really use the Keyblade. Axel didn't give him any more advice after that. "Alright…" he said. Yurei did as he did in his dream, he reached out his hand and concentrated on the Keyblade. Sure enough, the Keyblade appeared in his hand. Yurei felt confidence run through his body as he looked at the Nobodies around him. He started slicing through them one by one with the Keyblade as he made his way to the station.

The Nobodies stopped chasing him as he reached the top of the steps leading to the station, only to find Xemnas standing there; waiting for him. "Xemnas…"

"Good, you showed up." He said walking towards him. "And you discovered your hidden powers. Have you accepted the fact that you are one of us?"

"Yes…" said Yurei. "I am a Nobody…I will join the Organization, just don't let my friends suffer…"

"Agreed…" said Xemnas. He opened a dark portal behind him. "Come, the others are waiting…"

Yurei was filled with regret from his decision. He didn't know if he'd see his friends again. And, with no turning back, he joined Xemnas, his new master, through the portal…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 11: Hyrule Pt 2

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER ELEVEN: HURULE PT. 2

(I only own Kenji and Luna. Saexma is owned by Vain138 and Vex by GutiGuts)

Kenji and the others sneak out of the fortress as fast as possible and head to the castle. Luna was lucky that she can fly; Roxas, Link, and Kenji couldn't. They get out of the fortress and into Hyrule field to see Ganondorf with an army of Heartless marching towards the castle.

"No, we're too late!" said Roxas.

"No, there still has to be a way!" said Link.

"I can teleport us there." said Luna toughing down on the ground.

"You can do that?!" said Kenji.

"Sure." She said. "But it takes a lot of my energy."

"Are you willing to do it?" asked Roxas.

"If it means helping Kenji, yes." She said putting he hands together in a praying position. Her body started glowing blue along with the others. In a flash, they where transported from their current position to the front gate of the castle. After that, she collapsed.

"Hey!" said Kenji catching her. "Are you okay?"

"…y…yeah…" she said breathing very hard. "I told you it takes a lot out of me…"

Link and Roxas turn to the army of Heartless that stopped when they appeared in front of it. "Whoa…" said Roxas.

"Curses!" said Ganondorf on a large Heartless. "I thought you where held in the dungeon!!"

"Well guess what! We escaped!" said Roxas.

"You can't win Ganon!" said Link drawing his sword.

"So, you think you can take on my whole army of Heartless?" said Ganon. He started laughing.

"Luna, can you do something about the Heartless?" asked Kenji holding on to her.

"How many are there…?" she said faintly.

"Ummmm…one hundred…maybe two hundred…" said Kenji.

"If I had an elixir to revive my energy, maybe I can find a way." she said.

"Looks like your little friend there is too tired to help you." said Ganon. "Ha! I shall crush all of you!"

Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out an elixir. "Oh, I still have one?" He ran over to Luna and gave it to her. "Can you drink it?"

Link turned and watched what was happening. "Umm, guys?"

Luna took it and swallowed the whole thing.

"Damn…" said Roxas.

Luna got to her feet and looked at the whole army of Heartless. "That isn't one hundred."

"How many?" asked Roxas.

"Umm, about seventy-six." she said cracking her fingers. "I can take out fifty of them."

"That's it?!" said Link.

"Hey, it's better than half!" she said. "I'm not Jesus! Come to think of it, he owes me some money."

"Jesus is real?" asked Kenji.

"Sure he is." said Luna. "I live about three blocks from him."

"What are you fools doing?!" yelled Ganondorf. "Are you talking about religion?!" He pulled out his large sword and raised it into the air. "In that case, Heartless, attack!!!!"

The Heartless started moving in as he commanded them to. They where mostly Heartless Knights and Heartless Soldiers, but there was a lot of them.

"Do it now!" said Link. "I can't take that many on!"

"Okay, Okay." She said. She stretched her right arm out in front of her and a Keyblade appeared in her hand. Her Keyblade was known as the Light Blade, the counterpart of Saburo's Darkness Blade. She closed her eyes and she started glowing red.

"Is she going to explode?" asked Roxas.

"I don't think so…" said Kenji backing away.

She started whispering something and a circle that looked like the one create when Sora uses Trinity Limit in Kingdom Hearts 1 was created around her.

"Holy Shit!!!!" said Roxas.

"Ummm…." said Link. "I've seen weird things before but nothing like this…"

Luna opened her eyes and brought her Keyblade up so it faced the sky. Then a bunch of blue flames started coming down from the sky and raining on the Heartless army. Each of them exploded when they hit the ground or a Heartless. After about five minutes of ear bleeding explosions and screeching falling sounds, it stopped and the Heartless army was reduced down to size. Link, Roxas, and Kenji were speechless.

"There, done." She said with a smile.

"……..do it again…" said Roxas.

"No can't do." She said. "Or the man from upstairs will get mad at me."

"You mean God?" asked Kenji.

"Yeah, I can't ask him for a favor that big all of the time." she said.

Ganondorf stood there stunned at the size of his remaining army. "My God!!"

"Will you help us get rid of the rest by hand?" asked Kenji.

"Sure, my job is to help you in tight situations." she said.

"You should be here all of the time!" said Roxas.

"Not really, or the people who are reading this story will think it's unfair that I can possibly take out all of your enemies." she said looking towards the readers. Roxas and the others looked in the same direction. "So I'll only be making a few appearances."

"I never noticed them there…" said Kenji.

"Damn you!" said Ganon. "You destroyed nearly my entire army!"

"You still have a few left." said Roxas.

"Grrrrrr…Heartless, Attack!" said Ganon again. The Heartless marched towards Kenji and the others.

Kenji and his group got out their weapons and got ready. "Ready, Link?" asked Roxas.

"I've been fighting for my life for my whole life." he said.Hold

Everyone charged at the Heartless and began fighting back. Roxas was fighting the Heartless closest to the castle while Link fought the ones near Ganon. Kenji was taking out the ones on the right and Luna took on the ones on the left. Luna and Link were making a lot of progress since Link had an arsenal of weapon and Luna can perform aerial attacks. Roxas was using his two Keyblades again and was protecting the castle mostly. Kenji was using one Keyblade and was being supported by Luna when the Heartless attacked him. After a long, tough battle, the Heartless were destroyed.

"Now alls that's left is Ganondorf." said Kenji.

"Ha! You think you can take me on?!" said Ganon laughing.

"If I can beat you alone, then we can beat you together!" said Link.

"Who even bothered to release you?!" said Roxas.

"Ha, some foolish woman named Saexma and some man named Vex." said Ganon.

"SAEXMA!?!?!" yelled Kenji.

"Who?" asked Link.

"She told me to bring the Key bearer and his friends to her, but I don't take orders from little girls!" he said. "I plan to take the Keyblade for myself and rule over Hyrule with its power, then I will kill Saexma for thinking she can control me!"

"So you where going to betray her in the end?" said Roxas.

"Y'know, let's let him kill Saexma." said Kenji.

"You fool, I will destroy you too!" he said. "But, let's see how well you do against this!" Ganon reached out his hand and a hole was created with black smoke coming out of it. Then a black creature started coming out of it.

"This doesn't look good…" said Luna.

The creature stepped out of the smoke so it could be seen. "May I reintroduce an old friend from the past, Dark Link!"

"No…not him!!" said Link backing away.

"Who is it?" asked Roxas.

The creature was Link in a black tunic, dark hair and skin, red eyes, and a Heartless emblem on his chest. "Hello, Link…"

"Hey Link, it's a copy of you!" said Kenji.

"It's Dark Link!" said Link.

Ganondorf started laughing. "Let's see how well you fair against him!"

"What's so bad about him?" asked Kenji.

"He's basically me, eviler!" said Link.

"I've been waiting to see you again…" said Dark Link smiling.

"He looks like he was revived as a Heartless." said Kenji getting ready for battle.

Link got in front of him. "You go fight Ganondorf; I'll take care of Dark Link."

"Are you sure, Link?" said Roxas.

"Yeah, I've beaten him before…" said Link.

"Enough!" said Ganon. "Dark Link, finish what you started and destroy Link!"

Dark Link groaned. "Fine!" he said summoning up his Dark Master Sword. "I'll win this time!"

Link and Dark Link ran up to each other and got themselves in a sword lock. Then they pulled away and started sword fighting each other.

"Let's get Ganon!" said Kenji running towards him with Roxas and Luna.

Ganondorf saw them coming and flew into the air. He charged up a ball of energy and threw it at them. They barely dodged it and stopped after that shot. "Fools, you'll never stop me and my plans!"

"That's what you think!" said Roxas jumping up at him to attack.

Ganon blocked his attack with his large sword and used it to force Roxas to the ground. "Ha, you can't even touch me!"

"No good!" said Roxas getting up from landing on his chest. "If we even attempt to attack him he'll be able to stop us!"

Ganon powered up another shot and threw it at them. They moved to the side quickly. "But if we don't attack, he'll blast us into a steaming pile of ash!" said Kenji.

"I'll just fly up and deal with him!" said Luna. She spread her wind and flew up to him. "Hey, ugly!"

"Ha! You stupid bitch, you think you can take me on?!" he said laughing.

Luna flew at him with her Keyblade and began to attack him. Ganon blocked her attack with his sword like he did Roxas and he attempted to kick her. She flew over him and tried to strike his back, but before she could get close, he teleported out of the way. He was behind her and he swung his sword at her. She blocked it. Then he grabbed her by her neck. "Ha! I told you, you couldn't win!"

Kenji threw his Keyblade at him and he sliced off Ganondorf's arm. Blood sprayed everywhere as it fell off and let go of Luna. She fell to her knees coughing. "Luna, are you alright?"

"That jerk…" she said.

"That bastard." said Roxas. He looked at her and she was glaring at him. "Oh right, sorry…"

"Heh, this is like a flesh wound to me!" he said as he started regenerating a new one. The bleeding stopped and the severed arm disintegrated as the new one was created.

"Oh, crap!" said Kenji.

Link and Dark Link where now battling right in front of the castle. Both of them don't seem to be making any progress. "You won't beat me this time!" said Dark Link.

"You're just a cheap copy of me!" said Link blocking his sword swings.

Ganondorf started creating a bigger ball of energy in his hand as he laughed.

"Uh, oh…" said Roxas. "This doesn't look good…"

"How can we stop that thing?" said Luna. Then Kenji jumped into the air and hurled his Keyblade into the energy ball. It exploded and Ganondorf fell to the ground as the Keyblade came back to Kenji. "Smart."

"Get him!" said Kenji. All of them ran up to Ganondorf and started wailing on him with their Keyblades. Ganon was able to get back into the air after that attack.

"Uhhhh…you're a smart one, Key bearer…" he said holding his cut up chest.

"We'll show you not to mess with Hyrule!" said Roxas. "Evil never prevails!"

"Oh no." said Ganon. "That's when you're wrong."

"What?" said Kenji.

"As we speak, more and more Heartless are being created in vast numbers, soon there will be enough to consume all of the worlds with nothing you can do!" he said regenerating his injuries. "Soon, the Heartless will storm Hyrule and everyone will start begging for mercy as I command the mindless creatures!"

"That will never happen, because Nobodies are also being created as Heartless increase, they can destroy the Heartless as they are created!" said Roxas. "And Organization XIII will destroy you too!"

"Fool, when I'm finished with you I will destroy Organization XIII with the power of the Keyblade!" he said. But before he could begin to attack again, a crystallized blade sprang out of his chest covered in blood. "Gaaaaaaaah!!"

"Ganondorf…this wasn't part of our deal…" said the woman behind him.

"Grrrrrr…S-Saexma….!" said Ganon.

"What?!" said Kenji.

"You're now considered a traitor, and traitors aren't granted mercy…" she said letting go of the sword and leaving it in his chest. At the same time, Vex ran up to Dark link with both of his katanas and let out a fury of slashes at him. In a flash, Dark Link exploded into several pieces covered in blood.

"I'll get you, Saexma!!" said Ganondorf firing many shots at her. Saexma was protected by a crystallized shield that blocked every shot.

"You can't possibly defeat me, Ganon!" she said. "Did you really think you stood a chance?!" She moved from behind the shield and jumped at Ganondorf. She created another sword and plunged into his chest.

"Oh…lord…" said Luna.

"…cool…" said Kenji.

Roxas didn't say a word.

After Vex was finished turning Dark Link into shapeless masses of blood, he jumped over to Ganondorf and sliced both of his legs off. Ganon was now coughing up blood as he started firing shots at Vex who was more than fast enough to dodge the shots and throw one of his swords into his shoulder. Then he jumped onto his chest, grabbed hold of his sword and pulled it down to slice off his whole right arm. Then he unsheathed his other one and sliced off Ganon's other arm in a flash.

"Whoa…" said Link meeting up with the others. "There's something I haven't seen…"

Ganon fell from the sky and onto his back. His body, or what was left of it, was leaking tons of blood. He looked up to see Saexma standing over him. He couldn't speak because he was choking on the blood in his mouth.

"Remember this, Ganondorf, no one ever betrays me and lives from it…" then she put her hand over his face and let out an endless shower of small crystals from her hand. They plunged into Ganon's face one by one with blood shooting out each time one hit him.

Kenji, Roxas, Link, and Luna watch as the great Ganondorf is brutally slaughtered by Saexma. "Now I'm afraid of her…" said Roxas.

Ganondorf's face was now unrecognizable since it was completely shredded by the crystals shot into it. The blood stopped oozing out as his body began to evaporate into black smoke. Saexma pulled her hand back and looked at her handy work and just smiled.

Vex cleaned off both of his blades and sheathed them again. "Master Saexma?"

"Vex, remind me to make a new coat when we go back to our castle…" she said looking at the massive blood stain on the front of her coat. Then she turned to Kenji and the others. "You look scared now."

"No!" said Kenji. "Why would I be afraid of you?!"

"Because when I'm finished with you, you'll end up like that fool as well." She said pulling her hair back so her right eye could be seen. Her hair fell over it during her fight with Ganondorf.

"I won't be that easy!" said Kenji.

"I did you a favor by destroying Ganon; you won't find this kind of help from me again…" she said opening a dark portal.

"Are you going to run away?!" said Link.

"Zip it, Elf!" she said. "I'll turn you into a mass of blood like I did with him when we ever meet again!" With that, her and Vex entered the portal and it closed behind them.

Kenji and Roxas left Hyrule as Luna went back to Heaven. They were rewarded by Zelda when she gave them a whole chest of gold. She said it was a 'small' gift to them for saving the castle.

"What do we do know?" asked Roxas.

"Well, we can't have that chest on this ship for ever, so let's drop it off at Radiant Garden." said Kenji.

Tifa entered the cockpit shortly after, yawning. "What did I miss?"

"How long did you sleep?" said Roxas.

"Not very long, I got up, went to the bathroom, watched some TV, got something to eat, and went back to sleep. Why?" she said.

"Well, we just saved an entire world when you were on the ship." said Kenji.

"Oh, did you find Sora of the others there?" she asked.

"No…" said Roxas.

"Oh, where are we going now?" she asked taking a seat.

"We're going to Radiant Garden to put a chest we have in the storage in the Heart Defender H.Q." said Kenji.

"What's in it?" she asked.

"Gold." said Roxas. "It's a reward for saving the world."

"Now I know I missed something…" she said before dozing back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 12: Dinosaur Planet

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWELVE: DINOSAUR PLANET

(I only own Saburo, Xero, and any unknown Heartless and Nobodies. Xeno is owned by Kuntaru, Vex by GutiGuts, and Saexma by Vain138)

Saexma woke up from a dream she had. It was raining and thunder can be heard. She was breathing very hard from what she had just seen. "What was that!" She looked around her room; the whole place was pitch black. Saexma closed her eyes and opened them so she can see. Nothing was out of place. She brushed her hair out from her face. "It was only a stupid dream…"

Saexma got up out of her bed and looked around. Saexma had a splitting head ache and she tried to ignore it. She started feeling a presence in the castle and she wanted to know who. But since she was only wearing a black tank top and underwear she wrapped a robe around her and put on her bracelets. She headed down the dark hallways of the castle following the presence with the sounds of thunder echoing. "I've never felt this presence in two years…" she said to herself. This presence was similar to Kenji's, but it was stronger. Saexma came to the throne room and saw a man there.

"Hmm, not much has changed…" said the man. He was wearing an Organization XIII uniform, but the right side of it was silver.

Saexma wondered who this intruder was. She walked in and straightened her fingers and put them to his back knowing she can shoot her crystals from her finger tips. "Identify yourself!"

The man didn't even flinch. He simply turned his head lightly to the left. "Saexma? Is that you?"

She felt a chill down her spine as she heard her name. "Who are you?"

The man turned and faced her. "Well, well, well, it's Saexma!"

Saexma lowered her hand. She couldn't tell who he was because he had his hood up. "Who are you!"

The man looked up and down her circling her. "Look at you...all grown up."

She turned and faced him. "Talk to my face when you speak to me!"

"Oh, so you're in charge now, I forgot!" said the man. "Guess Xemnas got what he deserved."

"Are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to cut you into tiny shreds of flesh!" she said.

"My apologies." said the man lifting his hood off his head to reveal his long silver hair, which reflected the moon off of it, and his glowing red eyes. "It's me, you know, Xero?" he said with an evil smile and a, somewhat, low voice.

Saexma looked at his face, but she couldn't see because his hair grew out the same length all around and it covered his face. The only visible feature was his glowing eyes. "Never heard of ya."

"That's right, I went by a different name and appearance." He said pulling part of his hair out of his face and behind his right ear. "Familiar face?"

Saexma was shocked by his face. She thought she'd never see him again. He was a former acquaintance two years ago, when she was still Xemnas's apprentice. He was a boy older than she was that went by Yurei. But not only was the fact that she met him again, but the fact that he also resembled Kenji Ishikawa. She jumped back is surprise "You're…number Zero, the Key of Nothingness…"

"There! You remembered!" he said.

"You're the Key bearer's Nobody…" she said in an angry tone.

"Oh yes, that's right." He said. "But, I'm the guy that gave you that elixir from that time you where dying. You where just to injured to sense my power to see who I was."

Saexma didn't like him. He changed his attitude very much when she first met him. When she first met him, he was a feminine boy who shuddered when he spoke to her. But this guy was very evil, she could tell from his facial expressions. "What do you want, Yurei?"

"Ah, I go by Xero now." He said. "Yurei was a fool; I'm a whole different man."

"Fine, Xero, what do you want?" she repeated.

"To fight for the resurrection of Organization XIII by your side, or course!" he said circling her.

"I don't trust you." She said trying to keep up with his position. "And stop that, you're pissing me off."

He stopped. "As you wish, leader."

"So, you're obedient?" she said.

"No." he said. "I'm just loyal…"

Saexma didn't know what to do with him. She didn't like how he acts, but she didn't know if he was worth keeping around. "What form of significance do you have?"

"Well, since I am the Nobody of this Kenji you speak of, I can use the Keyblade." He said.

"Hmmm…the Keyblade huh?" she said. Saexma was thinking about keeping him around after all. She kept a close eye on him and what he was doing. "Show me."

Xero put his right hand out and a surge of black energy started poring out from his hand. Then it came together into one shape. A Keyblade, one she hasn't seen in a long time. "This is the Nothingness Blade."

Saexma didn't seem impressed. She knew he could use the Keyblade from two years ago and the Keyblade she sees now was created by Xemnas. "Fine Xero, I'll let you in for now."

"Thank you." He said dropping his arm. Then in a quick of lightning, he appeared in front of Saexma's face.

Saexma backed up in surprise. "What the!"

"It has been a long time since I laid eyes on your face." He said. "I almost missed seeing you."

"I didn't miss you at all." She said pushing him away from her.

"Well, that's obvious…" he said smiling.

"What's going on?" said a man's voice.

Both Xero and Saexma turned to the entrance to see Xeno, another member of the Organization. "Who is that?" said Xero.

"Nothing Xeno, Xero was just leaving this room." said Saexma. Xero bowed and backed up into one of his Dark Portals. Saexma turned away and started walking towards the entrance to the throne room.

"Who was that?" asked Xeno walking along side of her.

"That was a remnant of the old Organization…" she said as the sound of thunder was heard.

"Him?" said Xeno. He looked down at Saexma as she continued to walk. She didn't seem to mind anyone around her. "Master Saexma, why are you up so late?"

"Why did you have to ask?" she said.

"Sorry…" he said.

Saexma moved her eyes in his direction. "I don't usually show this side of me but…" They both stopped in the halls. "I had a nightmare…and I got scared…"

"Scared?" he said. Xeno was surprised to hear her say she was scared. She didn't fear anything on the battlefield, but she was scared of the dream she had.

"Yeah, pathetic right?" she said.

"N-no, well, I mean, I've never had a dream ever since I lost my heart." He said. He didn't want to get on her bad side. Still, he was stunned by her answer.

Saexma closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as the rain fell. He robe was completely black so it was hard to see her body. Xeno walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder. She turned to him the second she felt his hand. "Tell anyone this, and you will be punished…"

Xeno moved back a bit. "Yes, leader."

Vex emerged from the shadows in front of Saexma. "Leader."

Saexma got off the wall and looked towards Vex. "Yes, report."

"It's Sephiroth, he's on Dinosaur Planet." said Vex. "He must know of our business there."

"Shit! Why would Sephiroth get involved in this?" she said tightening the rope of her robe around her waist.

"Shall I get rid of him?" he asked.

Saexma held out her hand in disagreement. "No wait, we don't know how strong he is." She said. "And we can't afford to lose you."

"And he's not alone." said Vex. "He has a boy with him in a black and white uniform."

"What? I thought Sephiroth worked alone." She said. Saexma took time to think. She thought about sending Xero after him, but he left to someplace she didn't know of. The best she could do is send a unit of Nobodies to test his skills. "I'll send some Nobodies at him; that will show us his strength in combat, the world is just a prehistoric dirt ball anyways, I'll go alone."

"Alone?" said Xeno.

"Xeno's right, if the Nobodies are all destroyed; it's you against Sephiroth and that boy." said Vex. "We can't afford to lose you, leader."

"Hmm, fine I'll take Xeno along with me." she said.

"Yes, leader." said Xeno. "I will accompany you."

Saexma started walking away and stopped. "Xeno, didn't you give that fool, Naraku the giant Heartless to fight against Sephiroth?"

"Umm, yes, but I didn't see what happened." He said. "I left before Sephiroth came and when I got back the cave was completely annihilated with the remains of the large Heartless inside."

Saexma stood there for a second. The other two members could only think that she was planning something, or she was going to call off the attack. "Huh, we'll just have to be extra cautious then." she said walking to her room as a crack of thunder was heard.

Later…

Sephiroth and Saburo looked around the world seeing nothing but dinosaurs. "Where are we?" asked Saburo.

"I can only warp to the closest world, this is it." said Sephiroth.

"This place is a dump!" said Saburo. Then a bunch of Heartless appeared out of no where and surrounded them. They where mostly Neo Heartless and Defenders. "Looks like they don't like it when we say things about their home!" he said summoning his Keyblade.

"It appears that the Heartless want revenge on us." said Sephiroth.

Both of them sprang into action. The Heartless where no match for Sephiroth and Saburo's powers. They where picked off one by one as they where brutally slaughtered. Afterwards, they looked around to see if anymore where there. "Ha, that was too easy."

"Now who can be controlling the Heartless?" said Sephiroth.

"We'll find out soon enough if we look around." said Saburo.

"Is this your job? To go around in different worlds and kill the Heartless?" questioned Sephiroth.

"Yes, that's the duty of the Heart Defenders." said Saburo. "I'm one of the leaders."

"I see." said Sephiroth.

"Lord Sephiroth?" said a voice.

Saburo and Sephiroth looked around for the source. Saburo saw two people standing on top of a small cliff about twice Saburo's height. "Look!"

Sephiroth turned to them. "Now, who might I ask calls my name?"

"I am Saexma, leader of Organization XIII." She said. Xeno stood next to her and watched them speak to each other. "This is Xeno."

"What do you want of me?" said Sephiroth.

"You preserve your reputation as a powerful fighter in combat quite well." She said. "However, I would like to test you further…"

"It's that bitch my brother fought at Radiant Garden!" said Saburo.

Saexma heard his insult and looked down at him. "I know you; you're Saburo, that other Key bearer…"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he said.

"Guess you will have to show your skills along with Sephiroth." She said summoning up six white spheres of some sort of material around them.

"Are you going to attack us with Bubble gum?" said Saburo.

"Those are my Shape-shifters." said Saexma. "They take the form of the opponents they face in combat, in other words, you and Sephiroth."

She wasn't kidding, the white spheres started to take shape as they quickly transformed into three blank, white copies of Saburo and three blank, white copies of Sephiroth. "Holy crap!"

"Let's see how well you do fighting yourselves." said Saexma.

The Sephiroth copies started attacking the real Sephiroth, but he was able to block their attacks. Saburo fought his copies as well; he fought with an acrobatic sword style that involved jumping and a lot of body movement, something the copies couldn't do. Thou they are copies of the real person's physical appearence, they don't think like the real person.

"Can those Nobodies really win?" asked Xeno to Saexma.

"Those Nobodies have the same physical and magical powers as the person they copied, they might prove to be a match for both of them." She said.

Sephiroth and Saburo where now back to back since they are now surrounded by the Nobody Look-a-likes. "They're good." said Saburo.

"I can destroy all of them with a Meteor." said Sephiroth keeping his guard up.

"No, or else you'll be responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs." said Saburo. "And us!"

"Looks like you're not so good after all." said Saexma. "I over estimated you."

"You're not rid of us yet!" said Saburo.

"I beg to differ." said Saexma about to raise her hand to give the execution order. Then something hit her on the back of her heel and tripped her. She fell on her rear. "Ah, what the hell!"

"What happened!" said Xeno before he was also tripped and he fell into the ground face first.

Saexma looked up to see a blue fox wearing barely anything standing in front of her with a golden staff in her hand. "What the hell is this!"

"Jkef! Nxuk oei'he teadw aj nhedw!" she said pointing to her.

Saexma thought she was hearing things. "What?"

"I think she's speaking in another language!" said Xeno.

"Now Sephiroth, while they're distracted!" said Saburo. Sephiroth raised his hand and fire bursted from the ground around him, destroying the Nobodies.

Saexma got up and the fox pointed the staff at her. "Coul kxaj fcuse, den!"

"I think she wants us to leave, it might be a good idea." said Xeno.

Saexma looked to Sephiroth and Saburo to see them unharmed and her Nobodies wiped out. Now Sephiroth can go after her. "Fine, we've done what we came to do, we have no other business here." She said before turning to the Fox. "The next time we meet, I'll have you skinned!"

Xeno opened at dark portal and they both exited through it. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and Saburo put his Keyblade away. "Now what?" asked Saburo before watching the fox jumped down towards them. "What in god's name is that?"

"A'm jiho kxoo ned'k semo rusb." she said to Saburo.

Saburo stood there after hearing that. "Did I hear right? What the fuck did you just say!"

"I think she's speaking backwards." said Sephiroth.

"Who are you?" asked Saburo to the fox.

She tilted her head to one side. "Opsijo mo?" she said. "Mo dumo aj Krystal."

"Something about a crystal." said Sephiroth.

"I think that's her name." said Saburo. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a collar with a devise that had a cord and small microphone on it. He put it on her neck and put the microphone in her ear.

"What is that?" asked Sephiroth.

"It's a translator." said Saburo switching it on. "Okay, who are you?"

She blinked a few times and registered the question into her brain. "My name is Krystal."

"See?" said Saburo. "Now we can understand her!"

"Now I can understand you, why is that?" she asked.

"Because of the devise I put on your neck, it allows you to be able to communicate with us." Saburo said.

"Does she speak in a British accent?" asked Sephiroth.

"…I guess…" said Saburo.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I am Saburo Ishikawa." He said. "And this is Lord Sephiroth."

"Lord Se-phir-roth…" she repeated breaking down Sephiroth's name.

"Yeah." He said before looking at her outfit. "Are you nuts?"

"What?" she said.

"You're wearing the most minimal amount of clothing I have ever seen!" he said.

Krystal looked at her outfit and to Saburo's. "Something wrong?"

"Hell yeah! You dress like a whore!" said Saburo. "At least put on some pants!"

"…pants?" she said.

Sephiroth groaned at her stupidity.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 13: Dinosaur Planet Pt 2

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DINOSAUR PLANET PT. 2

(I own Saburo)

Krystal took Saburo and Sephiroth around the planet to find out who is currently in control of the Heartless. The whole planet was populated with prehistoric animals and the vegetation there was incredible. "I think the person pulling the strings behind this is Maleficent." said Saburo.

"Maleficent?" asked Krystal leading them.

"Yeah, an old hag that was in control of the Heartless two years ago." He said.

"What makes you think that?" said Sephiroth flying above them.

"Well, it's a gut felling; no one knows what happened to her and her over weight companion, Pete." Saburo explained. "If it is her, she'll be easy to defeat."

"Is Maleficent here?" asked Krystal.

"We won't know until we look." He said. "But before we jump to conclusions, Krystal, who do you think might be controlling the Heartless here?"

"Oh, General Scales." She said moving branches out of the way of her face.

"I see where he gets his name." said Saburo. "Is he in the military?"

"I don't know what a military is, but he's the leader of the Sharp Claw tribe." Krystal said while sitting down. "Once before, he tried to break the planet apart and almost succeeded."

"It appears we found the culprit…" said Sephiroth while landing on the ground.

"Sounds like someone that would use the Heartless." said Saburo.

"Think so?" she said.

"Bitch, I've lived my whole career tracking down and destroying the remains of the Heartless." said Saburo.

"You say that a lot." said Krystal. "What does it mean?"

"What, Heartless?" said Saburo.

"No, I mean ummm…bitch." She said. "What does it mean?"

Sephiroth looked down at Saburo. "Just explain it…"

"That's a way of saying female dog or fox, or it means a stupid or mean woman." said Saburo. "Or it's a way of calling a man a wimp."

"Bitch…" Krystal repeated. "You are addressing me when you say that?"

"Sometimes…" said Saburo.

Krystal got up. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah." said Saburo following her. Sephiroth took flight again as they walked.

"Are you a type of bird?" asked Krystal to Sephiroth.

"….no…." he responded.

"He's a one-winged-angel." explained Saburo.

"An angel?" said Krystal. "The Krazoa spirits foretold of an angel and a boy with a 'key' would come here and save us from the black creatures you call Heartless."

Saburo and Sephiroth looked at each other.

"You two might be the ones the Krazoas predicted might come here." She said.

"Umm…right…" said Saburo. Then he turned to Sephiroth. "Do you believe in prophesies?" Sephiroth shook his head.

Krystal led them to the Warp Stone in the Thorn Tail Hollow. Krystal approached it and spoke to it. "Warp Stone?"

The large stone statue opened its stone carved eyes and looked down at Krystal. "Well, now what can I do for you, lassie?" he said.

"Good god, it's possessed!" said Saburo. "And it's got a Scottish accent!"

"Does every living thing here have an accent?" said Sephiroth.

"Great Warp Stone, I wish to travel to Krazoa Place along with those two great warriors." said Krystal pointing to Sephiroth and Saburo.

The Statue laughed. "Great warriors, you say?" said the Warp Stone. "Sounds like a plan, but I can only warp one at a time."

"That's cool." said Saburo.

"I understand why she says that tall man is a great warrior, but you, lad, that's a mystery." He said as Krystal jumped into his hand.

"I'll fuck you up you hand carved piece of shit!" yelled Saburo.

The Warp Stone closed his hand on Krystal and there was a flash between his fingers. Once he opened his hand, Krystal was gone. "One down, two more to go!"

"Holy Crap, he squished Krystal!" said Saburo.

"Not really, lad, I just warped her to Krazoa Palace." He said. Sephiroth jumped into his hand. "Lucky for me I can warp with my hand open or I'd have a hole in it from your crazy long knife there."

"Knife?" said Sephiroth before he was warped out of the hand.

"You next." said the Warp Stone grabbing Saburo. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it." said Saburo. Then he found himself flying through a whole bunch of stars in space before he came to a blinding white light and found himself on a raining building. "It's raining?"

"It always rains here." said Krystal. She headed towards the entrance and was attacked by Heartless. "Ah-!"

"Crap!" said Saburo. He ran over to the Heartless and cut them away with his Keyblade. "Those were wimps."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're our guide here, we need you." said Sephiroth.

"I see." She said continuing to the entrance.

Sephiroth was walking now. They all entered to find the place filled with Heartless and Sharp Claw. "Whoa, looks like this place has an infestation." said Saburo.

"Oh-no!" said Krystal looking up and down the place. "How did this happen? Now we can't speak to the Krazoa Spirits!"

"No security…" said Sephiroth. He looked up and noticed a larger dinosaur with a metal claw on one hand. "Look there."

Saburo and Krystal looked up. "That's General Scales!" said Krystal.

"Ugly guy there?" said Saburo. "How many stairs do we go up to get to him?"

"Not the stairs." said Krystal looking down. "The fan system!"

"Fan system?" said Saburo.

"Yes, these fans are strong enough to lift heavy objects off of them." explained Krystal. "They are positioned a certain way so people can travel up them to the top."

"You two stop the Heartless." said Sephiroth stepping forward. "I'll go after General Scales."

"Okay, Sephiroth." said Saburo summoning his Keyblade. He and Krystal ran towards the closest group of Heartless and attacked them.

Sephiroth took flight and headed up to the top floor where General Scales was. He landed behind him. "It's over Scales…"

Scales turned and jumped back when he saw Sephiroth. "Nxe tuhoj sxaccedwoj General Scales?"

Sephiroth didn't understand a word he just said, but he answered how he thinks he should. "I am Lord Sephiroth; I am here to kill you…"

"Oeih Sephiroth? Oei uho ke ro kohmadukot!" said Scales pointing to Sephiroth. Sephiroth drew his sword and got ready for battle, but the walls where so close together he couldn't fully pull it out. "Ukkusb!" he said, and the Sharp claw and Heartless ran over to Sephiroth.

Luckily, Sephiroth had other abilities and his fired dark balls from his hands at his attackers, destroying them. "Your turn…"

"Jxak!" said Scales running over to a fan that sent him to the roof of the palace. Sephiroth followed.

Saburo and Krystal made their way up the palace through the fans to just below where Sephiroth and Scales first met. They were plowing through them; actually Saburo was doing better than Krystal due to the difference in their weapon's abilities. "Hey, where did Sephy go?" said Saburo.

"He must have gone after General Scales!" said Krystal firing shots from her staff at the Sharp Claw.

"Let him deal with the General, we need to put the Heartless and Sharp Claw problem under control!" said Saburo slicing through a Heartless.

Up top, General Scales made his way to his ship. He would have gotten to it if it didn't blow up once he was ten feet away from it. Scales flew back about twenty feet and landed on his gut. "Jxak!" he said slamming his fist on the ground. He turned to the right to see Sephiroth approaching him.

"Oops, looks like I blew up your only way to escape." Sephiroth said grapping General Scales's neck. "Now tell me, where can I find Naraku?"

"Naraku?" he said in fear. "X-xo'j xatadw jomnxoho ed jemfcuso succot…Ho…Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" said Sephiroth. "Are you trying to mislead me with some screwed up name you came up with off the top of your head?"

"….muoro…" he said swiping into Sephiroth's side with his claws. Sephiroth loosened his grip and Scales jumped back. "Heh, heh, heh…oei nacc deleh tovouk kxo whouk General Scales!" he said before Sephiroth plunged half of his sword into General Scales's throat. Scales made many choking sounds and fell over onto the ground.

Sephiroth got to his feet and looked at the scratch in his side. "Tis but a scratch…"

"Sephiroth!" said Saburo running up to him with Krystal. "You killed Scales!"

"He was weak…" said Sephiroth.

Saburo looked to Scales. "Hey, he's getting up!"

Everyone turned to Scales. Sure enough, he was making his way to his feet and bleeding like crazy. "…oei…vi-" before he could finish his sentence, his head rolled off his shoulders and across the ground trailing blood.

"Heh…" said Saburo looking at Sephiroth who was cleaning off his sword from the lightning fast strike.

"Our time here is finished…" said Sephiroth.

"But we need to tell the Krazoas that you've come and saved us!" said Krystal.

"You can do that, we need to leave." said Saburo walking up to Krystal.

"Alright." she said. "I am forever grateful for the tasks you have completed here."

"We know…" said Sephiroth.

"You will come back when we're in danger, right?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever." said Saburo taking the translator off her neck. "I'll need this back, see ya!" And with that, Sephiroth took Saburo along with him away from the Palace and off the planet. "Thank god we left, I was tired of her funny talking mouth!" said Saburo.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 14: Meet the Gullwings

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: MEET THE GULLWINGS

(I only own Kenji)

Roxas landed the ship on the landing pad at Radiant Garden. They where there to simply rest and get that chest of gold off the ship. Kenji and Roxas each grabbed one side of the chest and walked out the door with it.

Tifa jumped out and headed to Merlin's House. "I'll see you guys later." she said waving.

"Okay, see ya!" said Roxas. He and Kenji picked up the sides of the chest again and continued to walk with it. "Where are we putting this?"

"At your place." said Kenji. They stopped to rest after a while and sat down. "Damn, this is heavy."

"I don't think we have that much." said Roxas checking the contents of the chest.

"This will take forever." said Kenji.

"Maybe we can help there."

Roxas and Kenji jumped up after hearing the sudden voice. "What the heck?" said Roxas.

"Who's there?" said Kenji looking around. "Show yourself!"

"Look down." said another voice.

Kenji and Roxas looked down in the same direction to see three little fairies about one foot in size wearing the strangest of clothes. "What in the world?"

"Hi, we're here to help!" said the one with short burnet hair.

"Aren't you a little small?" said Roxas.

"Don't be fooled by out size." said the blonde one.

"We're stronger than we look." said the one in the black outfit.

"Who exactly are you guys?" said Kenji.

"I'm Rikku!"

"Yuna!"

"Name's Paine."

"And we're the Gullwings!" they said in unison.

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Gullwings?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of us!" said Rikku.

"Never have." said Kenji.

"Okay." said Rikku as Yuna and Paine flew around Roxas and Kenji. "Let me tell you what we do."

"Do you go into little kid's windows to take their tooth and leave behind money?" said Kenji.

"No." said Rikku. "We steal things."

"Like teeth?" said Roxas.

Kenji laughed. "Good one, Roxas!"

"No, we steal treasure." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Treasure?" said Roxas looking to Kenji.

"You don't think she meant?" said Kenji before he turned around to see Yuna and Paine lifting the chest up. "Hey, they have out chest!"

"Oh my god, they can lift it!" said Roxas.

"See ya, suckers!" said Rikku flying away with Paine and Yuna.

"After them!" said Kenji pointing in their direction. Roxas and Kenji started running after them as fast as they can. They started to catch up before they took a left turn. "Crap, they took a left turn!"

"Hey, that's ours!" said Roxas calling out to them.

"Finders-Keepers!" said Yuna holding onto one of the handles.

"So when I get to you, pop your head off, and find it in my hand I can keep it!" said Kenji. Yuna started to look scared and started to fly faster.

Kenji and Roxas followed them to the restoration sight and keep following them. "How strong are they?" said Roxas. "The weight of that chest must be tiring them out!"

"They must be using magic." said Kenji trying to keep up with them. Then they pasted Tifa along the way. "Hi, Tifa!" said Kenji.

"Bye, Tifa!" said Roxas as they pasted her by.

"Umm…see ya…" said Tifa watching them follow the fairies. "Now I know I should have stayed and watched them."

The fairies headed to the Bailey and down the tunnel. Kenji and Roxas followed them and closed the doors behind them. The fairies where headed towards the Postern with Roxas and Kenji close behind. "They're going into the building!" said Kenji jumping off the side of the postern and right in front of the entrance and the fairies. "Ha! Got cha' now!"

Roxas took the path that lead to the entrance and stopped behind the fairies. "We have you now!"

All of them looked at the situation. "That's not fair!" said Yuna.

"Now, give us back our chest." said Kenji.

"Yeah, we went through hell to get that!" said Roxas.

"We're not cornered yet!" said Paine as she and Yuna flew over the edge Kenji jumped down to get to his position.

"I didn't see that coming…" said Kenji. He and Roxas started running after them again. This time they headed towards the market. Roxas and Kenji lost sight of them there. "Crap!"

"We lost them…" said Roxas looking side to side clutching his hand above his waist.

"Where could they be?" said Kenji. "Hey, let's ask Leon for help!"

Roxas and Kenji headed to Merlin's place and entered. "Leon?" called Roxas.

Leon came to the entrance. "You guys are back early, did you destroy my ship?"

"No." said Roxas remembering that they where using Leon's ship this whole time. "Leon, are you familiar with the Gullwings?"

"Yeah, they came to me saying that Donald told them I had a treasure two years ago." said Leon crossing his arms.

"Do ya know where they live?" asked Kenji. "They have something of ours."

Leon shook his head. "Can't help ya there."

"Crap…" said Kenji looking in all directions for an idea where they might be, then he saw Rikku flying alone through the restoration site. "I think we found our target, c'mon, Roxas!" he said running in her direction. Roxas followed.

They hid out of sight as she flew by. "We need to capture her." said Kenji.

"We'll need to find a way to get her down." said Roxas. Kenji picked up a rock. "Umm Kenji, I don't think…"

Kenji put it in his right hand and chucked it at Rikku.

Rikku saw it coming and dodged the rock. "Gah, you almost killed me!" she said flying away.

"Follow her!" said Roxas. They followed Rikku into the Bailey, to the postern, and into the building. "So they do live in there!"

They ran in following Rikku, who met up with the others and started flying off together. Roxas and Kenji where now able to follow them much better through the crazy halls because they couldn't fly very high since the ceiling was low. This started a wild chase through the halls that seemed to never end. They took constant turns through the halls until Roxas and Kenji where able to corner them in one of the halls. "Now you can't get away!" said Kenji.

"Are…are you really going to pop my head off?" said Yuna grabbing hold of Paine with fear.

"Sounds fun!" said Kenji. "But I won't, if you give us back what is ours!"

"You're going to have to trade for it!" said Rikku.

"Trade?" said Roxas. "C'mon, it was ours from the start!"

"Yeah, but we took it, now its ours." said Rikku sticking out her tongue at Roxas.

"We don't have anything." said Kenji.

"Really? Empty out your pockets, then." said Yuna.

Kenji put his hands in his pockets took out everything he had in them. He had a pen, his driver's license, his wallet with 1500 munny in it, a necklace with a crystal on it, his Heart Defender badge, a gun, several recipes, and a used movie ticket. "That's it."

"Why do you keep recipes?" asked Yuna.

"I'm too lazy to get rid of them." said Kenji.

(A/N: I really do, I keep useless recipes in my wallet)

"We'll just have to take your munny." said Paine.

"What?" said Kenji. "I was saving up for something I wanted!"

"Well then, what does your friend have?" said Rikku.

Roxas also emptied out his pockets. He also had a Heart Defender badge, a driver's license, and a wallet with 5000 munny in it. But he also had several power up chains, bracelets, belts, ear rings, necklaces, rings, and potions, ethers, elixirs, and synthesis items. "There, happy?"

"Holy shit!" said Kenji.

"Holy shit is right." said Paine. "How do you carry all of this?"

"My secret." said Roxas.

"Well, I guess we can take the jewelry." said Rikku.

"No wait, you can have this!" said Kenji summoning his Keyblade. "Because we need what Roxas has."

"Is that a large key?" said Rikku.

"Yeah, but it contains magical powers." said Kenji.

"Cool, let's take it!" said Rikku.

"Fine." said Paine.

Roxas and Kenji took back all of their items and the chest while leaving them with the Keyblade. After leaving the chest at Roxas's house, they headed for the ship. "Hey Kenji, you just gave up you Keyblade, right?" said Roxas.

"Nope." said Kenji putting his hand out and recalling the Keyblade back to his hand. "It never leaves its owner."

"Oh, I get it!" said Roxas. "So it was like they just handed over the chest to us!"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here before they catch on!" said Kenji jumping into the ship. Roxas closed the door behind him. Kenji got into the pilot seat and got the ship off the ground and flying away from Radiant Garden.

"Well, that was weird…" said Roxas.

"Yeah, we might not be coming back here for a while." said Kenji.

"I wonder what they might do to us when we come back." said Roxas.

"They're one-foot nothing, they can't do jack shit to us!" said Kanji flying the ship far from their home world to the next one where their adventure continues.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Chapter 15: Prologe Pt 4

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: PROLOG PT. 4

(I only own Yurei, Saexma is owned by Vain138, and all other Organization 13 members are owned by Kingdom Hearts 2)

Yurei felt that he made the worst decision in his life. He did this to keep his friends safe from Xemnas's Nobodies. He clutched his Keyblade as he exited the portal with Xemnas. He found himself in a new world. "W…where am…"

"The World That Never Was, the non-existing world that is home to all that don't exist…" said Xemnas showing him the world out one of their castle's windows. "This is where you belong."

"…the non-existing world…for Nobodies…like me…" said Yurei. For once, he felt like he belonged there. He knew he wasn't around people that where like him in Twilight Town, here he felt welcomed. "There are others here…?"

"Of course." responded Xemnas. "All of Organization XIII and the lesser Nobodies reside here."

Yurei looked around the area they where in. The whole room was white with many designs on the walls. He started felling many presences in the corridors of the castle. "Who's here?"

"The remains of the organization live here." said Xemnas. "The others where defeated one by one by the Key bearer, Sora."

"Sora?" said Yurei looking up to Xemnas. He remembered hearing about him. He came to Twilight Town every once in a while is what Trinity said.

"He is a great threat to the organization, he did supply us with Hearts for our greatest goal." said Xemnas pointing to the moon. "Behold, Kingdom Hearts! With it, we can all finally exist, and our hearts will be returned to us."

"Kingdom…Hearts…" repeated Yurei. "It's made up of hearts that Sora gave you?"

"Correct, his keyblade was able to destroy the Heartless, therefore; freeing lost hearts." said Xemnas. "But now, he seeks to destroy us."

"I see." said Yurei looking at his own keyblade. "What if Sora does succeed in destroying the organization?"

"That, my friend, is where you come in along with my apprentice." said Xemnas navigating Yurei down the halls to a door on the left. Xemnas opened the door to reveal a brightly decorated room with a girl in it looking into a mirror attached to a counter top. "This is my apprentice, Saexma. She is a new generation of Nobodies, possibly stronger than me."

The blue haired girl stood up from her chair and looked at Xemnas and Yurei. She was wearing a white robe with many designs over it. Yurei was astonished by her appearance and couldn't help but stare at her. "Hello…Yurei." she said.

Yurei got his head out of the gutter and regained focus. "Umm…hi."

"You two are the future of Organization XIII." He said. Then, a man with long blue hair and an X shaped scar between his eyes appeared all of the sudden. "What is it, Saix?"

"My apologies sir, but more and more hearts have come." He said without looking at Yurei or Saexma.

"I see." He said. Xemnas turned to Yurei. "I must see to this, stay here with Saexma until I get back." With that he and Saix vanished.

Yurei turned to Saexma, who sat back down and started cutting her hair. Yurei walked up to her slowly. "So…if Xemnas dies…you'll lead the organization, right?"

"Yes…" she said.

"Do…do you like him?" he asked.

She stopped and looked to him. "Who would?"

"You don't like him?" he said.

"I despise Xemnas; he's a fool to think his Kingdom Hearts will succeed." She said after making her hair all the same length, even in the front. Originally it reached just below her waist, but now it was just below her jaw line. She pushed her hair out of the way to reveal her right eye. "Sora will soon come to destroy him."

"How do you know Sora will stop him?" he said.

"I don't." she said standing up. "I make predictions due to how things have already unfolded in the past." She turned to face Yurei and continued. "You, me, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, and Luxard are the only members left."

"So there's only…six members left…" said Yurei.

"You and me don't count." she said. "I'm Xemnas's successor, and you are just a replacement to become one of his followers like Saix and those other fools."

"I'm just a replacement?" said Yurei.

"Duh, you're here to replace Roxas." she said.

"Roxas?" he said. Roxas was also a person in his dream like Sora. He's starting to think his dream was a message, or a warning.

"Number 13, the Key of Destiny…" she said. "A year ago, he betrayed and left the organization. He was smart to show how foolish Xemnas was not to be able to keep him under control."

Yurei thought about it. Then he remembered Axel from his dream. He thinks he might be part of the organization, or was. "What about Axel?"

"Axel?" she said in surprise. "He's also a traitor to the organization and Roxas's best friend."

"I guess he betrayed the organization to meet Roxas…" said Yurei. "Did he ever find him?"

Saexma turned and walked to her bed. She sat down and looked to Yurei. "No. He was confirmed to be terminated a while ago." she said. "He's the one who encouraged me to betray the organization too."

"You…you're going to betray the organization?" he said.

"I could just overthrow Xemnas if I wanted to." She said standing up. "But I want to see his dreams to come over and bite him in the ass."

Yurei didn't understand. She is Xemnas's apprentice, yet she hates him and wants him out of the way. It's as if she knows the organization is a bad group of people. "You want the organization to fall?"

"What I want is for Xemnas to get out of the way." she said. "If that happens, I'll be in charge." Saexma turned to the window of her room. "I have my own plans for the future."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Yurei.

"I'm telling you this for your own good." She said approaching him. "You should also betray the organization before you fall into Xemnas's control. If you think he'll keep his promise to you, think again."

Yurei was speechless. He didn't think there where members that despise Xemnas and want him gone. And how did she know about the promise? He just took time to register all of this in his mind.

Saexma turned around and started to pull her robe down far enough so her bra straps where visible, then she turned to Yurei. "Either turn around or stand outside the door, I'm changing."

Yurei had his mind go back to reality and listened to her. "Umm…right…" he said opening the door. Yurei went outside and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against the wall thinking. What if she was right and Xemnas did lie about his promise?

"Hello?"

Yurei flinched from the voice he heard. It was a girl's voice, one he didn't know. "Who…who's there?"

"I'm over here." The voice called to him. He looked to his left and saw a girl looking out between a pair of bars in the wall. She had red hair and a pink outfit on with a bag on her side.

"Who…are you?" he asked approaching the cage.

"My name is Kairi." she said. "And you are?"

"Umm…Yurei." he said. "Why are you in there?"

"I'm a prisoner of the organization." she said. "I'm also a friend of Sora's."

"You're a friend of Sora's?" asked Yurei.

"Yes." She said. "That's why I'm here, I'm bait for Sora."

"The organization is using you to draw Sora here?" asked Yurei. "So they want him to come so they can kill him."

"That's what I was thinking as well." she said before hearing foot steps. "Someone's coming!" she whispered.

"Right, we'll meet again to talk later." said Yurei. "In the mean time, I'll make sure Sora lives!" And with that, Yurei ran back over to Saexma's room and entered while closing the door behind him. Yurei turned around to see Saexma, almost fully dressed, talking to another girl that looked like Kairi with blonde hair.

"I see." she said zipping up her coat. "Now is the time, go get Kairi and make sure she gets to Sora, Riku will be there for support."

"I understand." she said. Before she left through a portal, she turned to Yurei and smiled. Riku; that was another name he knew from his dream. He was a real person too?

"Who was that?" asked Yurei.

"Namine." she said. "She's the Nobody of a girl held here named Kairi."

"Is she going against the organization too?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

Yurei studied her for a bit when she was in her outfit. "How old are you?"

Saexma turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry." he said.

"I'm 14." she said.

"Oh, well…I thought you where my age." he said. "I'm 16."

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked.

"Well…yes." he said.

Xemnas returned soon after. "Saexma, you're ready I presume?"

"Yes, master." She said.

Xemnas looked to Yurei. "You'll need the same outfit as her as well."

"Me?" said Yurei.

"Yes, and a number, but that would be difficult to give you since there are only 13 members in Organization XIII."

"Why don't we give him a number that is a number, but isn't a number." she said looking towards Yurei.

"You mean like…zero?" he said.

"She might be right." Xemnas said. "As of now, your number in th organization is zero."

"What about his name?" said Saexma. "He doesn't have an x in it."

"You can call me zero with an x." said Yurei.

"You are a cleaver Nobody, Xero." said Xemnas. "Saexma, find him something else to wear." Then he vanished.

Yurei looked at Saexma and her outfit.

"What are you looking at, fucker?" she said noticing his staring.

"Well, isn't that coat a little hot?" he asked.

"No, you'll need one too." she said.

"Okay, can you make one?" he asked.

"You make it yourself." She said. "Just concentrate on wearing a black coat like mine and make your body produce one."

Yurei didn't know how but he tried. He closed his eyes and pictured him in the same outfit. Then he felt something grow over his body. He opened his eyes and saw himself wearing what he imagined. A white coat like the one Xemnas and Saexma wore. "I did it!" he said.

"Please, white?" she said looking at his coat.

"Yeah, I like it better that black." He said. "Black and white are my favorite colors, I just like white better."

Saexma raised one of her eye brows at him before walking past him. "It's not bad, actually."

Both of them walked out the door and down the halls. They passed by Kairi's cell to see that she wasn't there anymore. Namine must have gotten her out. They came to the Proof of Existence and walked through the tunnel on the far side of it. They came to a balcony and headed up it. Along the way they saw a man with a patch over his eye.

"Hey, if it isn't young Saexma." he said. "And her boyfriend."

"Shut it, Xigbar." said Saexma. "Where do you think you're going anyways?"

"Roxas's been spotted here." said Xigbar. "Plus, Saix said Kairi escaped with that bitch Namine."

"I see." said Saexma. "You'll take care of the traitor I hope?"

"Yep, I'll make sure he gets his reward for his treason." he said walking away.

"Roxas?" said Yurei. "He's here too?"

"No it's Sora." said Saexma. "He just looks like Roxas."

"Yeah…" he said following her up to the highest part of the castle to Xemnas. He was looking towards the heart shaped moon. The hearts that where collected where becoming part of it one by one.

"I see you two are ready." he said turning around. He didn't seem to notice Yurei's choice of clothing colors at all.

"Yes, we are ready to take any orders you give us." said Saexma.

"Perhaps, but how good is Xero?" said Xemnas.

"What do you mean?" said Yurei.

"You're skills are unknown to us, we don't know how powerful you are." He said. "Your skills will need to be tested."

"If he is to fight against one of the organization members, you'll need to choose someone that can show us Xero's skills." said Saexma.

"I would have had you fight against Axel, but due to his departure, you'll fight against Saix." said Xemnas.

"Saix?" asked Yurei.

"Remember that blue haired guy?" asked Saexma.

"Yeah…"

"He's Saix." she said. Saexma raised her hand and all three of them where teleported to a circular room with a bunch of windows on one side facing the moon. Saix was standing in front of them looking out at the moon. Even from the moon's position the light of it was reflected off of Yurei's hair.

"Saix." said Xemnas. Saix turned around to face them. "In order to test Xero's skills, you will fight against him."

"As you wish." He said.

"Go easy on him." said Saexma. Yurei turned to her taking that as an insult.

He stepped forward and stood about five feet from Saix. Yurei summoned up his keyblade into his right hand and looked up at him.

"So, you're Xero…" he said.

"Yes, I am." responded Yurei.

Saix held out his hand and a large blue weapon was created in it. It looked like a giant sword with a circular end that had many spikes sticking out of it. "So, you can use the keyblade like that traitor? Let's see how well you use it."

Yurei got ready in an offensive stance he used in his fight with Seifer, but the keyblade had more weight to it and that made it hard to hold.

"You seem prepared!" said Saix rushing towards him. "But can you react fast enough?" Saix leaped into the air and came down with his weapon at Yurei. Yurei was quick enough to block it, but the weight added with Saix's strength made it difficult. Sparks flew when the two weapons made contact. Saix lifted his weapon up and brought it over to Yurei's left. Yurei put the keyblade over to the side so he could block it, which he did, but the force from the attack pushed him off his feet and into the wall.

Yurei fell onto the ground and slowly got to his feet. "He's…too strong."

Saix moved in with another attack. He leaped into the air again and came down wit the same starting move as before. Yurei quickly moved slightly to his right and dodged the attack. Then he swung the keyblade at Saix's side with his eyes closed. He felt it hit something, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that Saix actually caught the keyblade in his hand!

"That was weak!" he said. With Yurei still attached to the keyblade he lifted it up over his shoulder and threw it across the room. Yurei hit and slid across the flooring. He stopped almost touching the other wall. "You think you have what it takes to join the organization?"

Yurei got up again, but slower than before while using the keyblade for support. He got very angry at Saix. Yurei got up and ran at him yelling. He made continuous strikes at him, and they where all blocked by Saix's massive weapon. Sparks flew from each strike and he was getting nowhere.

Saix found an opening in his maneuvers and kicked him in the side. "Ah!" yelled Yurei as he grabbed his side. Saix punched him in the side of his face and he flew onto the ground again. Yurei was struggling to get up this time. He moved his tongue around in his mouth and tasted his blood building up from the inside of his lip.

"Are you done?" said Saix.

Yurei spat up some of the blood in his mouth and tried to get up to his feet. "No not yet…"

"You can't win." said Saix.

"If we don't give him a little push." said Xemnas.

"How?" said Saexma.

"Like this." said Xemnas. He raised his hand up and in Yurei's direction.

Yurei started clutching his chest. "Ah!" He was started to get down on his knees. "G…ah…what…is…." He said. He dropped his hands and faced up towards the ceiling yelling out in pain as something came out from his chest. It was a white orb covered in a black fog. The orb hovered over to his keyblade on the ground in front of him and wrapped itself around it. After the light faded away, the keyblade he was using transformed into the Nothingness Blade, the keyblade that he obtained in the dream. And Yurei kneeled on the ground motionless.

"What happened to him?" asked Saexma.

"I unleashed the nothingness in his heart and turned into his greatest strength." said Xemnas.

Yurei stood up on one foot slowly and then the next one and the left side of his coat slowly turned from white to black as he stood up. He still had his head hanging down and his eyes closed.

"Now Xero, are you willing to fight on?" asked Saix.

Yurei lifted his head and opened his eyes, now glowing red. "Yes…let us continue…" He voice was now lower.

Saix ran at him to slice into him, but Yurei moved his head back to avoid the attack. Saix brought his weapon over his head to get ready to being it back down onto Yurei, but Yurei moved to the side and got behind Saix where he retrieved his keyblade and sliced into him. Saix brought his weapon down, but he was using it to keep himself balanced. "…he's faster now…."

Yurei spun the keyblade in his hands. "Come on Saix, it this all you have to offer?"

Saix grabbed hold of his weapon's handle with both hands and swung it in Yurei's direction. "Not even close!" But Saix missed, when he swung it at Yurei, he was gone. "Where is he?"

"Look up!"

Saix looked up and he saw Yurei coming down at him from above. He was able to avoid the attack but he left himself wide open for his next attack. Yurei blasted Saix in the chest with a dark blast. Saix was blasted into the wall, but he was able to keep his balance and continue the fight.

"This fight isn't worth losing your life, Saix." said Yurei. "Stop now and you won't die…."

"That's enough, Saix." said Xemnas. "You did put on an excellent performance."

Saix stopped and lowered his weapon.

"You are ready, Xero." said Xemnas.

"Yes, master." He responded.

"You are done now, Saix." said Xemnas.

"Yes…leader…" he said.

Xemnas took the other two back to the tower. "Very good."

"Are we ready for our first mission?" asked Saexma.

"Yes." said Xemnas. "I will not tell you where to go, but you may choose your targets. Be back here to fight against Sora."

"Yes." said Saexma leaving. Yurei followed her. "Well, well, well…it seems like Xemnas did take control of you after all."

"Heh, the damage I did to Saix might give Sora a chance against him." he responded.

"So, you are against the organization." said Saexma.

"Xemnas was a fool to give me so much power." he said. "The organization will fall, I'll see to it…partner."

"You're not off the hook yet, Xemnas still needs to trust you." she said.

"And I know how…."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 16: The Heartless Council

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE HEARTLESS COUNCIL

(I don't own anyone in this current chapter)

Little does Kenji, Roxas, Sora, Riku, the King, or Saburo know, that still on Radiant Garden an old enemy is raising again. In the Heartless Head Quarters in the Dark Depths, Maleficent was recreating the council in charge of controlling the Heartless. Still with her is Pete, her overweight second in command.

"Maleficent, the council is assembled for the meeting!" said Pete running up to her.

The witch turned around and faced Pete. "Thank you, Pete." She said walking towards the door Pete entered through. "It's nice to see that we're back in business."

"Yeah, b-but there is a problem." He said. "Umm, General Scales and Ganondorf never showed up."

"Well, I'll have to find out why." she said. "No matter, just two missing won't be a problem." She entered a room with a large glowing circular table in the middle of it. Around it where many villains from other worlds who are willing to follow her orders. "Now, how are things going?"

"We came like you told us to." said the man in a cloak

"Looks like some of us couldn't make it." said a long eared robot.

"Relax gentlemen, we have more than enough for the Heartless to reign supreme once again." She said.

"Let's see who's here…" said Pete taking out a list.

The following villains where present:

Earl: Leader of the Crimson Guard of Haven City

Sigma: Leader of the Mavericks

Darth Sidious: The Sith Lord

Freddy Krueger: Nightmare of Elm Street

Naraku: A Demonic Half Demon

Dr. Eggman: Sonic's mortal enemy

Andross: Leader of the Venomian Army

Professor Gill: Founder of D.A.R.K.

Michael: Cyborg enforcer of Jesus Town

Lord Voldemort: Dark lord of the evil Wizards and Witches

Makuta: Evil brother of Mata Nui

Mokoto Shishio: Leader of the Juppongatana

Darcia: Unknown history

Kadaj: Larva of Sephiroth

Majora's Mask: demonic mask of possession

Not Present: General Scales and Ganondorf

"I think that's all of them." said Pete.

"Sixteen new recruits?" said Maleficent. "My, my, looks like you've done your homework, Pete."

"Well, these where the only guys I could find on such short notice." said Pete.

"And I thought I was ugly." said Freddy looking at Makuta.

"Watch your mouth, Krueger!" said Earl.

"We are here at your service." said Sigma bowing with a sly smile.

"Good." said Maleficent.

"I guess I'm the only good looking guy here." said Kadaj brushing his hair out of his face a bit.

"I agree with him." said the silver robot, Michael. "You are all freaks."

"Now, time to get down to business." said Maleficent. "Time to settle how we're going to deal with the Key bearer."

"You mean the Key bearers." said Eggman. "I got attacked by three of them!"

"Sora, the King, and Riku?" asked Maleficent.

"No, some fools named Kenji, Roxas, and Shrax!" he said. "They destroyed my lab and all of my robots!"

"I assume you have a back up plan?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Good…" she said. "Any one else have any information for me?"

"I barely escaped the clutches of a Key bearer myself." said Naraku. "He went by Saburo and he was teamed up with Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth is fighting us?" asked Kadaj in surprise.

"Of course." said Naraku.

"Screw this alliance, I'm joining brother Sephiroth!" he said as he started running away, but then he stopped. "How much are we getting paid?"

"You ain't getten paid jack shit!" said Freddy.

"All the more reason to blow you fuckers off!" said Kadaj jumping out a window. "So long, suckers!"

"Sonova…" said Shishio.

"Well, we lost one, which leaves fifteen of us now." said Majora floating around the air.

"We have a replacement." said Maleficent.

"Replacement?" questioned Darcia.

"Yes, one who is willing to join up in the darkness." Said Maleficent moving out of the way to reveal a man with torn up leather clothing, a few belts, gloves, and sunglasses. "He claims to be named Ryu."

"It's just a boy." said Earl.

"An extraordinary boy." said Maleficent.

Prof. Gill looked at the boy and raised his eye brow. "He looks familiar…"

Ryu walked over to the other council members. "I believe we are working together?" he said with a sly smile. He completely ignored Gill.

"Cocky little punk." said Freddy.

"Enough, Freddy." said Maleficent. "Not only do we have to deal with the Heart Defenders, but Neo-Organization XIII as well."

"I hear they're under the commands of a little girl." said Ryu.

"Very good, Ryu." said Maleficent.

"Ha!" said Freddy. "I can kill her in her sleep!" he said laughing.

"If she can lead the Organization, we better not underestimate her." said Majora.

"Majora probably does have a brain after all." said Naraku. "Not bad for a mask."

"So the Nobodies are under the control of children?" questioned Earl.

"The Sith will be able to take care of the Nobodies." said Sidious.

"Did you just say the shit?" said Freddy.

"I'm sure each of you have your own methods of getting the job done." said Maleficent. "Our main enemies are the Heart Defenders; make sure that they are taken care of."

"Yes, Maleficent." said Darcia.

"The Mavericks will not fail you." said Sigma.

"The force is strong with us." said Sidious.

"My plans will not fail you." said Eggman.

I will be going to Hogwarts to assist Voldemort in his plans there." said Naraku.

"I expect only the best from you all." said Maleficent leaving the room. Pete followed her out.

"You think they are very trust worthy?" asked Pete.

"Pete, you worry too much." said Maleficent. "The traitor has already jumped out the window so there's nothing to fear."

"I hope so." said Pete.

"I'm confident that our newly found allies will help us in taking over all of the worlds." she said.

"Where did you get that Ryu guy?" he asked.

"I have a special ability in finding good talent." said Maleficent. "He was a wanderer which came to me saying he'd support my plans."

"He's kinda funny looken with them sunglasses and messed up clothes." he said.

"You mustn't judge people by appearance, Pete." she said. "I assure you, we'll be victorious this time…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N: The Heartless Council is back!)


	18. Chapter 17: Cornaria

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: CORNARIA

(I only own Kenji and any made up Heartless. Mirax is owned by Vain138)

After flying away from their home world again and the Gullwing fairies, our heroes continue their search for Kenji's brother, the King, Riku, and Sora. They never found them yet, and didn't get any clues as to where they might be. Roxas was currently steering the ship to a new world in which they never seen anything like it. It was like a big planet with clouds and water, almost like Earth. "What is this place?" said Roxas.

Kenji came up to the cockpit. "Never seen anything like it, what does the computer say?"

Roxas looked down at the computer's data base. "You are now approaching Cornaria."

"Cornaria?" said Kenji. "I wonder what kind of people live here."

"We'll see soon enough." said Roxas steering the ship in.

"Attention unidentified ship, you must give authorization to land."

"Huh?" said Roxas.

"Someone sent us a transmission." said Kenji. He held down the speaker button. "Umm, can you repeat that? Over."

"You must give authorization to land." it repeated.

"Umm, I'm Kenji Ishikawa and I have here my friend Roxas. We need repairs and resupply, may we land?" he said.

"Roger, over and out."

"Good, we can land." said Roxas flying in. He landed at the given coordinates from the transmission. It was a landing pad next to a ship hanger.

"Nice, a futuristic city." said Kenji. "And it's populated with…animals…"

"Excuse me?" said Roxas looking out the window. Sure enough, two animals where approaching their ship; a bird and a fox.

"Listen up!" said the fox with the megaphone. "We would like you to exit the ship with your hands up and weapons down."

"What's the plan, Roxas?" asked Kenji.

"Let's do as he says, perhaps he can help." said Roxas opening the hatch and raising his hands. Kenji did the same as he exited. Both of the animals looked confused when they saw them. "Hi, I'm Roxas."

"What species are you?" said the fox without the megaphone.

"We're humans." said Kenji. "What, never seen one before?"

"Umm, no." said the bird.

"Well, now that we identified ourselves, how about you do the same." said Kenji.

"My name is Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, and this is my partner, Falco Lombardi." he said.

"I guess your name was obvious." said Kenji.

"What business do you have here?" asked Falco.

"We're looking for our friends." said Roxas. "They're human too."

"There are no other humans here." said Fox.

"That sucks." said Roxas putting his hands down.

Kenji looked at Fox and Falco for a bit until he noticed Heartless appearing behind them. "Look out!"

Fox and Falco turned around. "Not these guys again!" said Falco.

Roxas and Kenji ran over to them. "We'll help you out!" said Roxas.

"How?" said Fox. "You'll need a weapon."

Roxas and Kenji both summoned their keyblades and prepared for battle. "Already ahead of you." said Kenji.

"That's a weapon?" said Falco.

"I'd worry about yourself and less about us." said Kenji running into the Heartless slicing them up. Fox and Falco used their blasters on them which seemed pretty effective. Roxas was able to do a lot of damage with his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The Heartless seemed to never end. "Why are there so many?"

"Crap, we never came across this many." said Fox. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a communicator. "Take em' out!"

"Who are you talking to…?" Roxas said before a ship with four blue fins came down and started blasting away the Heartless with a laser. Roxas and Kenji jumped back to get out of the way as the ship flew down again and blasted more of them. "…I didn't see this coming…"

"Who did?" said Kenji.

After the remaining Heartless retreated, the ship landed on the ground. Fox walked up to the ship. "Hey Krys, how was your trip?"

The cockpit hatch opened up and a small blue fox with very few clothes on stepped out onto the wing. "Could have been better."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There was an attack." She said getting down from the plane. "The little black creatures from before allied themselves with General Scales and attacked Krazoa Palace."

"I thought General Scales was through." said Fox.

"Don't worry, he is now." Krystal said stretching. "A man named Sephiroth came there and cut him up."

"Sephiroth!" said Roxas. "Are you sure?"

"Huh, who are you?" she said.

"I'm Roxas, and this is Kenji." He said.

"Hi, my name is Krystal." She said waving.

"Yeah, how do you know it was Sephiroth?" he asked.

"The young man with him told me his name." said Krystal.

"Who was the young man?" asked Kenji anxious to find out.

"Umm, he said his name was Saburo." She answered. "And he liked to call me bitch a lot."

"That's my brother!" said Kenji.

"You're brother's an asshole." She said.

"I know! His he still there? Is he alive?" asked Kenji.

"No, he left with the man, Sephiroth." she said.

"Damn." said Kenji. "At least we know he's alive."

"Good to see ya, Krystal." said Falco.

"Thank you." she said.

"Perhaps you should change your clothes now?" said Fox.

"Sure." she said. She and Fox walked with each other to a building next to their position. Roxas, Kenji, and Falco followed shortly after them.

They entered the building and headed up in an elevator. "What are you guys really here for?" asked Fox.

"Same reason Saburo was where Krystal was." said Roxas.

Fox turned to Krystal who answered him. "He was there to fight the small creatures he calls Heartless."

"I see." said Fox. "So, you're on our side."

"Looks that way." said Roxas. The doors opened and they walked out. Roxas and Kenji followed behind all of them. They where in what looked like a top class hotel. They came to a room marked 106 after a long walk down the halls. Fox took out a key and opened it. "Nice room."

"It's what we can afford with the money we get from saving Cornaria over and over again." said Falco. "It's a living."

Kenji looked around the room and noticed Krystal taking a blue outfit and walking into the bathroom. He turned to the window to see the great city outdoors. "Almost like Radiant Garden."

"Where do you guys come from?" asked Fox.

"Umm, we can't tell you that." said Roxas. "It's top secret."

"You guys like agents?" said Falco.

"Something like that." said Roxas.

"So, you and Saburo are twin brothers?" asked Krystal looking out the door.

"Yeah." said Kenji. "But we act like complete opposites." He turned to face her. "Could you put up with him?"

"No." she said closing the door to the bathroom. "I pretended to be from that planet and I even spoke in a different language so he wouldn't suspect anything."

"Did it fool him?" asked Roxas.

"Yes." she said.

"Hey, say something to them in dinosaur." said Falco.

"Mo dumo aj Krystal." she said walking out in a different outfit.

"……what?" said Roxas.

"My name is Krystal." She said.

"Yeah we know your name, just tell us what you said." said Kenji.

"I just told you."

"Oh, I get it." said Kenji.

"So do you guys know who's pulling the strings behind the Heartless?" asked Falco leaning back in his chair.

"It's possible that Maleficent is doing it." said Roxas.

"Maleficent?" asked a frog who popped out of no where.

Roxas jumped back after seeing him for the first time. "Yikes! Who are you!"

The toad fixed his cap and looked up to Roxas. "I'm Slippy."

"…okay…" he said relieving himself from the sudden shock.

"If you want to know who Maleficent is, you'll need to ask Sora." said Kenji. "I don't have very much info on her."

"Sora?" asked Fox.

"He's one of our friends we've been searching for." said Kenji.

"So Sora can help us with this Heartless problem?" asked Krystal.

"You bet." said Kenji. "Sora was able to defeat the Heartless twice and he was also able to take out Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" asked Falco. "Is that like a club?"

"No, it's a group of bad people that once tried to destroy all of existence." said Roxas. "But now someone else is running the Organization and she's no push over."

"Right now you guys don't need to worry about the Organization." said Kenji. "Right now it's the Heartless."

"So that's what you call those little black guys running around Cornaria and attacking civilians?" asked Slippy.

"Yes, Slippy." said Krystal crossing he legs in an arm chair. "These two might be able to help us get through them too."

"Really?" asked Slippy.

"But in order to defeat the Heartless, we need to find out who is controlling them on this world." said Roxas. "Anyone you know that might do that?"

"Yep, that's got Andross's name written all over it!" said Slippy.

"Andross?" asked Roxas.

"Andross has been attacking Cornaria for years on end." said Falco. "But we seem to stop him every time."

"But now that he has these Heartless creatures on his side." said Fox. "We might have problems."

Suddenly, an explosion is heard from near by and a cloud of smoke started coming from Cornaria City. "What's going on!" said Roxas.

"It's the Heartless!" said Kenji.

"They're attacking now?" said Krystal jolting out of her seat. Then she started falling over as she held her head. "Ah."

"Krystal?" asked Fox holding her up.

"Something happened…" she said. "People are…fading away…"

"The Heartless are taking their hearts…" said Roxas. "We need to hurry."

They all headed out the door and ran to the closest means of transportation, hover cars. Luckily, Kenji had a license so he could drive Roxas and Falco to the scene. Fox drove Krystal and Slippy. In the destruction, two people could be seen commanding the Heartless. They where Andross and Makuta.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Chapter 18: Sora's Current Mission

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SORA'S CURRENT MISSION

(I don't own anyone)

"Sora!"

"C'mon Sora, wake up!"

The sound of the familiar voices made him wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself looking at the ground of the gummi ship's cockpit. His head felt heavy as he raised it and yawned. "……something wrong, Donald?"

The duck at the controls looked away from the controls and looked to Sora. "We're almost at Master Yen Sid's tower, be ready."

"Yeah, we need you to look sharp, Sora." said the large dog-like creature in front of him. "So you better get in your uniform."

Sora looked down at his boxers and short sleeved shirt before remembering he fell asleep in his seat on accident. "Oh right, Thanks Goofy." He stood up and headed below deck to a room with two bunk beds and a black, red, and white uniform laying folded on the bottom bed on his right. He yawned again and stretched his arms before walking over to his bed and sitting down. He saw the bottle with the message inside that the King send him on Destiny Islands. He decided to look at it once more.

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi

I know you've just gotten happy to see each other after a whole year, but something has happened on Radiant Garden. After the town was completely reconstructed, a group of fighters have joined together into an organization to protect worlds from remaining Heartless call the Heart Defenders. Leon said it would be great for you guys to join and you Sora, could be their inspiration. I hope this isn't too sudden, but if can allow this, go to Radiant Garden and find a man named Kenji Ishikawa, he's the leader.

I wish you the best,

King Mickey

P.S. There's some good friends I'd like you to meet Sora, they're at Disney Castle, come see me after your trip.

Sora put the letter away and remembered what happened. He went to Radiant Garden and found Kenji and his twin brother, Saburo, whom he mistaken for Kenji at first. He became a member just by telling him who he was, so did Riku and Kairi. Then he went to the King's castle like the letter had asked him to. When he got there he meet the King and, for the second time, Roxas and Namine. He was shocked to see him at first after remembering him and Roxas becoming one again. Namine and Kairi where surprised to see each other too.

Sora paused his memory reminiscences got dressed in his uniform. It sported the same colors of his original outfit he had before, but not exactly the same style. His pants where black and long with red sides that extended to his knee and a silver belt with a chain hanging off it. His shirt was like white under armor that extended to his wrists. Over that he had a black, sleeveless jacket with the top half red that came down in a V shape just below his collar bones and the rest was black with two golden strips on each side of his chest to show chest pockets. He still wore his chain with crown on his neck.

"Not the best style of clothing." He said to himself as he tucked his jacket into his pants and zipped it half way up. Then he put on a black arm band with the Heart Defender emblem on it on his right arm. "I wonder what Riku and the others are doing right now." Sora and Riku were now parted again. Riku was on Coruscant to support a defense against the Heartless and Kairi was safe on Destiny Islands. Sora headed up to the cockpit. "We there yet Donald?"

"Almost." said Donald.

"Nice duds, Sora." said Goofy. "Kinda funky looking like ours."

Sora laughed. "Yeah."

"We're here!" said Donald. Sora and Goofy looked to the front to see Twilight Town and Yen Sid's tower. "We're landing right out side the tower." Donald took the gummi ship down nice and steady before touching the ground before shutting it down. "We're here."

"Let's see what Master Yen Sid has for us." said Goofy getting out of his chair and opening the door.

Sora started walking out before Donald stopped him. "Sora!" Donald stood in front of his path and put his hands on his hips. "Be more polite this time!"

Sora sighed and remembered what happened the last time they came to him. "Don't worry, you can count on me, Donald." He said walking out of the gummi ship. Sora approached the tower and looked up to the top. "Nothing's changed." All of the sudden, black smoke appeared in front of him. "What the?"

Donald and Goofy ran up to him. "What's wrong Sora?"

The smoke faded away to show three people standing in front of them. "Hi!" said one of them standing up straight and waving to them. The man wore a lot of black and had silver hair.

"Who-who are you?!" said Sora getting ready for battle.

"Not that it's any of your business, I'm Kadaj." He said. "I'm looking for some one, perhaps you know him?" he said handing him a photo. "His name is-"

"Sephiroth!" said Sora. "It's Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth?!" said Donald.

"But I thought Cloud took care of him." said Goofy.

Sora gave the photo back. "We don't know where he is."

"Family meeting!" said Kadaj. He and the other two men turned their backs to Sora and the others.

"What are they doing." said Donald tapping his foot.

"I think their having a private conversation." said Sora.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Kadaj.

"I say we kill the circus freaks!" said the big man.

"Let's not Loz." said the other one. "They look harmless anyways; I think we should be friends with them."

"Why, Yazoo?" asked Kadaj.

"Perhaps he might know where mother is." answered Yazoo.

"Hmmmmmmm…" said Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj.

"Okay, we'll be friends with them until we find Sephiroth and mother, then we kill them." said Loz. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement then turned to Sora and the others.

"Hey, kid." said Kadaj.

"Um, I'm 17 and my name is Sora." said Sora.

"Right." said Kadaj. "Um, since you've crossed paths with brother Sephiroth once, maybe you might meet him again." he said. "So, we want to join you and your friends incase that happens."

Sora turns to Goofy and Donald. "Well, should we let them come with us?"

"They're friends with Sephiroth." said Donald.

"They're just looking for him, so I think its okay." said Goofy.

"Yeah, they don't look very bright either." said Sora. "Let's let them in for the time being."

They all turn to Kadaj and his brothers. "Alright you can come with us." said Donald still against the idea.

"Score!" said Loz.

"But only until we find Sephiroth." said Goofy.

"Fine with us." said Yazoo.

"All right." said Sora. "Let's go."

"To where?" asked Yazoo.

"To Master Yen Cid's tower." said Donald.

"That sounds like a stupid place to start searching." said Kadaj.

"We're not here to search for Sephiroth." said Sora. "We're here because Yen Cid has some information for us." Sora started to walk to the door with Donald and Goofy tailing behind. Kadaj sighed and followed them with his brothers. Like before, they traveled up several flights of stairs to Yen Cid's room.

Everyone stopped and Sora turned to the brothers. "Okay, before we enter, let's sets some ground rules here." He said. "One, always be respectful and on your best behavior. Two, don't touch anything."

"Of course." said Loz.

"Y'know, Yen Cid might know where Sephiroth is." said Goofy. "Then you guys can go get him."

"Then let's go see the old bastard." said Kadaj kicking open the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped back. Kadaj looked inside to study the contents of the room. "Wow…bright…"

They all entered one by one and stood in front of the desk where Master Yen Cid sat undisturbed. "Ah yes, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and…ummm…you guys…I've been expecting you."

"You've been expecting us?" asked Yazoo.

"No, not really." said Yen Cid. "Just Sora and his companions."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy bowed. "Master Yen Cid, it is an honor to meet you again." said Donald.

"Yes, yes…" said Yen Cid. "It has been quite a while since we last met."

"So, what is this message you want to give to us?" asked Sora.

"Yes." said Yen Cid. "This news…I fear is the coming to a great and terrible future."

"Huh?" asked Sora. "W-what do you mean?"

""Through my studies, I have learned of a great deal of suffering that will soon take place…"

"What's that?" asked Goofy.

"…The KeyBlade War…"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell silent, but it was soon broken by Kadaj. "What the hell's the KeyBlade War?"

Donald turned to Kadaj and kicked him in the shin. "You ungrateful weirdo! Don't say anything like that during a serious talk!"

"Geez, sorry!" said Kadaj grabbing his leg and hopping up and down.

"This is very serious Sora, especially for you." stated Yen Cid. "You might be involved in it."

"I know…" said Sora. "When will this happen?"

"When, I do not know…but soon." replied Yen Cid. "Do not worry about it right now; what you need to worry about is the rebuilt Organization XIII and the Heartless."

"Alright." said Sora. "I thank you for this information, we'll do our best."

"Sora, before you go." said Yen Cid getting up from his seat and walking over to a shelf. "I have something for you." Sora and the others looked up to a shelf to see a perfectly places Japanese sword on a stand. He took it off and brought it up to Sora.

"Its beautiful." said Sora. "What is it?"

"This, my friend, is a Hattori Hanzo sword." said Yen Cid. "One of only 35 in this entire universe."

"Wow, only 35?" said Sora pulling it out of the sheath half way. "This must be really special."

"It is, and I want you to have it." said Yen Cid. "I have no use for it. You might find a better use for it than having it on a shelf."

"Can you really trust us with this?" asked Goofy.

"Better you than those three." said Yen Cid referring to Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz.

"Thank you, Yen Cid." said Sora. "We'll do everything we can to set things straight, and if I can, I'll find a way to prevent the KeyBlade War." With that, Sora put the sword under his belt and left with the others. Sora now head to the next world where they can help the one that require it. His journey has just begun…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Chapter 19: Cornaria Part 2

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CORNARIA: PART 2

(Only own Kenji)

On sight of Andross, Fox put his head out of the car. "It's Andross!"

Andross and Makuta looked in the direction of Fox's voice. "Well look who it is." said Andross switching on a button on the metal device on his back.

"Small fleshy creatures." said Makuta holding out his staff and firing a beam from it.

"Incoming!!" said Kenji turning the steering wheel 180 degrees to the right. Knowing that they weren't going to avoid the blast, everyone in Kenji's car jumped out before it got hit and exploded. Kenji was thrown aside by the explosion and rolled across the ground. He came to a halt face down on the street. Slowly, he raised his head to see where his enemies where.

"Look Andross, it's the fabled Key Bearer." said Makuta stomping over to him.

"Maleficent will reward us handsomely if we bring her back his head." laughed Andross.

"Not today!" yelled Roxas jumping into the air and slicing into Makuta's armored body. Makuta swung his staff at Roxas as he blocked it with his Oblivion, but the force still tossed him aside and into a stone wall. He slowly got up after the blow. "Damn it…"

"Huh? A Nobody?" said Andross. "Must be from the Organization." He took one step towards Roxas and was fired at by Fox.

"You're fight is with me, Andross!" yelled Fox pointing his gun at him. "Leave him alone!"

Andross smiled with pleasure at Fox. "So be it, Fox McCloud."

Falco and the others ran over to help Roxas and Kenji. "Hey man, you okay?" asked Falco.

Kenji got to his feet and looked to Falco and Krystal. "Yeah, Roxas came just in time." Slippy got Roxas to his feet and ran over to Kenji.

"Are they Heartless?" he asked.

"They must be." said Kenji standing up. "They mentioned Maleficent."

"I knew it…" said Roxas.

"We need to help Fox!" said Krystal.

Kenji turned to Fox and Andross. They where battling it out in the middle of the street. "Let's go!" he said running over to them, but they were stopped by Makuta and an army of Heartless Soldiers. Everyone came to a sudden halt at that instant.

"You'll have to get through me first!" he said pointing his staff at them. All of the sudden, a burning disk flew at him and struck him in the head making him stumble backwards. "Arg! What the?!"

Everyone turned to see a man covered in a white coat standing to their left retrieving the disk as it flew back to him. Behind him were Shrax, Lane, and Kristian. "Hey, Kenji! Gotten yourself into trouble I see!"

Kenji sighed in relief. "Yeah, right."

Shrax summoned his Reaper of Lost Souls KeyBlade and pointed it to Makuta. "Leave this ugly goon to us!"

"Let's take this opportunity to help Fox." said Slippy.

"Right!" said Kenji running over to Andross. He saw Fox jumping away from him and pulling out his gun ready to fire.

"Go on, McCloud." said Andross. "Shoot me!"

Fox angrily pulled the trigger and shot at Andross, but the laser was deflected off what looked like a barrier. "Hahahahaha! See? Your projectile weapon is useless against me!" he said clamping together a pair of gauntlets with electricity running through them.

"What?!" said Fox backing up.

Roxas was fast to jump at Andross and kicked him in the back of the head. He fell over and everyone joined up with Fox. "Looks like we got here just in time." said Falco

"This is bad if your weapon can't hurt him." said Roxas.

"I know." said Fox.

"Right, Roxas and I will handle Andross until we can find a way to shut off that barrier." said Kenji summoning his KeyBlade.

Shrax and the others battled Makuta in that time. While projectiles worked on him, they had little effect on his thick armor. Lane continually showered him with fire balls after every attack he dodged. Kristian's arrows seemed to also have very little effect on him. Shrax jumped at him and made a barrage of slashes to his head before being thrown aside. The man in the coat was doing away with all of the Heartless in that time. He quickly turned to Roxas to see him struggling against Andross. Kenji also had a hard time against him. "Roxas think fast!" he yelled before throwing the disk straight at Roxas.

Roxas quickly turned to see it flying at him. At that instant, it reminded him of Axel's move. So on a type of natural reaction, Roxas hooked the disk onto his Keyblade, spun around, and redirected it right at Andross and it pierced the device on his back. The device exploded and Andross was thrown into a building from the explosion. "Alright!" said Roxas.

"What was that?" said Falco.

"I might have been the thing he used to create the barrier!" said Slippy.

"If it was…" said Fox aiming his gun.

Andross got off the ground and looked up at Fox. Then he realized that his device had just been destroyed. "Oh, mother of fu-" Before he finished his sentence, Fox blasted him right between the eyes with his blaster and Andross's eyes rolled back into his head before he died.

Fox dropped his arms in relief and took in a deep breath. "Got him…"

"We're not done here!" said Kenji running over to Makuta. Roxas quickly headed over with him. "Drive!" said Kenji once he grabbed Roxas's hand. Then a bright light was created around them.

Makuta, who was now trying to strangle Lane, loosened his grip and looked behind him. "What!"

Kenji and Roxas emerged in Secret Form and flew over head of Makuta. Once he was directly over head, he pointed both of his Keyblades downward at Makuta. "LIGHTNING LANCER!" Several bolts of lightning where released from the end of the Keyblade and started cutting Makuta's body up. Makuta's left foot, his right arm, and his staff were cut by the lightning and he fell over just as Lane released himself.

Kenji landed and looked at what ever was still intact of Makuta's body. "Grrrrrr, curse you, Key Bearer!"

Lane was on his hands and knees breathing hard with Kristian supporting him. Shrax walked over to Makuta. "You're going to pay big time!"

"Cram it up you ass!" said Makuta getting himself up on his right foot and what ever was left of his left one. "I'm not through with you!"

"I think you are!" said the man in the white coat as he threw both of his disks at Makuta's back. He fell over shortly and exploded. Shrax jumped clear of the explosion. The man turned and saw Roxas staring right at him now that he was separated from Kenji. "What? Don't you recognize me?" he asked walking over to him and pulling back his hood. "You know, Axel…"

Roxas's eyes grew wide as he saw the man that was standing right in front of him. "A…Axel…?"

"Surprised?" he asked as he spread his arms.

Roxas ran over to him and jumped on him. "Axel! It's you!"

"Ah! Hey! Tell me when you're going to do that!" said Axel now on the ground.

"I guess they know each other very well." said Krystal.

"Yeah." said Fox watching them.

"Axel, huh?" said Kenji.

**Yen Cid's Tower**…

Yen Cid looked through constant book and wrote down several notes quickly as he went through each of them. "My god! If all of this is true…if this is Organization XIII's true objective…then I must tell Sora as soon as…" Before he could finish, a dark portal opened on his wall. "What?!"

Out of the portal, a woman in a white and grey coat with her blue hair tied up casually walked out with a fan on her shoulder. "Hello!" she said waving.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" said Yen Cid. "Who are you?!"

"Allow me to introduce myself." she said. "I am Mirax, of Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" he said. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to pick something up." she said walking around and going through Yen Cid's belongings. "Where is it…?"

"What are you doing?" he said getting out of his chair.

She turned to him and walked over tapping her fan on her shoulder. "Where is you magnificent Hanzo sword?"

"What?!" he said in surprise.

"A good friend of mine would like to borrow it." she said. "Will you be so kind as to tell me where it is."

"Never!" he said extending his hand and launching a sphere of light straight at her. She simply smiled, opened her fan, and launched a white blade of light from it in one swing. The blade sliced through Yen Cid's attack and his right shoulder. He fell over knocking over the books he was looking through.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk…" she said walking over to him. "Now look what you made me do." Gripping his shoulder, he backed away from her into a wall. Blood was leaking out of the wound and staining his robe fast. "Now, tell me where the sword is, and I won't have to kill you…"

**Organization XIII HQ**…

Saexma walked into a room with several others in it. Each of them had on the same coat that symbolized that they where of the Organization. They all turned to her as she entered. "Now…the Organization is nearly complete…"

"We will be forever loyal to you, Master Saexma." said the man with black hair know as Xeynakn.

"I'll do what ever I can." said Jherri Spolic. She had braided neon red hair with neon purple streaks.

"At your service." said the woman with the dragon on the left side of her face. She was Xehra, The Arctic Tempest.

"I will do what ever you say." said Xeno.

"I am forever loyal." said Vex putting his sword in his sheath.

"Ready to follow your orders." said Valyx.

"What ever you say." said Caplexa Forte and Mexzo Stretto in unison.

Xero, leaning on the wall, yawned. "Yeah, whatever…"

Just then, a portal appeared and Mirax stepped out. "Aww, the old guy didn't have the sword." she whined.

"And what of Yen Cid?" asked Saexma.

"He wasn't very nice." said Mirax, "So I had to do not very nice things to him." She said tapping her fan on her shoulder again.

"I see." said Saexma. "We'll worry about the sword later on, there are much more things for us to do before the final act commences…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Chapter 20: Freshmen at Hogwarts

CHAPTER TWENTY: FREASHMEN AT HOGWARTS

(I don't own anyone)

For their first time, students walk to the entrance of platform 9 and 3 quarters to become students in Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Among those students where Saburo and his powerful ally Sephiroth. Both have secretly enrolled as a student to Hogwarts to find Naraku and finally destroy him. "This is a load of bull shit."

"Relax Sephiroth." said Saburo taking a seat on the train, "We fit right in."

"Fool!" he said. "I tower over these kids!"

"We'll do fine, all's we have to do is convince them that we're students, fine Naraku, and take him out." said Saburo straightening his robe. "Easy as pie."

"You can barely call this easy." remarked Sephiroth. "We had to break out backs just to do some shopping for supplies to enter this school of hocus pocus."

"That, and catching the train, might have been the easy part." said Saburo. "It's keeping a low profile that's the problem."

"Why…?" asked Sephiroth crossing his arms and legs.

"Well, you basically threaten everyone we come across." said Saburo. "Even the people we came to in order to purchase our supplies."

"Better to take them than pay for them." Sephiroth said with a snicker before the train started moving. Shortly after, a boy with red hair walked over.

"Excuse me, can I take a seat here?" he asked.

"Sure, carrot-top." said Saburo. The boy quickly took a seat next to Saburo.

"I'm Ron, Ron Wesley." he said.

"I'm Saburo Ishikawa." said Saburo. "That creepy looking man over there is my partner, Lord Sephiroth."

"H-hello…" said Ron, but one quick stare from Sephiroth made him sink into his seat. Then another boy, but with glasses came over.

"Excuse, can I sit here?" he asked.

"Go ahead, four-eyes." said Saburo. He sat down across from Ron and next to Sephiroth.

"I'm Ron, Ron Wesley." said Ron.

"Saburo." said Saburo. "That's Sephiroth."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." said the boy.

Ron's eyes widened after hearing his name. "S-so it's true! I-I mean do you really have the…"

"The what?" asked Harry.

"…scar…?" whispered Ron.

"Oh, sure." said Harry. He lifted up his hair to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Sephiroth took one glimpse and raised an eye brow.

"Wicked!" said Ron.

"Does everyone here have a British accent?" said Saburo.

Soon a woman with a cart of snacks came around. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No thanks." said Ron pulling out a sandwich. "I'm all set."

"We'll take a lot." said Harry pulling out several gold coins from his pocket.

"Whoa!" said Ron.

"Shit!" said Saburo. "Looks like you inherited something from the family."

After a shopping for countless items off the cart, everyone began to chow down.

"This isn't half bad." said Saburo.

Harry picked up a box and looked at it. "What's this?"

"Those are chocolate frogs." said Ron. "Normally I'd just take the Famous Witch and Wizard cards inside."

Harry opened it to see a life sized chocolate frog in it. "What the?" said Sephiroth. The frog jumped out of the box and onto the window. After crawling up to the opening it jumped out. "What a waste of money I'd say."

Harry looked at the card. "I've got Dumbledore."

"I got McGonagall. Am I saying that right?" said Saburo before biting off the head of his frog.

"I think." said Harry. He grabbed another box and looked at the label. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Those things are great." said Ron.

"Every flavor?" asked Saburo with a tone of disgust.

"Yup." said Ron as Harry popped a brown one into his mouth. "My brother got a vomit flavored one once." All of the sudden, Harry took his out of his mouth. "What did you get?"

"Tastes like shit." said Harry.

"Literally?" asked Saburo.

"Afraid so." said Harry as he took another piece of candy and put it in his mouth to drown out the flavor.

"Gimme' one." said Saburo taking a tan one out and putting it into his mouth. "Hmmm, tastes like chicken." he said pulling out a red one and holding it out to Sephiroth.

"…you can't be serious." he said.

"Try one."

Out of curiosity, Sephiroth took it and put it into his mouth. Then he chewed on it for a moment. "Did you get a boogie flavored?" asked Ron.

"Tastes like blood." he said before a young girl walked up to their door.

"Hey, have you seen a frog going by here?" she asked. "A boy named Neville lost it."

"Nope," said Saburo. "Just chocolate ones."

Then she sat down and looked at Harry's glasses, which had tape on the nose piece. "I can fix that for you." she said as she took out a wand and pointed it a Harry's face. "Oculus Reparo!"

The tape on Harry's glasses vanished and they didn't fall apart. Saburo raised an eyebrow. Harry took of his glasses and examined them. "Interesting." said Saburo.

"Holy crickets, you're Harry Potter!" she said. "I'm Hermione Granger." Then she turned to Ron. "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Wesley." he said with a bunch of crap in his mouth.

"Pleasure." she said. Then she turned to Saburo. "And you?"

"Saburo Ishikawa." he said.

Then she looked at Sephiroth and flinched at the sight of his face. "Who are you?"

"You are to address me as Lord Sephiroth." he responded. She backed away slightly as he glared at her.

"And this is going to be a long trip, so you better get comfortable with him being there." said Saburo before reaching over and grabbing the Every Flavor Bean box and putting it out in front of him at Hermione. "Bean?"

After the train ride, they arrived a Hogwarts. Everyone took a small boat to the large castle like building sitting on the tip of a cliff. Saburo and Sephiroth shared one and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got into another. "So much for a low profile." said Sephiroth.

"Take it easy, it's just three little kids." said Saburo rowing the boat. "Besides, they're freshman, which means they have no real friends yet."

"We'll see." said Sephiroth closing his eyes to meditate.

Shortly, they reached shore and where lead up into the school by an older woman. Soon they where lead up a flight of stairs to a large pair of doors. "That woman's Professor McGonagall." said Saburo. "She's on like 3 of my cards."

"Who the fuck is that kid Harry talking to?" asked Sephiroth.

"Let's listen in and find out." said Saburo walking over to Harry's conversation. He heard the boy that was talking to him.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said. Ron snickered. Then he turned to Ron. "You think my name's funny, ay?" Ron looked scared. "What about you?" he said examining him. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe…you must be a Wesley."

"Actually, stupid." said Saburo. "I think you have a pretty funky name too."

"Is that so?" said the angry Malfoy. "Then what's your name, chink?"

"I'm Japanese you racist prick." said Saburo. "And my name is Saburo Ishikawa, a manlier name than yours." Malfoy put on a pissed look. "Now you better not do anything to get me angry, or I'll sick Sephiroth on your ass."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and snickered.

"My father will turn him into a newt." said Malfoy.

"Your daddy, eh?" asked Saburo.

"Yeah, my father!" said Malfoy.

"Oh look, is that him with his new husband over there?" asked Saburo looking beyond Malfoy. Without thinking, Draco turned and looked then Saburo swiftly got down and dropped Malfoy's pants. "…Sucker…"

Everyone laughed at him as he quickly noticed his pants being pulled down and quickly pulled them up. "I'll get you for this you little sh-!"

Before he could finish, McGonagall came back and started to speak. "Welcome, first-years." She began. "This is the dining hall of Hogwarts where you will be sorted into your houses."

"Houses?" said Saburo.

"There are four houses to be sorted into." she said. "They are: Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor, and Slytherin."

"Sounds like pensions." said Sephiroth.

McGonagall opened the door to a lit up room with hundreds of other students sitting in four long tables all set parallel to each other. At the end of the room where many older people on another table with an elderly man in a central fancy chair. Saburo looked around at the new scene. "Freaky…"

"This beats the Holiday Inn any day." said Sephiroth.

The elder man stood up and looked to the new students. "Greetings, new years, and welcome to Hogwarts!"

"That's Dumbledore." said Harry.

Saburo took out a card to match his face with the one on the card, but the image was gone. "Stupid, defective products."

"I am Professor Dumbledore." he said. "Before we begin, we must place you in to your houses."

"We're going to be here for a while, aren't we?" asked Sephiroth to Saburo.

"Let's just try to do this as quickly as possible, then." said Saburo.

"Bring out the sorting hat!" said Dumbledore. McGonagall left the room and came back in with a battered wizard's hat. She walked next to a stool and, from a list, called out a name.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall grabbed the sorting hat and placed it on her head. "How does this work?" asked Harry.

After a second, the hat started to move. "Hmmm… nice…lots of talent in this one." It said.

"With a mutant talking piece of head wear." said Saburo.

"I know where to put you…" it said. "…Griffindor!" The whole house of Griffindor clapped as they received their new house mate.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Malfoy walked up and also sat on the stool. Just as McGonagall was placing it on his head, it made a quick decision. "…Slytherin!"

"Ronald Wesley!"

Ron, scared to go up, slowly approached the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head. "Bah! Another Wesley! I know where to put you…Griffindor!"

"Saburo Ishikawa!"

Saburo went up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. "…what is this?" it said. "You're the Key bearer, aren't you?" Saburo just sat and whistled. "Fine, I'll just put you in Griffindor."

Dumbledore watched Saburo as he took a seat at Griffindor. "Hmmm…Hagrid, who is that boy?"

"He's a student like everyone else." said Hagrid. "He came on the train with that tall man."

"What does the Sorting Hat mean by: The Key bearer?" he asked.

"I'll do some research." said Hagrid.

"Sephiroth!" said McGonagall she looked at him as he approached and backed away. Sephiroth grabbed the hat himself and put it on his head before crossing his legs.

"Gaaaaaaaah!! Get me off! Get me off!" it yelled. Sephiroth took it off and handed it to McGonagall. "It's madness up in there I tell you! Just put him wherever he likes, I'm not going back up there!!"

Sephiroth got up and walked over to Griffindor. "I'm only following you because you are the one who will take me to Cloud." he said to Saburo.

After everyone has been chosen, they sit down for the feast and talk with their house mates. "Hey, Saburo." said Ron.

"What's up?" asked Saburo.

"What did the Sorting Hat mean by the Key bearer?" he asked.

"I keep keys on me." answered Saburo.

After the feast, all of the students where lead to their dorms. When they entered the room of the moving stairs Saburo seemed not as amazed as everyone else. "Wow, these stairs are an insurance nightmare."

In the dorm, Saburo unpacked his things. "In the morning, we'll find that bastard Naraku."

"You better be right." said Sephiroth sitting in the window ceil.

"I haven't seen any Heartless." said Saburo. "What do you think he's planning?"

"He probably wants to keep a low profile like we are, and he's doing a better job at it." answered Sephiroth.

"We'll find him." said Saburo. He got out his wand and put it in his pocket. "Let's explore the castle."

Both of them headed down the halls of the castle as soon as they found their way off the stairs. It was getting dark, so Saburo used a spell that Hermione taught him to light the halls. "Lumos!" His wand started shining at the tip.

As they walked through the halls, they noticed the ghosts and the talking paintings. "This is a waste of time." said Sephiroth.

"Searching for Heartless, I presume?"

Saburo and Sephiroth spun around to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Quirrell, and Snape. "Oh, Dumbledore you freaked us out. Sephiroth might have cut you in half if you where one of the bad guys."

"Silence!" he said.

"You are the wielder of the Keyblade!" said Snape.

"And you're Lord Sephiroth of Midgar SOLDIER." said McGonagall.

"…how did…" said Saburo.

"Amazing what you can find in the restricted section of Hogwarts library." said Hagrid. "It's entitled: The Book of the Worlds' Important People."

"There's a book that tells you about other worlds?" said Sephiroth.

"Look, we're not here to cause trouble." said Saburo. "We're just here to find and stop a demon named Naraku."

"A demon?!" said Quirrell.

"There are no demons here." said Snape.

"And if there was one, Filch's cat will be the first to find it." said Hagrid. "She can find anything."

"Naraku probably ate Filch's cat." said Saburo half laughing.

"Leave Hogwarts now or…" started Snape.

"Enough, Professor." said Dumbledore. Snape listened and stopped his sentence. "What ever this Naraku's reasons to be at Hogwarts are, you may stay to stop him from carrying them out."

"Thanks, Professor." said Saburo.

"You have until the Quidditch game." he said. "If you haven't found him until then, either way, you must leave Hogwarts."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 21: Prologe Final

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: PROLOGE FINAL

(I only own Yurei/Xero and Kenji)

Xero and Saexma walked down the halls of the large, white fortress to a room that had many warp tunnels that lead to different worlds. Xero turned to the door behind them and, by reaching his hand out at the door and moving it left to right, closes it behind them. "Privet, aren't you?" said Saexma.

"Almost everything about me is a secret." he said.

Saexma looked at his blood red eyes. As Yurei, they where white and black, but ever since he got hold of his new weapon; they shifted to that color. She gripped he fist at the sight of them. 'What is this guy thinking…?'

Xero walked over to a portal and turned to Saexma. "This one will take us to Twilight Town, correct?"

"Yeah." she said crossing her arms. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Dear, young Saexma." he said tapping his weapon on his shoulder. "To have Xemnas trust me, I have to destroy the people that Yurei once held dear to him."

"So, this is your plan?" asked Saexma.

"Well, if I kill Sora, then who will kill Xemnas?" he asked smiling.

Saexma threw her head back and sighed. "Alright." Together they walked through the portal.

Suika was already at the Sandlot with Hayner, Pence, and Olette practicing with Hayner in struggle combat. Amazingly, Suika was always better than him, but she never wanted to enter into any tournaments. "Where's Trinity?" asked Olette.

"Yeah." said Hayner. "She's never late, maybe she decided to sleep in."

"You can ask her now." said Pence consuming the last of his sandwich. "Here she comes."

Everyone turned around to see her running over to them with a piece of paper in her hand. "Trinity, what's up?" asked Hayner.

She can to a halt and held the paper out to them. "This…"

Suika grabbed it and started reading it. "Dear Suika, Trinity, Hayner, Pence, and Olette: I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you all. Because of certain circumstances, I had to leave first thing in the morning to join a group of people out of Twilight Town. I don't think I'll ever see any of you ever again. I'm sorry. I did it to keep you all safe. Sincerely: Yurei Ningen…"

"He…he left Twilight Town?" said Hayner is surprise.

"What group is he talking about that's worth leaving his friends?" asked Olette.

Trinity looked down. "Why would he do this…?"

"What are you losers doing?"

Everyone turned around to see Seifer and his gang walk over to them. "And what is Hay-head doing with my struggle sword?"

"Does it have your name on it?!" said Hayner. Out of curiosity, he checked the handle of it to see Seifer's name engraved into it. "Oh…so it does…"

"Leave us alone Seifer, we're having a mournful moment here!" said Pence.

"About what?!" he said. "What could be so important to you guys?"

"Yurei's gone." said Suika.

"So?"

"He was a good friend!" said Hayner. "And he was much cooler than you!"

"That guy was a freak." said Seifer. "You could tell from his name."

"Shut up!" yelled Trinity. "He…he…" Before she went on, she looked up a bit. To her surprise, she saw someone stumbling around. She raised her head and identified the person, who was holding his head as he used the wall to support himself. "Yurei!!"

Everyone turned to the direction she was facing. "It is Yurei!"

"The heck?" said Seifer.

Hayner and Suika ran over to him behind Trinity. "Yurei! Yurei!"

Yurei looked up still holding his head. "No! Stop! Don't get any closer!"

Everyone stopped. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I-I…c-can't control…my body…!" he said still holding his head, but with both hands. "Run…Run!"

"Yurei…" said Trinity walking forward to him.

"N-no!" he said. "Stay back!"

"Yurei, what's wrong?" she asked. At this point, she was three feet away from him. "Let me help…"

"You…can start…" he looked down and his eyes flashed red. Then his Nothingness appeared in his hand. …by dieing!!" Yurei, now under Xero's control, stabs the evil weapon into Trinity.

Trinity let out a slight breath after being stabbed. "Ah!"

"You should have listened…" he said smiling.

"Trinity!" everyone called out.

"Holy shit!" said Seifer. "Now that kid's gone too far!"

Xero twisted the keyblade and pulled it out leaving a large hole with white smoke coming out of it in her chest. Trinity fell over and started to slowly turn to white, glowing ashes that flew away as they came off her body. "One down, 8 to go…"

"You little-!!" Seifer took a struggle sword and ran over to Xero. Xero put his hand out in Seifer's direction and, without toughing him, throws him into Rai, Fuu, and Vivi.

Xero turned behind him. "Saexma." Saexma walked out of the shadows and next to Xero. "It's your turn, they're easy pickings."

Saexma raised her hands. "Fine." Xero caught a glimpse of her bracelets on her wrists as they began to glow. Then several crystal shards flew out and started showering Hayner and the others.

"Run!" yelled Pence covering his head. But no one could run from the shower of crystal shards.

After she paused, she looked on at the smoke. "I think I missed."

"I'll say." he said. "But don't sweat it; this was for Xemnas to trust me."

"Right." she said looking at Xero. His weapon vanished and he stood silent. "So, what value did that girl have to you?"

"I…loved her…" he said. But instead of the angry voice of Xero, his voice was calm. He turned to Saexma with his former black and white eyes. He raised his hand and put it on her forehead.

"What are you…ah!" she stopped as soon as she felt a strong shock wave go through her head. Her vision began to grow black as her body began to collapse.

Yurei grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Now I understand why Xemnas chose me. It's for my power." He looked down at Saexma's unconscious face. "You will not be able to remember most of what happened when we met; in face you might not remember me at all." He created a portal next to him and picked her up in his arms as he walked to it. He glimpsed back at his friends for the last time as the smoke cleared. "Now, after this, I may never be able to face anyone here again…"

After returning to the castle, he walked around and found the place deserted. Even Kairi was gone. Namine must have gotten her out. He walked into Saexma's room and set her on her bed. "There's no turning back now, no turning back…" He created another portal and left the castle.

**Radiant Garden:**

Hearing his name whispered and feeling a slight tingling on the back of his neck like someone was close behind him, Kenji spun around to see who it was. He looked everywhere behind him. No one was there. But he could have sworn he saw someone. "That was weird…"

"Kenji!"

"Ni-San!"

He spun back around and looked on at Saburo and Yuffie, who where walking with him to the Dark Depths to train. Saburo had a Katana and Yuffie had her large Kunai. "What's the hold up?" said Yuffie. "C'mon!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he looked behind him again and looked around some more. He thought he saw a faint image of a young woman once before, but it was gone now. "Aerith and Leon are right, I should stop drinking." he told himself as he pulled his Tai Chi sword over his shoulder. He turned back around and ran after his brother and Yuffie.

PROLOGE: FIN

KINGDOM HEARTS III: TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Chapter 22: The Freshmen are the Pros

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE FRESHMEN ARE THE PROES

(I own no one)

"Quidditch?" asked Saburo walking to class with Sephiroth. "What in god's name is that?"

Sephiroth took out a book and flipped through the pages. "It's a game of contest between two houses to gain points for their house." he read out loud. "And they fly on brooms."

"Brooms?" said Saburo. "Aerith would laugh at that sight."

"Do we really need to go to class?" asked Sephiroth. "I am the master at dark magic."

"Be patient." said Saburo. "We have two weeks before the game." Both of them entered the room and sat down. "Where's the teacher?" He looked around and saw only a cat on the Professor's desk.

Harry and Ron ran into the room shortly after. "Looks like we got here just in time. I'd hate to see Prof. McGonagall mad at us if we where late for our first class."

"You bet your ass." said Saburo. Suddenly, the cat morphed into the professor. "…whoa…"

"That was bloody brilliant." said Ron.

**That night…**

"The first day was crazy." said Ron falling on his bed.

"I know, Sephiroth hung you off the moving stairs by your shirt." said Harry.

"What now?" asked Saburo.

"You done with your notes?" asked Neville.

"No Neville." said Saburo. "Didn't even bother to do them."

Sephiroth watched out the window with a telescope into the other towers. "Hey, if one of you loser want to get a view of Ravenclaw's girls, then I suggest you come over here."

Ron jumped off his bed and looked through the telescope. "…bloody hell…"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to their dorm. "What the?" said Harry.

"I'll bet its Ron's brothers coming back after getting caught in the library's restricted section." said Saburo walking over to it. He opened the door to see Mirax standing behind it, smiling.

"Hello!" she said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Girl's dorm is on the right, you can't miss it." he said closing the door. Then he tossed himself onto the bed. "It was no one, now where could Naraku…"

Knock, knock, knock

"Bloody hell!" he said getting up again. Then he stopped half way between his bed and the door. "Now I'm starting to talk like you guys!"

"What's wrong with how I talk?" asked Ron looking away from the telescope, but he went back to looking through it.

Saburo opened the door to see the same person on the other side. "It wasn't me; Ron's the one looking out the window."

"Scuse me?"

"…aren't you from Ravenclaw?"

"What's that?"

Saburo took some time to look at her clothing and closed the door again. "Everyone hide."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Is it Prof. Snape?"

"Worse."

"What's worse than that guy?" asked Ron. Sephiroth grabbed Ron and stuffed him into his own trunk. "Hey!"

"Harry, hide; things are going to get messy." said Saburo. But the door blew open before he could hide and Saburo was flown into a wall.

Mirax stepped in. "Sorry, I couldn't get the door open." she looked at Sephiroth. "Hey, are you Saburo, or that Sephiroth guy?"

"I'm your worse nightmare!" said Sephiroth grabbing his sword and pulling it out of its sheath, but the handle hit against the wall. "Why is it that every place I fight, the room is too small for my sword?"

"Naw, my worst nightmare was about a guy with knives on his fingers." She said. "I got so scared, when I woke up; I went to sleep with Vex's room."

Sephiroth dropped his sword and grabbed a candle holder. "This is not like my sword, but will put a nasty gash in her head." he said. He ran up to her and swung it down on her.

"Eeeeek!" she screamed and moved to the side. Then she ran into a corner.

"Hold still so I can hit you with this!" he said as he threw it at her. She ducked and it hit the wall. Then he grabbed the trunk Ron was in and threw it at her. It hit the wall and Ron fell out along with the candy he had left from the train and his clothes.

"Bloody hell, I thought I was going to die!" he said after rolling out of it.

Mirax opened her eyes and looked all over the ground. "Yay, candy!"

Saburo woke up and looked around. "…did I miss something…"

"No, I missed something." said Sephiroth.

"This is crazy!" said Harry getting out of his bed and running into the closet. Ron followed and entered the closet.

Saburo got up and watched as Mirax picked up Ron's candy and consumed most of it. "Oh, what the hell…"

Sephiroth grabbed another box and raised it over his head. "This should do it!" He threw it at her, but missed again as she bent over to grab a jawbreaker, then the box hit Neville and made him lose consciousness.

"Stop! You're going to kill everyone." said Saburo.

"That's basically what I do." said Sephiroth.

Saburo took out a flute, put a roll of paper in it to block the holes, put in a sleeping dart, and blew it out into Mirax's neck. "See? No problem." Mirax fell asleep on the floor.

Sephiroth walked over and looked down. "This is a member of Organization 13?"

"I guess." said Saburo. Sephiroth took this chance to start kicking her in the side. Saburo grabbed him and pushed him back. "Hey, cool it."

"Fine." he said.

Ron and Harry walked out of the closet when the noise stopped. "I'm not looking at the Ravenclaw girls again." said Ron.

"Now that this person is subdued, we can search for Naraku, he might be in the castle somewhere." said Saburo. "Sephiroth, Ron, Harry: make sure this person doesn't escape." Saburo ran out the door.

**Halls of Hogwarts…**

Saburo walked around the halls with his wand lit so he can see through the endless darkness. "Dang, I can't see a thing. The best I can do is hear someone talking." Saburo walked onto the moving stairs and looked around. He then noticed the third floor. "Hmmm…it's restricted to students…" Saburo quickly headed up the stairs to the third floor and opened the door. He looked around waving his wand and summoned his Keyblade just incase.

Slowly, he took a few steps forward and the torches lit up. He jumped back with his keyblade in front of him. "Damn, I'm too tense…" he put his wand in his pocket and walked down the halls.

"Welcome, Key Bearer…"

Saburo turned around and saw a man in a baboon suit. "Naraku…"

"I knew you'd find me." said Naraku.

"Where's Voldemort?" demanded Saburo.

"Heh, I have no idea who you're talking about." said Naraku.

"Don't play dumb, you're going to help him take this world over, aren't you?!" he said pointing his Keyblade.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not." he said. Saburo charged at Naraku. Naraku quickly removed the baboon suit and captured Saburo in his tentacles. "You'll never stop me, I'm invincible!"

"Big words from someone who ran away from the first meet." said Saburo trying to break free.

"Yes, due to Sephiroth's presence I had to run." said Naraku, "But now that he's not here, I can rip you limb from limb and the Heartless will slowly devour your heart." Heartless started appearing around Saburo and Naraku in large numbers.

Just then, Naraku's tentacles where cut up and Saburo dropped to his feet to cut up the Heartless. "Guess again!"

Sephiroth pointed his sword at Naraku. "You coward, you thought you could control me!"

Naraku backed off in fear. "Shit…I'm fucked…"

"Hey, who's watching the girl?!" said Saburo.

**Griffindor dorm…**

"So, why do you have that candle holder, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Sephiroth told me to hit her over the head if she tries to escape." said Ron holding it over his shoulder as Mirax sleeps on his bed tied up.

"Right…"

**Third floor…**

"Oh, okay." said Saburo.

"Finally, a room I can swing my sword freely!" said Sephiroth as he went crazy and started swinging his sword around laughing his head off. He was cutting Naraku as much as he was cutting into the torch holding statues. After slicing into all of them, it was pitch black again.

"Oh, that was smart." said Saburo. He looked around for any light left.

"Ha, now that you can't see me; I will make another getaway!" said Naraku's voice. "Hahahahaha!" Trip! "Ouch! Hahahaha!" Trip! "Ouch! Hahaha!" Bump! "What the?!"

"Hello, Naraku!" said Sephiroth.

"…oh…god…"

Slice!

Splurt!

Crunch!

Break!

Slice!

Choke!

Silence…

"What just happened?" said Saburo.

"Blood bath." said Sephiroth.

"Let's get out of here…" said Saburo. Saburo lit his wand again and got around the rubble and gut on the ground that where slowly evaporating. They got to the door and went to their dorm where Saburo first noticed that Sephiroth was drenched in blood. "Harry, Ron, where's the girl?"

"She got away." said Ron.

"Crap!" said Saburo. "She was a lead to the Organization's hideout!"

"You can find another one." said Harry. "Did you find what you where looking for?"

"Oh, yes." said Saburo. "Look, Harry, Ron, we need to leave."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"To another world." said Sephiroth.

"Another world?" asked Ron. "Is that possible? What spell do you use?"

"No spell from this world." said Saburo. "Besides, you two can't leave; you play important roles in this world." Saburo walked up to Harry. "You still need to defeat Voldemort."

"You're right." said Harry. "Good luck."

"Like we need luck." mumbled Sephiroth to himself. Both Saburo and Sephiroth headed out the dorm and walked down the halls.

"Leaving I see?"

Saburo and Sephiroth spun around to see Dumbledore again. "Oh, yeah."

"I see you've found Naraku." said Dumbledore. "Well done. We will handle Voldemort; you can be on your way."

"Hope you get him." said Saburo. "He's controlling the Heartless, so I'd watch your back."

"Let's go." said Sephiroth. He created another portal in the sky and they where absorbed in it and started floating up into the sky.

"Where are we going now?" asked Saburo.

"Hopefully somewhere with up to date technology." said Sephiroth.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Chapter 23: Destiny Islands

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: DESTINY ISLANDS AND THE TRAGIC TRINXTY.

(Only own Kenji)

"What have you been doing all this time, Roxas?" asked Axel.

"I've been fighting the new Organization XIII." said Roxas.

"The 'new' organization?" said Axel. "Never thought there'd be another one."

"Neither did we." said Kenji, who was driving the gummi ship. "We could use your help, the Heart Defenders are barely making through this."

"Heart Defenders, new organization, more Heartless weirdoes…I definitely missed something." said Axel scratching his head.

"A lot has happened after what happened to you two years ago." said Roxas. "We can catch up on this stuff once we get to Radiant Garden, my new home."

"Radiant Garden?" said Axel. "I'm allergic to certain flowers."

"It's not really a garden." said Kenji. Then the radar started beeping. "We're coming closer to another world."

"Which one?" asked Roxas.

Kenji looked at the controls. "Destiny Islands; that's Sora's home world, right?"

"Yeah." said Roxas. "I never though I'd ever see this place."

Kenji drove the gummi ship to an island that had a lot of wooden structures built on it. "This is the best place I can land." He landed on a patch of land sticking out of the water with a bridge attached to it. "Okay, looks like we can take a break here."

Roxas opened the hatch and jumped out of the ship. Following him was Axel, then Kenji. "Wow, it's bright out here."

"Is there anyone here?" asked Kenji.

"Roxas?"

Roxas spun around to find who said his name. He looked at the side of the gummi ship and saw a familiar face peaking out from the other side. "Kairi!"

She walked out and ran over to Roxas. "Roxas, it is you? Where's Namine?"

"Oh, she's back on Radiant Garden, she's always busy there." said Roxas. "How about you, how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay, but ever since Sora left, it's been very slow here." she said. She looked to Kenji and Axel. "You're Kenji, wow; I never thought I'd see you here."

"Well, I don't actually travel a lot." said Kenji.

Kairi turned back to Axel. "You…you're the one who…"

"Yeah I'm Axel, got it memorized?" he said. "Sorry about scaring you two years ago."

"It's okay." she said.

"Are you here alone?" asked Kenji.

"No." said Kairi. "Tidus and the others are back home, but I have a friend here with me."

"Really?" asked Roxas. "Who?"

Kairi turned to the dock and pointed. "She's right there."

Kenji turned and looked at the dock. To his surprise, he saw a girl there. "Who is she?"

"Her name is hard to say, but she's Trinxty." said Kairi. "I found her on this island two weeks ago. She's a hit with Tidus and Wakka."

Kenji jumped down onto the sand and slowly started walking over. "Strange…why does she seem…familiar…" he said to himself.

"Heh, looks like Kenji thinks she's a hit too." said Axel.

"Well, it seems that way." said Roxas.

Kenji was about two yards from her now. Trinxty was sitting on the dock looking out to the sea unaware of his presence as her white dress and her silver hair was caught by the wind that was blowing towards the sea. Kenji slowly walked up the stairs and got three feet behind her. "Hey…" She spun around in a flash and looked directly at his face. "Are you…Trinxty…?"

"…I…ah…I…am." she said very faintly.

Kenji got a strange chill down his spine looking at her. "Well, um…I'm Kenji Ishikawa."

Trinxty got up on her feet and walked up to him. As close as she was to him, he could see that her height was just up to his jaw and he looked down at her. "I've been waiting for you…" That sentence made Kenji jump back in shock with his whole body numb.

"Wha…what?" he said.

"What's wrong, man?" Kenji jumped and spun around to see Axel and the others. "You scared of girls?"

"No!" said Kenji. "I just…have this strange feeling."

"Me too." said Axel. "It's called hunger."

Trinxty walked up next to Kenji and grabbed his hand. "Wha…hey, wait." said Kenji.

"I think she likes you." said Kairi.

"What? I…I didn't say anything!" he said. He looked down at Trinxty again; she had the same blank expression.

"You're here to help me?" she said.

"Um, well…"

"She has amnesia." said Kairi.

"Huh?" asked Roxas. "So she can't remember anything?"

"No." said Kairi. "Just her name."

"Wow." said Axel. "That must suck."

Kenji hesitated. "Well, um…I guess…" Trinxty wrapped her arms around him when he said that. "Whoa!"

"Score." said Axel.

"Fuck off, crack head!" said Kenji.

"…fuck off?" repeated Trinxty.

"I think you just taught her something." said Kairi.

"…"

"Um, Kairi." said Roxas.

"Yes?" she said.

"Where did you find Trinxty?"

"In the secret place." said Kairi. "Sora and I always go there to draw pictures and talk so no one hears."

"In there?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, the world door is in there, I think she came out of it." said Kairi.

"The door?" said Kenji.

"Yeah." said Kairi. "The door that connects this world to the other ones, but Sora locked it so…"

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you people go on about doors, we need to get moving." said Axel, then he turned to Kenji. "Oh and, bring the girl if you want."

"…I hope you get cancer." said Kenji.

"If you are going to go, you might want to take her with you." said Kairi. "You might be able to get her memories back."

"Um…sure…right." he said looking at her again. "You're coming with us, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Is there anything you need before you leave?" asked Kairi.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, we're low on food." said Roxas.

"I'll see what I can do." said Kairi smiling. She turned and ran over to the seaside shed.

Kenji walked over to Roxas with Trinxty next to him. "How old is Kairi now?"

"She should be 17 now." said Roxas. "She and Sora are very close to each other ever since what happened two years ago."

"I see." said Kenji. He looked to the ship and saw Trinxty on the tree that grew out to the side. "Trinxty?" Trying to keep her balance, she walked to the top of it where the papu fruit grew. She reached out to get one. Kenji saw her foot start to slip. "Trinxty!" he ran over to the island. Trinxty's footing finally slipped and she fell off the tree. Kenji caught her just in time. "Are you crazy?!"

As soon as she got to her feet, Trinxty held out her hand in front of her. She grabbed a papu fruit just before she fell. She brought it to her face and bit of one end of the star-shaped fruit. After swallowing the piece, she held the fruit out to Kenji. "Try it."

Kenji took it and looked at the fruit. He hesitated, but he bit off one of the other end of it. "Hey, it's not bad." He said. He handed it back to Trinxty. She smiled and took another bit out of it.

Kairi came back with a cardboard box. "Is this enough?"

Roxas walked over and looked inside. "Yes, I appreciate it."

Roxas and Axel took the box for Kairi and brought it into the ship. Kenji came back with Trinxty. "Thanks for the help Kairi, sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"Sure." said Kairi. "During your travels, can you find Sora for me? And Riku?"

"I think we might be able to, we might find them searching for my brother Saburo." said Kenji. "I promise we will."

"Thank you." she said. "Take care of Trinxty, okay?"

"I will." said Kenji. He walked over to the ship with Trinxty to join up with Axel and Roxas.

"Take care of your selves!" called Kairi.

"Don't worry about us!" said Axel. After Kenji and Trinxty went in to the ship, Roxas went in and then Axel closed the door behind him. The ship lifted into the air and headed off into the sky.

Kairi watched as they left. "Please be careful…"

"How cute."

Kairi turned around in shock, she saw a man in a long cloak that reached his boots standing behind her. "What?! Who are you?!"

The man slowly approached Kairi "They call me…Xeta…and I want you to answer some questions…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Chapter 24: Great Reunion on Courscant

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: GREAT REUNION ON COURSCANT

(I own no one)

The skies parted as a beam of light descended from it and touched down at the ground. This was the early sign of Armageddon. Actually it was the teleportation beam of Sephiroth. It closed up to reveal both of them. Sephiroth looked around. "Look, a world with up-to-date-technology."

"Up to date?" asked Saburo looking around at the city that was ten times bigger than Radiant Garden and had flying cars. "More like way-ahead-of-it-time"

"Well it's better than 1800's England." said Sephiroth. "Who are they?"

Saburo turned around and saw a bunch of white soldiers walking over to them. "The 'welcome tourists' members?"

The soldiers, armed with guns, came over to them. "Hands up, and drop your weapons." Sephiroth did the opposite and beheaded all six of them.

"We are so dead because of you." said Saburo.

"I say bring 'em on!" said Sephiroth. Just as he said that, a countless number of the same soldiers came out of nowhere and aimed their weapons at Sephiroth's head, each with a laser pointer. "…hmmmm…I think I should have thought before it act."

"Ya think!?" said Saburo. Sephiroth and Saburo where set into a sell in a heavily secured facility. "Well this sucks…"

"It could have been worse." said Sephiroth.

"Tell me about it."

Saburo looked around for the producer of the voice. "Who said that?!" He looked into the other occupied cell. "Donald?"

Donald turned and saw Saburo. "Hey, it's you!"

"Donald, what's up?" Sora stuck his head out from between the bars. "Hey, it's Saburo! Boy, are we glad to see you and…Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth?!" Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj looked out to him.

"Oh, perfect…" said Sephiroth.

"It's you!" said Kadaj. "I knew we'd find you if we followed these weirdoes!"

"Where's mother?!" asked Yazoo.

"I don't know." said Sephiroth.

"Wow, they seem happy to see him." said Goofy.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Saburo.

"Good question." said Sora. Suddenly, the doors slide open and the white soldiers came in. "Oh crap…"

"If your going to execute some one, take Donald!" said Kadaj. Donald looked at him in an angry face.

"You're free." said the soldier.

"Huh?" said Sora.

"You're lucky someone knows you." he said.

A man walked in with a strange outfit and long silver hair. He walked up to Sora's cell. "Sora, in jail; why am I so surprised?"

"Riku?" said Sora. "Is that you Riku?"

The man squatted down and stared at Sora. "You where expecting someone else?"

"Riku!!" Sora reached his arms out and tried to hug Riku, but he hit his head on the bars. "Ow!"

"Don't try that again." laughed Riku. The cells where unlocked and Sora ran out to make a second attempt, which he succeeded in doing. "Okay! Okay! Act like your age, Sora!"

"I can't believe I finally found you for the third time!" said Sora.

Kadaj and his brothers looked at Riku and looked at his hair. "Look, a brother from another mother!"

Riku looked at Kadaj and his brothers. "Sora, who are they?"

Sora turned and looked. "Oh, those are Sephiroth's, um…brothers."

"We don't share the same mother." said Sephiroth. "My real mother was Lucrecia Crescent. I just have Jenova cells in me, that's the only way I'm related to these three."

"Okay…so Riku, what have you been doing all this time on this world?" asked Sora.

"Training with the jedi." he said.

"The jedi?" asked Saburo. "So we're on Coruscant?"

"Yep." said Riku. "I may not be able to use the same abilities of the jedi but I can fight like them."

"Does that explain your weird clothes?" asked Sora pulling on them.

"Um, yeah."

"Wow, Sora meats his gay lover, and we finally meet Sephiroth!" said Yazoo. "This is what I call a Reunion!"

"I'm not gay!" said Riku and Sora in unison.

"But you where just hugging each other." said Loz.

"Sora did it, not me!" said Riku.

"Yeah but you liked it." teased Saburo.

"It's okay to be a fag." said Kadaj. "People often say I'm a gay."

"True story." said Loz.

"Well, let's leave this prison and go to the Jedi Temple." said Riku. He headed for the door with everyone following him.

"Oh boy, we found Riku!" said Goofy.

"Now alls we have to do is find the King." said Donald.

"You guys still looking for King Mickey?" asked Saburo.

"Yep, he went missing the same time Riku did." said Goofy. "He still might be on this world."

"The King's gone Goofy, he left a long time ago." said Riku.

"Gwarsh, now we need to find him some where else." said Goofy.

"Not like we haven't done it before." said Sora. "We'll find the King."

Everyone was able to fit on a transport to the Jedi Temple, including Sephiroth's large sword. It took off shortly after everyone was on board. "Wow, flying cars and talking robots!" said Kadaj in amazement as he looked out the window.

"So Sora, how did you end up in jail?" asked Riku.

"Because those idiots attacked innocent bystanders on the streets." said Sora.

"It's not my fault!" said Loz. "One of them had one eye, and tentacles, and three fingers on both hands, and big teeth, and webbed feet!"

"I see." said Riku.

"We where in prison because Sephiroth here killed six of those white soldiers." said Saburo.

"Oh, the Clone Troopers?" said Riku. "Ah, they're very expendable."

"So I can kill more?" asked Sephiroth. "Ha! It's like a never ending killing spree here!"

"Um, if you want to end up in prison again, you can." said Riku. "We're here now." The craft landed and opened its hatch. Everyone came out one at a time, but goofy fell down the steps along with Donald and the three bothers. Donald mumbled several curse words as he got out from under them.

"Sorry." said Goofy.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple." said Riku.

Sora and the others stared at the large halls of the enormous structure with amazement. "This is incredible!" Seconds later, several Heartless appeared out of nowhere. And not just ten or twenty, more like forty. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Little black creatures." said Kadaj. "This is new." He slowly draws his souba and prepares for battle.

Loz cracks his neck and gets ready. "Piece of cake."

"Don't get cocky!" said Saburo.

Goofy pulls up his shield and backs up into Sephiroth. "Watch where you're going!"

"Time to get busy." said Riku summoning his keyblade. "It's you and me fighting together again, Sora."

"But this time, we have help." said Sora. "Let's go!" He charged into the Heartless along with everyone else with Riku by his side. Donald went magic crazy, Goofy just continuously plowed aimlessly through the Heartless; he came to a short stop after colliding with the pillar in his path. Loz did the same, only he knew what his target was and he didn't collide with anything. Yazoo fire at the Heartless with his small Gunblade, Kadaj and Sephiroth began cutting away at the Heartless with their weapons.

"These guys are endless." said Loz. "How can someone do this?!"

"Well, you get use to it after a while." said Sora. "There must be someone here that may be controlling them."

"Darth Sidious!" said Riku. "He must be the one behind this!"

"Well, whoever this guy is, he must be really dangerous." said Saburo.

After a while of fighting, the Heartless where finally gone. Sora caught his breath and scanned the area to see if everyone was alright. "That's that…"

Saburo walked up to Riku. "Are you the only one fighting the Heartless?"

"No, the jedi can also fight them." said Riku. "I've been learning their way for about a year and a half now."

"Come with us Riku." said Goofy.

"Yeah, we need you to help us fight Organization XIII!" said Donald.

"But, the jedi need me." said Riku.

"I think we might be fine on our own if you leave." A man walked out from behind a pillar and walked over to the group. "Not to be mean or anything, I'm just saying that we'll do fine."

"Who's he?" asked Kadaj.

"It's Anakin Skywalker." said Riku. "He's a jedi apprentice, and a member of the jedi council."

"So he's a jedi." said Sora examining him. "So that's where you get your weird clothes from, Riku."

"Yeah." said Riku.

"Hi, Anakin!" said Goofy waving.

"You can leave if you want, you're from another world after all." said Anakin. "But I might need to get the council's approval on it."

"I think Master Yoda will allow it, even though my training isn't complete because I don't posses the same powers as you." said Riku.

"He might. If you really want to leave, I'll tell Master Yoda that I allowed you to leave." said Anakin.

"You'd do that?" asked Sora.

"If it's your destiny, and what your heart tells you, you should follow it." said Anakin. "That's how I got to my position today."

"Thanks Anakin." said Sora. "We'll do that."

"Following our hearts, I didn't think that was a saying used to encourage the apprentices in the jedi." said Riku.

"Na, the jedi never tell us to follow a major organ no matter what function it has in the human body." said Anakin smiling.

Sora and Riku laughed. "Take care then, Anakin." said Riku.

"We'll see to that the Heartless here and Darth Sidious are dealt with." said Anakin.

"Bye, Mannequin!" said Kadaj waving as he left.

"…mannequin…?" said Anakin.

Everyone came to the transport to take them to the gummi ships. Sora turned to Riku before they got on. "Are you okay with leaving the jedi?"

"Yeah, like Anakin said, I'm from another world." said Riku. "Plus, we have different destinies."

Sora smiled. "You're right, we still need to bring peace to the worlds." said Sora. "It's our job…"

"And this is just another day at the office." said Riku looking up at the sky.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N: anonymous reviewers can review now, I forgot to enable that.)


	26. Chapter 25: Shrax's New Love

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENT-FIVE: SHRAX'S NEW LOVE

(I only own Kenji and Xidane)

"So, Radiant Garden, aye?" said Axel leaning back in his chair. "Been a while since I've been here."

"You're been here before?" asked Roxas.

"In the weird canyon, yeah." said Axel. "Never been to the town."

"It's nice there." said Kenji. "I grew up in that town."

"Does it have girls? Really nice girls?" asked Axel.

"Yeah." said Kenji. "Why?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Axel. "This'll be great!"

Trinxty came up the cockpit and walked over to Kenji. "Trinxty?" said Kenji. "I thought you where asleep."

"I woke up." she said. She leaned over to be next to his face since he was sitting and she was standing up. "Where are we going?"

"Home." said Kenji. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it is…something's close." she said looking around out the window.

"How can you tell?" asked Kenji.

"I can sense it…" she said. She locked her vision in one direction and pointed. "…there…"

Axel looked in that direction. "I don't see nun'."

Roxas also looked. "It must be really far out there, then. How could she see something from such a long distance?"

"She must have 15/15 vision." said Axel taking out a par of binoculars. "There it is!"

"Yeah, it's coming into view." said Kenji before turning to Trinxty. "Is that it?" She nodded. "Amazing, that thing was 12 kilometers away."

"She couldn't have seen that." said Axel.

"I sensed it." she said. "I just felt that it was there."

Roxas looked closer. "That's Shrax's gummi ship."

"Shrax Edmund?" said Kenji sitting down and opening the communications link. "Hey, gummi ship to the port side, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Kristian?" asked Kenji.

"Huh? Are you that Kenji guy?"

"Yeah, what are you doing in Radiant Garden orbit?" asked Kenji.

"We thought we'd get some rest, so we came to the closest world from the last one we where at."

"I see, well, welcome to my home." said Kenji. "Over and out."

Kenji drove the ship closer to Shrax's and slowly lead him to the gummi ship hanger for the town. Shrax's ship landed first and then Kenji's. Shrax and his friends left the gummi ship as soon as it was positioned and parked. Shrax stretched. "Ah, fresh air!"

"Guess you've been in that thing for a while." said Kenji. He walked over to him with Trinxty right next to him and Roxas and Axel behind them.

"You guys look like you're doing good." said Kristian.

"Yeah, well it hasn't been long since we last seen each other." said Kenji.

"You're right." said Shrax, but then Trinxty caught his eye. "Whoa, who's she?"

Kenji turned to Trinxty. "Oh, she's Trinxty, we found her on Destiny Islands."

Shrax whistled. "Destiny Islands, eh?"

"Sorry, man." said Axel smiling. "Kenji found her first."

"No, I wasn't…" he said. "That's not was I was thinking!" Kristian started giggling. "Hey!"

Trinxty gripped Kenji's hand at the sight of Shrax angry. "What's wrong?"

"He has sharp teeth…and wings…"

"Yeah, Shrax is a day vampire." said Kenji. "Don't worry, he's our friend."

Trinxty nodded faintly.

"Hey Shrax, want a tour?" asked Roxas. "I'm giving Axel one."

"Oh, um." He turned his attention away from his companions and to Roxas. "Sure, why not?" He followed Roxas and Kenji. Lane and Kristian followed as well. Roxas lead them to a house first. "Nice place, no crosses."

"Crosses?" asked Roxas.

"Y'know, the thing they nailed Jesus to?" asked Shrax.

"Oh, crucifixes." said Roxas. "I don't keep those."

"Thank god, they burn like hell." said Shrax looking around some more.

Axel flopped down on a bed. "Hey Roxas, go on without me, I'm going to get some shut eye."

"On Aerith's bed?" asked Roxas.

"Who's Aerith?" asked Axel. The door opened and a woman in pink clothes walked in with a basket of herbs.

"Hello." she said smiling.

"Hi, Aerith." said Kenji.

Axel jumped off of the bed. "Oh, snap."

"You're back early." She said putting the basket down. "Did you find your brother?"

"No." said Kenji. "But I found some friends that would like a tour of the place."

"That's great." she said. "I'm going to finish picking herbs and I'll make you something to eat."

"Sure." said Roxas. "Let's go guys; you can stay here, Axel."

"No prob', buddy!" said Axel. "I'll watch over Trinxty here."

Shrax, along with his friends and Kenji and Roxas, left the house and headed down the path. "Nice lady, is she your sister?" asked Shrax.

"Na, I only have Saburo." said Kenji.

"Do you have any family members other than him?" asked Kristian.

"Well, Tifa's basically my adoption mother now." said Kenji. "She's been looking out for me since I was 13."

Roxas and Kenji lead Shrax and the others around Radiant Garden. Roxas pointed out the places and Kenji gave them info about it. "Hey, what's that big metal thing over there?"

Kenji turned to the large structure that use to be Ansem's lab. "That's the Heart Defender Headquarters. It use to be an ancient lab owned by Ansem the Wise, but we rebuilt it into our Headquarters."

"I see." said Shrax.

Hiding from them, the Gullwing fairies watch as Kenji tells his guests about the building. "Wow, interesting people." said Yuna.

"That one with the fangs can fly, look at the size of his wings." said Paine.

"Are we really going to steal from these people?" asked Rikku. "They're creepy."

"Then they must have some interesting and valuable stuff on them." said Yuna. "Let's get a closer look. Rikku, go see."

"Um, okay." she said flying over to them. Rikku quietly lands on her feet and looks around them. She looks at Kristian's arrows. "Hmm, no." she looks at Lane. "His clothes are all torn; his belonging must be damaged as well." Rikku looks up to Shrax and spies his medallion around his neck. It was golden with weird symbols on it and a blood red ruby in the center. "Oh my gosh! Look at how big that is!" Rikku quietly flies up to Shrax's medallion without him knowing and started pulling up his medallion.

Shrax feels the weight of it decrease and looks down to see Rikku pulling on it. "What the hell?"

Rikku looks up at him and turns bright red. "Umm, heh…hi?"

"…and that's Rikku." said Kenji. "She's a treasure fairy."

Shrax grabbed her and looked at her while she was in his hand. He pulled her away from the medallion and she let go of it. "She's only about a foot tall."

"Actually I'm only 11 inches." she said correcting him.

"You won't be able to carry this think three yards alone." He said holding up his medallion.

"I won't, Yuna and Paine are going to…" she stopped and covered her mouth.

"Oh, so you're friends are here too." said Kenji. Rikku sank into Shrax's hand noticing her mistake. "Let her go, Shrax." Shrax opened his hand and she flew out and hovered in one place. "I don't want you three screwing around with me and my friends today, so just leave."

Rikku sighed and flew off. Yuna and Paine followed as she did. "Well, that's all we can show you guys for today." said Roxas. "Shall we head to the house?"

"Sure." said Lane. Everyone followed Kenji and Roxas, but Shrax watched the direction that Rikku flew away in. Lane turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll catch up to you guys later." said Shrax running to the edge of the ground they where on and jumped off before spreading his wings and taking flight. He flew over Radiant Garden looking around. He sees Rikku sitting on a roof with Yuna and Paine. He quickly hides and listens in.

"It's okay Rikku; we'll try again next time." said Yuna.

"Okay." said Rikku.

"Next time, try not to open your big mouth." said Pine before flying off.

"We'll see you latter Rikku, bye." said Yuna before taking flight as well.

Rikku sat on the roof and looked at the sun sighing. "Crap, I screwed up."

Shrax took this chance to come out of hiding and walked up to Rikku. "Hey."

Rikku spun around and got up on here feet. She saw Shrax approach her. "No! I'm sorry! Don't bite me!"

"I'm not here to bit you." said Shrax.

"Are you going to eat me then?" she said in fear.

"Nope, chickens taste so much better." she said down right next to her. "So you're Rikku, huh?"

"Y-yeah." she said.

"Well, I'm Shrax Edmund." he said. "And I forgive you for what you did."

"Thanks…" said Rikku sitting down again.

"Do you always steal?" asked Shrax looking down at her.

"Well, yeah, it's like a hobby, or a fun past time." she said.

"I see, hey." he reached into his pocket. After a few seconds he pulled out a gold ring, no writing or anything on it. "Here, you can carry this right?"

Rikku looked at it. "Um, y-yes…I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay." He said. He gave it to her. "Keep it, I bought that thing a long time ago, but I don't need it anymore."

Rikku held it in he hands and examined the whole ring. "Is it magic or anything?"

"I don't know." said Shrax. "But it's your now, you can find that out."

Rikku took a piece of fabric and wrapped it around her waist, then she wrapped it around the ring and tightened it. "Thank you."

"Sure." said Shrax standing up. "It's getting late, I'd better go."

"Okay." she said. Shrax jumped off and took flight to the house he was staying at. He landed and looked at the sky. "Did I really take that long?" He grabbed the handle and the door opened by itself. "Huh?"

"Welcome back." said the young girl at the door, but she was about two years older than Shrax.

"Who are you?" asked Shrax.

"I'm Yuffie." she said. "Kenji told me to open the door to a dark looking fellow with fangs and black wings."

"Oh, okay." he said walking in. Everyone was there and socializing.

"Dinner's almost ready." said Yuffie skipping over to the kitchen and opening the door. "Hey, is dinner ready yet?"

"Nope." said Axel cutting up lettuce. "Not for another ten minutes."

"Oh, okay." said Yuffie. "Where's Aerith?"

"She went to get more potatoes since I turned the last ones into great balls of fire!" said Axel tossing the salad.

Shrax sat down with the others. "Hey."

"Shrax, where have you been, man?" asked Roxas.

"Um, girl scouting." he said scratching his head.

"Okay." said Roxas.

Axel came out with dinner twenty minutes later. The food was actually pretty good even though Axel's never cooked in his life and he screwed up on making some of it. "What do ya' know, I'm a future chef!"

The day was over and everyone checked in. axel even volunteered to sleep on the couch so everyone else could sleep in a bed. Shrax stood up looking out the window. He kept thinking of Rikku. "Damn, what's going on with me?"

**Merlin's house…**

"Merlin?!" called Rikku flying through his house. "Merlin, are you home?!"

"What is it?" said an old man walking over to Rikku.

"Oh Merlin, there you are!" said Rikku. "I want you to perform a spell on me."

"To make you stop coming into my house and making you wake me in the middle of the night? Okay." he said pulling out his wand.

"No, I want to become human!" she said.

"Oh, okay." He said. He walked over to his books and opened one that said: 'Transfiguration'. "Now turning you human is an easy spell, it's staying human that is up to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Rikku. "So it's only temporarily?"

"Yes." he said flipping through the pages. "If you don't kiss the man you love by midnight tomorrow."

"Midnight…" she said. "I see."

"You won't be able to fly again." said Merlin. "But you will certainly be taller."

"Okay." she said.

"Let's hope this works and you don't become a crocodile." said Merlin.

**The next day…**

Shrax wakes up hanging off his bed. "Uhhhh…too much to drink…"

"Dude, you only had three sodas." said Kenji looking down at him.

"You okay?" asked Roxas.

Shrax got up. "Yeah, I just had the weirdest dream that a man with long knives on his fingers came and attacked me. I bit him."

"…yeah, I had the same guy attack me." said Roxas. "And you where in it, and you did bit him."

"I had the dream too." said Kenji. "I broke his knee caps with the lead pipe."

"Yeah, that was funny." said Shrax. He got dressed and walked outside and yawned. "Man, it's not Halloween town, but it's pretty good."

"Shrax!"

Shrax flinched and looked around. "That sounded like Rikku."

"Shrax! Over here!"

Shrax looked down the street and saw a blonde teenaged girl running towards him. "Ri…Rikku?!"

She came to a halt right in front of him. "Shrax, it's me: Rikku!"

"Where's Knife fingers!?" said Shrax looking around. "This is a dream!"

"No, it's not a dream." said Rikku putting her hands on his shoulders. "I had Merlin, the wizard; turn me into a human so I could be with you."

"T-to be with me?" said Shrax.

"Yes." said Rikku. "Ever since I met you I've started to get these feelings."

"Feelings?" asked Shrax.

"Yes."

Shrax started thinking about a lot of thinks. Now that Rikku was human, he didn't know what to do He liked her from the started but he doesn't know how to express that. "Um, well…how about, um…"

"Yes?"

"Um…I guess we could…take a walk and…talk?" he said.

"That sounds fine, let's go." she said pulling him as she ran.

Kenji walked out and looked around as soon as Shrax was pulled out of sight. "Shrax? Don't you want breakfast?"

Rikku stopped in the market and looked around. "Want to go shopping?"

Shrax looked at the shop choices and turned to Rikku. "Um sure, why not?" Rikku and Shrax went to a shop that sells accessories and other forms of 'bling-bling'. Shrax looked at the types of items that Rikku might like, but every time he saw a cross, a chill ran down his spine. "Hmmm, I'm guessing she's into anything that's valuable…"

"Something wrong?" asked Rikku.

Shrax stood up and looked to her. "No, nothing…"

"Excuse me."

Shrax and Rikku turned around to see a man wearing all black clothes that had only one sleeve, blonde hair, and a large sword. "Yeah, what cha' need?"

"Is Aerith around here?" he asked.

"I think I saw her back at Roxas's house." said Shrax. "She might still be there."

"I see." he said.

"Hi, Cloud!" said Rikku. "Remember be?"

Cloud looked at her. "Ummm, no, not really."

"I'm Rikku, but I'm human now." she said.

Cloud looked at her at different angles. "Hmm, are you telling the truth?" Rikku nodded. "Okay, see ya." Cloud turned and walked away to Roxas's house.

"Strange guy." said Shrax.

"He's Cloud." said Rikku. "He's just as emo as Leon is. He's Aerith's boyfriend."

"Aerith's boyfriend?" said Shrax.

"Did you find anything you like?" she asked him.

"Not really." said Shrax. "Not a very wide selection and too many crosses."

Later in the day, when the sun was directly over head, Kenji sat on the ledge of the second level that leads to the bailey and looked out at the town. "If I was Saburo, where would I be…?"

Trinxty walked up the stairs and ran over to him. "I found you."

"Hey, what's up?" asked Kenji.

"Shrax's missing, Kristian and Lane can't find him." she said. "But I can sense him, he's happy."

"Happy?" asked Kenji. "Hmmm…I wonder what he's doing."

"Should we go find him?" asked Trinxty.

"I guess, but if he's enjoying what he's doing, we should just leave him be." said Kenji jumping off the ledge and walking down the stairs with Trinxty. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Okay." said Trinxty.

Shrax and Rikku sat on a bench in the market. The sky was already dark, and it was nearing midnight. "So, the last time I saw you, you where human, what happened?"

Rikku looked to him. "Like I said, I asked Merlin to cast a spell on me." then she looked down. "But if I want to stay human, I have to…"

"Well, well, well…" Shrax shot up and looked in front of them. He had long silverfish-blue hair and shoulder pads on his shoulder over his coat. It was Xidane, of Organization XIII. "So this is what they call young love?"

Shrax jumped up and glared at him. "What do you want?!"

"I'm here for the Key Bearer." said Xidane. He approached Shrax.

Shrax summoned his Keyblade and jot in front of Rikku. "Rikku, run."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, just go!" he said.

Kenji and Trinxty started running to the market after hearing that an Organization member has appeared. "Hello, Kenji Ishikawa…" Kenji stopped running at the sound of a female's voice and a chill ran down his spine. He slowly turned around and saw a woman wearing the same coat as the Organization members. "I've been looking for you." She said brushing back her hair.

"Identify yourself…"

"I'm Xehra, the Arctic Tempest." she said.

Trinxty hid behind Kenji. "Get away from her, she's…powerful…"

"I know, you should hide." said Kenji summoning his Keyblade. "I'll fight her."

"Why would you fight a pretty woman like me?" she said.

"I'll admit, you do seem unusually attractive, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a dangerous threat." He said getting into a fighter stance.

"You're so right." she said. Then she flicked her hand right open to her right as if she threw something. Then she stuck her index finger out and pointed it at Kenji.

Kenji looked around but saw nothing, then he heard something, it was like a light whistle of something cutting threw the air really fast; and it was coming for him on his left. He swung his keyblade in that direction hopping to deflect it. He felt something hit the blade and he saw a blade like a scalpel hanging from it from an invisible line. "A throwing blade…and it's thought controlled…"

"Very good." she said. Then she flicked the same hand to her right again and the invisible line pulled Kenji and his keyblade into a wall. "Let's have some fun!" She flicked her hand to the left and that threw Kenji into a roof. Xehra laughed as she did this, then she heard Trinxty whimper. Xehra looked to her. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? You want to play too?"

"No! Stay away from me!" she said.

"Run, Trinxty!" said Kenji still on the roof.

"I don't think so!" Xehra pointed at Trinxty's feet and ice developed around her feet, holding her to the ground. Xehra smiled and pointed her left hand at her and threw another dagger, but it still couldn't be seen.

"Ah!" Trinxty put both of her arms in front of her.

"What the?!" Xehra said.

Kenji looked at Trinxty. "Huh?" Trinxty moved her arms out of her face and saw the dagger. It was still, and sitting in midair right in front of her. "She stopped it?"

"Impossible, this girl can stop one's time." said Xehra. She looked at Trinxty for a second and smiled. "Heh, I see. But even with those powers, you're helpless."

In the Market, Shrax stood in front of Xidane ready for battle. "Hm, you seemed determined to fight me, especially to protect that girl." He said reaching his arm out and summoning an incredibly large sword into it with a blue hand guard on it that was made over a section of the blade and had a section extend out to cover the place where the sword was held. "I'm guessing killing her will hurt you deeply."

"Touch Rikku and you'll be sorry, pal!" said Shrax as his eyes began to glow red.

"I wouldn't get too close to me if I where you." He said reaching into his cloak where hi neck came out. He searched around for half a second and pulled out a chain. On the end of it was a silver crucifix. "Unless you want to feel immense pain, vampire."

Shrax gripped the handle of his keyblade at the sight of the cross and started sweating. "Damn…"

Xidane gripped his sword and held it out at Shrax. Without warning, he charged at him. He swung his sword down right over Shrax. He quickly blocked it with his keyblade, but the force from its weight made him lose balance. He jumped out of the way and got his guard back up. Xidane came over with a second strike to Shrax's right. Shrax blocked it again, but the force from it flung him off the ground and into a wall. "Heh, is this it?"

Shrax started slowly sitting up as Xidane proceeded closer. "Dammit, he's just too strong…"

Xidane grabbed his cross and pulled it off his neck. "Let's see how long you can take pain from one of your many weaknesses." He stood right in front of Shrax and squatted down. Shrax looked up at him and saw him raise the hand with the cross in it. Xidane looked right at Shrax's chest as he slapped the hand with the cross wrapped around it right on it.

Shrax cried out in pain as the cross began to burn into his chest. "You…monster!!!"

"Yes, this is what pain should feel like." he said pressing harder. But he pulled his hand away and jumped away as soon as a sword blade just as big as his own came down and struck into the ground he was sitting in. It was Cloud. "Cloud Strife…"

Cloud raised his sword and pointed it at Xidane. "You, leave."

Shrax tried greatly to take the pain still in his body as he began to get himself up from the ground while gripping his chest. "Ah…ah…"

Xidane put the cross around his neck. "You are in no position to tell me what to do, Cloud. For, you see, you aren't capable of beating me." Cloud grunted. "But I shall make my leave, for I have other things to deal with." Xidane turned and started casually walking away.

Shrax got to his feet and watched him leave. "R…Rikku…I hope you're safe…"

Kenji was flung into another wall for the fifth time. "Ah!"

"Kenji!" cried Trinxty. She was still unable to break out of the ice.

Xehra walked over to Kenji and sat down on one knee two inches away of him. Kenji started breathing very hard as blood leaked out of his mouth. He tried to move his head away from her as she leaned in closer to his face. Kenji gripped his teeth since he knew she was close enough to jam one of her dagger into him. But instead, she put her head right next to his and licked the blood of his face. "You're just my type, Ishikawa. I wonder how handsome your Nobody would be if I cut out your heart and feed it to the Heartless."

"Stay away from him!" cried Trinxty.

Xehra stood up and looked to her. "So, I take it you're his lover?" Xehra laughed. "I guess I should kill you first, Time Stopper." She walked up to her as a dagger was generated in her hand. "Let's see you stop a point-blank shot." She took two more steps before a disc of fire flew at her. She jumped back as it missed just to get hit in the back be a ball of fire that make her fall to the ground. "Ah…f…fire…" She turned around to see who produced it to see Lane standing behind her with his hand out and Kristian with her bow and arrow.

"Nice shot." said Axel holding both of his discs. "Time to heat this battle up!"

Xehra stood up grabbing her side and created a portal. "You're not going to take me out." She turned to Kenji. "I'll be back for you, Ishikawa."

"Stop!" Kristian fired one shot from her bow, but Xehra got into the portal before the arrow came close to hitting her. "No, she got away."

Shrax walked over with Cloud supporting him along with Roxas. "Hey…"

"Shrax?" said Kenji still sitting on the ground. "Looks like you're pretty messed up as well."

Rikku opened the door of Roxas's house and saw Shrax. "Shrax!!" She ran out and grabbed onto him as soon as she saw him. At the same time, Lane had gotten Trinxty out of the ice. "Shrax, are you alright…?"

"I'll live…" he said. "Any longer and I wouldn't have made it."

Rikku looked up at the clock hanging from the light post next to Roxas's house. It read: 11:59 p.m. "It's almost midnight, the spell!"

"Spell? Midnight?" asked Shrax.

"If I don't kiss you, I won't stay human." she said. "And I want to stay human for you."

"Rikku…" Shrax stood up on his own legs after recovering enough energy and pulled Rikku close to him. He brought his head down to hers and put his lips against hers. Kenji smiled as they did. So did Roxas.

Axel watched with his hands on his hips. Then he turned to Lane. "Dude, that girl that you just shot was as fine as hell." Lane, still maintaining his normal face expression looked to Axel. "What? You agree, right?" Axel turned to Shrax and Rikku just in time to see her glow a faint blue for a second.

Shrax and Rikku broke away and hugged each other for the rest of the time. "There's something that my brother and I might never get that Shrax has." said Kenji.

"You've done that with Aerith, right Cloud?" asked Roxas.

"Umm, no." he said.

"Dude, you suck." said Axel.

**Organization XIII HQ…**

Displeased with Xidane and Xehra's mission, Saexma sees both of them in an organization meeting. "Xehra, I understand why you couldn't complete your duty against Ishikawa, since fire and ice are exact opposites." she said to her.

"Yes ma'me." said Xehra.

"It's Xidane who I'm disappointed in." she said walking over to him.

Xidane casually leaned against the wall as Saexma walked up to him. "What did I do?" His remark made her slap him.

"You didn't finish of Edmund!" she said. "You where vastly superior, yet you didn't kill him. Even when you had the opportunity!"

"Cloud stopped me." he said. "If Cloud Strife didn't interfere I would have done so…" She punched him for his excuse.

All of the Organization members chuckled at the situation. Saexma glared at them and they ceased. "When I tell you to kill some one, well then you better fucken' do it!"

"I'll do it next time." he said. "…leader."

"Again we failed to destroy the Key Bearers, even when Ishikawa had only half of his power!" she said. "Are you all trying to make me look like a fool?!"

All of them stood with a serious expression. "Actually, it's about one fourth of his power." said Xero twisting his small finger around in his ear.

"Do you have something to say, Xero?" said Saexma. "Then say it!"

"I'm most of Ishikawa's power." he said. "Which is why he needs to perform his drive capability to make up for that."

"I'm aware that he uses that power." She said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Yeah Xero, if you have something useful to say, then say it!" said Caplexa.

"I don't have much to say, but let me introduce you to someone." he said. At that time, foot steps could be heard coming into the room. Everyone turned to the entrance to see a tall man with long silver hair that reached his back enter the room. "This is Xeta, and he's here to join our cause."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	27. Chapter 26: Matt the Hedgehog

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: MATT THE HEDGHOGE

(I only own Kenji, Xero, and Xeta)

"Ah…ah…" Beaten constantly, he could hardly hold his sword to the one that attack him.

"Not bad, ay Michael?" said the badly burnt man with blades on his fingers.

"I agree, Freddy." said the white mechanical creature. "Beating on little fools like this hedgehog is entertaining."

Matt slowly got up to his feet. "This one's pretty tough." said Earl.

He grabbed his sword and stood ready to fight them. "Ah…ah…"

"Shall we send the Heartless on him?" asked Michael.

"Naw, let's just skin him ourselves." said Freddy closing in for the kill.

"I'm not through yet!" said Matt keeping his guard up.

"Oh, I think you are." said Freddy.

Matt gripped his sword. "I can't beat them, I need help." he said to himself. "Perhaps another world?"

"Let's get him!" said Earl.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Matt. All three of them where thrown back by an invisible force. Then mat pointed his sword into an empty area in front of him and created a portal. "I must find more help if I am to protect this world." He quickly jumped in and it closed.

"Fuck!" said Freddy. "This is your fault Michael!"

"I disagree." he said.

"Oh let's forget it and attack the other little creatures." said Earl.

**Radiant Garden…**

Shrax and Rikku started spending most of their time together after admitting their love to each other. It was almost impossible to separate them. "Shrax, if Lane is a fire demon, than what is Kristian?" asked Rikku.

"Oh Kristian, she's a skeleton." said Shrax.

"…a skeleton?" she said. "But she looks human."

"That's a camouflage spell." said Shrax. "It's kinda creepy to see her without it." Shrax stopped and saw a portal appear in the wall. "What is that?"

Rikku turned and saw it too. "It's like a vortex."

Matt flew out of it and landed on the ground. His sword flew out of his hand and slid away from him as he landed. "An animal?" said Shrax.

"It looks like a hedgehog." said Rikku. She walked over to him and turned him over. "He's still alive, but he has so many injuries."

"Let's take him to Aerith." said Shrax.

After hours of being unconscious, Matt opened his eyes to find himself facing a ceiling. "What?" He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Well, you're not in Heaven or Hell." said a voice next to him.

He looked to his right. "Who are you?"

"Kenji." He said getting up. He grabbed Matt's sword and looked at it. "Nice blade."

"Thanks." he said getting out of the bed. "Where am I?"

"Radiant Garden." Kenji said. "Are you from Planet Freedom?"

"Yeah." he said. "How did…?"

"I've been there once." He said. "I helped Sonic stop Eggman."

"You know Sonic?" he asked.

"Yeah, not very well, but I know him." He said handing Matt's sword back to him. "What have you come here for?"

"I came to ask you to help my world once again." said Matt.

**Organization XIII HQ…**

Saexma watches out a window at the World That Never Was. Countless Nobodies battle invading Heartless left and right. Even the larger Heartless were being taken down. "Pathetic, why do the Heartless fight against us even though it is useless?"

"Well, perhaps Maleficent doesn't know that?" said Jherix.

"Perhaps." said Saexma walking away from the window. "We'll just need to show Maleficent that she doesn't stand a chance at some point, won't we?"

"I guess so." said Jherix.

"However, we have plenty of time to do that." Saexma stopped and saw someone running through the halls.

"Get back here!" said Mirax chasing the person. "I just wanted to know your name!"

Saexma grabbed Mirax and she stopped running. "Who was that?"

"A girl." said Mirax. "I wanted to know who she was."

Saexma saw the girl in the organization coat turn the corner and get tossed back into view by someone around it. "Who do you think you are?" said Valyx walking over to the person and restraining her. Xeno was there as well.

"Valyx, what is going on here?" she said.

"We found a spy!" Valyx said.

"No, I found her! You just caught her!" said Mirax.

"Enough you two, who is it?" demanded Saexma. Valyx took the hood off her head to reveal her face and her blonde hair. "What? You're Namine!"

Namine looked at Saexma trying to break free. "S-Saexma."

Saexma looked to Valyx and Xeno. "Put her somewhere as a hostage." Valyx took Namine away to the holding cell with Xeno accompanying him. "So, Namine's back."

"You know her?" asked Jherix.

"Yes, I do." said Saexma. "I think a change in plans is required, Jherix, I want you, Xehra, and Xero to attack Radiant Garden, and I don't want a repeat of last time. Remember that the defense system there will take out the lesser Nobodies, but they won't harm you, so don't use any Nobodies."

"Yes, ma'me." said Xero laughing a bit.

Jherix jumped back seeing him behind her. "When did you get here?"

"And where is Xeta? He needs to go as well." said Saexma.

"Beats me, he left a long time ago." said Xero.

"…fine, then you three will go." said Saexma. "I will have a talk with him once he gets back."

**Radiant Garden…**

Kenji and Matt walked out of the house and met up with Trinxty. "Kenji, is he okay?"

"Yes, he is." said Kenji.

"This is your girlfriend?" asked Matt.

"What? No!" he said. Then an explosion was heard. "Huh?" Everyone looked over to where the smoke was. "That's over by the bailey."

"An attack?" said Matt.

"That or Cid's gummi ship blew up again." said Kenji. He turned to Trinxty. "Trinxty, tell the others and get somewhere safe."

"O-okay." she said running off.

"Let's go, Matt." said Kenji summoning his keyblade and running towards the bailey.

**The Bailey…**

Leon was thrown back along with Cloud and Axel. "Dang, that's one hard bitch!" said Axel referring to Xehra.

"I'm not that easy." she said putting her hands on her waist. Xero and Jherix were also with her.

"Axel." said Cloud. "We need to hold them off until reinforcements can come, can you keep going?"

"Can I?" said Axel grinning and jumping up. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" He threw one of his discs at her, but Jherix's large hammer hit it away.

"They can work together well, I'll give them that much." said Leon getting up and holding his Gunblade in front of him. Cloud did the same.

"Die!" said Xehra throwing her daggers at them.

"What did she throw?!" said Leon.

All of the sudden, they where hit away by a sword that was thrown, stopping them from hitting their targets. The sword flew back like a boomerang and landed in Matt's hand. "Just in time."

Kenji jumped out and slashed down at Jherix, but Xero got in front of her in a flash and blocked with his own keyblade. "Kenji, looks like we meet again!"

Kenji didn't know the man from his face, but by the weapon he was carrying. It was the same keyblade from the guy at Planet Freedom. "So you're the one!"

Leon took this chance to attack Xehra, but she jumped over him and pushed off his back right into Kenji. They both flew out the balcony in the Bailey and into the Dark Depths. "Damn, Kenji!"

Jherix swung her hammer at Cloud, but he blocked it with his buster sword. "You're weapon is heavy, there for it's hard for you to use, even at your age."

"Shut up!" she said swinging down at him, Cloud jumped aside to avoid it.

**Dark Depths…**

Kenji pushed himself off the ground after landing face-down in the dirt. "Ah, shit." He looked around and saw Xehra standing right in front of him. "Oh shit."

"Hello again, Ishikawa." she said. "Are we having fun?"

"The time of my life!" he said summoning his weapon again and charging at her. Xehra moved quickly to the side and jumped back.

"Don't be that way to me." She said throwing two daggers at him.

Kenji jumped away as they missed him, but they flew over to him for a second strike. "Where are the strings?" he said watching them fly over to him. He looked at her ands and saw how far the daggers are from her, then measured how far he was thrown around from the last battle, then he saw a faint line of silver attached to the end of the daggers. "There!" He jumped over them and made a slash behind them that looked like he was trying to hit the daggers and missed. They both fell to the ground.

Xehra clapped at his performance. "Well done, you've found a way to get around my attack, however." She threw an icicle at him that was quickly deflected. "I'm not though yet."

"You may still have your ice techniques, but I can get around that just fine." He said keeping his guard up.

Xehra laughed at his comment. "Do you think that's all I can do?" she said walking backward a few steps making space between them. "Then let me show you a nice little trick, and I hope this doesn't bring anything between us."

Kenji gripped his keyblade. "Bring it." Xehra smiled and engulfed herself in a large formation of ice four times her size and started floating into the air "Are you going to keep your self in suspended animation until this battle is over?" Once it reached a certain height, it shattered and a large Chinese dragon emerged from it. "Oh, holy shit!"

The large dragon circled around him over head and watched him as he keep his stance and his guard up. Then it began to breathe out blue flames. Kenji jumped out of the way; the blue flames hit the ground and created a thick layer of ice over it. "Damn!" Kenji began jumping left and right trying to avoid the shots. "This is crazy!"

**The Bailey…**

Jherix was thrown onto the ground after Cloud removed her hammer from her hands. "I guess you can't fight without this?" he said dropping the hammer. Jherix gut up and started physically attacking Cloud with her hands and feet. She was very fast and most of her attack connected.

Xero got around Leon and jumped into the town. "No! One got in!"

Xero jumped from building to building. He stopped on one when he saw Trinxty running around. "Hmm, easy pickings." He jumped down behind her.

.Trinxty heard something land behind her and turned around. She saw Xero raise his keyblade over his head as if he was going to slice her in half. "Ah!"

"Die…ah!" Xero stopped three inches away from her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and began to recognize her. "N-no…it can't be…" Xero grabbed his face and turned away. "Damn!" He jumped back onto the roof and away from her.

Trinxty stood stunned at what happened. "Who…who was he?"

**Dark Depths…**

Kenji jumped onto Xehra's tail and ran up her back. "I got you!" he came down on to her head and stabbed his keyblade into it. Xehra roared and shook him off, Kenji landed on his feet. Xehra started showering him with hail. Kenji covered his face and moved back away from the hail storm. Once his back was against the wall she fired her blue flames at him and froze him to the wall by his right hand rendering his keyblade useless.

The dragon came down on its feet and brought its nose to his face. Kenji pulled himself against the wall. "She got me again…"

"Chaos Control!" A beam of light cane down and struck Xehra in the neck. Her large body hit the ground when it hit her.

Kenji looked up to see a relieving sight. "Matt! Axel!" Matt jumped down and slashed at Xehra which irritated her more and she took flight again.

"What is that thing?!" said Matt.

"Is that an organization member?" asked Axel.

"Axel," said Kenji still frozen to the wall. "Do you know how to do Drive?"

Axel looked to Kenji. "You bet I do."

"Okay!" he reached out to Axel and grabbed his hand. "Give me strength!" A red barrier was created around them and it shattered the ice around him. Kenji emerged from it with red and black on his Drive uniform and two Bond of Flames keyblades. "Pay back time!" He jumped into the air to get to Xehra. Once he got close enough, he threw one of the keys at Xehra's head making her roar with pain. She flapped her wings and hit Kenji with one of them.

"Not yet!" said Matt jumping up and grabbing Kenji's hand. "Go for it!" He pulled up and sent Kenji back at Xehra.

Kenji landed on her neck and ran up to her head. Once he reached it he started slashing at it like there was no tomorrow to do it. Xehra shook him off and slamming him in front of her with her claws. Kenji was now in front of her face and she opened her mouth to finish him off. "I don't think so!" He put both keyblades in front of him and they started spinning in mid air. Then a ring of fire was produced. "Inferno Fire Storm!!" The circle started spinning like a vortex and a large blast of flames was emitted from it engulfing Xehra's whole body.

Jherix slammed her hammer into Cloud's shoulder and something cracked. Then she saw the flame thrower from the balcony. "Wha…what is that?!"

The flames ceased and the keyblades stopped spinning and they vanished. When the flames around Xehra disbursed, her human form was revealed and they fell to the ground at the same time. Both of them landed on their feet, but Xehra fell to her knees as smoke came off her body. "Hah…I didn't think I'd win…" said Kenji.

"I don't think its over." said Matt watching Xehra get back on her feet.

Kenji stood ready for more combat. "Is she serious?" Xehra ran at him and threw a punch that was easily evaded. Then she threw a kick and Kenji blocked it with his arms. "She's slow, and too weak." Xehra kept going, she threw more punches at him the he either parried or evaded. He found a flaw in her stance and tripped her making her land on him. He caught her as she did.

"I can't lose again…Saexma…won't…allow…" she said breathing heavily holding onto him.

Matt heard something coming and looked up to the balcony at the bailey. "Look out!"

"Xehra!" Jherix jumped down at Matt with her hammer over her head ready to slam down at him.

"Chaos Blade!" Matt's sword blade began to glow blue as she came down. She swung the hammer down once she was close enough and he reacted by swinging his sword at her weapon. They collided and the head of her hammer was cut off and flew off the edge of the platform they where fighting on.

Jherix wasn't through just because the head of her weapon was gone. She swung the staff of it and hit Matt in the side. Then she started attacking him with a Chinese style of staff combat. She made a sweep attack on his feet and tripped him. Then she pointed the end of her staff at Kenji's face. "Put her down!" Kenji, still supporting Xehra's worn out body calculated the threat she posed with the staff now that he wasn't able to fight back. He had no choice in the matter. He slowly put her body down on the ground. "Now move away…slowly…"

"Hey, what the fuck's going on down there?!" said a voice from the balcony. Jherix was easily distracted and looked to see who it was. It was Cid. Kenji took this opportunity to summon his keyblade and slice a good portion of the staff off. The piece flew away and collided with Cid's thick skull. He fell over unconscious. "Damn!" She threw the rest of it at Kenji and dove for Xehra. She grabbed her body and jumped off the edge of the platform they where on.

"What the?!" Kenji and Matt ran over and looked off the edge. They where gone without a trace.

"They got away." said Matt.

"As long as they're no longer attacking the town, that's fine." said Kenji before separating with Axel.

"Dang, that was a good fight." He said stretching. "Where did the dragon go?"

"We beat it." said Kenji.

**Town of Radiant Garden…**

Shrax was thrown into a wall by Xero. Lane fired continuous shots at him and missed. Xero ran up to him and kicked him into another wall. Kristian fired and arrow at him. He caught it between his index and middle finger. "Face it, you can't beat me." He said gripping the arrow and breaking it.

Xey appeared out of a portal and looked at Xero. "Xero, you have no more back up, you are to return."

"Why? I can take these punks on!" he said blocking another one of Kristian's arrows. Surprisingly, another one flew at him while he was open, but it was cut in half by one of Xey's swords that he controls with his mind.

"That's an order from our leader, you maniatical fucker." He said. Xero sighed and walked into a portal with Xey.

"They're finally gone." said Shrax getting off the ground with Lane's help.

Later, Kenji shook Matt's hand in appreciation for his help. "I appreciate your help, thank you for protecting Radiant Garden."

"Sure." said Matt.

"I'm going to leave with Roxas to see other worlds to help them, would you like to join us?" asked Kenji.

"I will, if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it." he said.

Roxas and Kenji, along with Matt and Trinxty, left Radiant Garden again to help the other worlds. Shrax and his friends bid Rikku good bye and left as well, hoping to come back some day. Cloud was hospitalized after breaking his shoulder in the fight against Jherix. Cid was also hospitalized after the blow to the head. Axel was left on Radiant Garden to help with the defending of the town and its people. The fight continues…

**Organization XIII HQ…**

"Xeta, I'm disappointed in you." said Saexma. "You leave when I was going to send you out to attack Radiant Garden."

"My apologizes." He said casually with his hands on his waist. "But I had some important matters to attend to."

"If you where there, Xehra wouldn't be in the condition that she's in now!" Saexma said raising her voice.

"Well, that's her problem, not mine." he said. Saexma slapped him. He retaliated by activating a beam blade produced from his hand and put it to her neck. The organization members got surprised ad got ready to fight Xeta. "You're not in charge of me, Saexma. Not unless you're confirmed superior to me…"

"You…" she said keeping her distance from the redish orange blade.

Xero chuckled in the back of the room at the current event. Xeta's blade receded back into his hand and he put his arm down. "Know your place…" he said angrily. Then he walked away.

"Fuck you." she said to him behind his back. She turned and walked in the opposite direction out of the room. Xero snickered at the events that took place.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 27: Mechanical Violator Hakaider

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: MECHANICAL VIOLATOR HAKAIDER

(I only own Kenji)

It's been a day since they left Radiant Garden for the third time to search for Saburo, the King, Sora and Riku. Kenji, Trinxty, and Matt continue their journey and also hope to save Matt's world once more. "Kenji?" asked Trinxty walking up to the main cockpit. "My head hurts."

Kenji looked to Trinxty, but he was driving so he couldn't talk to her for long. "Really?" asked Kenji.

"This all happened after I met that person at your home." she said.

"Who did you meet?" he asked. He was fighting the whole time so he didn't get a chance to see what she was doing during that time.

"A man with a sword like a key." she said looking down and holding her head with one hand.

"Xero…?" Kenji whispered. Kenji didn't know where Xero came from, nor whose Nobody he was. He just knew he was dangerous.

"Hey, guys."

Kenji looked to the stairs and saw Roxas come in. "Hey, man."

"I'll take over now." he said. Kenji got out of the seat and Roxas took his place for the rest of the time. "You should help Trinxty out now."

"Sure." said Kenji. He took Trinxty by her hand and took her below deck. Matt was there lying on his bed sleeping. "Did any of your memories come back to you while we where on Radiant Garden?"

Trinxty faintly shook her head. "No, but this pain…it won't go away…"

"Lay down, I'll get you some medicine." he said sitting her on her bed. When she closed her eyes he walked to a shelf and opened the second to the top self that contained the medicine. He took a bottle and gave two pills to Trinxty before heading back onto the deck. "We need some where to land."

"Traverse Town is the closest world to our location." said Roxas looking at the radar screen on the controls. "We can dock there to rest and refuel."

"Okay." said Kenji. He walked over and leaned next to Roxas. "Trinxty's headache started after she met the Nobody, Xero; I think he has something to do with this."

"You think he's causing the pain?" asked Roxas. "It could be possible that the pain is her memories returning to her."

"Possibly…" said Kenji. He looked out the window and saw Traverse Town in view. "Get ready to land."

Roxas took the gummi ship in nice and slowly to the gummi hanger. Almost all worlds had them. The hanger in Traverse Town was right outside the main entrance of the town. After securing the ship, Roxas turned it off and got out of his seat. "Alright, let's go."

Kenji woke Matt up and got Trinxty out of bed. They all exited the hanger as the mechanics came to work on the ship. They pushed open the doors to the town and walked in. "This was always a nice town to take a vacation to see." said Kenji.

Trinxty looked around and the town started to look like a town she once saw, that she once been to, then the pain returned. Trinxty held her head from the pain. "Ah!" She started to ignore the déjà vu that went through her head and the pain left. "Is this pain…preventing me from…remembering…?" she said to herself. "Am I…not suppose to…remember?" She looked down at her hands thinking about it.

Kenji looked to Trinxty and her expression. "What's wrong?"

She looked back up and at Kenji. "N-no, I'm fine."

"Do you think the Heartless will attack us here in the town?" asked Matt.

"Not in the First District." said Roxas. "Let's get a place to stay at the inn, shall we?"

"Sure." said Kenji. He grabbed Trinxty's hand. "Come on, we're going to find a place to stay." Trinxty followed him to the doors that lead to the second district. Once there they saw many shops all around and a court yard with a fountain in it. Kenji looked around at the scene. "Nice place."

"Hey, you think we should get Trinxty some new clothes?" asked Roxas. "She's been wearing the same ones for a while."

Trinxty looked at her clothes. "But I like my clothes."

"Roxas is actually right, they need to be washed someday, and we'll need to get you a new set to wear." said Matt. He pointed to a clothing store. "You think we can find something in there?"

"Sure." said Kenji. He and the others headed for the store not knowing that they where being watched.

"Hmm, so, she's a Nobody?" said the stalker as he watched them enter the store. And he's the one with the keyblade." He put his hand on his chin and started thinking. "I saw that girl's powers in Radiant Garden, if she can get the Keyblade…heh, I think I've got a plan."

Roxas looked through an assortment of shirts for her. "Does she look better in black or white?"

"Well, she's always worn white, let's try black this time." said Kenji. Trinxty looked through the clothing choices as well. "Find anything you like?"

"Um, I don't know." she said. Then she saw a hat. It was black with a white front that hat a weird symbol on it that looked like an umbrella with three white triangles and three red ones in the center of it. Then she had a faint memory come to her. She pulled her hair back into a puny tail behind her. Then she found a rubber band and tied her hair with it. After that she took the hat and put the tail in through the back and put it on her head. "Kenji, how does this look?"

Kenji looked up from the clothes and looked at her. He was shocked at what he saw as if he's seen that some where. Trinxty had her hair tied up in a pony tail behind her and going out the back of a hat that was pulled over her face slightly. "You…look…like…Trinity…" he whispered. Then a small tear came from his eye.

Roxas heard a bit of what he said. "What did you say?"

Kenji came out of the trance and whipped his sleeve over his face. "Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you said that Trinxty looked like someone." said Roxas.

"But, I didn't say anything." said Kenji. He looked back at Trinxty. "You…look great."

"You guys are strange." said Matt.

Kenji remembered an image of a girl that had her hat on like Trinxty and the outfit she wore. Kenji all of the sudden started looking for the clothes for that outfit. He grabbed a black sleeveless shirt and a gray skirt. "Here Trinxty, put these on."

Trinxty looked at the clothes. "O-okay." She was taken to the dressing room to try them on.

"You already found clothes for her?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah." said Kenji. "I was kinda in a rush, so I think the clothes I picked might not look good on her." The curtain over the dressing room was pulled back and Trinxty walked out fully dressed.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Matt looked up and down her body. "I don't know, she looks pretty damn good to me."

**The Inn…**

They got four rooms so that everyone could have some privacy. Kenji gave Trinxty the red room, which seemed the nicest and he got the one to the left of that room so her could be near her if she has another headache. Roxas and Kenji sat with each other in Kenji's room. "Who's Trinity?" asked Roxas.

"Who?" asked Kenji.

"You said Trinxty looked like Trinity." said Roxas. "Their names sound so much alike, but if you spell out Trinxty's name it's T-r-i-n-x-t...y…wait…"

"What's wrong?" asked Kenji.

"Do you have a pen and one of those useless recipes?" asked Roxas. Kenji took out a pen and a recipe from his wallet. Roxas took them and sat down at the table. "Okay, you see my name is R-o-x-a-s?"

"Yeah." said Kenji.

"Take out the x and move the letters around and you get S-o-r-a." said Roxas. "My name is an anagram of Sora because I'm his nobody."

"I see. But, what does this have to do with Trinxty?" asked Kenji.

"It's spelt T-r-i-n-x-t-y." said Roxas. "And it's common that Nobodies have x's in their name." Roxas wrote down Trinity right next to it. "Look, it's Trinity without the other i and replaced with an x."

"…so…you're saying that Trinxty is a Nobody, of this Trinity…" said Kenji.

"Yeah, that explains why she had that power you told me about." said Roxas. "Trinxty's a Nobody, and a very powerful one."

"So if the organization finds out about this…" said Kenji as thought went through her head. "Roxas, let's keep this between us for the time being, then we'll find out a way to get around this…"

"Sure…" said Roxas.

Trinxty looked at her outfit in the mirror and it felt familiar to her. "Who am I…really?" she said looking at the girl in the mirror before her in the same outfit as her. "Am I a reflection…of someone?" She looked away and stopped thinking about it. She walked to a window and opened it up. Then she jumped into it and stood on the bottom of the frame. She looked up and grabbed the roof above her with both hands and pushed her self out of the window frame, she used both her legs and her arms to propel herself op into a hand stand on the edge of the roof and tumbled onto the roof onto her feet. She looked on at the town all around her. "Traverse…Twilight…Town…" Then the pain in her head came back. She stopped thinking about the town and it slowly faded.

Matt was in his room practicing his sword technique. Then he heard something on the roof. He looked up at the ceiling and it stopped. "Big ass birds."

Trinxty looked over at the side of the roof at the ground. "The pain won't let me remember…" she said crying. "Am I not supposed to remember?" She stared at the ground and how far it was from her position. "If I fall head first…" she whipped her tears. "If I can't have my memories, what's the point living this life?"

"Having memory problems?"

Trinxty spun around and saw a man in all black clothes and sun glasses standing behind her. He approached her slowly with his hands in his pockets. "Are you here to kill yourself too?"

"I have no reason to leave this life." he said. "I'm actually enjoying it."

"Good for you." she said looking at the ground again.

"Hold on there, Trinxty." he said.

She stopped and looked to him. "How do you know my name?!"

"I've been watching you for a while, and I can relate to having to be a 'mirror image' of the real thing."

"W-what?"

"You might not know it, but you and I are very much alike." he said. "We are both mimics of humans. Nobodies and androids are both considered humans that 'don't really exist'." he said giving a sly grin. "So you see; we are both copies of the real thing, so I can relate to your pain of having no memories of my own when I was brought into this world."

"Android?" she said. "And Nobodies."

"Androids are artificial humans." he explained. "Nobodies." he said. "Are the mean people that attack your dear Kenji."

Matt climbed on to the side of the roof to see if he can get the 'big ass birds' off of the roof, but he saw Trinxty and the man on the roof and hid from them. "What? Who is Trinxty talking to?"

"No, I'm not like them!" she said.

"You don't have to, but weather you like it or not, you and I are androids of real humans, and they have created prejudice ideas against our existence." He said. "That's one reason why Kenji Ishikawa and his brother created the Heart Defenders: to destroy the Nobodies."

"I…don't believe what I'm hearing…" she said.

"Humans and other people create this prejudice because we don't have hearts." he said. "And having a heart makes a big difference in the worlds all others live on."

"But I do have a heart." said Trinxty beginning to cry again. "…do i…?"

"Mirror images don't have hearts, only the ones that they are images of." he said. "It is complicated to understand, I know." He walked closer to her. "I am Hakaider. But you can call me by the human name of Ryu."

"Hakaider?" she repeated.

"The japanese word hakai means destroy." He said. "The humans made me for the soul purpose of destroying things for them that they feel shouldn't exist; even though I myself don't really exist. But I have created my own destiny: I help those who, like me, 'don't exist'."

"So, you're here to help me?" she said. "How? How can you help me?"

"I can get your memories back." he said. "The memories you once had as an existing human."

The sound of that answer shocked her and she jumped to her feet. "What? You can!?"

"Yes, but it requires the power of a magical weapon that few people have obtained." Ryu said taking his hands out of his pockets. "The Keyblade."

"The Keyblade? The thing Kenji has?" she asked.

"That's right." said Ryu. "I need you to get it from me, if Kenji sees me getting it, or even with it in my possession, he'll surely kill me."

"He would?" she asked. "So, you want me to get it?"

"That's right." he nodded.

"Don't listen to him, Trinxty!" Ryu and Trinxty turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

Trinxty looked to her left and saw Matt. "Matt!"

"Get away from her!" he said pointing his sword at her. "Chaos Control!" Matt swung his sword at Ryu and a blade of light flew from it at Ryu.

Ryu jumped it with ease. He was farther from Trinxty now. "Matt, why do you attack me? If it's weren't for me, Kenji would have never defeated Eggman."

"Lies!" he shot another blade at him, the shot hit Ryu right in his shin.

Ryu looked down at his shin to see the damage. His pant leg was torn and burned, so was the skin underneath. It was burned away to reveal a shiny black plate of metal underneath. "Ah, Ryu!" said Trinxty.

"Stay away from him, Trinxty!" said Matt pointing his sword at him. "That's not his true form!"

Ryu grinned and yellow lines appeared under his eyes that lead down his face to his jaw. Then his skin, clothes, and all of the items on his body shattered and vanished to reveal a figure covered in light. Matt and Trinxty covered their eyes until the light faded away. Matt looked back and was shocked at what he saw. "What the?!"

Trinxty readjusted her eyes to the light levels around her again and looked back at where Ryu stood. Instead of a biker looking person, a black, metal creature stood in his place with glowing red eyes. "…Ryu…an android…Hakaider…"

"You want to keep going Matt?" asked Hakaider. "Now that you know my true form?"

Matt swung his sword and sent another light blade at him. Hakaider didn't jump over it; instead a large knife came out of the outside of his thigh. He grabbed it and threw it at Matt just before the blade hit the roof and caused an explosion. The knife flew at Matt he moved out of the way, but it grazed his shoulder. "Ah! Dammit!"

Trinxty ran over to him and helped him. "Matt, you're hurt…"

"It's just a scratch. What happened to that monster?" he asked holding his bleeding shoulder. He looked back at where he was last, but he was gone, no trace of him. "He got away."

"Matt, we should help you." she said then something caught her eye. The knife that was thrown was in the corner of the roof. She walked over to it and took it out of the roof. She examined the large blade with some blood on it. She put the blade through her skirt to clean it and put the knife in her boot before getting Matt down and into the inn.

After bandaging his shoulder everyone came to a meeting. "Hakaider?" asked Kenji.

"Yeah, he called himself Hakaider, and he attacked Matt." said Trinxty.

"Matt, what happened?" asked Roxas.

"I found Hakaider talking to Trinxty, and I attacked him." said Matt.

"What did you talk about?" asked Kenji to Trinxty.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Nothing?" asked Roxas.

"Nothing." said Matt. "He was threatening her."

"I see. It's late, let's get some sleep." said Kenji going to his room. Roxas nodded and went to his room. Trinxty stood up from sitting on Matt's bed with him on it and left to her room. Matt started to become suspicious.

Kenji sat in his room and pulled out the Picture that Suika gave to him. He had forgotten all about it until now. He studied it and saw Trinity, she looked exactly like Trinxty. "So she is a Nobody…" Then he saw the boy in the picture. He looked just like Kenji. He put it away once he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in."

Trinxty opened the door and walked in. "Hi…did I wake you?"

"No, Trinxty." He said getting up from his bed and looking at her. "What do you need?"

"I…ah…I'm so sorry…" she said looking down.

"Huh?" he said. He saw her bring her leg up and pull out the knife. "Trinxty?!"

She pointed it at him. "Give me the Keyblade."

Kenji jumped up. "You can't be serious?!"

"I am, do it or I'll kill you…" she said.

Kenji looked at the knife that was pointed at him. "Hakaider…he told you to do this…" He summoned the Keyblade into his hand. "Trinxty, I can't let you do this…" She stood silent. Kenji laid the Keyblade out in front of him. "Go ahead…"

Roxas walked over to the opened door and saw what was going on. "Kenji!" Trinxty saw him. Roxas dove for her legs.

Trinxty jumped over him and made a backwards flip in the air. Kenji kicked the keyblade from the ground with his foot to his hand. Trinxty threw the knife at him, he barely dodged it; and while he was distracted she kicked the keyblade out of his hand. She grabbed it while it was still flying out of his hand. Then she jumped out the window with it. "Damn, she got the Keyblade!"

"And I'll bet she's going to take it to Hakaider." said Matt entering the room. "In exchange for her memories."

"What?!" said Kenji.

"So that's what this is all about…" said Roxas.

Kenji held out his hand. "I'll call it back." Nothing happened. "What, how could…could Trinxty?!"

"Trinxty must be legible to use the Keyblade." said Matt. "We need to find her…"

Kenji walked up to the dagger in the wall and took it. "I'll have to use this." He put it in his sleeve and walked over to the others. "Let's go."

Trinxty ran into the Third District with the keyblade and slashed through all of the Heartless in her path with abilities she never knew she had. She stopped at the center of it to catch her breath. Then she ran to another entrance to the Second District, she was now on of the bell building. "Very good, Trinxty." She turned around to see Ryu walk up to her in his human form from inside the building.

"Ryu, I have the keyblade, now tell me how I can get my memories back." She said.

"Not yet." said Ryu turning his back.

"What? You said…"

"I said I would do so, I'll keep my promise if you do one more thing for me." he said walking back to her. "Destroy the Kikaiders…"

"Kikaider?" she asked.

"They are androids that still side with the humans, and you have the power to get rid of them." said Ryu.

"Get rid of them, you mean kill?" she asked.

"That's right." he said.

Trinxty looked down at these orders. Thinking of what might happen. Then she remembered what Kenji said. He said that he'd help her. Ryu might tell her to kill Kenji, she got her answer. "No."

"What?" asked Ryu. "You decline? Don't you want your memories?"

"I do, but what you're telling me to do is wrong!" she said.

"Is it?" asked Ryu. "Kenji kills nobodies all of the time."

"But I'm not like them." she said. "I'm not evil like the ones that kill others."

"Kenji might kill you too." He said.

"I care about Kenji, and he cares about me!" she points the Keyblade at him. Ryu just stared at her from behind his sunglasses and laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"You can't win, Trinxty!" he said. "Think of your memories as good as gone!" His body shattered again and he became Hakaider. "Die, Trinxty!" He threw another knife at her She stood as the knife flew at her face, but it stopped right in front of her and was thrown into another direction. "Impressive, girl."

Kenji ran to the scene and the dagger slid out of his sleeve. "Trinxty!" he threw it at Hakaider. He quickly saw it coming and quick grabbed it. "Damn!"

"Thanks, Ishikawa. Now watch as I kill her right in front of you!" He flipped it in his hand and grabbed the handle, and with his incredible strength, he shoved it into Trinxty's side causing blood to fly out like crazy.

"TRINXTY!!!" he cried out as he watched her fall off the side of the building. He ran over to the side and looked down, she didn't hit the ground, nor was she there at all. "T-Trinxty…" He looked around to see that Hakaider was gone. Matt and Roxas arrived too late. "I'll find you, I won't lose you again…Trinity…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Chapter 28: Trinxty's Choice

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: TRINXTY'S CHOICE

(I only own Kenji)

**Organization XIII HQ…**

"I guess you owe me one for saving you." said Saexma to Trinxty. Trinxty stood straight as Saexma spoke to her. Trinxty was now wearing an organization coat and not her original clothing. "Are you willing to join the organization?"

"Yes, I am…" she said.

"Good, perhaps you will be able to help greatly in destroying Ishikawa and his brother." said Saexma. "That is, unless you still have feelings for him."

"I…don't…" responded Trinxty. "I'm here to fight."

"Good…" said Saexma. She turned and left Trinxty in the room and headed down the halls of the castle. "A Time Stopper…I've never come across a Nobody that can do that…"

"Saexma."

She spun around to see Xeno behind her. "Xeno, what is?"

"Can we trust this girl?" asked Xeno. "I mean, she was with the Key bearer after all."

"She brought us his Keyblade along with her." she said. "I think that's good enough for us to trust her."

"But still, can she even fight?" asked Xeno.

"I will test that." said Saexma. "I'll be taking her to a practice area."

"I see, but you should be careful." said Xeno. "The last fight with Ishikawa almost killed you."

"Xeno…" she said faintly smiling. "You worry about me too much."

"You're our leader, if any of us must survive, it's you." he said holding Saexma's hand.

Saexma looked at her hand in his and looked to his face. "Xeno…"

"Looks like love's in the air."

Both of them turned to see Xero coming down the halls. "Xero?" said Xeno.

"Trying to get the leader's heart, aren't we Xero?" asked Xero. Xeno let go on Saexma's hand and she back away from him. "Too bad she's already lost it."

"…leave, Xero…" said Saexma.

"Aren't we pissed?" he said laughing as he walked passed them.

Once Xero was out of sight, Xeno turned to Saexma. "I don't like him one bit, him and that Xeta."

"I know." said Saexma.

"Then why keep him around?" asked Xeno. "What if he's a traitor waiting for the right time to betray us?"

"Then I'll deal with him." said Saexma. She headed down the halls with Xeno the direction Xero went.

Trinxty sat on a chair in the room she was in. "It's so…cold…"

"Get use to it."

Trinxty jumped out of her seat and saw someone in the shadow leaning against the wall. "Who…who's there?"

"You made a big mistake by joining the organization…" he said. His voice sounded it was being blocked by something.

"No, I joined because that's what my heart tells me." she said.

"Your heart?" he said. "Heh, girl…you don't even have a heart."

"I do have a heart!" she protested.

"You just think you do." He said. "You were better off with that boy…"

"No, I'll fight for the organization!" she said.

"You? Fight?" he said. He walked out of the shadows; he had a cloak that went to his feet and a hood over his head. On his face, he had a mask with nothing on it; it was blank, no eye holes or anything. But if you look closer, instead of any holes, it had a wolf's face carved into it. "If you could fight, let alone, control your powers, then you'll have no problems…" he raised his right hand and 1 and a half foot beams in the shape of claws came out of the back of his gauntlet where there where holes made into them. "…defeating me…"

She put herself in a fighter stance and summoned Kenji's Keyblade. "I will…"

"I knew that you would do that…the next thing you're going to do is attack me with a horizontal slash from your right side." he said.

"Wh…what?!" she said in surprise.

"Surprised?" he asked. "I know every move you'll make at me; it's all in your head."

Trinxty grit her teeth and charged at him with the same attack he predicted; only it was from her left. He dodged it with ease. Then she slashed down at him with a vertical slash. He also dodged it without difficulties, or was the mask just hiding his struggle with her. He dodged every one of her shots until she was too tired to keep swinging. "Ah…I…can't…how…?"

He slowly walked up to her and pointed his beam claws at her face she stood still. "All too easy." Trinxty looked down in defeat. "You're still the helpless girl that latched onto Ishikawa." She didn't look at him. "What's wrong, you going to cry?"

"N-no!" he yelled.

The beam claws came closer. She backed her face away. "The organization will fall; with or without you…you have no chance at changing the inevitable, even with your power."

"Trinxty."

Trinxty quickly turned to see Saexma standing in the door way and looking at her. Trinxty turned to see the man that attacked her, but there was nothing there. "Umm, Saexma, I mean sir, I mean…"

"What are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you were dancing."

"I…ah…was I imagining it…?"

"Never mind. Come, you and I are heading out." said Saexma. Then she handed her the sword she had in her hand. "Here, this will be your weapon."

Trinxty took it in her hands. "A sword?"

"Yen Cid's Hattori Hanzo sword. He won't need it anymore now that he's dead. I stole it from Sora." said Saexma. "Let's go."

Trinxty looked around. She turned to the shadow and looked at the ground, foot steps, in the dust. She widened her eyes as the foot steps slowly vanishes as if they where never there at all. She shook her head and followed Saexma through a portal.

**Leon's gummi ship…**

"Don't worry Kenji, we'll find her." said Roxas. "As long as you can sense your own Keyblade, we can find her location."

"I hope so…" he said looking down.

"Hey man, it's not that bad." said Matt.

"What did I do to make her do that?" said Kenji.

"It wasn't your fault." said Roxas. "Hakaider tricked her into doing it."

"Her memories must be that important to her." said Kenji looking up. "We need to get her back."

"We will." said Roxas. "Where to, where's the Keyblade leading you?"

Kenji pointed to a world in front of them. "There, Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" asked Roxas. "Isn't that where Jiro and his brothers are?"

"And Suika." said Kenji. "We need to find her as well." Roxas landed the ship where they landed before. Kenji and the others ran out of the woods and looked around. "Hey Matt, can you fight?"

"It's just a scratch." he said referring to his shoulder. "Let's keep going."

They headed into the city and looked around. "Look!" said Roxas. He saw Ichiro and Jiro. Suika was there too, she was shooting her arrows. They where fighting the Nobodies and apparently winning. Rei showed up and started doing major damage. "They might need help." Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and gave Oathkeeper to Kenji.

"Let's go!" said Kenji. They ran to the scene and started slashing away at them. After a while, the Nobodies where destroyed.

"Kenji, Roxas, you're back." said Jiro.

"Good to see you guys still alive." said Roxas. "And this is Matt, our new friend." He said pointing to Matt.

"Nice too meet you." said Suika.

"What'd ya' expect?" said Ichiro. "These are the guys from that blue haired bitch, right?"

"You mean Saexma?" asked Kenji. "She's definitely here."

"How do you know?" asked Rei.

"Trust me." Then he felt the Keyblade, it was very close. "She's here."

"Who?" asked Suika.

"Trinxty." he said. "But I think you remember her as Trinity."

"Trinity?! How?! She's dead!" said Suika.

"She's alive." He looked around and something caught his eye that was on top of a tall building about seven stories high. "There!"

Saexma and Trinxty walked out. Trinxty had the sword on her back and the Keyblade in her right hand. "Looks like those Nobodies are out of date; they lost to a few humans."

"That's her!" said Roxas.

Suika looked up at the two girls standing at the top of the building and stared right at Trinxty. "T-Trinity?"

"Who are you calling human?!" said Ichiro gripping his fist at her.

"So, you're saying you're not human, you fool?" asked Saexma raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I'll prove it by kicking your ass!" said Ichiro putting his hands overt his face. "Change! Zero-One!" He jumped into the air and his whole body began to glow. When the glow faded. His human appearance was replaced with a red and blue robot with transparent arms, head and chest.

Rei also jumped into the air after crossing his arms over his belt. "Change! Double O!" he also transformed into a red and blue robot and followed Ichiro.

"Hey guys, wait!" said Jiro. He jumped into the air too. Then he put his hands into fists and slammed them onto his shoulders to transform into a robot just like Rei and Ichiro. Then they all headed for Saexma.

"What the?! All three of them?!" said Roxas.

"They're robots!" said Suika.

"Just like Hakaider…" said Matt.

"You got to be kidding me." said Kenji.

All of them jumped on top of the building and surrounded Saexma and Trinxty. "What the?!" said Saexma.

"Time to send you back to where you came from!" said Ichiro, or 01. He ran up to Saexma and tried to punch her in the face. Saexma jumped away and started levitating over them.

"Sloppy fighting." She said. She turned around and saw Rei/00 jump up behind her. He came in too fast for her to react and he struck her with a back spin kick. Saexma fell back onto the roof.

"Sa-Saexma…!" said Trinxty. 01 came after her. She drew the sword and held it in front of her. "Stay away, or I'll kill you!"

"Fine by me!" he said. 01 pointed his right hand at her. His hand separated from his wrist by a hinge under his wrist. Then a gun barrel extended out from the inside. "Take this!" He fired several bullets at her.

"Nooo!" Trinxty put her arms up in front of her and every bullet that could have hit her stopped and fell to the ground in front of her.

"What in the world?!" he said.

Trinxty looked at the ground and back at 01. She took this chance and ran at him with the sword. She swung down at him. 01 brought his arms up and the sword hit his arms. It didn't cut through because the sword slid down his arm as he moved the blade away. 01 grabbed her and put his gun to her face. "I got you now!"

Saexma got up and shook her head. "Dammit…" She saw Rei standing right behind her. He ran after her. Saexma threw several crystals at him. Rei extended a blade on the sides of each of his arms and sliced through the crystals. "Shit!" Saexma jumped up into the air and hovered over everyone again. "What in the world is going on?!"

"Kenji, we need to get up there!" said Roxas. "They might kill Trinxty!"

"You're right." Kenji turned to Suika. "Suika, come with us." Kenji grabbed her hand and ran to the building. He came to the door and kicked it open. "We'll have to take the stairs!"

Rei jumped up to Saexma's elevation again and attempted another back spin kick. Saexma pulled up a shield and deflected the attack which sent Rei into another building when his foot bounced off it. Saexma looked to Trinxty, who was fighting Ichiro. "Dammit, this has gone all wrong!"

Jiro watched the battle. "Can we really attack people that we don't know if they're our enemies?" He ran over to Ichiro. "Ichiro, don't kill her!"

"What!? Why not?!" He said holding Trinxty. When he was distracted, she broke her right arm free and sliced into his left had to free her own. Ichiro looked at his arm. "Damn, what's that sword made of?"

Trinxty jumped back and held the sword out in front of her. "Don't come any closer, or I'll take your head!"

"I think she means it." said Jiro.

"Trinxty!"

Trinxty spun around and saw Kenji. "Kenji?" She also saw Roxas, Matt and Suika with him. "…S…Suika…?"

Suika took a good look at Trinxty. "Oh my god…you are Trinity…"

"Trinxty, put the sword down." He said walking up to her. Trinxty looked to him and looked at Ichiro and Jiro. Then back to him. She looked scared about what might happen if she chooses the wrong choice. "Trinxty, it's okay to stop now; put the sword down.

"Stop right there, Ishikawa" Kenji turned to his left and saw Saexma walk up to him with her crystal sword pointing at him. "Trinxty is a member of Organization XIII, her job is to fight you."

Kenji's eye widened and he looked at Trinxty. Then he turned back to Saexma. Kenji then turned back to Trinxty. "Trinxty, please give me back my Keyblade…"

Trinxty stared at Kenji and Saexma. Saexma glared at her. Trinxty couldn't make up her mind. She likes Kenji, but she told Saexma she'd fight for the organization. Plus she still had those words Ryu told her about Kenji. But her feelings made her come to a decision. She nodded and warped the Keyblade to her hand. "Don't you dare, Trinxty!" said Saexma.

Trinxty backed away. Roxas gripped his hands and watched Jiro and Ichiro stay in their positions. Matt gripped the handle of his sword in case he needed to fight. Suika watched breathing very hard while thinking as to what her decision would be at this point. She also looked at the people around her. "Hey, where's Rei?"

Suddenly, something made Saexma spin around to look behind her. She saw Rei jump up over her and a large amount of electricity started flowing through his forearms. Then he launched it like a beam at her. Saexma jumped out of the way, but she, and almost everyone else was caught in the explosion when it collided with the roof. "Shit!!"

Roxas grabbed Suika and brought her to the ground to prevent her from getting thrown off the building. Matt put his sword in the ground to hold himself in place. Jiro and Ichiro stood in place with their arms shielding themselves. Kenji was thrown to the ground and he kept his head down. Saexma was blown to the side and she also took cover. When the force of the explosion weakened and the dust cleared, everyone got to their feet. Kenji got up weakly. He was basically right next to the explosion. "T-Trinxty?"

"Where is she?" said Roxas looking around. "Oh god, don't tell me she was blown off the building!"

Saexma got up and stood on her feet. "Damn, I can't win, for some reason…" She looked around at the numbers she was up against, then she noticed that Trinxty was missing. "Why is fate turned against me…?"

"Trinxty!" call Kenji looking on the side of the building she should have been thrown off. There was nothing there.

"Rei! We're down here, y'know!!!" yelled Ichiro. "Now where's my arm!?"

Kenji turned to everyone else and ran over to Saexma. He grabbed the collar of her coat and held her up to his face. "How can you do this!?!? She was not meant to be a fighter!!"

"If it wasn't for me, she would be dead right now." said Saexma.

Kenji slapped her on the face hard. "You think you can control people like you do with those Nobodies?!"

"Give me a break." she said pulling her self away. "She is a Nobody." She rubbed her cheek. "It's not my problem; she owed me for saving her life." She opened a portal to her HQ and walked towards it.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Kenji warping his Keyblade to his hand and pointing it at Saexma. "You think you can just manipulate people like that? You're wrong…" Saexma just glared at him and walked through. Kenji dropped to his knees in defeat.

Jiro walked up to him. "You're right, Kenji; no one has the right to control others to do whatever they want them to do, even when they don't have a heart."

Kenji stood up. "Have you…been in this situation before…?"

"I have, that's why I can understand how you feel." He said.

Ichiro groaned at the small speech.

Kenji stood up and looked to Jiro. "And how did you deal with it?"

"I stopped the one responsible for it from doing that ever again." he said.

Kenji nodded and turned to Roxas and Matt. "We're leaving. I think this has gone on too long."

Roxas helped Suika to her feet and Matt joined up with them. "Okay." said Roxas.

"Trinxty may still be alive." said Matt. "We might have to stop Hakaider too."

"I know." said Kenji. He turned to Suika. "We'll find her again, I promise." Suika smiled and nodded. Then he turned to Jiro's brothers. "Control yourselves more." He looked to the sky. "So many worlds...guess we might need to see em' all…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. Chapter 29: Bryan and Trinxty

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: TRINXTY AND BRYAN

(I only own Kenji, Xero, Xeta, and Xidane)

**Organization XIII HQ…**

Saexma looked over several books on the past. Valyx watches wondering what she's looking for. Xeno was also there. He was looking through some books of his own. "Saexma, what are you looking for…?"

Saexma paused for a second and looked to him. "You familiar with the Chasers?"

Valyx raised his eyebrow. "Just rumors that I've heard."

"I'm looking for information on them." she said. Suddenly, something scrambled started to appear in the middle of the room with static sounds coming from it. It started from the top to the bottom as it cleared up and shaped into Xeta. "What the hell was that?"

"My way of teleportation." he said looking around. He laid his eyes on Xeno and squinted a bit before looking to everyone else. "So this is where you three have been."

"Leave, Xeta." She said. "You're not allowed here."

"My apologies." He said baking up to the wall. Instead of merging with it, he just vanished before toughing it.

"That's one reason why I don't trust any member of the Organization." said Valyx. "They don't leave you alone."

"I don't trust any of them either." said Xeno. "Especially that Xero guy."

"That guy is a creep." said Xeno. "I can't believe he's in this Organization."

"Xero's not one of us, nor is Xeta." said Saexma. "They're just fools we need to put up with."

"I see." said Xeno.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're the only ones either one of us can trust." said Saexma. "I'm leaving." She left through the door with Valyx and Xeno behind her. "Valyx, keep an eye on Xeta, and Xeno, you keep an eye on Xero. If my prediction is correct, they're spies."

"Right." They said before going separate ways. Xeno turned a corner and looked around him to see if anyone else was around. He put on a sly smile as he transformed into Xero like he was a form of liquid. "Heh, don't worry, I'll watch myself." His smile faded away before he turned around to see Mirax standing in the middle of the hall and staring at him. "…what…?"

"Hey Xeno, how do you transform into other people?" she asked.

Xero cocked his head to one side. 'Is she stupid or something?!' then he thought of something. "It's easy, I'll teach you one day." He said in Xeno's voice before walking away. "See ya."

"Okay bye!" she said smiling before running down the other hall way.

Xero walked down a hallway laughing at the fact that he got away with that. Then he came across Saexma at a corner. "Whoa, hey leader, how's it hanging?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Let me guess, Caplexa and Mexzo have been singing and playing their instruments all night and you want me to shut them up." he said.

"No, you idiot, I have an assignment for you." she said.

**Planet Coruscant…**

Trinxty sat next to the window watching the hover cars go by left and right. She felt awful about the decisions she had made. She doesn't know where to go to or who to go to at this point. She looked down as she remembered what has happened so far. All this happened when she met Hakaider, now she curses herself for giving into his lies. "How are you doing?"

She shot up and looked to the person in the door way across the bedroom she was in. He was Bryan Costa. Bryan was a Heart Defender that trained on Coruscant to be an expert at fighting. Bryan rescued her when she was blown off the building at Tokyo. "I'm fine, thank you."

He walked over and sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. "After hearing your story, i can't imagine how it must be to be in your situation." He said. "This, Hakaider, he told you that about Kenji?"

She faintly nodded. "I don't know what to believe now…What Ryu told me seemed to be true, and yet, not true at the same time…"

"I guess he's an expert at pulling people's strings to help him to his dirty work." he said leaning over. "I don't think joining Organization XIII was the best choice, but, I guess at that point you couldn't tell what to do." She nodded again. Bryan stood up. "I'm going to do some training now, there's food in the kitchen if you need something to eat. You can stay as long as you want, call if you need me."

Trinxty smiled and looked to him. "Thank you." Bryan left and headed up on the roof to train. Trinxty looked at the warm tea that was already next to her on a tray on the table. She looked at her reflection in it and several things went through her head. Trinxty moved her hand over it and the tea started to rise from the cup and into the air. The tea moved through the air as she moved her hand around. "Why do I have this power…why does the organization want me…who am I really…?"

"There you are." She jumped up and the tea fell to the floor as she spun around and saw Xero standing in the middle of the room across the bed from her. Her entire body went tense at the sight of his face. "Nice, you can move things, and control time. You are one interesting Nobody."

"Who exactly are you…?" she asked with fear.

"The question is: who are you?" he said approaching her. "Do you even know who you really are? Who your friends are? Why you where born?" said Xero. Trinxty shook her head. "Y'know, I would have killed you the last time we met if my memories didn't get in the way." He said standing three feet from her. Her eyes widened. "That's right, I know exactly who you are."

"H-how?" she said.

"We use to be great friends, you and I, even lovers." he said. "But, that's all in the past now…now that I know what your true purpose is, there's no need to have those memories anymore."

"M-my purpose?" she said.

"Do you know what Kingdom Hearts is; other that the title of this fan fiction?" he asked. She shook her head shivering. "It's a world that only the Time Stopper can find." He said before he started pacing back and forth in front of her. "Every generation, Kingdom Hearts creates a Time Stopper, that person is the only one that can find it and open it. And every generation, Kingdom Hearts creates two guards to protect the Time Stopper. They are called the lost two. Hence the fact that there are two of them." He stopped for a second. "You are getting all of this, right?"

"Y-yeah…" she said.

"Anyways, the two guards don't know that they protect this T.S., they just know themselves as wielders of the Keyblade." he said. "There are many of them, and the lost two are among them. There is an event that will take place soon called the Keyblade war, it was meant to cancel out all of the key bearers other than the lost two to determine who they are." Xero stopped. "If the lost two fail to protect the T.S., then the warriors of Kingdom Hearts, the Chasers, must protect it from any form of misuse of Kingdom Hearts."

Trinxty couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Where did you learn this…?!"

"A Chaser decided to tell someone about their existence and that man kept the memory of that recorded so that it will never be forgotten." he said. "A man named: Xehanort. He tried to experiment with this to find more about it, but Ansem the Wise never let him do it. I read the records myself and am now telling you what I know"

Trinxty almost passed out from the large amount of information. "This is…"

"Now do you know of your importance?" asked Xero. Trinxty nodded. "That's why you're coming with me." He said grabbing her hand. "And I'm permitted to use force."

Trinxty tried to pull her hand out of his grip. "No! Stop! Bryan!! HELP ME!!"

Xero stopped. "Who's Bryan?"

"Trinxty!" Bryan kicked down the door and warped his keyblade to his and. "Release her, Nobody!"

"Oh, he's Bryan." he said.

"Let her go!" he said.

"Make me." Bryan got into a fighter stance commonly know to the jedi as Ataru and got ready to attack. Xero tossed Trinxty aside and warped his own keyblade to his hand. Bryan launched himself at Xero and started slashing at him at different angles. Xero dodged all of them and got onto Bryan's left. Bryan slashed at Xero, but he vanished. Xero appeared on his right and stomped his foot right on the side of Bryan's knees joint, bending it out of place. Bryan fell to the ground ant Xero grabbed Trinxty before jumped out the door to the roof. Bryan quickly casted curaga on his leg before following Xero. He found him standing on the roof with Trinxty. "Do you think you can win?"

"Let her go, or I'll kill you!" Bryan said pointing his weapon at him.

"I'll take the risk." said Xero.

Bryan charged at him at full speed and stabbed his keyblade at Xero, but Xero vanished. Bryan looked around the area. "Where are you?!"

"Right here…"

In an instant, several laser beams appeared around Bryan and fired at him. Bryan started spinning his keyblade around and deflected half of them, but he wasn't quick enough and the rest of them hit their target. Bryan fell to his knees and hands from the pain that he was now experiencing. Xero appeared back in view still holding Trinxty, who was now unconscious from going at such high speeds as Xero was. "Face it Bryan, you're weak and the training you where doing was all in vain. You're no match for Organization XIII."

"You…bastard…" he said glaring at him.

"Better luck next time." He said before opening a portal and waking through. "You Heart Defenders are pathetic."

Bryan looked down in defeat after watching Trinxty get captured. "No! Dammit!" he said punching the ground. He punched it several times until his knuckles began to bleed. "Am i…too weak to fight against the organization…?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	31. Chapter 30: A Deal

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER THIRTY: A DEAL

(I only own Xeta, Xidane, and Xero)

**Organization XIII HQ…**

Xero warped back to their headquarters with Trinxty. Saexma was waiting for him in the room. "What took you so long, Xero?"

"I was giving a history lesson." he said letting go of Trinxty.

Trinxty walked over to Saexma. "Looks like you didn't die that day." She nodded. "We still require your assistance in the organization."

"Yes…" she said looking down. '_They want me to find Kingdom Hearts…don't they_…'

Saexma looked over to Xeta. "Watch over her, Xeta."

"As you wish…" he said. He took Trinxty by the hand and took her out of the room.

Xero snickered and started heading out of the room himself. "Hold on, Xero." Xero stopped and turned to Saexma. She looked very unpleased with him. "What did you do…?"

"Nothing, I just told our little time stopper the truth." he said with his same old sly grin on his face.

"You better not go against my commands, Xero." she said. "I don't trust you…" With that, she left the room.

Xero left the room as well through a different exit and headed down the halls of the fortress. Xeta took Trinxty to her room and threw her on her bed. "You're causing use a lot of trouble, Trinxty."

She looked up to him. "I'm sorry, I…I'm just confused…I…"

"You don't belong on either side." said Xeta.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" asked Xeta. "Saexma wants to open Kingdom Hearts' Door to Nothingness to find their hearts. But I'd watch Xero." He turned and started to walk away. "He might have a different use for you…" Xeta vanished in the static warping ability as before.

Trinxty looked down on her bed. "Saexma wants their hearts back…and Xero has another plan." She got up onto her feet. "But, who is that Xeta guy…?" She looked around the empty, white room. It didn't have much furniture in it. It had two exits. One that goes to a balcony and the other is the main door.

Mexzo tuned his drums and started playing a beat on them. Caplexa tapped his foot to his holding his microphone. He held his hand to his chin and the elbow in his other hand as he kept to the beat. "…No, no, no, that won't work!" he said. "We need something a little faster! And I need to be able to sing to it."

Mexzo rolled his eyes and started tapping his foot to get a new beat. "It would be easier if you told me what exactly you're looking for…"

Mirax walked in on them. "Hi, what cha doing?" She looked at their instruments. "Oh, I love music! Play something, please?"

"We're busy, now go away." said Caplexa.

**Else where…**

Saexma tapped her foot that was sticking out of the large, tile bathtub in the air listening to Xidane. For some reason, she didn't really mind him in there, mainly because he was blind, but that didn't stop him from being a good fighter. He likes pretending he could see to psyche out his opponents. "That guy you said attacked Trinxty that day was…a Chaser?"

"That is correct…" he responded in his low voice. His voice sounded like Rei's from Tokyo. "He has a similar presence to Xeta's."

Saexma turned her eyes in Xidane's direction. "Why are the Chasers spying on us? Have they chosen sides with the Heart Defenders?"

"I can't say I know…" he said. Xidane was kneeling about 5 feet from the bath she was in. The while room was covered in steam; making it hard for anyone to see. "I just spy on others near our headquarters…"

Saexma stood up out of the water. Xidane gave her the towel she had. "Your information all together is not useless." she said wrapping it around her.

"What are we going to do with that girl: Namine?" asked Xidane.

"I want you, Vex, and Xeynakn to keep an eye on her." She said stepping out of the water and walking to the door.

Xidane bowed down and hung his head. "As you wish." He said. He turned a bright blue and vanished. He always had different methods of transportation.

Saexma turned to a corner on the other side of the room and saw Xeno. "…How long were you there?"

"I was standing here for a while." he said. "I wanted to ask you a question, but you were talking to Xidane." Saexma was still glaring at him. "I-I didn't stare at you."

Saexma looked the other direction and headed to the door that lead to her room. Xeno followed her. She walked over to her bed where she had her clothes laid out. Xeno closed the door behind him and turned to her just in time to see her take the towel off. He quickly turned the other direction. "Your question?" she asked putting her shirt on.

He looked at her when she was reasonably dressed. "If we find Kingdom Hearts using Trinxty's power and the hearts collected, we'll get our hearts back?"

"…that's the plan." she said putting her pants and turning to him. "After that, we can abandon anything we've done as Nobodies and relive our original lives."

Xeno looked down and back at her. "…will we still have our memories from being Nobodies…?"

"…I don't know." she said. "You might want to ask Sora."

Xeno looked at her faintly. He walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek. "I…I just don't want to forget you…"

Saexma's jaw dropped slightly at his comment. "Xeno…I…"

Xeta walked in through the wall at that moment. "Leader, I have just confirmed an intruder in our head quarters." he said. "Shall I deal with him?"

Saexma jumped back from Xeno and looked to Xeta. "Then take care of it." He bowed and vanished. She looked to Xeno. "If we do...forget…lets find each other again…" Xeno nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

**Else where…**

Bryan ran through the corridors or the large fortress looking for Xero and Trinxty. Xeta materialized right in his path. "Identify yourself."

Bryan pointed his Keyblade at him. "Get out of my way, Nobody!"

"Don't mistaken be for being at the same class of those tragic creatures." He said. His beam sword ignited from his hand and he held it pointing downward. Bryan ran up and attacked him. Xeta blocked it with ease and back handed him in ht face. Bryan stumbled backwards. "If you can't even land a hit on me, then you have no chance against the ones beyond this point."

"Then I'll land ten!" He charged at him with his weapon pointed forward. Xeta simply grabbed it and tossed the tip off to the side before making a spin kick to Bryan. Bryan flew backwards and landed on his shoulder.

Xeta grabbed him by the neck and pulled him off the ground and off his feet. He then held Bryan off the side of the path he was on. "Pathetic. You might as well start all over. I'm willing to do that for you." Bryan looked down at the long drop that he might take, but instead, he was thrown back onto the path. "A life is like a path to the top of the tower of destiny. You must get past all obstacles or fall off the path and start all over again…"

Bryan looked up to him and understood that he was relating to the path they were standing on. "What are you talking about?!"

"Live is like a climb to the top, in other words, your destiny." he said. "In your path, I am posing as one of those many obstacles." He turned and started to walk away. "Since you cannot get around me, you might as well go back down and find a way to get past me."

"Wait!" said Bryan. Xeta stopped and turned to him. "The obstacle that I want to get around…he's Xero." Xeta faced him as he spoke. "I want you to tell me how to beat him. I want to get more power!"

"So, you think having more power will help you succeed?" he asked.

"I'll do anything to get back at Xero." he said. "I'd turn to the darkness and leave the Heart Defenders if I must!"

"…you're asking me?" he said.

"Yes, teach me to be stronger!" said Bryan getting to his feet. "You seem to have that strength I'm looking for. The strength I sought to find at Coruscant."

Xeta seemed to sigh. "So be it." He walked back the direction from before. "Meet me in Hyrule and I shall teach you what I know."

"Yes…" said Bryan. Before Xeta was to far away he called to him. "Wait, who are you?!"

He stopped and turned. "…I am Zeta." He said before leaving.

Bryan repeated the name under his breath and created a portal to Hyrule. He came through it and found himself at the Forest Temple. He looked around as the fairies flew about. He walked forward and stopped to see a dark portal appear right in front of him to reveal a man in a black and white coat with the hood up. "Asking for lessons from good old Zeta, eh?" he said in a mocking voice before taking off his hood and revealing himself to be Xero.

"Xero…" he said warping his Keyblade.

Xero waved his finger back and forth at Bryan. "You don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do you?" Bryan dropped his arm as Xero leaned against a tree. "You are power hungry warrior, aren't you?"

"I'm going to find a way to defeat you." said Bryan. "I'll show you."

Xero snickered. "You seek power?" he said. "Well, I can tell you this much: You will gain the power you're looking for, but when you let it go to your head, you will lose it…" Those words made Bryan grip his fist. "See ya." He said turning and walking away.

**Organization XIII H.Q….**

Zeta walked up to the main chambers where the members usually hung out. He found Xehra sitting on a balcony looking at the moon. "Xehra."

She turned to look at him. "Good evening Xeta-sama, what is it?"

"I have a question for you to answer." He said.

"What is it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Where does Kenji Ishikawa live at this point in time?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the side and raised an eye brow. "He lives on Radiant Garden. Why, I thought you knew?"

"I have my reasons." He said before turning away. "I will take my leave now." He said walking away. He noticed that Xehra was watching him as he left. "Tell me, what do you know about him?"

Xehra gave a fang revealing smile and gave a small laugh. "He's protective of that girl. Sure he's cute, but that won't stop me from turning him itno one of us by means of extracting his heart."

"I see." he said. "I guess it's time to chose sides..." Xehra gave him the 'what did you say' expression and he left.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	32. Chapter 31: Rescue

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: RESCUE

(I only own Kenji, Xidane, Xero, and Xeta. Zul belongs to F0XX)

Kenji sat in the Bailey looking out into the endless depths of canyon outside of Radiant Garden. He felt horrible thinking that Trinxty was dead now. Roxas, Rikku, and Yuffie stood around the corner watching him. "Should we cheer him up?" asked Yuffie.

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, let him be. It's hard to get around what he went through." Yuffie sighed and put her hands behind her head.

"It must have been bad." said Rikku. "I think we should leave him alone for now."

Each of them left one after another, but Roxas stood behind and watched. Finally, he decided to go up to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." he said.

"It's not your fault, don't take the responsibility for what just happened." said Roxas. "I'm sure your father would have said the same thing."

"I never knew my father, or my mother." said Kenji. "The only parent Saburo and I have is Tifa. That's how I see her anyways." Kenji rested his head on his hand and put his elbow on the ledge. "We were always trying to dig up info on our past through any available source in Radiant Garden and nothing came up, it's like my parents never existed…"

"I see." said Roxas. "Do you think she's still alive? There is a possibility that she's okay."

Kenji looked down and though about what he can do. "If she is still alive, I'll have to find her…"

"I'd pay more attention to Namine."

Roxas and Kenji spun around to see a man in a black coat standing behind them. "Who…who are you?!" said Roxas.

"Trinxty is in good condition." said the man. "You can thank Bryan Costa." he said.

"Bryan…he went to Coruscant a long time ago to train." said Kenji. "He saved her?"

"Yes, but apparently he lost her to Organization XIII." he said. "And know he has resigned his position in the Heart Defenders."

"What?!" said Kenji. "Why would he?!"

"This isn't a time for a Q&A." he said.

"Wait!" said Roxas. "What's wrong with Namine? You said something has happened to her!"

"Namine is currently being held captive at the Organization's head quarters." he answered. "If I were you, I'd go save her." he said. With that he opened a dark portal and walked towards it. "She is in the north tower…" he said before leaving. He may have left, but the portal remained open.

"He left the portal?" said Roxas.

"Have you seen Namine at all?" asked Kenji.

Roxas looked at him. "Now that you think about it…no."

"Then this guy is telling the truth." said Kenji. "Gather the nearest Heart Defenders and the ones in Radiant Garden for a rescue party. Also, get Cloud, Leon, Axel, and Vincent." he listed. "I'm going to look on the other side of the portal."

"Okay." said Roxas. He ran off into the town to get the others.

Kenji examined the portal and stepped through it quickly. He appeared in a dark, round room with several branching halls around it. Quietly, he looked around and decided to take one of the paths. It was white and long with no where to hide, he just peaked around the corridor left to right to see if anyone was around. He turned around and started walking back to the portal. Once he turned to face it, he saw some one not familiar to him: Mirax. She was looking at the portal and once she heard his foot steps, she turned around to see him. "Hey, where have I seen you?"

Kenji stood silent. "Ummm…no where…?"

She stared at him with her hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows raised. "Really? You look familiar, kinda like that Saburo guy."

"You know Saburo?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's a mean person and he shot a pointy thing into my neck." she said crossing her arms.

"Really." he said.

"Well, hi, I'm Mirax!" she said smiling. "Is that your portal?"

"Um, yeah, I guess I left it there." said Kenji. "So I came back to pick it up."

"…you can pick up a portal?" she said scratching her head.

"Yeah." said Kenji giving a weak smile and looking behind her head. "Oh look, is that a distraction?" he said pointing.

Mirax turned around. "Distraction? What does one look like?"

Kenji took out a syringe of horse tranquilizer and stabbed it into her neck and yanked it out after emptying it. "Right there." Mirax lost balance and fell on the ground fast asleep. "…did she just fall for that?"

Kenji walked out of the portal to see Vincent Valentine standing right in front of him. "…Is it clear?"

"Very." said Kenji. He looked around to see who was there. Cloud and Leon where ready and waiting right next to each other. Axel was there as well leaning against a wall. Shrax, Lane, and Kristian got there as well. Other Heart Defenders were: Jak and his diminutive partner Daxter from Haven City, Kiba from the World of the Wolf's Rain, and Motoko Kusanagi, a cop who refuses to give out the information of her origins. "I think we have enough just to get in and get out." said Kenji.

"I called Zul, but he seems to be in the middle of something." said Roxas.

"Let him go, we can do this without him." said Kenji.

"Once I heard that some one was captured, I knew I had to accept since it's in my line of work." said Motoko.

"I came because I can't let Daxter go in without me." said Jak.

"If there is a woman in need of a man to rescue her, I'll be there on the job!" said the ever so cocky Daxter.

"Namine's a good friend to me, I can't let her be kept as a hostage." said Kiba.

"We need to get in and get out right when we find her." said Vincent.

"Vincent's right, it's a running battle." said Cloud. "We have no time to stand and fight."

"That's fine by me." said Shrax.

"Alright guys, this is the Organization 13's head quarters, be on your guard." said Roxas. Roxas quickly jumped through the portal. Vincent went in after him along with Cloud and Leon. Jak and Daxter went in after them. Kiba ran in as well.

Motoko stood in front of it. "Is the information you got accurate?"

Kenji looked to her. "Well, I understand why you'd be suspicious, but it's all we have. Even though it's from an unknown provider."

"If that's what your heart tells you." she said. "I guess I can't really argue, since I have no other forms of information." She casually walked in.

Shrax and the others walked up to Kenji. "Who is this Namine?"

"Some one very special, mainly to Roxas." said Kenji. "We need to save her."

"Got cha'." He said giving the thumbs up sign and running in after Lane and Kristian.

Kenji also came in and found the others on the other side looking at Mirax. "Who's this?" asked Cloud.

"Organization 13 member?" asked Leon.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, she is." said Kenji. Everyone gathered around. "Okay, listen up." He started. "Every Organization 13 member is probably here, since we already got one of them sedated that simplifies things by a bit."

"There are only 13 members total." said Vincent crossing his arms. "But they should be much more powerful than the others."

"If we can, find a way to get around them and get to the top of the north tower, that's where Namine is." said Roxas. "Can we pull this off guys?"

"Hit and run were always what my job was." said Motoko.

"Let's give it a go." said Leon. "We'll split up into three teams with one key bearer on each team and one gunner."

"Funny how that worked out." said Axel.

Teams:

Vincent, Kenji, Cloud, and Kiba

Motoko, Shrax, Lane, and Kristian

Jak, Daxter, Roxas, Axel, and Leon

"Okay, let's head out." said Roxas. Every group took one of the three corridors to find a way to get to the north tower. Roxas's group took the middle path and headed up a spiral set of stairs. "I wonder if this really does lead to the north tower."

"Then we'd be the lucky ones." said Axel.

"I wouldn't get to cocky, Axel." said Leon. All of them came to a hallway with many pillars that lead to a door on the end of it.

"Hey, this must be it!" said Daxter jumping off Jak's shoulder and walking up to it. He grabbed the door and started pulling on it. Roxas and Jak exchanged looks and Leon put his face in his hand.

"Hey, little man, it's a push door." said Axel.

Daxter all of the sudden felt stupid. "I knew that!" he said. "I was just testing it if there were any traps or anything!"

"Yeah, they would have activated once you 'push' the door open." said Roxas.

Jak walked up and pushed it open. On the other side was an empty room with the one man that they really didn't want to come across: Valyx. "Hey guys, there's a man on the other side."

"Is he wearing a black coat?" asked Roxas.

Jak checked again. "Yes."

"Then we have to fight him." said Leon.

Jak pushed the door completely open and everyone walked in. "He don't look so tough." said Daxter. "Let me handle this." he said walking towards Valyx. "Excuse me, my good man, but is there a tower some where north of this place holding a girl in need of our rescue?" he asked.

Valyx didn't answer, instead he kicked Daxter into the wall behind the others. "Oh crap!" said Axel.

"This guy is not amused." said Leon.

"I am Valyx, Organization 13's Number 2." he said. He pulled the Dragoon pendent off his neck and held it out to the side. He clutched it and it extended into a red-bladed sword in his hand. "If you want to get around me, you will have to fight me."

"Looks like we have no choice." said Jak getting out his gun.

"Looks that way." said Roxas.

Axel summoned both of his weapons. "Lets make this quick, shall we?" Valyx stood in the center of the room with his weapon extended outward and not saying a word. Everyone stood ready to fight against him, not knowing what power was at his disposal. "Take this!" Axel set one of his chimeras on fire and threw it at Valyx. Valyx engulfed his sword in flames and swung at the throwing weapon, hitting it off to the side. "Just like me!"

"He uses fire?" said Leon. "Now we know what we're up against."

"You're far from knowing." said Valyx.

**Later…**

Kenji and his party continued down a hall that was crawling with Nobodies. They were fairly easy to fight off. Dusks were the most expendable of their race. At the end off a long path that was suspended above ground that leads to a closed door, they stopped to take a rest. "Damn, these things never end." said Cloud.

"I know." said Kenji. He turned to Kiba, who was in his wolf form. He was a white wolf with golden eyes. "Hey, can you keep going?"

"I think so." said Kiba. He was panting a lot.

"We've encountered many Nobodies going down this path." said Vincent. "We must be going down the right way if they don't want us to go much further."

"He's right." said Cloud. "Let's go through here."

Kenji stood up right and opened the door to the rest for the path.

In the observation room, Zeta watched as they continued to head down the halls and fight off Nobodies to get to Namine. "Why send all of those pathetic Nobodies at them?" he asked as he turned to Saexma.

She stood to his left with her arms crossed. "They will deal with Ishikawa's friends and, at the same time, weaken him; which will make him easier to defeat if either of us fights him."

Zeta glared at her. "A cowardly tactic…" She glared back at him for his comment. "Call off all Nobody attackers, if anyone will fight him, it will be me…" After that, he left the room.

Saexma was angered from the mere sight of him. He acts all high and mighty because he was so sure of his abilities. "Why does that bastard look down at me…?" She did as told and called off all attacks. "Then let's see what you have in store form them if you're so great."

**At the same time…**

Shrax and his team stopped to catch their breath after endless running and no Nobodies in sight. "Wait! Woman! Stop, we need to rest!" he said panting.

Motoko stopped and walked back over to them. "C'mon, we have no time to lose."

"How can you keep running?!" said Kristian.

"Well, I'm not as human as you think I am." she said. "And let's leave it at that."

Lane recovered faster than the others. "We should keep going."

Shrax and Kristian stood up. "R-right." Shrax looked at Motoko. "Who are you, lady?"

"You can refer to me as Major." she said. "That's my military rank."

"Oh, you're a soldier." said Shrax.

"Ex-soldier."

"Right, okay, lead the way Major." he said. They kept a steady pace this time as they made their way to the end where there was a pair of doors. "Okay, let's see what's behind door number one." He pushed the doors open to a room. They saw a man in a black with redish black hair and yellow eyes. It was Xeno. "Org. 13."

"If you don't want to be killed, I suggest you leave here." he said.

"You seem so confident in yourself." said Shrax summoning his keyblade.

"You're Shrax, aren't you?" he asked. "and those two are Kristian and Lane."

"So what if we are?" said Shrax pointing his keyblade at him.

Xeno looked at Motoko. "Who's she?"

"Stop asking questions!" Shrax Jumped at him with his keyblade over his head. Xeno held his hand out at Shrax and shot a giant round ripple at him that threw Shrax back towards the others. He hit the ground and slid over towards the wall.

"What was that?!" said Kristian.

"It's an invisible form of energy." said Motoko. "I wasn't picking up any heat from it, just fast movement and lots of pressure."

"Now, I suggest you leave." said Xeno putting his hand down.

Shrax started standing using his keyblade for support. "Like hell we'll do as you say!!"

**At the same time…**

Kenji and his group enter a large, cylinder shaped room. "Where the hell is this?!"

Vincent looked around the room and saw a man appear in the center of it. "Look!"

Kenji looked at the man. "Organization 13 member!" he said. "Let's get him guys!" he said summoning his keyblade. "…guys?" He looked behind him to see everyone standing perfectly still. "C'mon, you guys can't seriously be scare of that guy."

"They can't here you." He said unzipping his coat. "Nor can they see you or move." The coat dropped to his feet to reveal a white tunic with long sleeved and reaches his hips. He also had a white fabric tied around his waist.

Kenji looked back at him and put his keyblade in front of him. "What did you do to them?!"

"I temporarily froze them for our duel." He said pulling his hair back and tying it up. He gazed right into Kenji's eyes.

Kenji's eye began to burn. He put his hand over them until the pain went away. He looked back up at the man. "Who-who are you?"

"I am a ghost from your past." he said. He walked forward. "Now, I fight you not as a member of the wrenched Organization 13, but as the former leader of the Chasers: Zeta…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	33. Chapter 32: Rescue Part: 2

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: RESCUE PART 2

Kenji stood staring at the tall man that claims to be a warrior that was chosen to guard Kingdom Hearts. "No way!" he said. "You can't be a Chaser. Nobodies can't be Chasers; they have no hearts!"

"Exactly." responded Zeta. "But I'm not a Nobody." Zeta put his right arm out to his side and opened his hand. A bright purple light appeared in his palm. He clenched it and it shot out to form a long weapon that materialized into a keyblade. "This is the Keyblade that chose me: the Force Edge Blade."

Kenji gripped his keyblade. "….Force Edge…?"

Zeta pointed it at him. "I want you to fight me to prove if you are worthy of taking my place as the leader and lead the others." he stated. "If you can land one strike on me, then you are ready. But if I strike you, then you are not prepared."

Kenji dropped his guard at that moment. "One strike?"

"Let us begin!" Zeta swung his weapon to the side and dashed at Kenji. "You drop your guard too easily!" Kenji didn't see it coming and his reaction was slow. Zeta swung at him with his keyblade and struck against Kenji's Stardust. The force made Kenji get pushed back. The second swing was just as fast. Kenji jumped over that one and flipped backwards to distance himself.

Seeing Zeta open, he dashed forward with his weapon pointed straight at him. "Got ya!" He felt his weapon strike against something and thought for sure that it connected with the target, but his keyblade was actually pushed to the side by Zeta's keyblade.

"You're too slow!" He spun to his left and brought his weapon around for a 360 degree spin slash. Kenji quickly brought his keyblade back up and blocked it. Then Zeta kicked Kenji's key which threw him against the wall.

Kenji fell to his knees as he hit the floor and used his keyblade for support. He was already panting. "He's holding back…" he said to himself. He brought his other hand onto his keyblade as he forced himself up. "He's so fast, but he looks like he's in the same physical condition as me."

"Defend yourself!" Zeta shouted as he pointed his hand out at Kenji. "Fireagia!" A large ball of fire shot out from his hand and separated into three as they approached Kenji.

"Holy-!" He said putting his arms up. "Reflectaga!" A barrier appeared around Kenji just in time. All of the shots came together and struck one point on his barrier and shattered it. He was flung back against the wall again from the force. He stood on his feet this time. "F…fireagia?"

Zeta put his hand down. "Fireagia, also known as Dirge of Cerberus, is one of the lost spells to our abilities, you should have access to the same technique."

"You talk like you know everything about me…" said Kenji standing straight up.

"You have much of your past to learn about…" said Zeta. Kenji felt shocked as he said that. Zeta ran at him again. Kenji jumped towards the wall and put both feet on it. As Zeta got close, he pushed off of it and flipped forward over him. He landed behind Zeta and spun around to slice him in the back. He looked at the wall and saw that Zeta wasn't there. He looked up and onto the end of his keyblade to see him standing on it. "In this fight, you must be ready for everything…"

**At the same time…**

Leon clashed swords with Valyx once more in a long fight with no clear side winning. Valyx pushed him off and side slashed at Leon. He held up his Gunblade to protect himself, but that didn't stop him from getting forced back. As he flew backwards, he fired a firaga shot at Valyx which was easily destroyed by a fire ball Valyx shot from his hand.

"Got ya!" shouted Axel coming at Valyx from the side. Valyx faced him and flipped backwards as Axel swung at him. Roxas jumped over Axel's back at Valyx immediately after Axel missed. As soon as Valyx got to his feet, he spin slashed at Roxas with his sword in reverse hold. It collided with both of Roxas's keyblades and threw him backwards. Jak took the chance to fire at him with his morph gun, but Valyx easily deflected the shot with his sword. Daxter ran after him again and ended up getting kicked against the wall once more.

"He knows how to get around everything!" said Roxas.

"We can't win, not while he can predict everything we do." said Leon.

"I hope Namine is okay, think about what they might be doing to her to get information out of her." said Axel. The thought made Roxas grit his teeth.

"Then we better not waste anymore time here." said Jak.

"If you surrender now, I might just let you leave the way you came." said Valyx.

"We're fighting a losing battle." said Leon. "We have no choice, do it Jak!"

"Right!" Jak put a different fitting onto the end of his gun and fired at the ground. Several waves shot out in all directions in the room.

"What is this?!" said Valyx. The waves made him lift of the ground and start floating uncontrollably. "What's going on?!"

"Now, let's get through here!" Axel grabbed Daxter and ran with the others through the doors.

After a period of time, the effects of Jak's gun wore off and Valyx landed on his foot and one knee. He stood up and looked at the half open door. "So those fools are after that girl?" he said to himself. "…I'll let them go this time."

**Elsewhere…**

Shrax brought his keyblade up above his head and jumped into the air at Xeno. Xeno put his hand up at Shrax and blasted him with another of his invisible form of projectile magic which blew him backwards. Then he turned his attention to Lane. Lane fired two fire balls at him. Xeno jumped over them and flipped forward. As he landed, he fired one at Lane as well which blew him back against the wall. He turned to Kristian who was pulling back an arrow. She launched her arrow at Xeno which was easily caught by him in his hand. "Okay, this isn't going too well…" said Shrax.

Xeno was still staring at Kristian and he forgot about Motoko. He turned around to see her running at him. He brought his right hand up to counter, but she stopped right in front of him and kicked his elbow join before back spin kicking him in the side of his head. "You guys go ahead, I'll hold him here!"

"Are you sure?" said Shrax.

"I'll be fine!" she said. "Now go!"

Lane got up and ran over to Shrax with Kristian. "We have to trust her at this point." Shrax nodded and ran through the doors with them.

Xeno started getting himself up, but when he pushed up with his right arm he felt incredible pain. His arm was broken. "Damn…"

Motoko walked up to him and looked down. "You people disgust me."

She was reaching for her gun but then she heard something appear behind her. She turned around to see a dark portal behind her, but then immediately turned back forward to see Xero standing right in front of her. He grabbed her throat and pulled her off her feet. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Kenji Ishikawa while you're gone." She grabbed his arm trying to get herself free. Xero threw her backwards into the portal. "Say hello to the people in Collision City for me!" he said as he watched her fall into the endless darkness. When she was out of sight, he closed the portal.

Xeno pushed himself over onto his rear with his left arm to see Xero standing in front of him. "X-Xero."

"I thought you could stop them Xeno." Xero said putting on his wicked smile. He held out his hand which Xeno grabbed to pull himself up. "But it appears I expected too much of you."

"If only you came here sooner…" he said grasping his arm.

"I'd worry more about our leader more than your arm." said Xero. "Kenji probably got to Saexma by now and is beating her down."

**At the same time…**

Kenji clashed with Zeta again and again constantly. Zeta seemed calm throughout the whole fight. He had the same expression on his face as he did when Kenji first laid eye on him. He continued to strike against his weapon in hopes of getting around at one point. Finally they locked both keyblades together. "Is this really the best you have to offer?" asked Zeta. He hooked his key onto Kenji's and yanked it out of his hands. Kenji jumped back and looked at the ground where he weapons was thrown. It was about 7 meters away from him.

"Damn…" he looked at Zeta. He couldn't fight against someone of that speed with his bear hands. "What should I do?"

"Are you going to surrender?" asked Zeta. "You are not worthy of leading the Chasers, you don't even have what it takes to lead the Heart Defenders…"

Kenji grit his teeth. "You…" He clenched his hand into a fist as he felt something flow through his body. "You…"

Zeta stared at Kenji's eyes. They flashed from their normal color to gold and his eye pupil grew thin up and down. He put on a light smile as wing currents started to develop around his body in a sphere. 'Good, he's going to use Aeroagia…if the target is in motion, it will be torn to shreds by this attack, but when standing completely still…'

"You…bastard!!" he thrusted one of his hands and the air currents shot outwards in every direction in front of him. Several of them passed Zeta but one single current blew past his cheek, cutting it open and making it bleed. The wall behind him; however, was completely demolished. Kenji started panting after the amount of energy he unleashed at once. "What was…?"

Zeta dashed over to him before grabbing the hand that was still held outward and pulling it over his head. Kenji struggled to get his arm free from his grasp. "The test is complete. You are ready." Then a bright white and black orb appeared in Kenji's hand and shot outwards between his thumb and index finger in a double helix formation and materialized into a new Keyblade.

He dropped Kenji's arm and let him examine the new weapon. "Wha…what is this?" The Keyblade was half white and half black. At the head of the blade was a dark orb bigger than the orb between the handle and the blade.

"Dedication Through Light and Darkness" Zeta said. "It will go to better use in your hands…" he turned and started to walk away to the wall. His black coat flew right at him and he grabbed it in his hand and threw it around himself. "Go save your friend…" He turned to the wall and vanished.

"Leader of the Chasers…" said Kenji remembering Zeta mention it. Then he looked back to the other members of his party. They were moving again.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Kiba looking around.

"What happened to the room?" asked Cloud looking at the destruction.

"Where's the white haired guy?" said Vincent.

"He's gone." said Kenji as the keyblade vanished. He looked to the others. "Come on, we need to keep going."

**Elsewhere…**

Namine sat in her cell next to the window. She stared blankly out it. "Roxas…are you okay…?"

"Namine!"

Namine brought her hanging head up and looked to the bars between her cell and the hall. Roxas was grabbing onto them. "Roxas!" She ran over to the bars and put her arms through them and wrapped them around Roxas.** "**I knew you'd come!"

Roxas smiled as he pushed her away gently. "Stand back." Namine waked backwards as Jak came around the corner pointing his gun at the bars. He fired at them and blew open three of them which was enough to get her through. She climbed out of them as soon as the smoke cleared.

"We're just a small portion of the rescue team." said Jak as Leon, Axel, and Daxter came around the corner.

"You brought so many people to save me?" said Namine.

"You're very important to everyone, and the people we were rescuing you from weren't easy." said Roxas. "Now we just need to get out of here in one piece."

Suddenly a white portal opened up on the wall. "That looks like our way out." Said Leon.

"Shall we then?" asked Axel. Everyone went through one by one.

**Meanwhile…**

Shrax and his gang ran down the halls to the next room. "I hope that woman's okay!" he said. All of them fell through a portal on the floor and it closed up.

**At the same time…**

Kenji and the others continued the search and stopped when another portal appeared in front of them. "What the!?" said Cloud.

"Does this lead to where we need to go?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." said Kenji. He went through first then the rest proceeded as well.

**At Radiant Garden…**

Matt traversed around looking for the others. "Where is everyone?" Just then, a white portal shot open on the wall next to him and everyone spilled out of it one by one and started piling up on one another with Axel at the bottom, Namine on the top with Roxas, and Vincent standing right next to it. "Jesus-!!"

Kenji crawled out from under Kiba and got to his feet. "We're back! And Namine's safe!"

Everyone eventually got to their feet after much crawling around. "You guys shout out like there was no tomorrow."

Kenji looked behind him at the sound of the familiar voice to see a dark skinned man sitting on the steps in front of Merlin's house with an anthropomorphic rabbit on his shoulder. "Zul! Where were you the entire time?"

Zul yawned as Cream, the rabbit, got off his shoulder. "I was locating each and every one of you guys. I was your ticket out."

"And I though you were going to blow us off." said Roxas.

"Where were you guys?" said Matt.

"We went to rescue our friend." he said looking at Namine. Kenji looked at everyone to see if everyone was there. Not everyone was present. "Wait, Motoko, where is she?!" He looked to Shrax. "What happened to Motoko?!"

"The purple hair woman?" he asked. "Sh-she bought us some time to keep going as she fought one of the Org. members."

"What happened to her then?!" he asked if fear.

"She's gone…" said Zul. Kenji looked to him in shock. "I saw her get thrown into a dark portal to some other world while watching Shrax and his buddies…sorry, man."

Kenji's jaw dropped and he looked up at the sky. "Not her too…"

**Meanwhile…**

Saexma looked into the orb in the middle of the room that displayed Zeta standing on a roof at Radiant Garden looking down at Kenji. This sight aggravated her and she gripped her fist tightly. "…traitor…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	34. Chapter 33: Saexma's Secret

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER 33: SAEXMA'S SECRET

On a distant world on the outskirts of the other world alignments, a ship came closer to a distant world unknown to any others. "What are we doing here?" asked Riku. "I don't think this is the way back home."

"You're right, it looks more like a forgotten world." said Sora.

"Hey, if no one knows this place exists, wouldn't that Maleficent person be, y'know, breeding those Heartless things down there?" asked Kadaj.

"Yeah, I say we go down there and take em, out!" responded Loz slamming his fist into his hand. Yazoo nodded in agreement.

"Calm down, Loz." said Saburo crossing his arms. "Though Kadaj's prediction is something to put into consideration." Everyone turned to Saburo to hear what he said. "My mission was to locate Sora, Riku, and the King; which is mostly accomplished. Plus, we have more than enough man power to go in there and do major damage if there are really powerful Heartless down there. I say we take the time to go down there and kick some ass since I'm sure my brother is doing fine." Saburo examined the people. "Let's take a vote. All in favor…"

Riku was the first to raise his hand. Immediately following him was Sora and Sephiroth. Donald and Goofy exchanged looks at each other before raising their hands. "We have to do it for the King." said Donald. Kadaj and his brothers raised their hands without a second thought.

Saburo nodded. "Alright, bring us down, Riku." Riku nodded and took the helm of the ship. He lead the ship down too the surface of the dark and cloudy world and landed in a thick forest close to a small area where people were. As soon as they were on the ground, the engine was switched off and the hatch opened.

Everyone walked out of the ship and looked around. "What a dump." said Yazoo.

Saburo examined the scene as well. "I wonder what this world is called." Donald and Goofy didn't seem comfortable with the scene. "What's with you guys?"

"You guys aren't afraid of some ugly Heartless are ya?" asked Sora.

"No! Uhhh, we're just worried about the ship." said Donald.

"Yeah, maybe someone should keep an eye on it." said Goofy, who was obviously as frightened as Donald.

"You're right." said Sephiroth. "You two fools stand here and make sure no one molests or even touches this ship." He said pointing to them. "And you are to do nothing else other than that!"

"Yes, sir!" said Donald and Goofy saluting him.

"A little demanding, isn't he?" asked Riku to Kadaj.

"You should see him in SOLDIER." said Saburo. Saburo turned to the area with the housing and swung his arm in that direction. "Let's go. Donald, Goofy, stay here with the ship." Sora and the others followed Saburo through the trees and bushes as the sounds of people became louder.

"I wonder what kind of Heartless they're making here." said Riku.

"Good question." said Sora. He looked to his left when he saw something move swiftly by them. He couldn't make out what it was. "I think we're being watched."

Saburo looked around himself. "Possibly…" Finally, Saburo parted the trees to see a small camp on the shores of a lake. People were running around happily and jumping in and out of the water. "What the hell…?"

Riku looked around and set foot out into the open. "It's a camp…"

"This world looks kinda different from the rest." said Sora. He also examined the surroundings. "And I don't see any Heartless."

A foot ball flew at them and hit Kadaj in the head. "Ow!" he grabbed his head and looked around for what hit him. The ball was lying next to his foot. He picked it up and looked at it. "What is this devil's invention? An egg?"

"Then let's crack it open!" said Loz cracking his knuckles.

"Dude!" called a boy from a distance. Kadaj looked over to see him running towards them. The boy was wearing blue swim trunks, a shark tooth necklace, and nothing else. "Hey, can I get my ball back?"

"Ball?" asked Kadaj looking at the thing in his hands. "I thought balls were round."

"What a backwards world." said Saburo.

Kadaj handed the ball to the boy. "Thanks dude." He said before examining him. "So, what are you suppose to be?" he asked by the looks of Kadaj's attire.

"What do you mean?" asked Kadaj.

"Well, it's a little early for Halloween." He said. He took a moment to notice that the others that were with him were dressed strange too. "You guys from the circus?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Riku.

"Your strange clothes." he said.

Riku looked at the jedi uniform that he forgot to take off. Sora also looked at how he's dressed. "Well, um, I guess it's because we're not from around here."

"Whatever, dude." He said tossing his football around in his hands. "Hey, why don't you guys join me and my homies? We need more people to start a football game anyways; you guys look like you'll suffice. Name's Nick by the way."

"Okay Nick." said Sora. "Walk us through it and we'll see how well we perform."

**At the same time…**

Saexma walked down the halls of the fortress furious with Zeta. He was a traitor from the very start. But ever since that incident he was never seen around the fortress at all. He might be hiding out somewhere planning something against the organization were her thoughts on the situation. Down the halls she passed by Xehra who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "You seem troubled leader, what's on your mind?" she asked in her usual tone.

Saexma stopped and turned to her. "You should know by now." she said glaring at her. "Zeta was the leader of the key bearers and he got in here right under our noses. We have to terminate him."

Xehra sighed but still had a smile. "That's too bad; I was actually getting use to him. If I kill him can I have his head?"

"You can have what ever part of him you like. I just want to see him dead and his heart consumed by the darkness." Saexma said in response.

"I'll make sure of that." she said closing her eyes and facing downwards. Saexma stopped looking at her and continued to walk. "Y'know…" said Xehra. Saexma stopped again and faced her. "…every time I see him he reminds me of Kenji Ishikawa. They look alike." He said before vanishing from the area.

Saexma turned away and continued down her path. She predicted this would happen, but not this soon. If he tells the key bearers anything about the org that's kept a secret then it could prove disastrous. She found the door to her room and walked in. She hung up her cloak and sat walked out onto her balcony where the moon was shining down right over head. "What are you planning…Zeta…"

Suddenly, Xeno appeared in her room. His arm had recovered from his last fight. "Leader." She turned from the moon and looked to him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I have felt Saburo Ishikawa's presence again. I want to take this chance to get rid of him for the last failed attempt."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "Do you know who he's joined with?"

"Xero said he'd go with me." said Xeno. "He said he wants to make up for not helping me earlier when the Heart Defenders attacked."

"I have my doubts with Xero." she said. "There's something about him that he's trying to hide with that sinister face of his." She looked directly at him. "I want you to be careful."

"I will; you have my word." he said.

"We're almost ready for the final stage in our plans. We have everything we need; we just need to defeat at least one of the key bearers and everything will be ready." she said. Saexma walked over to Xeno. "Xeno, can I ask you a favor…"

"Yes, leader?" he asked looking down to her.

"Don't call me leader." she said. "Instead, I want you to call me by my real name."

"Your real name?" he asked. She stood up on her toes and pulled his head closer. Then she whispered something into his ear. Xeno lifted his head and looked down at her. "So that's your name?" She nodded. "Then when I return, that's what I shall call you." he said stroking her back. Xeno removed his grasp around her and pulled a necklace with a pendant on it. "I had this on me when I awoke as a Nobody. I don't where it came from, but I want you to have it." Xeno put it around Saexma's neck and let her examine it. He pulled away and walked towards the door and stopped. "I'd tell you my name, but I forgot my name long ago…" After that he left.

Saexma stared at the door after he left. "…come back alive…"

Xeno was making his way down the halls quietly. Everything was calm and quiet until Xero appeared in front of him. "Hello Xeno, been a while." he said smiling.

"X-Xero, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh you know, I just was to be of help to fellow Organization XIII members." He said crossing his arms. "Seeing as how Saburo has some friends with him I wouldn't want you to have to fight alone."

"I understand that you want to help me." he said.

"Sure, why not?" asked Xero. "We are allies aren't we?"

Xeno nodded. "I understand, just don't get in my way. I'm leaving now."

Xero vanished from the scene and reappeared in a separate room. "I'll need you out of the way anyways."

"Is that so?" Xero spun around and saw Zeta standing right behind him.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" asked Xero. "Are you going to try to stop me?"

"You are free to do what you want, Xero; but I want you to give Saburo something for me." He said reaching under his cloth belt and pulling out two key chains hooked to one another. He threw them to Xero who easily caught it in his hand.

He examined them. "Interesting." he said. "So you want the Organization to fall?"

"My intentions are of none of your concern." he said turning away to the wall.

"Hold on there, old man." said Xero. "Why don't you join me? We both want the same thing clearly; besides, we're like father and son."

Zeta turned and glared at him. "You are not my son." After he stated that he walked through the wall.

"Of course." said Xero still with that grin on his face.

**On the unknown world…**

Saburo and the gang huddled together. They were in the middle of the game. Sephiroth didn't participate; instead he stood on the sidelines as referee. "Okay guys," started Saburo. "The score's 12-13 and this is the last quarter and the second down; which means if we make this, we beat those high school dropouts."

"Right." said Riku.

"What's a high school?" asked Yazoo.

"Okay here's the plan, we're not giving the ball to Kadaj this time, he'll just fumble it again." said Saburo. Kadaj exchanged looks with Loz. "Instead, we're throwing it to Loz and make sure no one brings him down." Everyone nodded. "Yazoo, you're the best at aiming, you're throwing the ball." said Saburo holding the foot ball.

"Good." said Sora. "Let's win this!"

Everyone spread out on their side of the playing field and got ready in their spots along with the other team. "I forgot what we were doing here in the first place." said Kadaj to Sora.

Both teams faced each other on the field. Yazoo stood behind Saburo getting ready to grab the ball. Saburo was staring at Tyrone, a player on the opposing team. "You're going down, cracka."

Yazoo looked around. "Hey Saburo, what numbers do I call out?"

"I don't know, I just say random numbers because the other guys do it." said Saburo.

"Okay." said Yazoo. He crouched down and called out the first numbers that came to mind. "23! 13! 69! 666!"

Riku turned to Yazoo. "What the heck are you doing?"

Yazoo stopped. "Uhh…Go!" Everyone basically charged right into each other. Sora was easily pushed over and Loz threw one of them over his head before running down the field. Yazoo quickly looked for Loz among the commotion when he got the ball. Finally he found him open on the other side of the field.

Yazoo pulled his arm back, took aim, and saw Tyrone run straight for him. "You're going down, cracka!" Tyrone collided with him perfectly and the ball was released into the air.

"Get the ball!" called out Saburo. Everyone's eyes followed the ball which looked like it would be obtained by Nick until Loz hauled ass across the field, jumped onto Nick's shoulders, and grabbed the ball. Then he jumped off of him with a forward flip which threw Nick to the ground.

"What the fuck!" said Nick.

Loz jammed back to the other end and slammed the ball onto the grounds of the field goal. "Touch down, bitches!"

**Later that day…**

Everyone joined Nick outside his cabin. His friends where bandaging up their injuries and Tyrone put his finger back into place. "I haven't gotten' my but kicked like that forever." said Nick. He finished putting the ankle brace around his foot. "And I thought you guys were pussies."

"Well, we have a special form of experience that helps out a lot for that kind of stuff." said Sora.

Jack, another one of Nick's friends, sat down near them. "Where do you guys come from?"

"That's something we can't tell you guys." said Saburo with a proud smile.

"Jolly good game that was, mates." said Scott. His British accent made Saburo's smile fade away.

Kadaj wiped the sweat off his forehead. "So, what do you guys call this place?" he asked.

"This here's camp Crystal Lake." said Tyrone. "Or Camp Murder says some of the white folk around here."

"Why's it called that?" asked Sora with concern.

"There was a murder some time back here in the camp." said Heather, Nick's girlfriend. "A woman named Pamela Voorhees lost her son here. He drowned in the lake."

"So she was pissed and went on a killing spree to kill all of the teenagers her at the camp because they did nothing to help her son." said Nick. "They were doing stuff like premarital sex, booze, and pot." Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a six pack. "Speaking of which, you guys want any?"

"No thanks." said Loz. "I'm a recovering drinker."

"So what happened to her?" asked Riku.

"Well, one day, one of the teens cut her head off with a machete." said Jack. "But legend has it that the killings never stopped and her son, Jason Voorhees, is behind it to take revenge."

"But you said Jason's dead." said Sephiroth.

"The lil' white kid was spat out of Hell." said Tyrone. "People here actually believe that story."

"This has Heartless written' all over it." whispered Sora to Riku. Riku nodded.

"Hey, if we stay here, you think we might find out if the legend is true?" asked Saburo.

"Sounds good." said Nick.

"You and your blokes can bunk with me, chap." said Scott.

"Good one." said Saburo. "I'll go with Nick here."

"We're all sharing the same cabin." said Jack.

"That's fine, I just don't want to be around that guy with the British accent." said Saburo to Jack.

**Later that night…**

Donald and Goofy sat around a fire eating Ramen noodles. "It's kinda spooky out here, ay' Donald?" asked Goofy.

"We'll be fine." said Donald, but the rustling of the bushes made him freak out. "What was that?!"

"M-maybe we should check it out?" suggested Goofy. Donald and Goofy approached the bushes. Donald was hiding behind Goofy who was hiding behind his shield. "Uhhh…hello?" Suddenly, a tall man with tattered clothes, a rusty machete, and a hockey mask over his face bursted out of the bushes and looked down at them. Goofy screamed like a little girl.

"Oh my god!" yelled Donald.

"Don't worry, Donald!" Goofy grabbed him and put his shield over his head. Then he pressed a button on the inside and the shield formed a steel dome over them. "Pretty cool, huh?" were the words that could be heard from inside. The man in the hockey mask examined the steel structure and banged his machete on it three times. "Nobody home!" said Goofy. Then he walked around it and saw the cups of Ramen next to the fire. He shrugged, grabbed a cup, sat down on the dome and started eating the soup in it.

**At Nick's Cabin…**

Tyrone pulled a card from the deck of cards in the middle of the table that everyone was sitting around. He glanced at his hand and looked to everyone. "You're going down, cracka's."

Sora turns to Saburo. "I don't understand that, why does he keep calling us that?"

"Its slang or a racial slur for a white person." said Saburo. "Like he'll call me Jap or (censored). And if you were a racist, you'd call him-"

Then Sephiroth says. "Bring it (censored)!"

"…that." said Saburo.

"So, what does this Jason guy look like?" asked Riku.

"They say he's some guy with a machete and wears a hockey mask." said Heather.

"So he's Canadian?" said Riku.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine with all of those swords and stuff." said Jack.

"Yo, I'm going to go take a shit." said Tyrone standing up. "If I see any of yous white folk looking at my cards, I'll kill you, rob your homes and kill your families." He said before leaving the cabin.

"Does he really mean that?" asked Sora.

"He just got out of jail, so I don't know." said Nick.

"Why was here there in the first place?" asked Loz.

"He carried out that threat once." said Jack.

**At the Gummi ship…**

Donald and Goofy hid in fear under the large steel dome. "Is he gone?" asked Donald.

"Gwarsh, I don't know." said Goofy. They listened for anything outside, but it was silent. Goofy retracted the dome into his shield and looked around. "Hey, he's gone."

"Hey, he ate our food!" said Donald finding their empty cups.

"He must have been really hungry." said Goofy.

"That jerk!" said Donald pulling out his staff and running into the woods.

Goofy immediately followed him. "Hey, wait up Donald!" Donald stopped all of the sudden and Goofy collided with him and fell over on him. "Gwarsh, sorry, Donald."

"Shhh, quiet you big palooka!" said Donald. He crawled out and pointed to some people in the forest.

"Who are they?" asked Goofy. The were hiding behind a rotten tree trunk on the ground as they listened in on their conversation.

"This is royally going to kick ass, Earl!" said one of them. "I haven't been here in years, but with you guys with me, I'm sure we can get Jason!"

"Who is this Jason anyways?" asked the floating mask.

"He, my friend Majora, is my nemesis." said the man in the brown hat and razors on his fingers. "I got my butt kicked by him a while back and I'm here to exact revenge this time."

"So you have a grudge against him then?" asked the taller man.

"Exactly Darcia; now lets go get him and the key bearers!" All of them suddenly vanished from sight.

Donald and Goofy ducked to converse on what they witnessed. "Who's Jason?" asked Goofy.

"Who cares, they mentioned the key bearers." said Donald. "We better go tell Sora!" Both of them got up and ran.

**At Nick's Cabin…**

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz walked outside and gathered near the cabin. "What's troubling you, brother?" asked Yazoo.

"We've been here all day on this world y'know?" said Kadaj. "And for what reason? I forgot why we're here in the first place."

Loz thought and snapped his finger. "We came here to kill Heartless."

"Yeah, but I guess since there weren't any we decided to hang around a bit." said Yazoo.

"Oh." said Kadaj. Suddenly, they heard someone yell. "What was that?!"

"That sounded like Tyrone." said Yazoo. "Didn't he say he was going to use the restroom?"

"He probably pushed out a brick." said Loz.

"Or…Jason got him!" said Kadaj.

"Oh my god, poor Tyrone." said Yazoo. Everyone was quiet for a second. "I'm bored, let's go see if we can catch him!"

"Okay." said Kadaj and they all ran off towards the screams.

Riku opened the door and walked out. He looked for the three brothers who were nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, where'd ja' go?" He walked in to the cabin. "Bad news guys, Kadaj and his brothers are missing."

"And that's why I left them in the first place." said Sephiroth who was lying down on the couch. "They're never where you want them to be."

"You think Jason got them?" asked Nick.

"Bloody hell!" said Scott.

"Shut up, you limy bastard!" said Saburo. "We better go look for them before they get into trouble anyways." He stood up from his seat and walked to the door.

"Yeah ,you guys do that, me and Heather are going to stay here and have some premarital sex." said Nick with a big grin on his face. Then they went into his room.

"Okay…" said Sora before leaving the cabin.

All of them headed out the front door and gathered right outside. "Okay, let's split up." said Riku. "Sora, you come with me; Sephiroth with Scott, and Saburo with Jack. We'll all report back here in an hour to see who's still alive."

"Right." everyone said in unison before breaking up into their two man groups. Right as they did that, then man in the hockey mask slowly walked into Nick's cabin and made short work of him and Heather.

Kadaj and his brothers looked around the camp grounds calling out for Tyrone. "Tyrone! Where are ya' buddy?!"

"Come on out you crazy (censored)!" shouted Loz.

"Hey, cool it with the language." said Yazoo. "I don't think they allow that in the stories on this website." Suddenly, they spotted someone in the shadows strolling over to them. "Who's that?"

"Is it a Heartless?" asked Kadaj.

"Five bucks says it's Jason!" said Loz pulling his gun out.

Then the moon light illuminated the figure. It was a black man with a strange mask over his face. "Hey, it's Tyrone!" said Kadaj. "Cough up the five bucks, Loz." said Kadaj. Loz grunted and handed him five munny.

"How's it going, man?" asked Yazoo.

"I told you ya' bird shits are going down!" said Tyrone.

"I thought it was cracka." said Kadaj.

"And with the power of Majora's Mask controlling everything I do I'll kill every last one of you!" he said pointing to the mask on his face.

"I knew that mask looked familiar!" said Kadaj.

"Not on my watch!" said Loz. He pointed his gun to Tyrone. Tyrone quickly pointed his fingers which extended into tentacles and stole both Loz and Yazoo's guns. "Hey, he just jacked my gun!"

His tentacles retracted and he put one gun in each hand. "Mine, bitches!" Kadaj pulled out his sword and got ready for combat. "I wanna play a game. It's called shoot the white people!" He lifted both arms and started firing at them.

While that was going on, Sephiroth was walking through the camp with Scott. Then he heard gun shots. "That sounds like Yazoo's gun, let's check it out." said Sephiroth.

"Let's not, I don't want to be shot!" said Scott. "Hey, why don't we just go back to the cabin where it's safe and have a spot of tea."

That's when Sephiroth snapped. He grabbed Scott's sweater collar and lifted him off his feet. "Listen buddy! I've been traveling to different worlds looking for one person and every last friggen' one of them had funny talking people like you walking around on it! At this point I don't want to put up with it anymore!" Sephiroth unsheathed his sword and ran it through Scott's stomach before he threw Scott onto the dirt path and flew into the direction of the shots.

Saburo and Jack heard the shots too and ran in that direction. Then Jack stopped to catch his breath. "Hey, c'mon Jack!"

"Nah, you keep going, I need to catch my breath." said Jack sitting on a bench.

"What if Jason finds you?" asked Saburo.

"I'll keep an eye out for him." said Jack.

Saburo rolled his eyes. "Your funeral." He turned and ran.

Jack laid back on the bench and threw his head back. He closed his eyes as he breathed in and out. Then he opened his eyes to see Freddy standing over him. "Gotcha!!" He put his gloved hand over Jack's face and pulled upwards cutting into his face.

Jack threw his head up and put his face in his hands. He pulled it up to see no blood. He looked around to see if the man was there. No one was around, not even Saburo. Then he sighed. "It was a dream…" he said half laughing. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint and lit it once it was in his mouth. "That's better." Suddenly, Jason walked up to him and slid his throat.

Saburo was making his way there until the ground in front of him exploded and he was thrown back. He landed on his feet to see Xeno. "Organization XIII?!"

"Saburo Ishikawa, I shall defeat you in the name of Organization XIII!" he said putting his hand out at Saburo. He fired what looked like a large ripple at him.

Saburo jumped to the side to avoid it. "You're going to have to do better than that!" He materialized his Keyblade into his hand. Saburo dashed at Xeno. Xeno quickly concentrated the energy in his hands into a long, yet hard to see object and clashed it against Saburo's Keyblade. "Damn!"

At the same time, Sora and Riku meet up with Donald and Goofy. "Sora! Riku!" called Donald.

"Hey guys!" said Sora running towards them.

"Weren't they suppose to be guarding the ship?" said Riku.

Donald and Goofy stopped in front of Sora. "Sora, there are bad people here looking for you!" said Donald.

"And they're after this Jason fella' too!" said Goofy.

"Why are they after Jason?" asked Sora.

"I think they might want to turn him into a Heartless." said Riku. "They must know about him."

"We got to stop them!" said Sora. "C'mon guys!" All four of them ran back to camp as fast as they could.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N: Hey guys, I've got 30 chapter up and only 8 reviews. I thought this many chapters could get me quite a bit. So can some of you give me your opinion on this story? Just a rating of 1 to 5 would be nice, thanks.)


	35. Chapter 34:Tragedy and Revenge

KINGDOM HEARTS III:

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: TRAGEDY AND REVENGE

(I only own Xero)

Kadaj blocked the bullets fired at him and his brothers with his sword as they retreated from Tyrone's rampage. ""This is getting out of hand!" said Yazoo.

"How many bullets do you keep in your gun!?" said Kadaj.

"I don't know, I never seem to have the need to reload!" responded Yazoo.

"Well this sucks." said Loz.

Earl and Darcia showed up and stood behind Tyrone. "Excellent work, Majora. This should get Jason to show himself and at the same time we'll be rid of these meddlers!" said Earl.

"Why are they after Jason?" asked Loz.

"Who knows?" said Yazoo.

Darcia looked up. "Sora's coming. I shall deal with him." He quickly left the scene. Sora and the others were heading back to camp until Darcia appeared in their path. "This is as far as you go, key bearers."

They came to a complete halt. "Who's this guy?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, but it looks like he wants to mess with us." said Riku summoning his Keyblade.

Suddenly, Darcia transformed into a huge black wolf with two different color eyes and growled at them. "Uh-oh." said Goofy putting up his shield.

Donald casted a Thunderaga spell that was easily avoided and Darcia lunged at Sora. Sora put up his Keyblade and Darcia clamped his jaws onto it and pushed Sora onto the ground. "Get him off me!"

Riku ran at Darcia and slashed at the side of him. He yelped as he was thrown off Sora but he quickly got back onto his feet and selected Goofy as his next target. Goofy tried to ram him with his shield but Darcia skull rammed Goofy between his legs and he collapsed in pain. "Oww…that's got to hurt." said Riku.

During that time, Saburo continued his fight with Xeno with Xero watching them. "Heh, looks like it won't be that easy for Saburo to beat Xeno. I guess he'll need support." Then he noticed something flying over to them. "And here it comes."

Sephiroth swung his blade at Xeno who quickly dodged it by jumping backwards. Then he fired an invisible force shot at Sephiroth which he amazingly cut into with his sword. "I have no quarrel with you Sephiroth; my only target is the key bearer."

"That's true; however, this boy here is going to take me to Cloud, which means I need to make sure he lives for the time being." responded Sephiroth.

"Where's Scott?" asked Saburo.

"Ummm…" Sephiroth thought a bit. "Jason got to him."

Saburo accepted that answer easily. "Hey Sephiroth, you want to combine our powers?" asked Saburo.

"And you can do that?" he asked.

"I can't beat this guy on my own, but if you and I combine I can." Saburo said. "Just give me your hand."

"Very well, I'll trust you on this." Sephiroth held out his hand to Saburo as Xeno watched in confusion.

Saburo grabbed his hand and a flash of light appeared. Suddenly, Sephiroth was gone and Saburo's clothes were different. They were white and there were two golden pieces of armor on him. One on his left wrist and one on his right shoulder. After this transformation, Saburo thrusted out his right arm and two glowing white wings shot out of his right shoulder. "What is this?!" said Xeno.

"It's called Drive, deal with it!" said Saburo. Saburo resummoned his keyblade which was now twice as long. Then he swung it violently at Xeno who was still able to block the attacks, but barely.

"I'm not through with you!" Xeno locked their weapons together and collected energy into his left hand which he released at Saburo and forced him back. And when that happened, Saburo took flight with the two wings he had on one side of his back. Xeno started shooting at him while he was air borne. Saburo slashed into two of them, but the last slash left him open to the third one. He quickly wrapped his wings around him and they absorbed the shot. "Damn, he can use those as a defense?!"

Saburo moved away the wings to show the glowing red ruby on the golden armor on his left hand as he waved it as if casting a spell. "Sin…Harvesting…"

Xeno didn't want him to complete this spell even though he didn't know what it would do, so he thrusted out his right hand; but once did, all of his energy was drained from his body and he collapsed to his knees. "No…that spell…how…?!" Saburo was now flying down to deliver the final blow and the only thing that Xeno could thing about was the one he cares about and her name. "S…Sa…"

Before he could finish, Saburo ran his keyblade into Xeno's back and forced it out his stomach. Then he forced it out and Xeno collapsed onto the ground where he started to fade away slowly. As soon as Xeno was no more, Saburo and Sephiroth separated. "That was rather interesting." he said.

"I finally got one of them." said Saburo. "They should know not to screw with us!"

Xero came out of the trees clapping his hands at Saburo and Sephiroth. "Marvelous, beautifully executed. And that Deity Form of yours was very interesting." he said with his usual sinister grin on his face. "Of course, such should be expected from either of you two."

Sephiroth pointed his sword at Xero's face which was three inches away from touching. Xero didn't even flinch at this. "Identify yourself."

"I don't think there's a need for an introduction." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the two key chains that Zeta gave him. "But these are for Saburo."

He threw them at Saburo who caught them with ease. Saburo examined them. "Keyblade key chains?"

"Think of it as a reward for your battle, however, your friends could use your help." he said before vanishing.

"The others?" said Saburo. He looked to Sephiroth. "Once more?" Sephiroth nodded.

Sora was tossed to the ground by Darcia once more and his Keyblade was tossed out of his hand. Darcia was about to pounce on him again but Saburo threw his Keyblade threw him and pinned him to the ground. Sora and the others looked at the relieving sight of Saburo flying at them. He landed and looked down at Darcia as he witnessed his last moments. "Stay." he said and then Darcia fell limp. "Good boy."

He pulled his keyblade out and it vanished. Riku walked up to him wiping the dirt off his sleeve. "What took you so long, and what happened to you?"

"Well I had my own fight to deal with." He said.

"Where's Sephiroth?" asked Sora.

"I'm both myself and Sephiroth." said Saburo. "This is my Deity Form."

"Awesome." said Riku examining him.

"Hey, how's Kadaj and his brothers?" asked Goofy.

Saburo thought for a sec. "…oh crap…"

**At the same time…**

Kadaj and his brothers made a run for it as they got showered by the shots from Yazoo and Loz's guns and Earl's cannon fire. "This sucks!" said Loz.

Suddenly, Tyrone jumped in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?!" he said advancing towards them.

"Uh, we want to go home?" said Yazoo.

"You fools didn't seem scared at the football game!" he said pointing one of the guns at them.

"Yeah well, the chances of us experiencing a fatality during that wasn't as high as the current situation." said Kadaj.

"I'm going to kill you anyways!" he said. Just before he could pull the triggers, Jason walked up behind him and ran his machete through his chest. Tyrone dropped the guns and twisted his head 180 degrees around and looked up at Jason. "Racist!" Tyrone dropped limp and his heart flew up towards the sky after leaving his body.

Jason yanked Tyrone's body off his machete and threw it to the ground. Majora's Mask pulled itself off his face and floated in front of Jason. "Who do you think you are?! You'll never get away with that!" Jason grabbed the side of the mask and threw it behind him like a frisbee in some random direction. "Curse you!!"

After Majora was out of the picture, Jason turned his attention to Kadaj and his brothers. "Who is that?!" said Kadaj.

"I-I think it's Jason Voorhees." said Yazoo.

"Anyone wants to see if he's on our side?" asked Loz.

Jason advanced towards them without a word with only an inhuman sound being heard. Kadaj walked up to him. "Eh, what's up?" Jason raised his machete over his head. "Whoa, hey! I didn't do anything!" Jason swung at Kadaj, but his machete snapped on contact with Kadaj's sword. Everyone looked to Jason's broken weapon.

"Looks like your weapon of choice is out-of-date." said Loz. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's all gang up on him!"

Jason threw the handle aside and opened up his tattered jacket were four more equally as rusty machetes were being held. "I think he's aware of that and carries spares." said Kadaj. Jason swings at him again and it snaps hitting Kadaj's sword. "Ha! Too bad!" Jason threw that aside and reaches behind his head. He pulled out a larger, newer machete from behind him. This time, he swung with all of his strength and snaps both of the blades on Kadaj's sword in two. "The irony!" Jason grabs him and throws him against a cabin.

"Oh crap!" said Yazoo. He looked behind Jason to see their guns on the ground. "Our guns are over there!"

"I'll get them!" Loz used his super speed as he zoom to Jason's left and Jason extends his arm. Loz's head collided with Jason's arm and he flew off his feet and onto his back.

Yazoo stood there looking at the situation. "Eh…"

**Elsewhere…**

Saburo and the others stopped and looked around the camp. They were next to a camp fire as they caught their breath. "Why are you all tired?!" said Sephiroth. "Aren't we going to save my brethren?!"

"Cut us some slack!" said Riku. "We've been running around everywhere, it's cold, and we can't fly like you!" He sat down next to the fire.

"Riku's right, besides, I'm sure their fine!" said Sora. Sora looked up to see something flying towards them. "Hey what's that?"

Saburo noticed it as well. The object was shouting curses as it spun towards them. It hit the ground and bounced a few times before landing at Saburo's feet. He picked it up and looked at it. "It's some freaky mask." he said.

"Who art thou!?" said the mask.

"It speaks?!" said Donald.

"That's a little weird." said Sora.

"I am the mask of Majora, put me one and I'll grant your every wish." it said.

"You look like an intelligent whatever-you-are, where are Kadaj and his brothers?!" demanded Saburo shaking it.

"Stop it!" it said. "I can only invoke my power to my wearer."

"I don't trust that think one bit." said Riku hanging his head over it.

"Its lies are the easiest to see through." said Sephiroth.

"Yeah, it's ugly too. There's no why I'd wear that." said Sora.

"Get bent, flesh creature!" said the mask. Saburo sighed and looked at the camp fire. He held the mask in his right hand and swung it over to the fire where he discarded it. "AAAAAH! CURSE YOU KEY BEARER!!" it yelled as it bursted into flames.

"That was a complete waste of time." said the sighing Saburo. "I hope Jason didn't get to them."

"Gwarsh, what do you suppose he'll do to them?" asked Goofy in fear.

Just then, they heard loud cries of pain and banging sounds. Everyone turned in the direction where the sounds came from. "That sounds like Yazoo." said Sora. "We have to go help him!"

Yazoo was getting his head slammed over and over again by the lid to a large garbage can by the angry Jason. He held it open for a bit and pulled Yazoo's face in front of him. "I told you, I don't know who Freddy Kruger is!" That answer did not satisfy him so he put Yazoo's head back on the edge of the garbage can and slammed the lid on him several more times.

Earl walked out of hiding as Jason occupied himself with Yazoo. "I think it's a good time for me to go get the Key bearers." He said staring at Jason. He turned his head the other direction to see Freddy standing right in front of him. He jumped back. "Where the hell have you been all this time?!"

Freddy saw Jason and grinned. "Well done, Earl!" He slowly walked towards Jason fiddling with the blades on his glove.

"You didn't answer my question!" said Earl.

Freddy flicked his hand at him. "Go do whatever you want, I've found what I'm looking for. You can go take the Heartless and get rid of the others." Earl grunted and walked off. Freddy came with in three yards of Jason. "Hey, freak show!!" Jason turned his whole body and faced Freddy with Yazoo moaning in his right hand. "Guess who's back!" he said holding up his hand with his blades.

The sight of Freddy filled Jason with rage. He threw Yazoo aside and pulled out his machete to fight Freddy. Yazoo, dizzy and in an excruciating amount of pain, crawled over to the unconscious Kadaj and nudged his shoulder. "B-brother…wake up!"

Slowly, Kadaj regained consciousness and looked around. "M-mother…?" He looked down to see Yazoo with a small trail of blood on his forehead. "Yazoo, what's going on, where's Loz?" Then he noticed what was left of his sword in his hand. "Damn…"

Yazoo and Kadaj got to their feet and saw Freddy and Jason going at it. Jason swung at Freddy with his machete and he bent backwards to avoid it. "Look, Matrix!" Then he pulled himself up and took several slashes into Jason's side. Jason swung at him again and missed, but as soon as Freddy brought his head back up Jason punched him square in the face and he toppled over onto the ground.

"Who's that guy with the burnt face?" asked Kadaj.

"I don't know." said Yazoo, he saw Loz still on the ground on the other side of the conflict between Freddy and Jason. "Quick, we must save our brother!"

Jason threw Freddy into a cabin wall and stomped over to finish him off. "You won't beat me, you don't have any stupid teens to help you this time!" said Freddy. Jason swung at Freddy and missed once more. "Same old stuff, Jay!"

Kadaj and Yazoo scrambled over to Loz and got on both sides of him. "Hey, Loz, wake up!" Kadaj slapped him in the face a couple of time before Loz started showing signs of recovery.

Loz opened his eyes to see both of his brothers over him. "What just happened?"

"You got clothes-lined by a walking corps." said Yazoo.

Loz shot up. "Where is he now?!" Yazoo pointed to the pair of fighting men a few yards away from them. "I missed something, didn't I?"

"None of which was important." said Yazoo as he and Kadaj wrapped both of Loz's arms around them and pulled him to his feet. They ran in the direction of Nick's cabin after they retrieved their weapons.

**Meanwhile…**

Saburo and the others were making their way over at a steady pace until they were surrounded by high leveled Heartless. They all halted. "Kadaj was right, there are powerful Heartless here!" said Sora. Everyone readied their weapons and was back to back with each other.

"These creatures shouldn't be a problem." said Sephiroth who was always the only person unconcerned.

"But I will!" Earl showed up on the scene from the shadows of the trees. "I knew we'd find the key bearers here."

Goofy stared down at Earl's awkwardly jointed legs. "Does it feel funny to walk like that?"

"Shut up you…you…whatever you are!" he demanded. "Now, hand over your Keyblades and I just might spare your lives!" Suddenly, a bullet was fired at him and it ricocheted off Earl's head. "What the-?!"

"You can go shag yourself you bloody wanker!" said the bleeding Scott as he walked out of the bushes holding his belly and holding a gun.

"Holy crap! I never thought I'd be happy to see a British guy after what Sephiroth and I went through!" said Saburo. "I thought Jason got to you!"

"No, that bloody wanker shanked me!" he said pointing to Sephiroth. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"I thought all of you were dead!" said Earl. "I guess I have to finish the job myself!" He aimed his arm cannon at Scott. Scott held the gun with his eyes closed and fired numerous shots at him. Most hit him but had little effect until by chance one of them was fired directly into Earl's eye. "Gah! My eye!!" He grabbed his head with his hand as Scott tried to fire again out of the empty gun.

"Now's our chance!" said Saburo. He pulled out the two key chains and put them both onto his keyblade. His keyblade started glowing and split into two. They where both the same keyblade, but one was black and the other was white. Saburo dashed at Earl and shot right passed him holding his keyblades straight out to his sides. Earl split into three parts before exploding.

The Heartless were now confused now that there was no one to command them. Sora noticed this. "Hey guys, now it's our turn!" Everyone split up and dashed into the Heartless cutting away at them. It took a while, but they were all taken care of.

Everyone was panting. All except for Sephiroth, who had energy to spare. Donald sat on the ground regaining his breath. Goofy made his way over to Scott. "Are you okay?"

Scott was holding onto the hole in his chest. "I think I lost quite a lot of blood ol' chap." he said.

Sephiroth looked to Donald. "I thought you were guarding the ship."

Donald shot up. "Umm…well…you see…"

"Aren't we going to save Kadaj and his brothers?" asked Riku.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Saburo putting his hands on his hips. Suddenly, someone flew out of a near by cabin and fell face down in the dirt. Then a larger man with a machete walked out of the same cabin. Saburo turned his attention to their struggle. "…who's that?"

"Gwarsh, it's Jason!" said Goofy.

"Yeah, we saw him before!" said Donald. "That's why we left the ship!"

Jason grabbed Freddy by the neck and raised him high up. Freddy tried to free himself by pulling on Jason's arms and kicking him in the groin. He was soon thrown across the camp and slid in the direction of Saburo and the others. Freddy scrambled to his feet kicking up dirt as he did. "This is bull shit!" Freddy jerked his head around to see the group staring at him with blank looks on their faces. "What are you guys looking at?" He looked back and saw Jason advancing. Then he turned to them. "Don't just stand there, help me! I'm the good guy!"

"Uh, no you're not." said Goofy. "Me and Donald saw you with the Heartless guys."

Freddy stood silent. Jason was approaching. Saburo raised an eyebrow. "I get it; you want to turn Jason into a Heartless because he harvests an immense amount of darkness in his heart."

"He doesn't have one!" said Freddy. "Look at him, he's just a corps! He can't even speak, alls he can do is make that stupid sound and cut people up!"

"But you're still a bad person." said Riku. "Anyone can tell by looking at your face." He pointed at Freddy's burnt face as he spoke.

Freddy growled. "So what if I'm a bad guy?!" he yelled. "If you guys don't help me kill Jason you'll all be hacked up into pieces!" he said pointing to Jason as he continued to take his time walking towards Freddy at a steady pace.

Sora and Riku exchanged glances. Saburo did the same with Sephiroth and Donald with Goofy. Scott ignored his injury to exchange looks with Goofy as well. "Can I kill him?" asked Sephiroth.

"Fine!" said Freddy. "I'll kill Jason myself and then send you all to the fiery pits of Hell!" he said raising his razors on his glove. Then his arm suddenly dropped to the ground when Jason had finally hacked into Freddy's shoulder. "Damn it!" He picked up his arm and turned to Jason. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Freddy created a dark portal and jumped in to avoid a slow and painful demise.

Jason stared behind his hockey mask at the group of strangers now that Freddy has left the scene. Everyone looked back at him. Saburo turned to Sora. "Say something to him."

Sora jerked his head in Saburo's direction. "Why me?"

"Because you're the nicest guy here, I'm one of the biggest jerks you'll ever come across." responded Saburo.

Sora gulped at the sight of Jason and stepped up from the group. "Uh, hi Jason. I'm Sora." he said trying to keep a smile on his face. Jason was completely still. Sora began to sweat. "Uh, thanks for getting rid of that guy there, we really appreciate it." Jason still showed no signs of reaction to Sora's words.

"Keep a stiff upper lip, Sora." said Scott. Everyone immediately told him to be quiet.

Sora's smile faded. "I can't do this…" he said putting his left hand on his hip and scratched his head with the other. Then he turned to Jason with a new subject. "Look, we're looking for our friends Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz." He started. "They have silver hair and they all wear black, have you seen them?" he asked. "If you tell us were they are, we'll never come here again and bother you."

Jason raised his left hand and turned to Nick's cabin. He erected his index finger and pointed to it. He still said nothing. He turned to Sora and looked down at him for a bit before turning around and walking away back into the trees. Everyone was still quiet and Sora was still alive. "…that was easy…" said Riku.

**The following morning…**

Police and medical vehicles came to the scene when they got a phone call from Riku that crazy things happened at the camp. Riku and the others hid in the forest to avoid being suspected as the ones who killed off the others. The officers found the bodies of Nick and the others and quickly had them placed in body bags. Scott was bandaged and given medical attention. Saburo was the only one who exposed himself to the police and the doctors. "Bloody wild experience we had when you blokes came along." he said to Saburo. Scott was lying on a medical bed and getting ready to be loaded into the ambulance.

"Yeah, sure was." said Saburo. He was leaning on Scott's bed on the left side. "Listen Scott, sorry about how Sephiroth acted to you. We've been going around onto different worlds to get to our home world and half of them had people who talked like you on them." he explained. "Sephiroth was bound to act like that at some point, shit I would have stabbed you too if I was slightly crazier than I am now."

"That sound's very relieving to me." said Scott.

"Don't tell anyone what I just told you, it would screw up the order of everything on your world." said Saburo. "And if that did happen, I will come back here and I will kill you."

"My lips are sealed, mate." he said.

The doctors came back and loaded Scott into the ambulance. Saburo walked away from the scene before the police completely fenced off Camp Crystal Lake. He walked through the trees to find everyone waiting for him around the gummi ship, which has not been stolen. "You done with what you needed to clear up?" asked Riku.

"Yep." Saburo said walking through the burnt wood of Donald and Goofy's camp fire. "Let's head on in." he said. Everyone gathered into the gummi ship. Riku and Sora sat down at the main controls and started it up. The ship lifted into the air and floated into the sky. "Turn on the camouflage system." Sora flipped a button and the outer areas of the ship became invisible. After exiting the thick clouds of the world, the ship shot forward into a new direction.

"We'll have to find a world closer to Radiant Garden if we ever want to get home." said Riku.

"I know." said Saburo. He turned to Sora. "Sora, pull up the World Map." Sora did so and a hologram showed up in front of them. "Mark the unknown world: Camp Crystal Lake; information: Condemned." And so, no one who had access to the outside worlds ever went to Camp Crystal Lake again, not the Heart Defenders, not Organization XIII, not even the Heartless.

**At Organization XIII's HQ…**

Xero and the remaining members of the organization joined together in the main chamber where they sat and conversed about their next course of action. Jherix stared at Xeno's empty seat. "They finished off Xeno before any of us."

"What ever happened to Xeta?" asked Mirax. She was playing with her fingers during the talk. "I haven't seen him forever."

"With this, I believe we should lay low for a while, especially until our leader can get over this loss." said Valyx with his arms crossed and staring at Saexma's empty seat; that seat which use to belong to Xemnas.

"We don't have hearts, why would she feel grief for Xeno's passing into nothingness." said Xidane who was slouched over in his seat with his elbows on his legs.

"Who knows?" said Caplexa. He too sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Perhaps." said Xehra. She was relaxed in her seat with her right leg crossed over her left. "Perhaps there are Nobodies who still carry with them the feelings they once felt when they had their hearts…"

"Perhaps…" said Xero. His head was hanging as he sat in his seat among the others. His face was covered by his hair so no one would notice that his eyes were no longer glowing red; they were black and white.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	36. Chapter 35: Hostage

KINGDOMHEARTS III:

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: HOSTAGE

Kenji was bummed out once more. He continues to lose people every time he goes to save one. He felt like he was going in circles and will never get anything done. But a strange encounter that has stuck with him continued to invade his mind: Zeta. He shows up as a member of Organization XIII, but introduces himself to Kenji as the former master of the Keyblade. Kenji bit down on his thumb nail as he wonders what's going on.

Roxas and Zul approached Kenji from behind. With them was Matt, who had fully recovered after his encounter with Hakaider. Namine was also with them. She held onto Roxas's hand as they approached. They fond Kenji sitting on the wall edge on the second level of the town near the residential area. Roxas sat down next to him. "Hey, Kenji." He said as hr stared at him while Kenji stared into the valley beyond the wall. "Feel like talking?"

"…sure…" he responded with his nail still in between his teeth.

Roxas sighed. "Dude, you can't be like this all of the time." Kenji did not respond. "I'm sure your brother can take care of himself and Motoko the same. We'll find everyone and bring them back when this is all over."

"Yeah." said Zul. "Being bummed out here ain't going to bring them back; you go to work towards it, yo."

Kenji didn't take his eyes away from the valley. "…maybe I should give up the Keyblade…"

"What?!" reacted Roxas. Namine gasped quietly

"I'll give it to Leon; he can use it, right?"

Matt clenched his fist and hit Kenji in the face with it. Kenji fell out of his seat and on to the ground. He rubs his face and looks up at Matt. "Don't be foolish! You need that weapon, or else my world would still be plagued with Dr. Eggman's robots!"

Roxas stood up. "He's right. You've saved people with the Keyblade. And not just Planet Freedom—but in Hyrule, and Cornaria too!"

Kenji looks down. "But I couldn't save Trinxty…"

Namine walked over to Kenji and got down on her knees next to him. "All Nobodies want to exist again, Kenji." Kenji looks to her face. "Trinxty is just going down the path that she feels will bring her back to existence." Kenji looked away. "I'm sure she misses you."

Kenji nods. "Y-yeah." He gets up off his rear and dusts off his pants. He lifts his head and looks around at his friends. "Thanks guys." Matt nods and Roxas gives a thumbs-up.

Zul nods. "Okay, who wants to eat? I feel like Chinese food."

"Yeah, one just opened up in the market." said Roxas pointing towards the market area.

Zul punches his fist into his other hand. "Sweet!"

**Market Area…**

Kristian went shopping with Lane for small items like earrings and necklaces. She picked out two sets of earrings and tried to decide on them. "What do you think looks better, Lane?" She heard no response. "Lane?" She turned and noticed that Lane was looking away and looking at Shrax and Rikku as they sat on a bench drinking coffee.

"They seem happy with one another." He commented.

Kristian smiled and stood next to him. "Do you see us like that in the future?"

Lane was unprepared for that question. "Huh? Um…well…" He looked away as his face turned red. Kristian sighed.

Shrax and Rikku have started to get closer and closer to one another the more they spend time with each other. "So your friends, Yuna and Paine, what are they up to? Do you see them anymore?"

"Yes." said Rikku. "They're both okay with me being who I am now and Yuna's thinking of becoming human as well." Shrax nods and sips his coffee. Rikku gives a playful smile and turns away to look up at the sky. The sky was clear with very little clouds hovering over head. Suddenly, something caught her attention. She looks down and notices some one standing over the accessory shop. It was a man. He was dressed in black and wore sunglasses over his eyes. Even his hair was black. She stated mesmerized by his eerie appearance and noticed that he was looking down at her. And as he did, a sinister smile slowly grew on his face. Rikku quickly turned away and shook Shrax's shoulder. "Shrax, look!" She pointed over to the roof of the shop to see that the man was gone.

Shrax turned and stared at what she was pointing at. "Huh?" He did not see anything out of the ordinary. "What is it?"

"There was this guy standing on the roof!" said Rikku. "He was dressed in black and was staring right at me like a pervert!"

Shrax raised an eye brow. He would understand why someone would stare at Rikku because of her outfit, but a mysterious man in black usually meant bad guy. He took Rikku by the hand and stood up. "C'mon." Rikku got up and followed. Shrax ran by Lane and Kristian. "Guys, let's go!" Confused, yet understanding the situation, they followed him quickly.

**Chinese Restaurant that just opened up…**

"So I told him to go piss off and kicked him in the dick. Then I took Cream out for ice cream." said Zul as he plunged his chopsticks into a piece of sweet n' sour chicken.

Kenji, sitting in between Matt and Namine, just stared blankly at Zul with his chopsticks held in his right hand. "I have no idea what you were talking about in the first place, but good job." Namine giggled at Kenji's response to Zul's awkward ally fight story. Kenji noticed this and looked at her. He quickly noticed some one enter the restaurant and looked up to see Shrax, Rikku, and the others. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Shrax leaned over and put his hands on the table. "Kenji, someone's sneaking around Radiant Garden."

"Who?"

Rikku pulled herself into the conversation. "Some pervert in black leather and sunglasses."

Kenji could only think of one person with that description. "Did he have a metal shoulder plate on?"

Rikku looked up and thought. "Um, well…yeah, now that you mention it."

"Hakaider." said Roxas.

Matt grit his teeth and gripped his chopsticks. "Him again…?"

Kenji stood up. "How did he get here? We saw him in Travers Town."

"I don't know." said Shrax. "He might be a Heartless."

Matt stood up. "Far from it! We got to get rid of him!"

Kenji looked to his companions. All of them stood up. "I guess we'll eat later." said Zul. Everyone ran to the door ready to fight this enemy.

Kenji was behind everyone with Namine behind him. He stopped, spun around and grabbed Namine. "You stay somewhere safe." He reached into his pocket and pulls out his wallet where he removed about 350 munny and handed it to her. "This should pay for the meal." Kenji looked up to notice that she was looked at him directly.

"Will you be alright?" she asked with concern. "You have been depressed lately; I fear it might interfere with you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Kenji. "Don't worry; we'll get this guy—."

Namine throws her arms around his neck and puts her lips against his. Kenji almost jumped back at this sudden action, but instead he slowly set his hands on her hips and accepted it. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "Promise me that. And please make sure Roxas is okay."

Kenji nods and drops his hands as soon as she let go of him. He quickly turns around and runs out of the building. He meets up with everyone at the Postern. "Okay, how Hakaider got her is a mystery." he said. "But why is he here now?"

"He must be here to get what he wanted before." said Roxas. "He wants the Keyblade."

"True." said Matt. "He'll target Kenji, Roxas, and Shrax this time."

"But this time we have the home field advantage." said Kenji.

"I'm well aware of that." Everyone suddenly turned to the source of the new voice to see Hakaider standing at the edge of the Poster with his hands in his pockets and smiling at them. "But that'll soon change!"

"Get him!" Matt gripped his sword as he charged at him. As he swung, Hakaider raised his wrist and blocked the blade with it. Then he spun around and kicked Matt on the side of his head.

He grinned after moving Matt from his path and charged in with both of his hands in his pockets. Zul runs over with his blade in hand and swings it at Hakaider. He bends back to avoid while keeping a smile on his face. Zul swings again and his target ducks before thrusting his head into Zul's stomach. Then he brings his foot up and slams it down on the back of Zul's head. Kenji and Roxas charge at him at the same time with their Keyblades. Hakaider jumped over them and put his feet on their backs which he used to push off to jump over Lane and Shrax. As he did he finds his target: Rikku. He lands on his feet and thrusts his fist into her belly which rendered her unconscious. Then he picks her up. "All too easy!"

"Rikku!" called out Shrax. He summons up his Keyblade and points it at Hakaider. "Put her down, bastard!!"

"If you want her, come and get her!" He opens a dark portal behind him. "Where I have the field advantage!" He jolts in and vanishes.

"He went to another world!" said Lane.

"We have to follow him!" said Roxas. He dashes for the portal and vanishes once he enters.

Kenji and the others follow him in to the dark rift to another world. On the other side was a world that looked like a factory filled with pipes and a metal ground. There were also metal ramps that lead to an upper level. Above all of that, there where normal people with long ears walking around and hover cars flying through the air. When Kenji noticed the people he knew where they were. "This is Jak and Daxter's world…this is Haven City."

Shrax looked around in a panic and quickly located a large hover car sitting in mid-air with Hakaider and Rikku in it. "Rikku!"

Kenji noticed him too. "What are you planning, Hakaider?!"

He smiled. "Catch me and find out!" His vehicle started flying forward down one of the roads.

Zul looked around and saw a bunch of hover bikes hovering just above the ground. Conveniently, it was the right number of bikes needed to follow him. "Guys, I found us some rides!"

Everyone jumped onto a bike with Lane and Kristian sharing one. Kenji started his first and it shot up into the air. "Whoa!" Everyone else followed his lead. He looked back to them. "Let's go!" Kenji started chasing Hakaider with everyone following behind him. "Why is he doing this? Is this a game for him?"

Ahead of everyone, Hakaider maneuvered his bulky vehicle through traffic with ease with one hand on the wheel and the other draped around the back of Rikku's seat with her still unconscious. Hakaider took his eyes off the road to examine his catch before returning to the path in front of him. "Nice body, too bad you're going to die today." He looked in his rear view mirror to see Kenji and the others catching up. "Heh!"

Kenji flew up along side his car and looked at Rikku sitting in her seat. Kenji glared at Hakaider. "Stop now!!"

Hakaider looked to him and smiled. "Gladly!" He put his foot on the breaks and came to a complete halt. Lane's bike appeared in his mirror. Hakaider reached out his arm and once Lane passed by; he snatched Kristian off her seat.

Once Lane felt her get forced off of him, he looked back. "Kristian!"

Hakaider pulled her into the cockpit by her shirt and he plunged his fist into her as well before setting her next to Rikku. "Two is always better than one!" He slammed his foot on the peddle again and shot forward and passed everyone who were trying to turn about to get him.

"He got Kristian!" shouted Lane to the others.

"This guy's a lady snatcher." said Zul.

Kenji grunted and tried to follow Hakaider again, but they got caught in traffic. Kenji lowered his vehicle and followed by ground. His bike suddenly started slowing down. "What the—?!" He looked down to see that his fuel was depleted. "Damn!" he quickly jumped off and landed on his feet. Kenji started running to see where Hakaider was going. He was headed to the landing port of the city.

Everyone stopped and got off their rides and ran over to Kenji. "Hey, you alright?" asked Roxas.

"That dick gave us bikes with almost empty fuel tanks." said Kenji.

"He gave them to us?" asked Zul.

"Yeah." said Kenji. "This is all a game to him."

"That sick bastard!" said Matt. "Where is he now?!"

Kenji turns and points to the area with two large towers and ware around them. "At the port."

"We have to get him." said Roxas.

Kenji folded his arms and closed his eyes and looked down to think. Seconds later his head shot up and he turned to Roxas. "Let's call Luna."

"Luna?" asked Roxas. "The angel?"

"Who?" asked Zul.

"Yeah, she hasn't been around lately and we could use her help." said Kenji. "When was the last time she showed up?"

Roxas looked back. "Chapter…nine and ten I think…"

"Isn't this chapter thirty-five?" asked Zul. "So there's a girl you guys know that hasn't shown up for twenty-five chapter?" He puts his hands on his hips. "What kind of men are you?!"

"She's an angel, I'm sure she was busy performing miracles or something." said Kenji. He looked up into the grey sky. "LUNA!!"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Luna bursts onto the street with a skateboard and rides around them a few times. She stops behind Kenji, kicks her board up and it turned into bright dust. Then she jumped on Kenji. Kenji grabs onto her as she did and tried to maintain his balance. "Kenji! Long time no see!" Then she leaned forward and kisses him.

Zul stares at her with amazement. "Damn…"

Kenji taps her back for air and she pulls away. "Oops, sorry!"

Kenji puts her on her feet. "Such energy." Kenji looked at her bright and smiling face to notice a pair of earphones in her ears playing music even he can hear. "Can you hear me?"

She tilts her head. "What?"

Kenji points to his ears to indicate that she had earphone on. She reaches up and pulls them out. "Sorry, I was skateboarding."

"Yeah, right."

Luna wraps her cord around her music player and looked around at the scene. "Where are we?" she looked down and noticed Roxas among the group of people. "Hi Roxas!" She waved. He shyly waves to her.

"Luna." said Kenji. She quickly turns her attention to him. "Our friends are in danger and we need your help.

Luna nods and adjusts her hat. "Then we should get going."

The group headed to the port with Kenji leading. He led them to a bridge that lead to one of the two towers that Hakaider was standing on. Hakaider looked down with pleasure. "And now all of the players are in place." He looked to his sides to see Rikku and Kristian placed on each side of him. He reached his left hand out at Rikku and his right at Kristian and they both got enveloped in dark purple orbs that made them levitate in the air. Then they floated off the edges of the tower and stood stationary in their positions. Satisfied with that, Hakaider put his hands in his pockets. "Let's see how this plays out."

Kenji and the others came to the foot of the tower and looked up. "Hakaider!!" called out Shrax. "Let Kristian and Rikku go!"

"It's completely your decision on who gets to go free!" Hakaider called out.

"What?!"

"It's quite simple: try to save one, and I kill the other!" he said. "But if you give me what I want, the Keyblade, then I'll let both of them go."

Shrax grit his teach as Kenji spoke up. "Why are you doing this?!"

Hakaider smiled. "Why, you ask?" He pulls his hand out of his pocket and put the cigarette that was in it in his teeth then lit it with the liter from his other pocket. "Because I'm fascinated with female humans. The feelings of these creatures are so tender that they are easily manipulated by others." Hakaider puts it back in his mouth in between sentences and removed it to blow out smoke. "Also, they have a tremendous effect on the lives of males, so removing them or putting them in danger would make them frantic. Same goes for other females because of their feelings towards people they care for." He repeated the process of smoking again. "Why is this, I ask. Could the lives of women have that much of an affect on the lives of other? Is this another one of the immeasurable effects of the Heart? Could a woman's Heart have that much power over others?" After those words he crushed the lit cigarette in his hand. "We're about to find out!"

"You think you can manipulate other people's hearts so easily?!" shouted Shrax.

Hakaider looked down at him. "Yes."

"You're lower than any Heartless!!" he called out.

"As if I care. I don't need a heart!" said Hakaider. "Let's get back to the current situation at hand!" he said indicating to Rikku and Kristian. "Their lives are in my hands, Shrax Heymund! What's it going to be?!"

Shrax gripped his hand.

"Shrax."

He turned to Kenji, who called out his name. "Huh?"

"Go after Kristian with Lane, Zul and I are going after Rikku." he said. Then he turned to Matt, Roxas, and Luna. "Here's what I want you guys to do…"

Hakaider sighed. "I'm a very impatient man."

"Don't wait any longer!"

Hakaider spun around to see Matt and Roxas being flown up to him by Luna. "Now they've done it!" Hakaider released the orbs and both Rikku and Kristian dropped.

Land and Shrax quickly ran to Kristian and caught her before she hit the ground. Zul and Kenji did the same for Rikku. Kenji left Rikku in Zul's hands. "Stay here!" Kenji jumped onto the side of the tower and started wall running up to the top. At the same time, Shrax sprouted bat wings and flew up at the same pace.

At the top, the three warriors did battle with the fully transformed Hakaider. Luna swung down at Hakaider just to have it deflected by his large knife. Matt swung his weapon at his chest, but got kicked back. A hatch on Hakaider's thigh opened up and he reached in to grab his destructive Hakaider Shot pistol. His first target was Roxas. He quickly aimed at him. As soon as Roxas noticed this, he put up a Reflectaga shield. Hakaider fired at him and it collided with the shield, destroying it and sending Roxas flying back. He would have fallen to his death if he had not grabbed the edge in time. "Child's play!"

"Then let's kick it up a notch!" Kenji jumped up and focused his magic into his hand. "Aeroagia!!" Suddenly, busts of air currents shot out, struck Hakaider and forced him off his feet and onto his back. His Hakaider Shot flew from his hand and slid under Matt's foot. Kenji landed on his feet and walked up to Hakaider. His body showed noticeable damage from the attack as he tried to pull himself up. Kenji summoned his Keyblade and put it at Hakaider's neck. "Answer me, why do you want the Keyblade?!"

Hakaider reverted back to his human form and glared at Kenji from behind his sunglasses. "You want to know…?" Lane and Zul showed up with Rikku and Kristian as everyone gathered around to hear Hakaider's words. "…revenge…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
